Fariendil, Le pays d'Harry et Draco
by Naeloj
Summary: Tom possédé, Harry et Draco elfes et princes de Fariendil, pays des elfes, Severus vampire...Cela vous tente?action et romance mêlé a du fantasy, à vous de voir si vous aimez.SUITE TOME5!LPDM GWBZ!Passé les 200p ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : tout est à J.K.Rowling sauf certain de mes perso et la trame qui sont à moi.

Résumé : Le jour de leur anniversaire, Draco et Harry font une étrange rencontre….SUITE TOME 5 !

Pdv. Harry Potter

je suis assis dans la voiture d'oncle Vernon et je regarde le paysage défilé à toute vitesse. Nous allons à la gare de Londres pour que je prenne le Poudlard express. C'est bizzard mais ces vacances m'ont paru à la fois très courte mais aussi très longue, les journées se succédant dans une monotonie reposante. Je colle ma tête contre la vitre froide et je ferme les yeux, réfléchissant encore et encore à différent moyen de tuer Lestrange.

Je suis tellement absorbé par mes pensée mortellement macabre que je ne remarque pas la voiture s'arrêter dans le parking de la gare. Se n'est que lorsque oncle Vernon m'ordonna de sortir que je me rend compte que nous sommes arrivés. Je prend mes bagages et part sans un mot ni un regard à mon oncle qui était d'ailleurs totalement violet de colère et paraissait près à me frapper comme il le faisait si souvent pendant les vacances.

Une fois que j'ai franchis la barrière magique, je m'autorise un petit sourire triste en repensant à la première fois ou j'ai vu cette locomotive rouge qui allait m'amener dans ce monde si nouveaux pour moi : le monde magique.

'je suis pas sûr de préférer ce monde à celui des moldus….Enfin, au moins ici il n'y a qu'un mage noir qui veut ma mort et je n'habite pas chez lui, pas comme avec Vernon ' pensai-je avec cynisme en m'installant confortablement dans un wagon libre. Cinq minutes plus tard, c'est une Ginny toute joyeuse qui ouvrit avec fracas la porte du wagon, me faisant sursauter d'au moins vingt centimètres.

-Ron et Mione arrivent après la réunion des préfets, me prévint-elle, enfin seulement si….

-Seulement si quoi ? lui demandai-je avidement

-Si ils ne s'embrassent pas pendant longtemps et après cet été je pense qu'ils en auront pour…disons une demi-heure de pelotage, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Je lui demande encore quelques détails sur mes deux meilleurs amis qui c'était enfin mis ensemble et nous commençons un mini tournoi de bataille explosive avec Neville, qui nous avait rejoint pendant notre discussion. En les regardant jouer la finale, je repense à la nuit de mes 16 ans….



Flash-Back

J'étais sur le toit comme chaque nuit depuis mon retour à Privet Drive et je contemplais les étoiles. Je ne pleurais pas, j'avais déjà trop pleuré, mais je souffrais de la perte de Sirius. Après un long soupir, je redescendis dans ma chambre par la lucarne et je m'aplatis mollement sur mon lit.

_Je regardais les secondes défilées sur mon réveil et je fis un décompte mental jusqu'à l'heure de mon anniversaire. Mais, une fois à la seconde qui me mena à mes seize ans, je fus entouré d'une lumière bleue et blanche et je perdis connaissance. _

_Je me réveillai dans une prairie, entouré d'une personne indistincte que je pensais d'abord être un homme mais qui se révéla, par la suite, être un elfe. L'homme en question me parla d'une voix claire et mélodieuse :_

_Bienvenue Harry._

_Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous, lui répondis-je sur mes gardes_

_Nous sommes les Elfes, et vous êtes notre prince. Suivez-moi et je vous raconterai toute l'histoire._

_C'est ainsi que je m'étais trouvé entrain de suivre quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Il était grand et bien musclée ou il faut mais juste ce qu'il faut. L'homme avait des cheveux mi-long d'un noir profond avec un léger reflet bleu nuit lorsque le vent les décoiffait. Il portait une chemise entrouverte bleu roi. Son visage était sérieux mais avait des traits doux et légèrement féminins. Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, les encrant dans les miens. Ses yeux étaient bruns tirant sur le noir et des paillettes d'argent parsemaient son regard._

_Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, nous arrivâmes devant une forêt et nous y entrâmes. J'engageai la conversation avec l'elfe qui m'avait parlé auparavant et je lui demandai de commencer par m'expliquer où je me trouvais. Matheo me dit que j'étais à Fariendil, le royaume des elfe, dans un monde parallèle au mien. Il me raconta l'histoire véritable de mon père puis m'annonça que je devais retourner dans mon monde. Il me tendit un paquet et une lettre que je pris précautionneusement, avant de le regarder et qu'il ne me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire de la part d'un grand-père qui a seize ans de cadeaux a rattrapé._

_Garde le toujours sur toi. Ne le montre à personne, me conseilla-t-il vivement, et n'oublis pas, Nehellreth Masionys Foertinam Fariendil._

_Merci beaucoup grand-père, c'est vraiment trop beau, fis-je, ému._

_Rien n'est trop beau pour mon petit fils ! s'exclama-t-il, puis, il reprit doucement, Ne crois pas tout ce que te dit Dumbledore, il te ment. La prophétie existe mais il l'a modifié pour que tu deviennes son arme._

_Je devins translucide et je partit du monde de mon grand-père. De retour dans mon lit, j'ouvris immédiatement la lettre ou Matheo me disait que je le reverrai très bientôt, en compagnie de mon cousin, grâce à nos deux cadeaux respectifs, des amulettes et la formule apprise par coeur._

Fin du Flash-Back



Encore maintenant, je ne sais pas qui est mon cousin mais Matheo m'a dit qu'il était à Poudlard et que je saurai en temps voulu son identité. Je me rends compte que je tiens fermement dans ma main le pendentif , cadeau de Matheo

Un peu plus tard, Ron et Mione rentrent dans le compartiment, faisant sourde oreille aux quolibets de Ginny et Neville. Je repousse l'image de se qu'ils ont dû faire pour arriver si en retard et je leur demande avec un grand sourire de raconter leur vacance respective.

La porte du wagon coulisse brutalement en révélant Malfoy et sa clique d'animaux de Zoo échappés. Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là mais apparemment, lui non. Il commence comme d'habitude son refrain sur les sang-purs et leur supériorité sauf pour la famille Weasley mais je remarque que le cœur n'y est pas. Soudain, mût par un sentiment étrange, je me lève calmement et je me poste juste devant lui. Il me regarde dans les yeux et nous disons ensemble un « alors c'est toi ? » sans se soucier le moins du monde des petits cris angoissés d'Hermione.

Nous levons simultanément notre main et nous l'appuyons l'une contre l'autre.je remarque seulement qu'un dôme de couleur bleu, vert et blanc nous entoure. Nous nous sourions puis, sans crier gare, nous tombons évanoui, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Pdv. Draco Malfoy

Je suis impatient car aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée et je pourrai enfin partir loin de l'ambiance lugubre de chez moi, bien que ma mère aie souri, ce qui ne lui arrive que lorsque mon père n'est pas là. Je suis encore dans mon lit. Je me lève, prends une bonne douche et me pose devant mon armoire dans l'espoir de trouvé une jolie tenue. Je déniche une chemise blanche ornée de motif chinois noir et un jeans qui m'arrive au début des fesses et que je retiens par une ceinture noire.

Je m'observe dans la glace en jaugeant mon look d'English un peu mauvais garçons. Mes cheveux blonds qui m'arrivent maintenant à mi dos sont retenus dans un catogan fait avec une lanière de velours noir. Je ne fais que 1m75 et je me trouve un peu mince pour avoir un profil très viril. Ma carrure un peu féminine est parfaitement en accord avec mon visage doux. Mon piercing sur la langue et mon sourire narquois plaqué aux lèvres démentent mon apparence d'ange blond.

Ensuite, je me dirige prestement vers la salle à manger pour prendre un petit déjeuner rapide, avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette pour aller à la voie 9 ¾.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je monte lentement avec ma démarche de bourge snob au possible les marches pour monter dans le Poudlard express. Je ressens un mélange de résignation de jouer au rôle du parfait petit mangemort en herbe et de l'excitation face à l'inconnu de cette nouvelle année laquelle, mon petit doigt m'avait prévenu, ne serait pas de tout repos.

Hé, Draco, hurle quelqu'un dans la foule.

Je me retourne et aperçoit Crabbe et Goyle qui me font des signes. Je soupire trèèèèèèès fort puis je continue comme si de rien n'était mon chemin jusqu'au compartiment des serpentards. J'y pose mes affaires et me dirige d'un pas calme mais hautain réservé pour Poudlard, vers le compartiment des préfets.

Je m'assois sur une banquette en velours rouge du wagon et j'attends que la vieille chouette se décide à parler. Je sens un regard sur moi, celui de Parkinson qui est, hélas pour moi, aussi préfète de Serpentard. Je le soutient en lui envoyant un noir, cruel, sadique , etc… Enfin, Mcgonagall commence son speech sur la discipline. N'y prêtant pas attention, je regarde attentivement les autres préfets.

Je remarque que la main de Weasley et celle de Granger sont enlacées. 'Pitoyable' pensai-je en secouant la tête avec résignation. Je me laisse bercer par le blabla incessant de la vieille et le coure de mes pensées dévie inévitablement vers mon mystérieux cousin et mon seizième anniversaire….

Flash-back

_Nous sommes le 23 août, 4h59. J'aurais mon anniversaire dans exactement 13 secondes…12secondes ….11 secondes ….10 secondes ….9secondes …..8seconde…. 7 secondes ….6 secondes…..5, 4, 3, 2,1 _

_-Haaaaaaa, criai-je de surprise lorsque un dôme ver et blanc m'entoura puis, mon compte à rebours terminé, je m'évanouit. Je me réveillai devant un homme âgé d'environ trente ans. Il semblait être profondément dans ces pensées car il répétait ne litanie sans fin en gardant ses yeux clos. Je fis semblant d'être encore dans les vappes pour pouvoir l'observer à ma guise. _

_Il était grand et bien musclée ou il faut mais juste ce qu'il faut. L'homme avait des cheveux mi-long d'un noir profond avec un léger reflet bleu nuit lorsque le vent les décoiffait. Il portait une chemise entrouverte bleu roi. Son visage était sérieux mais avait des traits doux et légèrement féminins. Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, les encrant dans les miens. Ses yeux étaient bruns tirant sur le noir et des paillettes d'argent parsemaient son regard. _

_Il sourit et me dit dans une langue aux accents se rapprochant le plus de l'Espagnole que du français_

_-Bienvenue dans le royaume des Elfes Draco. Je me nomme Matheo_

_Bizarrement, j'avais comprit. Je lui jetai un regard étonné puis je regardai avec attention le paysage alentour. Une rivière zigzaguait dans une cité blanche, en contrebas de la montagne où je me trouvai. Je lui demandai alors dans la même langue si il pouvait m'expliquer qui il était et où j'étais. Il me sourit d'une drôle de façon et me demanda de le suivre jusqu'à chez lui, pour m'expliquer. _

_Une fois là-bas, je m'assis confortablement dans une sorte de pouf et j'attendis avidement l'explication à venir. Matheo rit devant mon impatience et commença. Il me raconta que ma mère venait de ce pays mais qu'elle et son frère avaient été envoyés dans un monde parallèle pour sauver sa peau lorsque un autre peuple leur avait déclaré la guerre. Elle avait été élevée parmi les Black et avait épousé Lucius. Il m'expliqua aussi qu'elle était sa fille. Il me dit que sa femme donc ma grand-mère avait été fait prisonnière de leurs ennemis, les nilo finn. _

_Il me prévint aussi que moi et le fils de mon oncle sommes liés et que, notre majorité chez les elfes atteint, lorsque nous nous rencontrerons, nous tomberons les deux dans une sorte de coma magique. Matheo me mit en garde contre Dumbledore (un manipulateur qui voulait tout le monde à ses bottes dixit Matheo) et m'informa que j'allais revenir sous peu avec mon cousin grâce à l'amulette qu'il me tendit. Cette amulette avait une jumelle (pour mon cousin). Matheo m'apprit encore une formule pour pouvoir venir dans ce monde parallèle. Il me serra dans ses bras et je devins flou. _

_Je me réveillai dans mon lit au manoir Malfoy avec une amulette au cou comme seule preuve de mon « voyage ». _

Fin du Flash-back

Tuante, Miss Je-sais-tout a frappé. Elle me regarde supérieurement et commence son speech de préfète en chef. Je me demande pourquoi il l'ont déjà nommée préfète en chef alors qu'elle n'est qu'en sixième année. Tiens, je remarque avec joie que cette année il y aura quatre bals, un à Halloween, un à Noël, un à la St Valentin et un en fin d'année. Oh joie ! Vive M. le Manipulateur-qui-veut-tout-le-monde-à-ses-bottes !

Je décampe à la vitesse de la lumière de ce compartiment étouffant et je rejoins ma troupe de lèche bottes qui sont mes « amis ». Ils m'attendaient justement pour la visite de courtoisie à Potter. Nous nous dirigeons donc gaiement vers le wagon des Gryffondors en terrorisant quelques premières années au passage. J'ouvre gentiment la porte du wagon et je balance mes habituels sang-de-bourbes, belettes et autre insultes. Néanmoins, je sens la présence de mon cousin dans les environs et cela me déconcentre.

Potter attire mon regard lorsqu'il se lève brusquement. J'ancre mes yeux dans les siens et, sans m'affoler ni à cause du dôme semblable à celui de mon anniversaire mais avec du bleu en plus qui nous entoure, ni par mon amulette qui commence à émettre une douce lumière,ni par Granger et ses cris hystériques, je lève doucement ma main. Potter fait de même et nous nous exclamons simultanément un « alors c'est toi ! » en nous touchant les mains. Sans prévenir, nous nous tombons dessus, évanouis.

FINISH CHAPTER 1 c'est ma 1ère fic alors svp soyez indulgent et laissez un rewiew sa fait toujours plaisir ! Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je vais posté des chapitres mais bon…on verra. Rendez-vous au chapitre 2 _L'Enfance d'Harry Potter_

NaElOj MaLfOy


	2. l'enfance d'Harry Potter

Disclamer : tout est à J.K.Rowling sauf certain de mes perso et la trame qui sont à moi.

Résumé : Le jour de leur anniversaire, Draco et Harry font une étrange rencontre….SUITE TOME 5 !

!Attention, ce chapitre contient des passages violents et mentionne un viol !

L'enfance d'Harry Potter

Disclamer: tout est à J.K.Rowling sauf certain de mes perso et la trame qui sont à moi.

Résumé: Le jour de leur anniversaire, Draco et Harry font une étrange rencontre….SUITE TOME 5!

Réponse au rewiew:

Petite Emeraude ViVe La SuItE: la voila Bisooo et merci pour le rewiew

zaika contente que sa te plaise voici la suite…..je me suis donnée a fond dedans alors dit oui stpppppp sa ma pris environ 6heure pr tout écrire et retapé o propre!merci

!Attention, ce chapitre contient des passages violents et mentionne un viol!

Pdv Harry Potter

Génial, je me suis encore évanoui! Résultat, je fait connaissance avec le sol en me demandant pourquoi je ne suis plus dans le Poudlard express….Je remarque alors que Malfoy bouge à côté de moi et tout me revient, son entrée dans le compartiment, le dôme, les cris d'Hermione, le fait que c'est mon cousin et mon évanouissement rapide. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas reprendre le thé avec mon nouvel ami fort peu agréable mais très sympathique.

Autour de moi, c'est le noir complet. Une petite lumière nous laisse entrapercevoir une porte juste devant nous. Malfoy me rejoins devant elle.

-Comme ça c'est toi mon cousin…..c'est intéressant. Murmure-t-il pour lui-même. Je te propose de tout reprendre au début…

Et il me tend la main que je serre rapidement avant de faire un pas pour examiner la porte. Elle est vieille et miteuse. Je la frotte doucement, enlevant au passage un nuage de poussière et découvre une inscription en runes. Malfoy ou plutôt Draco, vu que c'est mon cousin, me fait une traduction. « Chambre du souvenir ». On se concerte quelques minutes et on ouvre la porte après un débat d'une micro seconde car c'est de toute manière la seule possibilité.

On entre, la porte se referme et un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs cours vers nous. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une pensine entrain de regarder mes souvenirs lorsque je vois que le gamin est poursuivi par une troupe d'autres garçons de son âge.

Mais c'est toi le gamin ! s'exclame Draco

Merde, c'est un de mes souvenirs….Je veux pas voir ça. En fait si, je regarderai juste pour voir la réaction de Draco fasse à mon enfance pas dorée du tout. Je me vois courir, courir, courir sans m'arrêter et en pleurant. Dudley et sa bande me rattrape alors que je suis coincé dans un cul de sac…Putain, je veux pas voir ça, je me souviens trop bien de la raclée que je me suis pris se jour là. Pourtant je m'oblige à regarder mon cousin qui catche sans remord mon autre moi. Je vois Piers qui prend un malin plaisirs à me tordre le bras de plus en plus fort. Un autre gamin me lance des pierres dessus. Puis Dudley me dit tout en entrecoupant ses phrases par des coups de poing dans le nez

-Espèce de monstre ! A cause de toi j'ai cassé ma voiture préférée ! Tu verras ce que mon père te dira à toi ! Tu vas payer ! J'ai honte de t'avoir comme cousin !

Ils partent chez eux pendant que mon moi gamin pleure sur le trottoir et que ses larmes se mélangent avec son sang. Moi grand, je ferme les yeux, anticipant avec angoisse ce qui allait suivre. Je me vois me lever et prendre la direction du quatre de Privet Drive en claudiquant. Moi petit rentre et se dirige lentement vers mon placard pour poser mon sac. Je suis à faire peur…..

Mon mini moi sort du placard et va dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas de midi. Je serre instinctivement le bras de Draco qui est à côté de moi quand je vois mon oncle, violet de fureur, apparaître derrière moi. Il retourne violemment moi petit et lui gueule dessus le traitant de monstre même pas capable d'avoir une miette de reconnaissance envers lui pour l'avoir pris sous son toit, d'anormal, de fils de pute, de chômeur,etc… Pendant son blabla, il a détaché sa ceinture et une fois qu'il l'a terminé, il le fouette avec la boucle, l'ouvrant le dos sous les cris du gamin qui jure qu'il n'a rien fait.

Moi grand, je m'aperçois avec horreur que les scellés que j'avais mis en place pour cacher mes cicatrices viennent de tomber. Mais je n'y prête pas trop d'attention, préférant regarder le sadisme de mon oncle. Au bout d'une demi-heure de torture, il repart comme si de rien n'était et mini Harry continue avec peine à faire à manger. J'avais 4 ans

Il y a un noir et un autre de mes souvenirs apparaît. Je me revois alors que j'avais à peine 3 ans entrain de faire le ménage. Je me souviens bien de cette journée. J'étais un enfant très intelligent et je comprenais très vite. Tante Pétunia savait cela et en profitait bien. Elle m'avait appris à faire l'elfe de maison dès que j'avais fait mes premiers pas.

Ce jour là, je devais faire une liste interminable de corvées avant la fin de l'après-midi sinon se serait trois jour sans manger avec en prime, enfermement dans mon petit placard sous l'escalier pour ces trois jours. J'avais finis à temps mais ma tante avait dit que le souper préparer était trop salé donc mini moi passa quand même trois jours sans manger dans le placard. Je souris, mélancolique

C'était le bon temps, pensai-je à haute voix, mon oncle n'avait pas encore eu l'idée de me frapper avec la ceinture et le fouet….

Merde, je viens de penser tout haut et Draco me regarde bizarrement. Il doit sûrement penser que je suis complètement maso.

Beaucoup de souvenirs sont rejoués par mini moi devant mes yeux. Dont un particulièrement violent.

**PERSONNE SENSIBLE S'ABSTENIR DE LIRE !**

Je ne sais plus pour quelle raison mais sûrement qu'il n'y en avait pas, Vernon ouvre un jour la porte de mon placard alors que j'étais normalement enfermé pour encore un jour et une nuit. Cette fois, je ne peux pas me retenir, je ferme les yeux et je sanglote abondamment. Mon cousin comprenant que c'est trop dure pour moi de revoir ce souvenir, me prend dans ces bras de façon à ce que je ne voie pas la scène et me berce doucement tandis que je mouille son T-shirt.

Mon oncle est furieux. Il balance mini Harry dans un coin du placard et referme celui-ci. Il a un couteau dans sa main. Il commence comme d'habitude à me frapper avec ses poings et sa ceinture. Puis, le couteau rentre dans le mouvement et me laisse une cicatrice au niveau de l'omoplate. Il me taillade le dos puis m'arrache mes vêtements. Il ouvre son pantalon et enfile son membre en moi sans aucune préparation. Mini moi crie de douleur et pleure, supplie et demande grâce à Vernon. Je m'aggripe à Draco et il m'encercle de ses bras.

Peu à peu les cris diminuent mais pas parce que Vernon c'est arrêté mais pasque mini Harry c'est évanoui. Je me souviens d'être tombé dans le coma après cela.

**Personne sensibles peuvent relire !**

Toutes mes rencontres avec Voldemort défilent petit à petit devant nous. Ma vie à Poudlard et avant Poudlard, ma famille, mes joies et mes peines sont dévoilés à mon cousin qui me berce toujours. Je sens son cœur s'accélérer quand il regarde mes épreuves qui m'ont servi de vie. Je pressens que je vais revoir Sirius tombé alors à la fin de ma cinquième, je ferme les yeux et j'enfouis ma tête dans le cou de Draco qui est légèrement plus grand que moi.

Le dernier souvenir de ma vie est un souvenir heureux qui tourne au cauchemar, le dernier jour de mes parents que je regarde pour me faire ne image plus concrète d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient encore là. Après cette lumière verte, tout redevient noir et silencieux. Je trouble le silence en disant à mon cousin d'une voix faible

- C'est tous ce que je vois et entends lorsqu'un détraqueur approche….C'est pour cela qu'au début je m'évanouissais mais maintenant je fais avec….enfin j'essaye….

Pdv Draco Malfoy

Je pousse un grognement sourd en me relevant. J'ai la tête qui tourne ! A côté, j'entends Potter qui c'est relevé marcher jusqu'à une porte. Je le rejoins sans hâte devant celle-ci.

Comme ça c'est toi mon cousin…..c'est intéressant, murmurai-je pour moi-même. Puis je repris plus fort, Je te propose de tout reprendre depuis le début…

Et je lui tends amicalement la main. Il la serre prestement et s'avance précautionneusement de la porte. Il la dépoussière et révèle une inscription runique. « Chambre des souvenirs ». Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille….Je regarde Po.. Harry et il me dit que de toutes façons, c'est la seule solution car il n'y a pas d'autre endroit ou aller.

Je pousse la porte et j'entre, vite suivit par Harry. La porte se referme brusquement après nous. Dans la salle tout est noir quand soudain….la pièce tourne et se change en rue inconnue pour moi mais visiblement pas pour Harry qui regarde fixement un gamin qui court en pleurant. Je le fixe aussi.

Mais c'est toi le gamin! m'exclamai-je

Harry ne répond pas. Il regarde avec une fascination morbide un groupe de garçons le catcher. Ils étaient cinq. Chacun avait sa place personnelle, le cachalot sur Harry, le clou (Piers) à côté pour lui tordre les bras, deux autres montant la garde pour ne pas être surpris en plein délit et le cinquième lui lançait des pierres sur la tête.

Espèce de monstre ! A cause de toi j'ai cassé ma voiture préférée ! Tu verras ce que mon père te dira à toi ! Tu vas payer ! J'ai honte de t'avoir comme cousin ! Gueule le cachalot.

J'entendais à peine les revendications de mini Harry. Apparemment ce n'était pas lui mais Cachalot n'y prêtait guère attention. Finalement, ils partirent. 'Je suis presque sur que c'est la seul scène ou le Golden Boy est malmené'. J'allais vite me détromper….

Je vois mini Harry se lever et prendre la direction du quatre de Privet Drive en claudiquant. Il rentre et se dirige lentement vers un placard pour poser mon sac. Il sort du placard et va dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas de midi. Harry me serre instinctivement le bras quand il voit son oncle, violet de fureur, apparaître derrière mini lui. L'oncle retourne violemment petit Harry et lui gueule dessus le traitant de monstre même pas capable d'avoir une miette de reconnaissance envers lui pour l'avoir pris sous son toit, d'anormal, de fils de pute, de chômeur,etc… Pendant son blabla, il a détaché sa ceinture et une fois qu'il l'a terminé, il le fouette avec la boucle, l'ouvrant le dos sous les cris du gamin qui jure qu'il n'a rien fait.

Je sens les ongles d'Harry s'enfoncer dans ma peau durant cette demi heure de torture pour le gamin. Je le regarde et je vois son visage crispé par le souvenir de ces coups. Je remarque que ses bras sont couverts de cicatrices plus ou moins fraîches. Une, particulièrement grosse est infectée.

Mini Harry reprend difficilement la préparation du dîner. Il souffre et ça se voit mais il à l'air de trouver normal qu'on le batte ainsi. J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois.

Il y a un noir et un autre souvenir apparaît. Je vois le mini Harry faire l'elfe de maison parfaitement. Il obéit aux ordres et ne proteste pas lorsque sa tante le met dans son placard pour trois jours sous prétexte que ce qu'il a préparé était trop salé. Je savais qu'on pouvait être horrible avec les enfants sans utiliser la magie mais là, je suis étonné. Ça ressemble aux tortures de Lucius et ses copains les mangemorts. Je vois Harry sourire tristement.

C'était le bon temps, dit Harry, mon oncle n'avait pas encore eu l'idée de me frapper avec la ceinture et le fouet….

Quoi ! Bon ok j'avais déjà eu un aperçu tout à l'heure de la cruauté de son oncle mais franchement ! Passé trois jours sans manger c'est de la rigolade pour lui ! Je le fixe bizarrement et je remarque qu'il est maigre. Pas mince, maigre et petit. Très petit. Il doit faire un mètre 70 au plus. Je pense qu'il a souvent été privé de nourriture pour être maigre et petit à ce point.

Je suis tellement absorbé dans mes pensées que je ne remarque pas tout de suite le changement de souvenirs. Son premier jour à l'école moldue. Beaucoup d'autres souvenirs défilent, démontrant le sadisme et la cruauté de l'oncle mais Harry ne verse aucune larme. je pourrais croire que tout le laisse indifférent si je ne sentais pas la pression qu'il exerce sur mon bras.

**PERSONNE SENSIBLE S'ABSTENIR DE LIRE !**

Dans un autre souvenir, je vois mini Harry, assis dans son placard et regardant fixement la porte. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi mais Harry (le grand) éclate en sanglots. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je voie l'oncle ouvrir la porte du placard en cachant un couteau de cuisine derrière lui.

Je prends mon cousin dans les bras essayant de le réconforté le mieux possible et en l'obligeant à ne pas regarder la scène. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu croire qu'il avait eu une vie dorée passée avec des gens qui l'adulait à cause de sa putain de cicatrice. Finalement, ce n'est qu'un orphelin victime de la tyrannie de son oncle.

En parlant du loup, il referme la porte et commence à frapper mon cousin miniature sans raison apparente. Il commence avec les poings, puis la ceinture et finit avec le couteau. Mini Harry ne lutte même pas lorsqu'il le frappe, c'est plutôt étonnant. Il lui laisse un instant de répit inhabituel. Je ne comprends pas cette soudaine générosité. J'ouvre grand les yeux de stupeur lorsque je m'aperçois de son intention.

Visiblement Harry aussi l'a compris car il se serre contre moi et niche sa tête baignée de larme dans mon cou. Le cachalot senior s'enfile en lui violemment, lui volant alors son innocence, ce qu'il avait de plus beau. Il se déverse en lui sans être touché par les cris et les supplique de mini Harry qui pleure sous lui. C'est une belle ordure ce moldu ! Je regarde impuissant le spectacle qui se déroule sous mes yeux lorsque le gamin s'évanouit. Je ferme les yeux, écoeuré par ça et je m'applique à réconforter mon cousin qui tremble comme une feuille dans mes bras.

**Personne sensibles peuvent relire !**

Je regarde sans grande attention le reste des souvenirs d'avant Poudlard. Je vis ses années à Poudlard et ses rencontres avec Voldemort. Je suis vraiment dégoûté qu'il n'aille jamais eu un tant soit peu de chance autre que celle de survivre. Je le serre fort contre moi durant toute sa quatrième année et sa cinquième mais je ne suis pas sur de l'avoir grandement réconforté.

Le dernier souvenir me glace le sang, comment peut-on regarder ses parents se faire assassiner sans la moindre larme ? Il regarde simplement le spectacle avec des yeux vitreux. Je crois que tous ces souvenirs ont dû le faire trop pleurer antérieurement pour qu'il puisse encore le faire maintenant. J'entends le AVADA KEDAVRA qui fut fatal pour Lily Potter et je regarde le Lord s'avancer vers un Harry bébé tout innocent. Voldemort le regarde pas du tout attendri et lui jette le sort de la mort. Le sort rebondit et expulse le seigneur des ténèbres hors de son corps.

Le noir revient et un silence complet aussi. Harry le rompit d'une voix chevrotante

C'est tous ce que je vois et entends lorsqu'un détraqueur approche….C'est pour cela qu'au début je m'évanouissais mais maintenant je fais avec….enfin j'essaye….

FINISH CHAPTER 2 je suis malade en moins de dix heures j'ai pondu dix page word !je me fait peur surtout que je suis méchante avec mini Harry mais c'est pour l'histoire ! rdv Dans le prochain chapitre « _les peurs, les peines, et les joies de Draco Malfoy_ » laissé un rewiew please !sinon pas de chapitre !

NaElOj MaLfOy


	3. les peurs,les peines, et les joies de Dr

Disclamer : tout est à J.K.Rowling sauf certain de mes perso et la trame qui sont à moi.

Résumé : Le jour de leur anniversaire, Draco et Harry font une étrange rencontre….SUITE TOME 5 !

Réponse au rewiew :

sissidu57500 Merci beaucoup voila la suite….enfin le troisième chapitre

Je ne posterai sûrement pas grand-chose cette semaine alors voila le troisième chapitre un peu plus cour que les deux autre mais ne vous inquiété pas…le quatrième sera plus long. Il s'appellera _« Rendez-vous secret et bonheur mais gare au scandale ! »_

**Les peurs, les peines, et les joies de Draco Malfoy**

PDV Harry Potter

_C'est tous ce que je vois et entends lorsqu'un détraqueur approche….C'est pour cela qu'au début je m'évanouissais mais maintenant je fais avec….enfin j'essaye…._

C'est vrai quoi…..Dumbledore ne sait pas tout ce qui c'est passé avec Vernon. Je n'allais quand même pas dire au monde sorcier que je m'évanouissais juste à cause d'un moldu totalement sadique et tortionnaire. Et puis je ne mens pas, je cache juste une partie de la vérité en ne disant pas tout. J'ai eu peur que ma seule famille qui me restait du côté de mon père ne me rejette en sachant que j'étais si sale mais non, il m'a juste réconforté….Il est génialissime mon cousin quand même.

C'est moi ou bien je suis dans ses bras….j'avais même pas remarqué mais bon j'y suis bien, comme dans les bras d'un frère qui me connaît mieux que tout le monde. Il n'a toujours rien dit depuis au moins dix minutes, c'est étrange. Je lève les yeux vers lui et je les plonge dans les siens. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, et bien l'âme de Draco est claire comme du cristal mais rempli de remord. Une seconde, pourquoi des remord ?

Draco ?l'appelai-je d'une toute petite voix d'enfants pris en plein délit, Qu'est qu'il y a ?

Rien, rien, murmure-t-il, je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté toutes ces années…

Ce n'est pas grave…Mais jure-moi de ne jamais dévoiler ce que tu viens de voir !

Juré…

On se souri et on se détache l'un de l'autre. Une autre porte semblable à la première se trouve devant nous. Mon instinct et ma logique me disent que c'est la chambre des souvenirs pour Draco. Il a comprit lui aussi car il devient tout d'un coup nerveux. je lui murmure tout bas que ça ne peut pas être pire que pour moi. Il se détend mais secoue la tête à se commentaire. Il tend une main tremblotante devant lui et la pose sur la poigné. Il l'abaisse d'abord doucement puis franchement et le même phénomène que pour ma porte se reproduit.

Un petit garçon regarde par la fenêtre d'un immense manoir lugubre. Il souffle dessus pour former de la buée et s'amuse à faire des dessins dedans comme un petit garçons totalement normal. Une main s'abat sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Il se retourne et dit d'une voix glacée un « bonjour père ». Lucius ne répond rien mais le pousse devant lui en le suivant. Ils descendent, descendent, descendent toujours jusqu'à se retrouver dans les cachots, devant deux portes massives en bois.

Il les pousse sans hésitation et le père et le fils continuent à marcher silencieusement. Enfin, Lucius pousse une petite porte dérobée sous une tapisserie et il pousse son fils dedans sans aucune douceur dans ces mouvements. J'observe soigneusement la pièce. C'est une petite salle avec diffèrent instrument de torture du moyen Age disposés un peu partout. Au centre siégeait un énorme fauteuil de velours vers et argent. Lucius murmure un sort et mini Draco se retrouve attaché contre un des murs, juste en face du fauteuil luxueux.

Lucius s'y assied et entreprend d'expliquer à Draco qu'un véritable Malfoy et un véritable sang pur ne s'amusait pas comme un vulgaire moldus de bas étage en faisant des dessins avec ses doigts. Il lui annonça qu'il allait le punir pour cet affront. Lucius lui lance alors un doloris bien senti dans le ventre et s'amuse à tester tous les sortilèges de magie noire qui lui passait par la tête.

Je me sens malade pour Draco. J'ai toujours imaginé qu'un père serait une personne toujours à l'écoute de son fils et pas une personne qui le torture pour l'éduquer. Je me retourne vers Draco et je sens qu'il pensait la même chose que moi. Par la suite, il m'avouerait qu'il ne considère pas Lucius comme un père mais plutôt comme un géniteur. Lucius a fini de martyriser Draco et se lève du fauteuil.

Je capte un des regards qu'il lance à Draco et j'en reste sur le cul désolé pour l'expression. Comme je l'ai dit avant les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. L'âme de Lucius était belle malgré ses actions envers son fils.

Il le regardait d'ailleurs bizarrement. Ses yeux exprimaient un mélange de résignation et de peur. Il y avait aussi une tristesse non dissimulée qui me fit de la peine. Pourquoi, je l'ignore mais je sais depuis ce jour que Lucius Malfoy, aussi mauvais peut-il paraître, aime son fils. Soudainement, son regard change du tout au tout et son visage exprime une satisfaction cruelle mais ses yeux, eux, sont vides de la palette des émotions humaines.

Je sens au fond de moi comme une sorte de sonnette d'alarme…J'ai déjà vu ce regard….Mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de où, quand et plus important, sur qui. Je laisse mes pensées de côté et je regarde le souvenir suivant. Cependant, j'ai la très désagréable impression que je passe à côté de quelque chose d'important et je ne supporte pas.

Dans ce souvenir je vois le premier ami de Draco et sûrement le seul vrai. C'est un petit moldus de son âge avec qui il jouait dans l'immense jardin du manoir. Je regarde Draco qui souri avec tristesse et mélancolie face à ce souvenir. Lucius arrive dans mon champ de vision et de nouveau, son regard passe de la satisfaction joyeuse en voyant son fils jouer innocemment avec un petit garçon, à un vide sidéral d'émotion. Là aussi, j'entends la sonnette d'alarme au fin fond de ma tête

Les yeux vitreux, il prit le petit moldus d'une main et le secoua très fort en lui interdisant de contaminer son fils en jouant avec lui. Le gamin d'environ quatre ans garantit d'un hochement de tête les paroles de Lucius et déguerpit en vitesse du jardin. Mais Lucius le stupéfixie et lui jette trois fois de suite le doloris. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il lui jette l'avada devant Draco.

Trois autres souvenirs de tortures se succèdent et je comprends soudainement. Ce regard je l'avais déjà vu de nombreuse fois. C'était le regard des personnes soumises au sortilège impardonnable de l'imperium. Ça me revenait à présent. Je l'avais vu sur Barty Croupton senior en quatrième, sur Neville et sur tous les autres aux deux cours de Maugrey sur les impardonnables.

Tout fier de ma découverte, je regarde en silence les années de Poudlard de mon cousin tout en réfléchissant comment le lui annoncer. Je remarque avec peine que personne à Poudlard ne connaissait le vrai Draco. Tout le monde se referait à l'étiquette qu'il s'était forgé, l'étiquette de fils de mangemorts et mangemort en devenir. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et toute la clique du Malfoy futur mangemort ne le respectaient que car il était destiné à en devenir un haut placé dans la hiérarchie et qu'il pourrait leur être utile plus tard.

Un autre souvenir me fait laché le fil de la réalité. Je n'ai qu'une chose intelligente à dire « j'arrive pas à y croire ». Je remarque à peine Draco qui me prends dans ces bras et nous tombons sans pour autant toucher le sol.

Je sors de ma transe dans l'infirmerie et le seul truc que je trouve à dire est : « Oh non pas encore, il y a un aimant à Harry Potter ici ou quoi ! ». J'entends un rire étouffé et je regarde d'où il provient. C'est un Draco Malfoy que je vois dans un des lits entrain de rire essayant de le cacher en s'étouffant lui-même avec un coussin qui me fait carrément exploser de rire et il me suit peu après face à cette situation plutôt cocasse.

PDV Draco Malfoy

_C'est tous ce que je vois et entends lorsqu'un détraqueur approche….C'est pour cela qu'au début je m'évanouissais mais maintenant je fais avec….enfin j'essaye…._

Alors là mon vieux, je compatis. Je comprends pas comment le vieux fou ne s'en est pas aperçu surtout avec un scellés pour cacher toutes les cicatrices que ce malades lui a fait mais bon ce n'est qu'un manipulateur de première. En y pensant, il serait capable de l'avoir mis là-bas intentionnellement pour que Harry le considère comme un sauveur et qu'il l'adule sans poser de question. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est vrai, en tout cas, cela concorde avec la conversation qu'il a eut avec Arthur Weasley lors de ma première année…

**Flash- Back**

_Je suis seul dans un couloir de l'école, je me promène pour faire fuir mon insomnie. J'entends des pas dans le couloir et des bribes de conversation. Je me cache derrière une armure un peu en recul par rapport aux autres et j'attends. C'est Dumbledore qui discute de Harry Potter en compagnie d'Arthur Weasley._

_- Est-ce vraiment raisonnable de le garder en vie Albus ?demande Weasley_

_-Oui bien entendu, c'est lui qui doit détruire Voldemort, c'est l'arme de notre camp…C'est pourquoi il est important que vous l'accueilliez à bras ouvert pour qu'il se sente bien dans ce monde et pour qu'il nous respecte et nous suive sans poser de question trop embarrassantes. _

_- Bien, mais promettez moi qu'après usage, vous tuerez cette arme…_

_- Je te le promets Arthur, sinon ça serait trop dangereux…_

**Fin du Flash-back**

- Draco ? M'appela Harry d'une toute petite voix d'enfants pris en plein délit, Qu'est qu'il y a ?

Rien, rien, murmurai-je, je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté toutes ces années…

Ce n'est pas grave…Mais jure-moi de ne jamais dévoiler ce que tu viens de voir !

Juré…

On se souri et on se détache l'un de l'autre. Une autre porte semblable à la première se trouve devant nous. Pour moi, ça ne peut être que la porte qui mènera à mes pires souvenirs, j'ai nommer la Chambre des souvenirs ! Je me tends instantanément en me demandant ce qui se passerait une fois la porte passée.

Un petit garçon regarde par la fenêtre d'un immense manoir lugubre. Il souffle dessus pour former de la buée et s'amuse à faire des dessins dedans comme un petit garçons totalement normal. Une main s'abat sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Il se retourne et dit d'une voix glacée un « bonjour père ». Lucius ne répond rien mais le pousse devant lui en le suivant. Ils descendent, descendent, descendent toujours jusqu'à se retrouver dans les cachots, devant deux portes massives en bois.

Il le pousse sans hésitation et le père et le fils continuent à marcher silencieusement. Enfin, Lucius pousse une petite porte dérobée sous une tapisserie et il pousse mon mini moi dedans sans aucune douceur dans ces mouvements. Je connais cette pièce par cœur pour y avoir été très souvent, trop souvent selon moi. C'est une petite salle avec diffèrent instrument de torture du moyen Age disposés un peu partout. Au centre siége un énorme fauteuil de velours vers et argent. Lucius murmure un sort et mini Draco se retrouve attaché contre un des murs, juste en face du fauteuil luxueux.

Lucius s'y assied et entreprend d'expliquer à mini moi qu'un véritable Malfoy et un véritable sang pur ne s'amusait pas comme un vulgaire moldus de bas étage en faisant des dessins avec ses doigts. Il lui annonça qu'il allait le punir pour cet affront. Lucius lui lance alors un doloris bien senti dans le ventre et s'amuse à tester tous les sortilèges de magie noire qui lui passait par la tête.

Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était d'hier et pour cause, c'était la première fois que mon père me lançait un doloris pour une cause aussi futile qu'un dessin sur une vitre. Mais je sais déjà que la cruauté et le sadisme n'ont pas besoin de raison valable pour se manifester dans des hommes avides de pouvoir et de la crainte respectueuse des plus faibles.

Je sais que mon enfance peut paraître bien meilleure que celle d'Harry mais pour moi, c'est bien pire de se faire torturer par un père que par une personne avec qui vous n'avez aucun lien de sang. Pour ma part j'aurais préféré être un Weasley, pauvre mais heureux, tout simplement.

Dans ce souvenir je vois mon premier ami, Amin, et sûrement le seul vrai. C'est un petit moldus de mon âge avec qui je jouais dans l'immense jardin du manoir. Je l'avais rencontré par hasard, alors qu'il s'était perdu dans cet immense parc….Je souri tristement en repensant à tout les moments de bonheur que j'avais partagé avec lui. Je me sentais aimé et chéri près de lui. Mais forcément, mon père était arrivé et il m'avait enlevé ce petit coin de paradis de mes rêves d'enfant pur et innocent.

Les yeux vitreux, il prends le petit moldus d'une main et le secoue très fort en lui interdisant de contaminer mini Draco en jouant avec lui. Le gamin d'environ quatre ans garantit d'un hochement de tête les paroles de Lucius et déguerpit en vitesse du jardin. Mais Lucius le stupéfixie et lui jette trois fois de suite le doloris. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il lui jette l'avada devant mini moi. Je n'avait jamais haït autant mon père qu'à cette seconde précise ou il m'e enlevé mes espoirs d'une vie avec des amis juste pour ce que je suis et pas pour mon nom…C'est bizarre que mon cousin et moi ne soyons aimé juste pour notre nom, notre rang ou célébrité et notre argent.

Je regarde sans les voir réellement les souvenirs de Poudlard et je demande s'il faut que je dise ou non à Harry son statut pour Dumbledore. Mais apparemment, cette pièce décide pour moi et montre la scène à mon cousin. Dire qu'il est choqué n'est qu'un euphémisme lorsqu'il essaye d'assimiler les informations que contient cette discussion. Je n'aimerai franchement pas être à sa place et finalement, alors qu'il essaye de se remettre les idées en place, je le prends dans mes bras pour qu'il sente qu'il n'est pas abandonné par tous ces proches. Visiblement, il ne le remarque même pas.

Je sens le sol tourné sous moi et autour de moi. Je m'aggripe à Harry et nous tombons. Tout est noir.

Je me réveille dans un lit d'une pièce blanche. Je suis encore groggy et je n'arrive pas à me réveiller totalement. J'entends un grognement à ma gauche. Il provient de Harry qui est lui aussi réveillé. Il murmure un « oh non pas encore, il y a un aiment à Harry Potter dans cette infirmerie ou quoi ! ». je commence à rire. Oh non faite qu'il ne m'aie pas entendu, c'est pas très bon pour mon image de rire. Peine perdue, il me regarde et on éclate de rire, alertant au passage Pomfresh que ces deux premiers patients étaient réveillé et en pleine forme. Woooow ça fait du bien de rire, ça libère les entrailles.


	4. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre!

Salut à tous Désolé mais c'est pas un new chapitre...dsl mais s'il vous plait, ne me tué paaaaaaaaaas. Je vous promet qu'elle dépassera les 20p word (enfin jessayeré)8-)

* * *

Réponse au rewiew :

lolodie

Alors dsl mé la suite va ariver normalement à la fin de la semaine…stp me tu pas paske elle fait au moin 20page word

Dreydrey

Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements malheureusement, la suite c'est pas encore maintenant.

sissidu57500

Miciiiiii dsl de te faire attendre…

zaika

Quelle bone idé Mici bcp sa fait du bien de se sentir encouragé

Ewilan Potter

Euh.. désolé mais la suite c'est pas maintenant mais je te promet qu'elle sera longue !tu connais les monde d'ewilan par hasard?lol

mini pouce06

Salut, je ne pense pas faire un Mpreg et non plus un slash HarryDraco mais si jamais je poste une fic avec l'un des deux je te le dir ok ? Merci pour tout…Encore dsl de ne pas mettre la suite maintenant

* * *

Voila et je vous promet la suite pour la fin de la semaine au plus tard. 


	5. rdv secret et bonheur mais gare au scand

Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K .Rowling sauf la trame et certain perso qui sont à moi…

Réponse au rewiews :

zaika : ok je referai plu dé truc sans chapitre…Si tu promet de pas me tuer…enfin bon voilà le chapitre qui fait 22page word rien que pr toi

**IMPORTANT **cette fic n'est pas un slash mais c'est quand même un HPDM si vous voulez savoir comment, Lisez le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après !

* * *

_« Rendez-vous secret et bonheur mais gare au scandale ! »_

Pdv Harry Potter

Lorsque l'infirmière arrive, elle nous regarde d'une drôle de façon et laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise. Instantanément, nous nous arrêtons de rire et nous la regardons. Elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans que le moindre son en sorte. Je me lève et je lui demande d'une voix forte de se calmer. Visiblement, ça marche car elle fait apparaître deux miroirs devant moi et Draco. Je laisse échapper une exclamation de stupeur lorsque mon reflet se dévoile.

J'ai changé d'apparence ! Je ne suis plus aussi petit et je dois faire un bon mètre 75 et mes oreilles sont devenues pointues vers la fin. Draco de même quoiqu'il frise le mètre 80. Mes cheveux ont poussé pour m'arriver à mi dos et des reflets bleu nuit sont apparus. Je ressemble beaucoup à Matheo sauf pour les yeux…je retire ce que j'ai dit. Mes yeux sont toujours émeraude mais parsemé de paillettes argentées.

Je regarde Draco qui hoche la tête et nous nous approchons de Pomphresh. On lui explique tout. Une fois qu'elle sait notre secret, elle me demande d'où viennent mes cicatrices sur tout le corps alors que je ne les avais pas l'année passée. Je lui explique très brièvement que je les cachais avec un scellé et qu'elles venaient de mon oncle. Elle laissa échapper un « oh ! » d'indignation mais accepta de garder le secret et pour notre changement d'apparence et pour notre histoire et pour les cicatrices en le jurant sur sa magie.

Je l'interroge sur notre arrivée à l'infirmerie. Pomphresh m'explique que, lorsque nous sommes tombés dans le coma, personne ne pouvait nous approcher sans être repoussé par un sort de protection très puissant. Tout le monde avait essayé, de Dumbledore à Rogue, mais seul elle-même, Ginny Weasley et Blaise Zabini avait pu nous transporter à l'infirmerie sans subir le même sort.

Je lui demande si je peux replacer mon scellé et elle me répond par l'affirmative. J'en profite pour en placé un sur mon apparence et Draco fait de même. On aurait pu croire que nous n'avions pas changé d'apparence, si les quelques paillettes restantes dans nos yeux ne démentaient ce fait.

Après un rapide examen de Pomphresh, je peux enfin sortir de cette foutue infirmerie, accompagné de Draco. On se sépare un peut avant la grande salle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur notre soudaine amitié. Je me dirige calmement à la table des griffondors, je m'assois et je commence à manger. J'entends Draco rentrer à son tour et je le vois se diriger devant moi. Je suis à 90 sur qu'il va me taquiner devant tout le monde sur mon évanouissement mais je sais que ce n'est pas méchant.

Alors Potter, me lance-t-il, Tu ne peux pas résister à ma beauté je le savais, mais de la à s'évanouir….

Il me fait un clin d'œil discret et je lui réponds, un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres.

Dois-je te signaler que toi non plus tu n'as pas résisté à la mienne.

Pourtant, le genre timide et naïf ce n'est pas mon truc…

Mais devant moi tu ne peux pas résister.

Pas mal Potter, tu fais des progrès au niveau de la repartie…

Et il s'en va à sa table. Malheureusement pour moi, toute la grande salle a assisté à cet échange silencieusement. Peu de personnes n'ont pas remarqué le léger changement d'attitude entre moi et Draco. Les piques étaient juste moqueuses et ne visaient pas à faire du mal à l'autre, comme avant. Je mange lentement en savourant mon assiette. Je me lève toujours dans le silence et je prie Hermione de me donner le mot de passe de gryffondors. Elle me le donne sans broncher et je sors de la salle, conscient des regards sur moi. Mon petit doigt me dit que j'ai oublié de masquer quelque chose alors que je parcoure les couloirs me séparant de la tour.

Je n'y prête plus trop d'attention car je suis devant la grosse Dame. Je lui donne le mot de passe avec en prime, un sourire amical et elle me libère le passage. Je soupire de contentement en m'affalant dans un canapé à côté de la cheminé. Je ferme les yeux et profite avec joie de ce petit moment de bien-être total.

Lorsque le portrait pivote pour la première fois depuis que je suis dans la salle commune, je me relève à contrecœur. Je regarde la personne qui s'installe devant moi et je remarque avec soulagement que ce n'est pas un quelconque admirateur mais Ginny. Elle me souri tendrement tout en me demandant si je vais bien. Je suis touché, c'est la première qui me demande ça depuis ma sortie de « l'enfer blanc ». Elle me demande si je sais pourquoi elle était la seule personne à pouvoir me toucher sans se faire éjecter par le dôme. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je fais mine de réfléchir alors qu'à l'intérieur de moi, un dilemme se prépare. Lui dire mon secret, ou non. J'aimerais beaucoup lui faire confiance mais comment savoir si je peux.

Soudain, un parchemin apparaît accompagné d'une plume noir à reflets bleu. Je souri en reconnaissant sans peine le signe de Matheo. J'ouvre la lettre sous les yeux d'une Ginny étonnée. Je ris à la fin de ma lecture et je lui demande de me suivre. Elle se lève à ma suite et nous quittons avec regret le confort douillet du coin du feu. Puis nous sortons de la tour. Nous croisons les premiers élèves du commencement de la marée humaine que va déclencher la fin du souper. À ce signe, je prends la main de Ginny et je coure en la tirant, jusqu'à la salle sur demande.

Je la prie de bien vouloir patienter encore quelques petites minutes pour les explications. Elle accepte mais je vois bien la flamme de curiosité qui s'allumer dans ces beaux yeux bleu profond. Je perds un instant mon sourire en pensant au pire quant à sa réaction face à la vérité mais je refoule cette hypothèse bien au fond de mon être.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Draco Malfoy suivi d'un Blaise essoufflé qui rentrent à leur tour dans la salle. Je souri tranquillement à mon cousin alors qu'il prend place dans un des deux fauteuils restant. La pièce que j'ai demandée ressemble beaucoup à ma salle commune mais dans les tons bleu et blanc crémeux.

Eh, Harry, me lance mon cousin, c'est pas que je sais pas pourquoi on est ici mais presque. Poursuivi-t-il sans prêter la moindre attention à l'étonnement des personnes présente face à l'usage de mon prénom.

Je suppose que tu as reçut une lettre de Matheo et qu'il te disait les particularités du dôme.

Il hoche la tête et je continue

C'est simple, Draco, nous allons tout raconter à ces deux seules personnes à qui nous pouvons donner notre confiance et qui, en passant, ont décidé d'imiter le poisson hors de l'eau.

Je vois à sa tête qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Je me tourne vers les poissons hors de l'eau et je leur demande s'ils sont bien assis. Ils hochent tout les deux la tête, encore un peu ahuris. J'explique les particularités du dôme. C'est un bouclier protecteur qui ne laisse passer que les personnes ayant de bonnes intentions envers les gens protégé par celui-ci.

Puis, j'entreprends de leur raconter mon seizième anniversaire. Je commence par mon réveil dans un endroit inconnu, puis ma rencontre avec Matheo et enfin ma discussion. Mes origines révélées, je reprends inconsciemment mon apparence d'origine. Bientôt, je n'ai plus besoin de preuves pour appuyer la crédibilité de mon histoire.

En relatant mes derniers mois de vie, je saisis peu à peu l'ampleur et les répercussions de la prophétie si elle s'avérait juste. Je m'arrête brusquement de parler quand je remarque que la plume de ma lettre et celle de la lettre à mon cousin commence à léviter et à se rapprocher. Lorsqu'elles se touchent, une lumière, tout d'abord faible puis de plus en plus forte, se propage dans la salle sur demande. Au bout de trois minutes environ, elle cesse et laisse apparaître un hologramme de Matheo, souriant.

nellemezh ro dorsi tu ronificoy…me dit-il _(lance un sort de traduction)_

Je souris et je brandis ma baguette en murmurant le sortilège. Draco le présente à Blaise et Ginny et après un instant d'hésitation, il demande si Dumbledore peut détecter sa présence.

Bien sur que non voyons ! s'exclame Matheo, tu crois quand même pas que je vais le laisser fouiner dans vos vie alors qu'il le fait assez comme sans que je sois dans les parage ! …Bon si je suis là, c'est pour vous informer que vous quatre, allez faire un voyage dans différent monde pour vous entraînez à combattre les mangemorts et plus particulièrement Voldemort. Donc, le jour d'Halloween, dans deux mois, vous aurez préparé une potion qui créera vos doubles et, pendant que vous vous initierez au combat, ils vous remplaceront dans la vie de tous les jours. Des questions ?

Oui, quelle est la véritable prophétie ? demandé-je, plein d'appréhension.

Judicieuse remarque, me répond-il, je ne la sais pas mais ce n'est pas celle que Albus le-manipulateur-qui-veut-tout-le-monde-à-ses-bottes Dumbledore t'a révélé car, c'est une personne du monde elfique qui l'a faite et Dumby sais qu'il y en a une seulement car une prophétie à ton nom est apparue dans les registres du ministère.

Draco demande encore de quelle potion il s'agit et comment nous partirons de cette réalité. La potion a un nom imprononçable mais je devine au petit sourire entendu que se lance mon cousin et mon grand-père qu'elle ne doit pas être toute innocente. Quant au moyen de transport, c'est grâce à nos amulettes que nous pourrons partir d'ici. Soudain, un petit détail que j'avais oublié me revient en têt. Je demande à mon grand père de venir et nous allons dans un coin à part. Je lui dit que je pense que Lucius Malfoy est sous imperium mais que je n'étais pas sur à cent pour cent. Matheo me dit qu'il faut lui donner un quelconque rendez-vous et, une fois là-bas sous ma forme d'elfe, j'entamerai une incantation à son insu pour défaire le sort. Matheo me donne la formule à utilisé en me précisant que Draco ne doit rien savoir pour ne pas avoir de faux espoir et il me demande de prendre soin de nous tous. Il disparaît comme il est venu. Je me retourne vers Ginny et Blaise et je leur donne rendez-vous ici même le vendredi prochain. Draco me fait remarquer avec raison que je devrai reprendre ma fausse apparence.

On repart tranquillement de la salle et nous causons entre nous comme de vieux amis. On se sépare à mi chemin, en continuant par deux notre trajet. Je regarde Ginny pendant la marche du retour. Elle a beaucoup changé depuis l'année passée. Ses yeux en amande bleu azur reflètent une grande douceur. Sa silhouette est devenue plus féminine et son visage a perdu ses rondeurs enfantines. Elle est devenue une femme.

Je soupire en me rendant compte avec amertume que Ron et Hermione ne sont pas des véritables amis pour moi. Je me sens trahis. Ron était pour moi un frère avec qui je partageais tout et Hermione une petite sœur qu'il fallait protéger. Même Dumbledore que j'étais venu à le considérer comme l'homme qui ressemblait le plus à un grand-père dans mon cœur. Heureusement, il me reste les vraies personnes sur qui je peux compter Ginny, Draco, Blaise et Matheo. Qu'est ce que je ferais sans eux, je me le demande mais je peux répondre par un pas beaucoup de chose.

Mes réflexions sont mises de côté lorsque nous franchissons ensemble le tableau menant à la salle commune. Immédiatement, mes soi-disant amis nous saute littéralement dessus pour savoir où nous étions et ce que nous faisions. Je fais un clin d'œil à Ginny et je leur raconte un bobard du genre que j'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude, qu'elle m'avait retrouvé et qu'on avait causé de tout de rien ensemble. La personne concernée me fait un magnifique sourire espiègle alors que Ron et Hermione ont le dos tourné. Elle lance un bonne nuit à son frère et me colle un bec très bruyant sur la joue. Elle monte les marches pour accéder à son dortoir et disparaît à l'intérieure.

A mon tour, je souhaite une bonne nuit hypocrite à mes ex-meilleurs amis qui ne savent pas encore qu'ils ne le sont plus et je monte dans mon dortoir. Je m'effondre comme une masse sur le lit, sans prendre la peine de faire un brin de toilette et je m'endors directement d'un sommeil sans rêve, en notant au fond de mon cerveau que je n'ai plus fait de cauchemar de puis mes seize ans. Je n'entends même pas Ron revenir dans le dortoir et se mettre à ronfler comme un dingue. J'ai vraiment le sommeil lourd…

Le lendemain, je me lève en même temps que le soleil. Je m'étire paresseusement à la façon d'un chat et je me poste avec un regain d'énergie devant mon armoire pour choisir une tenue vestimentaire digne de ce nom. Je chope un t-shirt de Dudley et je lance deux sorts dessus. Un pour le changer en chemise, l'autre pour le rétrécir à ma taille. Je fais de même avec un pantalon pour le faire devenir un jeans délavé. Satisfait, je me regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Chemise blanche entrouverte et jeans bleu foncé, ma tenue est parfaite mais je rajoute un léger détail qui vaincra enfin mes cheveux. Du gel ! Ma touffe se transforme immédiatement en des pics. Magique.

Je m'élance vers mon lit au fond de mon dortoir en essayant de ne pas marcher dans le bordel qui règne déjà le premier jour des cours et j'attrape au vol mon sac. Toujours dans ma lancée, je descends à la salle commune. Je sors sans prendre la peine d'attendre qui que ce soit et je me précipite vers la Grande Salle. En arrivant aux portes, je reprends mon souffle difficilement et je les pousse à la façon d'Aragorn dans les deux tours (seigneurs des anneaux en force !lol) . Il n'y a encore personne. Je me prépare une petite assiette avec quelques toast et je ressors aussi rapidement que je suis entré. Sur le chemin, je croise Ginny. Je m'arrête juste le temps qu'elle me demande où je vais et que je réponde vers le lac. Je continue mon chemin et je m'arrête à côté d'un grand saule pleureur. Je grimpe dessus avec l'agilité déconcertante des elfes et je m'installe confortablement sur une des branche les plus hautes, la tête appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre massif.

De mon perchoir je vois Ginny arriver du château. Je lui fais un petit signe tout en finissant de préparer mes toasts. Je ferme les yeux en appréciant les rayons du soleil qui caressent doucement mon visage serein. J'entends un petit bruit à côté de moi. C'est un écureuil qui se demande ce que je suis et qu'est-ce que je fais là. Je tends la main vers lui et il me saute dessus. Je lui parle tout doucement en elfique et il se détend face à moi. Il est trop mimi, je gagatise déjà pour lui. Ginny m'appelle depuis la terre ferme, elle me demande de revenir vers elle. J'obéis et je saute lestement à côté d'elle. Je lui colle un gros bisou bien baveux sur la joue pour me venger d'hier soir. Elle rigole à mon attitude de gamin en s'essuyant la joue. On reste là à regarder le paysage avec l'écureuil que j'ai décidé d'appeler Scrat, un petit moment puis nous repartons à regrets vers le château. On reprend nos masques à l'entrée et je lui glisse à l'oreille que j'ai une idée démoniaque qui nous permettrait de ne pas avoir besoin d'excuse, lors de nos rencontres secrètes avec les deux Serpentards. Elle m'interroge du regard mais je lui fais un signe de tête en direction de son frère qui arrive.

Ron me tira d'ailleurs à part et commença un petit speech sur sa sœur et que si je lui faisais le moindre mal, j'entendrais parler de lui. Je comprends que Ronnie pense que je sors avec Ginny….ça m'arrange, je n'aurais plus qu'à la convaincre de faire semblant pour que mon petit plan marche à la perfection. Je lance un regard plein de (fausse) compréhension à Ron et je lui réponds que j'aime sa sœur alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui causerai du tort volontairement. Apparemment, ça marche. Il me fait un grand sourire et me tends mon emploi du temps. Je commence avec les sepentards en potions….No Comment !

Bien, je me dirige, impassible, vers les cachots et j'espère que Rogue aura la bonne idée de nous laisser faire la potion de notre choix pour qu'on puisse faire celle qui nous transportera vers Matheo. L'espoir fait vivre… Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'arrive en avance au cour de potion. Je m'installe devant en ignorant délibérément les signes de Ron. Je m'assieds et je sors mes ingrédients, mon chaudron et mon manuel. Lorsque tout prêt, je pense aux révélations faite à Ginny et Blaise. Nous quatre, nous sommes entrain de former un troisième camp pour cette futur guerre de mes deux. Il faudrait un signe distinctif qui nous différencierait de l'ordre du phoenix et des mangemorts. Il faudra que j'en parle à Draco qui justement arrive dans la salle. Il me fait un clin d'œil ni vu ni connu et je luis souri. Il s'installe à la table à côté de moi. Les élèves investissent peu à peu les places libres et Rogue surgit comme à son habitude, dans un tourbillon de capes noires. Il me lance un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue, sûrement du au souvenirs de sa rencontre cuisante avec le mur du wagon du Poudlard express. Rancunier, le type. Servilus nous fait son discours sur notre incompétence et nous annonce un changement de façon de travailler.

Je vais former des binômes et, ensemble, vous devrez me rendre une ébauche de commencement d'une potion inventée par vos soins et une autre potion du manuel ou non pour le cours après Halloween. Ça vous laisse environ deux mois pour tout commencer. Bien, les binômes seront Weasley et Crabbe, Longdubat et Goyle, Granger et Parkinson, (sourire sadique) Potter et Malfoy, Thomas et Zabini, Finnigan et Dettraz, Patil et Colorado, Brown et Trealnes. Exécution !

Je suis complètement mort de rire sous mon masque impassible. Et dire qu'il voulait se venger de moi et mon cousin en nous mettant ensemble. Il se fourre le doigte dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Je prends toutes mes affaires et je les jette en vrac sur la table de mon voisin. On se regarde et on tente avec succès de dissimuler notre fou rire. Il me propose avec son ton arrogant de faire LA potion en me lançant le défis de la réussir et, en bon gryffondors, j'accepte le défit. On commence à faire la liste des ingrédients qu'il faudra qu'on se procure dans la semaine. On arrive à peu près à cela :

1 crin de licorne de moins de trois ans

3 larmes de phoenix

20 pouces de fleurs d'étoile cueillies durant la lune noire

33ctl. d'eau bénite et pure

50ctl. de nos sangs respectifs (et de ceux de Blaise et Ginny car ça les concerne aussi)

Draco se chargera de l'eau bénite et moi des larmes de phoenix. On verra ensemble pour les autres choses. Je lui propose l'air de rien si il avait un rencard prévu pour ce soir. Je lui dis que la lune noire étant ce jour même, il faudrait qu'on aille dans la roseraie pour prendre les fleurs d'étoile. La cloche annonce la fin des cours à ce moment précis. Ron et Hermione me rejoignent pour le trajet jusqu'au cour de Flitwick. Je laisse échapper un soupir désespéré en me demandant si ils n'avaient pas été mandatés pour me surveiller et me suivre 24h/24h. Dumbledore en serait capable, mine de rien. Les autres cours se passent sans événements notables. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je me tourne vers Hermione et je lui demande si, par hasard, elle saurait ce qu'avait Ginny comme cour à l'instant. Elle me regarde, interloquée, puis un éclair de compréhension passe dans ses yeux et elle me répond botanique. Je la remercie d'un mouvement de tête et je la plante là.

Je cours aussi vite que mes gênes d'elfe le permettent et j'arrive cinq minute plus tard vers es serres. Ginny en sort justement. Je fais mine de l'attendre avec une moue désapprobatrice, comme si elle était en retard. Elle me fait un sourire et vient vers moi sans se presser. Une fois qu'elle est à ma hauteur, je lui chope la main et je l'entraîne vers l'arbre du parc où nous étions ce matin. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, j'éclate de rire en lui annonçant que son frère et Hermione croient que nous sommes ensemble. Elle me rejoint dans mou fou rire. Au bout de dix minutes, on se calme. Je lui expose alors un plan. On fait semblant d'être ensemble, ce qui n'est pas dure, ce qui nous laissera un champ de manœuvre pour pouvoir s'absenter pour voir Blaise et Draco sans avoir besoin de fournir une explication à Ronnie et Hermione et cela ne m'obligera pas à les voir mais ça, je ne lui dis pas. Elle fronce les sourcils, signe d'intense réflexion chez elle, et me dit

Affirmatif mon capitaine. Je dois t'appeler comment ? mon chéri, mon poussin, mon chou ?

Mmmm…. Harry ira, si tu veux mon avis bébé, fis-je avec mon sourire dentifrice.

Nous voila repartis dans un immense fou rire. On se dirige lentement mais sûrement vers le château et on se raconte nos journées de cours respectives. Rien de bien important mais très agréable. Je lui fais part de mon idée de signe distinctif. Elle a l'air enthousiaste à cette idée et me propose un tatouage sur le bas du dos. J'acquiesce distraitement en me demandant quel tatoo pourrait illustré notre camp. Visiblement je ne suis pas le seul car Ginny d'habitude très bavarde s'est tue. Notre discussion a durée le temps d'aller jusqu'à la Grande Salle. En arrivant aux portes, je passe une main autour de ses épaules comme le ferait un vrai petit ami. Notre retour ne passe pas trop inaperçu car nous sommes les derniers à venir manger. Je m'assieds tranquillement, conscient que la plupart des sujets de conversation dans la salle me concerne ainsi que Ginny, et celle-ci vient s'asseoir naturellement sur mes genoux.

Je lui chuchote à l'oreille que je suis entrain de m'attirer les foudres de tous les étudiants mâles et célibataires de cette école. Elle me glisse à son tour qu'elle n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire pour moi mais qu'elle en a plutôt pour cette partie des habitants de Poudlard. Je ricane à ce commentaire. Nous mangeons tranquillement en discutant de quelle tatoo il faudrait mais sans pour autant que nos voisins de table puissent entendre ou même comprendre de quoi nous parlons. Seule Macgonagall vient troubler notre dîner (déjeuner pour les français). Elle annonce à Ginny que le directeur voudrait lui parler après avoir manger. Il l'attendrait à une heure trente précise devant son bureau. Ginny confirme le rendez-vous et continue à manger.

À une heure vingt, elle se lève et se dirige calmement vers le bureau de Dumby. Je compatis à son malheur. Je continue mon dîner, plongé dans mes pensées. Draco et ses lèches-bottes viennent vers moi.

Alors le balafré, enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui veut bien de toi ? Me demande t'il de sa voix traînante.

Jaloux ? lui réponds-je

De toi jamais voyons. De toute manière, je n'aime pas tout ce qui est roux.

A ces mots, Ron s'en mêle en lui demandant s'il avait un problème avec sa sœur. Il n'apprécie cependant pas la remarque de mon cousin (avec elle non mais avec toi oui) et lui balance un poing dans la figure. Discrètement, je lance un sort elfique que je ne connaissais pas avant ce moment qui retourne à Ron tout les coups qu'il donne. Intéressant, il faudra qu'en j'en parle à Draco. C'est sur ces entrefaites que Ginny arrive dans la salle, un sourire forcé plaqué sur le visage. Elle me tire par la manche en me faisant signe de la suivre. Ce que je fais, bien entendu.

Une fois à la salle sur demande, elle éclate en sanglots. Je la prends dans mes bras en la berçant doucement. Elle se calme rapidement mais sanglote encore légèrement. Elle me raconte l'entrevue avec ce cher directeur.

Flash-Back

_Ginny arrive devant la gargouille à l'heure demandée. Les escaliers apparaissent et elle monte vers le bureau du directeur, appréhendant le contenu de cet entretien. Le directeur l'accueille avec son habituel demande de bonbons au citron. Demande refusée poliment. Dumbledore commence par mettre Ginny à l'aise mais celle-ci ne l'est qu'en surface, après le coup du dôme, elle ne pouvait plus trop faire confiance au vieil homme. Il l'a félicite pour elle et Harry et tourne autour du pot pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Ce n'est que quand Ginny lui demande franchement la raison de sa venue qu'il aborde le sujet de la sécurité d'Harry. Bien entendu, elle reperd immédiatement le changement du ton de la voix du vieil homme. Sa voix passe de bienveillant à hypocrite avec une fausse intonation d'inquiétude. Ginny remercie son don pour déceler les émotions des gens à leur voix qui lui sert bien en ce moment. _

_Si elle ne savait pas tous sur les véritables émotions de son directeur, sûrement elle aurait pensé qu'il voulait avant tout la sécurité d'Harry. Son ton se fit plus calculateur lorsqu'il lui demanda si, comme elle était devenue plus proche de celui-ci, elle pouvait le surveiller un peu et lui raconter ses mouvements. Il lui demanda aussi de lui dire la moindre de ses idées etc… Soi disant pour sa sécurité. Ginny pensa que son statut de petite amie de survivant lui incombait la tâche de le surveiller comme un spécimen étrange et de faire un rapport avec les moindres détails à son directeur. Elle accepta la requête de Dumbledore à contrecœur mais le fit quand même pour ne pas paraître suspecte car le simple discours du vieil homme ferait accepté n'importe quoi à une personne ne se doutant de rien. Le directeur eut un sourire vainqueur qu'il camoufla vite en sourire bienveillant. Il la congédia en la remerciant._

Fin du Flash-Back.

Merci beaucoup Dumby, tu viens de me prouver que Ronnie et Mione ne sont que des personnes devant jouer un rôle d'amis pour moi pour te rapporter le plus d'informations sur ma vie et mes idées. Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Je me vengerai, soie en sur…

Heureusement que toutes les cinquièmes et les sixièmes années ont congé le lundi. Je finis de consoler Ginny qui s'était remis à pleurer face à l'inhumanité dont faisait preuve le directeur. J'ai trouvé ! Il eut des informations sur moi et bien il va en avoir mais pas des vraies. Il faut absolument que je prévienne Draco. Je demande à la salle de faire apparaître un livre sur comment faire pour faire parvenir une note à quelqu'un sans user d'un hibou. Je trouve un sort après cinq minutes de recherches dans la table des matières et je le pratique sur un petit billet qui contient mon message pour mon cousin. Il disparaît et je dis d'une voix calme à Ginny que nos petits serpents préférés vont arrivés d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle me fait un sourire à travers ses larmes qui cessent totalement après un gag bien débile de ma part. Pour lui changer les idées, je lui raconte mon projet et mes suppositions sur Lucius. Elle veut bien m'aider à éloigner Draco de moi durant mon projet et de mon entretien avec son père. La porte s'ouvre assez brusquement par Blaise suivi de Draco qui se tient le nez. Apparemment Ron n'y est pas allez de main morte avec lui. Enfin, la consolation c'est qu'il s'est repris tous les coups qu'il a lui-même donnés plus ceux de Draco. Je ré explique aux nouveaux venus la méthode de Dumby pour savoir ce que je fais 24/24 et je leur propose que Ginny rapporte des informations fausses qui nous donneraient l'avantage que le directeur ne suspecte rien de nos plans ni même de nos rencontres. Evidemment, ils sont d'accord.

Une fois cette préoccupation expédier, je les informe que moi et Ginny nous ne sommes pas ensemble mais c'est juste pour qu'on puisse être plus libre dans nos mouvements. Puis je demande leurs avis pour le tatouage. Quand j'ai exposé mon idée, les serpentards se regardent et éclatent de rire. Ils me disent qu'ils avaient pensé à la même chose et Blaise me tend un parchemin avec un dessin dessus. C'est un éclair qui représente ma cicatrice avec enroulé tout autour un serpent. Je suis époustouflé par la réalisation du dessin qui est fait avec tous les détails. Les deux choses représentent moi et Draco car nous sommes les fondateurs de ce camp. Je leur dis qu'il manque quelque chose. Blaise me regarde interloqué et me demande quoi. Je lui fais un petit sourire et je lui dis une branche d'olivier dans la gueule du serpent pour représenter notre but, la paix. Il râle contre les gryffondors et leur stupide manie des détails de la mort qui tuent. On reste la à causer de tout de rien jusqu'au soir. On se met d'accord pour se le faire le samedi du 31 octobre, jour de notre départ.

J'entends Draco devenir quasi hystérique en hurlant (sans s'en rendre compte) à Blaise que sa bague avait changé. Je leur demande de quelle bague ils parlent, après que Blaise a remarqué que la sienne aussi. Ils me disent qu'ils l'ont eu grâce à la formule de métamorphose qu'ils ont appris le matin même. Je la leur demande et j'essaie ainsi que Ginny. Je me retrouve avec un collier en argent avec en pendentif notre marque. Wow…Ginny arrive à la même chose après trois essais. Je leur demande si Mcgonagall ne va pas s'apercevoir de quelque chose si je fais apparaître le même signe qu'eux alors que mon bijou est sensé me représenter. Ils s'accordent pour dire qu'il faudrait changer un peu la formule pour ne pas qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit. On trouve finalement un moyen pour que je fasse apparaître une bague du même style que Blaise mais avec un lion dessus. On repousse notre rendez-vous sensé être vendredi suivant à dans un mois mais on peut avoir des réunions improvisées. Je rappelle à mon cousin que nous devons aller chercher les fleurs d'étoile à la roseraie.

Nous y allons donc et nous ramassons les vingt nécessaires. Je lui demande s'il a une idée de comment se procurer le crin de licorne et il me répond qu'il y a un troupeau dans la forêt interdite. Je lui propose d'y aller de suite. On prend le chemin de la lisière et nous entrons dans la forêt. On arrive après une demi heure de marche dans une petite clairière et je sens que personne ne peut nous voir. Je reprends mon apparence d'elfe, vite suivi par Draco et nous nous approchons du troupeau qui se prélassait tranquillement dans la prairie. Lorsque les licornes nous voient, elles n'amorcent aucun mouvement de panique. Encouragés par ce signe, on continue d'avancer. Bientôt, un hennissement plaintif se fait entendre.

Immédiatement, je me dirige vers la jument qui l'a poussé et je remarque qu'elle va mettre bas. Je me précipite vers elle en voyant qu'elle à besoin d'aide. Draco m'assiste et nous l'aidons à mettre son petit au monde. Cela nous prend environ trois heures mais nous y arrivons. On vient de mettre un magnifique poulain au monde. Je le porte et je le pose à côté de sa mère qui me lance un regard reconnaissant. Je lui demande en elfique si je peux prendre un crin du poulain. Je crois qu'elle m'a compris car elle hoche sa tête. Je me penche vers le petit et je lui pique un crin.

Bien vite, le premier octobre arrive et avec lui mon rendez-vous avec Malfoy senior. Je suis anxieux. Ginny a dit à mon cousin et à Blaise que je partais à Pré-au-lard pour annoncer au tatoueur du village qu'on viendrait le mois prochain. C'est elle aussi qui a contrefait une lettre du ministère pour dire à Lucius qu'il devait se rendre à un endroit précis du village ce jour-là. Je prends le passage qui mène à Honeyduck sous ma cape d'invisibilité et je me dirige vers mon point de rencontre avec Lucius, devant la clôture de la cabane hurlante. Il est déjà là. Je prends mon apparence elfique et j'enlève la cape. Il me demande avec un ton plutôt arrogant ce que je lui voulais. Je lui demande d'une voix grave de m'expliquer avec tous les détails ce qu'il avait fait la semaine précédente, le même jour. Jour où il y avait eut une attaque de mangemorts chez les moldus. Il tente de se justifié avec des arguments très peu convaincants et je commence doucement mon incantation. Bizarrement, il ne s'aperçu de rien. Je finis mon sortilège et il ne se passe rien.

Je reprends vite espoir lorsque de la lumière rouge (couleur du sort imperium) sort de Lucius. Il se tait brusquement puis s'élève de quelques centimètres. Soudain, tout s'arrête. Il retombe à même le sol et pleure. Pour tout le mal fait à son fils, il pleure. Pour tout le mal fait à sa femme, il pleure. Pour tout le mal fait à des gens innocents, il pleure. Sur ses actes non contrôlés, il pleure. Il relève sa tête baignée de larmes et me remercie. Je lui dis que je le faisais pour son fils et qu'il devait venir avec moi et sa femme à Poudlard pour s'excuser à Draco. Il me demande qui je suis et je lui répond avec un petit sourire que je suis le cousin de son fils. Il appelle sa femme, Narcissa, et lui demande de transplanner à côté de lui, ce qu'elle fait. Elle pousse un petit cri en me voyant puis me prend dans ses bras. Sans qu'elle le sache, ses oreilles deviennent pointues et ses cheveux gagnent des reflets argent, comme ceux de son fils. Lucius assiste à ses retrouvailles entre moi et ma tante avec un respect face à nos émotions de se retrouver.

Bien vite, il faut que je retourne à Poudlard. Je leur demande de se glisser sous ma cape, et nous nous dirigeons vers Honeyduck. Nous passons sans problèmes et sans rencontres fâcheuses les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Une fois là-bas, ils se dégagent de la cape et Lucius demande pardon à sa femme pour toutes les atrocités qu'il a faite. Je fais comme si je n'étais pas là et j'écris un petit mot pour Ginny, un autre pour Blaise et un autre pour mon cousin. Je les envoie grâce au sort que j'ai appris le mois passé et, cinq minutes plus tard, Ginny entre comme une furie dans la salle. Elle me demande hystérique si tout avait marché. Je lui fais signe de regarder vers sa droite et elle rougit de s'être emportée en voyant le couple Malfoy la regarder avec amusement. Je lui demande de m'aider à préparer Draco à cela et elle me dit qu'elle avait déjà commencé à le faire pendant la journée. C'est un ange cette fille. Je me retourne vers Lucius et je lui dis que son fils va arriver. Il me demande s'il lui en veut vraiment beaucoup, ce à quoi je réponds que non mais qu'il est très triste. Je lui annonce d'un ton sans réplique qu'il fallait qu'il reste en retrait un temps pour que Draco ne s'enfuie pas. Il me dit oui et s'en va derrière une sorte de paravent, au fond de la salle. La porte s'ouvre et je vois Draco apparaître, seul.

Il commence par me questionner sur ma disparition puis sur mon apparence mais, heureusement pour moi et pour le cœur de son père, il ne prononce pas mon nom. Je lui dis de se calmer et je commence un long monologue sur les actions d'une personne sous imperium. Quand j'ai terminé, il me demande le pourquoi de ce speech après m'avoir dit que Ginny lui avait raconté la même chose l'après-midi. Je lui réponds après un soupir que son père était sous imperium depuis avant sa naissance, juste après son mariage. Il ouvre la bouche, la referme et la rouvre, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Je lui demande si ça va aller et il hoche la tête. Je le laisse digérer cette information pendant environ dix minutes et je lui demande implicitement s'il veut bien le voir. Je n'attends même pas ça réponse car Lucius a déjà surgit de son paravent. Il sert son fils dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon pour tout.

Blaise arrive à ce moment-là. Quand il voit le père et le fils dans une étreinte peu commune chez les Malfoy, il doit se dire que quelque chose ne tourne par rond car il se tourne vers moi et me demande ce qui se passe. Je lui réponds avec un sourire un peu amer que c'est les retrouvailles du père sans influence de l'imperium et de son fils. On se sourit et on appelle Ginny qui faisait le soutien moral auprès de Narcissa. On s'en va, laissant seul la famille Malfoy. Je me demande ce que va dire le peuple sorcier en apprenant que Lucius Malfoy, ancien détenu de Azkaban mais récemment réhabilité, était sous imperium pendant seize ans. Je questionne Blaise à ce sujet. Il me répond qu'il faudrait faire une déclaration dans les journaux avec un témoignage de Lucius et son accord. Il rigole doucement en me disant que je pouvais reprendre mon apparence Harry Potter sans que Malfoy senior fasse une crise cardiaque. On rie comme des attardés pendant au moins vingt minutes en pensant à la tête que ferait Lucius Malfoy s'il savait que son sauveur n'était autre qu'Harry Potter.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, une horde de hiboux avec des journaux édition spéciale gazette du sorcier arrive dans la Grande Salle. L'article était plutôt bien fait mais un peu pompeux comme toujours. Malheureusement pour moi, mon nom est mentionné dans la place du sauveur. Draco entre dans la salle une fois que tous les étudiants ou presque on finit de lire le journal. Tout le monde sa demande avec impatience sa réaction. Il s'avance vers moi et me fait un sourire vrai qu'il ne s'autorisait que lorsque nous sommes seuls. Il me dit d'une voix tramblotante

Merci, Harry.

Je lui fais un sourire plus qu'encourageant et mon cousin me tend la main. Je la sert sans aucune hésitation, créant la panique chez les gryffondors (quoi, notre Harry P. vient de faire la paix avec un serpentard, c'est inadmissible). Ron voit rouge à ce geste. Il me traîne hors de la salle et commence à me gueuler dessus. Je le laisse faire impassible. Voyant ma non-réaction face à ses propos, il m'annonce d'une voix remplie de méchanceté digne de Voldy.

De toute façon, j'ai été ami avec toi pour te surveiller, Hermione de même, tu n'es rien pour moi hormis une chose que je dois surveiller pour monter dans l'estime de mes parents et du directeur.

Tu sais quoi Weasley ? Je le savais déjà depuis longtemps, pas besoin de me le dire. Je sais que pour toi et Granger, je ne suis rien. Je sais que le vieux fou et ton père pensent que je ne suis qu'une arme bonne à être jetée après emploi. Jeté, que dis-je, tué. Murmuré-je doucement.

Visiblement, il a remarqué qu'il venait de faire une conneries en voyant qu'il ne pourrait plus dire quoi que ce soit à son idole. Je le plante là et je rentre dans la Grande Salle. Mince de mine, Draco a tout entendu grâce à ses origines. Il se retrouve devant le nez de Weasley alors que celui-ci venait de rentrer. Il lui dit d'une voix claire, capable de se faire entendre de tous, que personne n'a le droit d'insulter un de ces amis, surtout pas un Weasley. Un petit Draco se fait entendre de la part d'une Ginny indignée. Il s'excuse en l'appelant par son prénom pour faire enrager Weasley un peu plus et se reprend. Surtout pas ce Weasley ainsi que son père.

Pendant l'acte incroyablement gryffondor de mon cousin, je m'approche de Granger. Je lui demande quand elle avait du monter chez le directeur. Elle me répond d'une toute petite voix qu'elle y était allée juste après ma rencontre avec Voldy mais qu'a ce moment là, elle croyait bien faire. Je réponds qu'avec le directeur on croit toujours bien faire. Je crois que la Grande Salle n'a pas apprécié que Ron ne m'insulte pas devant eux. Plusieurs se demandent comment mon cousin a fait pour tout savoir. Enfin bon, je me fous royalement de leur avis et je sors, vite suivi par Ginny.

L'article sur Lucius crée un remue-ménage pas possible au ministère et cela aboutit à plusieurs rejugement au veritaserum d'ancien mangemorts. La seule chose de bien qui se produisit est l'aboutissement du dossier Sirius Black. Des mangemorts attestèrent qu'il n'en était pas un et que Pettigrew oui. On est descendu au cuisine Ginny, Draco, Blaise et moi pour fêter ça en la mémoire de Sirius. Depuis ma petite dispute avec Weasley, on reste les quatre toujours ensemble. C'est la fin du trio d'or mais le début du quatuor infernal qui reprend le flambeau des jumeaux et des maraudeurs…Mouhahahahaha !

* * *

PDV Draco

* * *

Lorsque l'infirmière arrive, elle nous regarde d'une drôle de façon et laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise. Instantanément, nous nous arrêtons de rire et nous la regardons. Elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans que le moindre son en sorte. Harry se lève et lui demande de ce calmer. Visiblement, ça marche car elle fait apparaître deux miroirs devant Harry et moi. J'entends mon cousin s'exclamer un Ho ! de surprise. Mince de mine, on a changé d'apparence, on est devenu des elfes. J'ai grandi ! Je suis super content, je fais maintenant 1m80 et j'ai les oreilles pointues. Mes cheveux ont gagné un reflet argenté et mes yeux ont des paillettes argent aussi. Mon cousin me regarde, la tête penchée en direction de l'infirmière. J'hoche la tête en comprenant ses intentions. On lui demande de jurer sur sa magie de garder secret tout ce que nous allons lui révéler. Elle le fait et mon cousin commence une brève explication de notre histoire. C'est fou mais je trouve qu'il est très fort pour garder en lui sans le dire à personne tous ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen pour l'aider un peu.

Pomphresh nous explique que le dôme qui nous entourait pendant notre cour coma ne laissait passer qu'elle, Blaise et Ginny. Pourtant, toutes les personnes proches de nous ont essayé ainsi que tout les professeurs mais tous ont fini écrasé contre le mur. J'imagine la tête de Rogue se faisant éjecter contre un mur par deux étudiants dans le coma. Il va se venger. Lorsqu'elle nous dit que le vieux fou complètement sénile n'avait pas réussi, je m'autorise un sourire vrai. Il a du se vexé en voyant que quelque chose lui échappait et en plus, devant des élèves.

Bien vite pourtant, je place un scellé sur mon apparence, après qu'Harry ait fait de même. Je crois qu'on a réussi mais je garde quelques paillettes dans mes yeux. C'est sexy je trouve. Il n'y a rien à dire, je suis pas mal dans le genre beauté des glaces. Moi, narcissique ? Jamais voyons, je suis très modeste vu que la modestie fait partie de mes milles et unes qualités.

L'infirmière nous fait encore un rapide examen et nous pouvons nous rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le souper (dîner). On se sépare pour arriver avec quelques minutes d'intervalles. Je rentre après lui et je ne peux résister à lui lancer une pique amicale voir fraternelle sur son évanouissement et je vais manger.

Malheureusement pour moi, toute la grande salle a assisté à cet échange silencieusement. Peu de personnes n'ont pas remarqué le léger changement d'attitude entre mon cousin et moi. Les piques étaient juste moqueuses et ne visaient pas à faire du mal à l'autre, comme avant. Je m'assieds à côté de Blaise et j'entame une conversation sur le quidditich avec celui-ci. Je mange beaucoup, j'ai faim. Je remarque du coin de l'œil qu'Harry se lève mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Le sujet dérive peu à peu sur mon évanouissement mais en bon serpentard futé, je dévie la conversation. Blaise le remarque mais ne dit rien. Une fois notre repas terminé, nous sortons de la Grande Salle et nous nous dirigeons vers les cachots.

On s'installe dans un canapé en fasse ce la cheminé et on se tait, savourant notre retour en ce lieu magique de notre chez-nous. La salle commune des serpentards est vraiment le contraire des idées que ce font à peu près tous les non-membres de cette maison. Elle calme, certes, mais douillette et chaleureuse. On y est bien pour lire ou travailler. On peut parler mais pas trop haut pour éviter de devoir crier pour se faire entendre. Irrémédiablement, et comme chaque début d'année, la discussion de Blaise et moi dérive sur des sujets normalement tabous comme par exemple le seigneur des ténèbres et nos familles. On s'interroge mutuellement pour savoir si les familles de l'un ou l'autre leur ont proposé ou plutôt forcé à avoir la marque.

Moi, oui. Je me souviens très bien de ce jour-là. Lucius est venu dans ma chambre et ma refait comme chaque jour son speech sur les sang-pur…ça en devient lassant à la fin. À la fin, il commence à échafauder une rencontre avec Voldy pour que je lui fasse bonne impression et qu'il me marque sans hésiter. Bien entendu je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Je lui dis que je ne sais pas si je veux avoir la marque…Mauvaise réponse ! J'essuie un doloris bien senti et autre sortilèges de douleurs particulièrement sadiques et j'obtiens un délai, les vacances de Noël. D'ici là, je devrai redevenir un bon petit toutou qui lèche les bottes à son père qui lui-même lèche celle de Voldemort. Génial ! J'espère que vous avez tous remarqué le ton ironique de ma phrase !

Bien évidemment, le même schéma c'est produit du côté de Blaise. Nous réfléchissons pour trouver un moyen qui nous éviterait la marque.

Est-ce que je vous ai déjà parlé de Blaise ? C'est un sang-pur de l'illustre famille empoisonneuse des Zabini, serpentards qui ne croit pas dans les idéaux de sa famille. Il a un léger accent italien et son physique lui permet d'avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds. Ce tombeur à les cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent juste au dessus des oreilles. Ils sont légèrement bouclés. Ses yeux sont brun presque noir et sont toujours souriant. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il a le teint un peu halé ce qui confirme toutes les supposition faite grâce à son accent. Je l'adore ce type. On c'est rencontré dans le Poudlard express et , on a parlé. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était le premier ami véritable, encore en vie si on compte mon petit moldu.

On se tait, fait exceptionnel avec Blaise et on pense, chacun de nôtre côté. Je me dis avec peine que mon cousin a enduré les plus grand malheur du monde mais que personne ne le sait à part moi. Je suis donc le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Je demande soudainement à Blaise s'il avait déjà entendu parler d'un voile se trouvant au département des mystères. Il me répond que non mais il veut savoir pourquoi. Je lui dis, énigmatique, que c'est pour mon cousin. Il me regarde les yeux ronds, visiblement, il ne s'y attendait pas. Une apparition coupe court toutes ses questions.

Un parchemin apparaît accompagné d'une plume noir à reflets bleu. Je souri en reconnaissant sans peine le signe de Matheo.

J'ouvre la lettre, je ne remarque pas Blaise venir juste au dessus de mon épaule pour pouvoir la lire.

Cher Draco,

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, toi et ton cousin, vous avez visité l'enfance de l'autre. Mais je vous en parlerai le jour ou vous viendrez à Fariendil.

Vous avez été entouré par un dôme elfique de protection. La particularité de celui-ci est qu'il laisse passer que les personnes qui vous veulent du bien et uniquement du bien. C'est le cas de ton ami Blaise à qui tu pourras tout dire avec confiance.

Dumbledore n'a pas pu entrer, ce qui prouve que j'ai raison ! C'est un manipulateur-de-mes-deux-qui-veux-tout-le-monde-à-ses-bottes-et-je-crois-que-c'est-tout.

Va à la salle sur demande avec Blaise, tu y retrouveras ton cousin et son amie.

Affectueusement, Ton grand-père de la mort qui tue !

Ps : prenez soi de vous deux mutuellement puisque je sais que dans l'infirmerie il y a un aimant à elfe.

Je ris face à cette lettre pas drôle du tout et je dis à Blaise de me suivre. Je cours dans les couloirs, utilisant mes gènes d'elfe pour aller plus vite et pour ne pas être essoufflé. On arrive devant une porte en bois que j'ouvre doucement. Ils ne remarquent pas ma présence alors je la fracasse contre le mur.

Eh, Harry, lancé-je à mon cousin, c'est pas que je sais pas pourquoi on est ici mais presque. Continué-je sans prêter la moindre attention à l'étonnement des personnes présente face à l'usage de son prénom.

Je suppose que tu as reçut une lettre de Matheo et qu'il te disait les particularités du dôme.

J'hoche la tête et il continue

C'est simple, Draco, nous allons tout raconter à ces deux seules personnes à qui nous pouvons donner notre confiance et qui, en passant, ont décidé d'imiter le poisson hors de l'eau.

Mais il est malade ou quoi ! je fais confiance à Blaise, ok mais Ginny…Enfin avec le coup du dôme je pense que je peux. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas aussi conne que son frère parce que on est mal parti sinon.

Harry commence à parler de son anniversaire. J'écoute comme les autres, aussi passionné bien que je sache ce qui se passera ensuite. C'est fou mais ce type à une de ces voix. Elle est à la fois chaude, rassurante, claire et douce. Ça ne devrait pas être permis d'avoir une si belle voix. Quelle malheur quand soudain, il s'arrête de parler. Ça me fait sortir de ma « transe ». Je suis son regard pour comprendre ce qui l'a interrompu et je remarque que ma plume et celle de mon cousin lévitent et se rapprochent de plus en plus.

Lorsqu'elles se touchent, une lumière, tout d'abord faible puis de plus en plus forte, se propage dans la salle sur demande. Au bout de trois minutes environ, elle cesse et laisse apparaître un hologramme de Matheo, souriant.

nellemezh ro dorsi tu ronificoy… dit-il à Harry _(lance un sort de traduction)_

Une fois le sort lancé par mon cousin, je présente Ginny et Blaise à mon grand-père. Il à l'air d'apprécié que je ne fasse pas de commentaire désobligeant à Ginny. Mais tandis que je les présente, un doute me vient à l'esprit. Je demande d'une voix douce si ce connard de Dumby peut détecté la présence de Matheo.

Bien sur que non voyons ! s'exclame Matheo, tu crois quand même pas que je vais le laisser fouiner dans vos vie alors qu'il le fait assez comme sans que je sois dans les parage ! …Bon si je suis là, c'est pour vous informer que vous quatre, allez faire un voyage dans différent monde pour vous entraînez à combattre les mangemorts et plus particulièrement Voldemort. Donc, le jour d'Halloween, dans deux mois, vous aurez préparé une potion qui créera vos doubles et, pendant que vous vous initierez au combat, ils vous remplaceront dans la vie de tous les jours. Des questions ?

Oui, quelle est la véritable prophétie ? demande mon cousin avec une voix pleine d'angoisse.

Judicieuse remarque, lui répond-il, je ne la sais pas mais ce n'est pas celle que Albus le-manipulateur-qui-veut-tout-le-monde-à-ses-bottes Dumbledore t'a révélé car, c'est une personne du monde elfique qui l'a faite et Dumby sais qu'il y en a une seulement car une prophétie à ton nom est apparue dans les registres du ministère.

Je demande encore de quelle potion il s'agit et comment nous partirons de cette réalité. La potion a un nom imprononçable mais je sais de laquelle il s'agit. Je lance un petit sourire entendu à mon grand-père car c'est une potion interdite depuis deux cent ans. Quant au moyen de transport, c'est grâce à nos amulettes que nous pourrons partir d'ici. Mon cousin demande à Matheo de le suivre pour lui die quelque chose. Ils disparaissent au fond de la salle. Ça m'arrange car je dois parler et à Blaise et à Ginny sans qu'il ne le sache. Je demande à Ginny si elle sait quel est le mystérieux voile dans le département des mystères. Elle me fait un petit sourire joyeux et me dit que c'est le voile de Nevay Trosin. J'ouvre grand les yeux car malgré la prononciation de m de celle-ci, j'ai pu entendre le voile des mondes blancs. Je repose ma question à Blaise en lui demandant s'il savait quelque chose d'autre sur un voile nommé monde blanc. Il m'annonce en me faisant espéré un peu plus encore qu'il a un livre dans la bibliothèque des Zabini qui parle de ce voile. Je lui demande s'il peut l'emprunter sans problèmes à sa famille. Il fait un sourire ironique et me rappelle qu'il peut tout faire avec sa famille tant que c'est pour devenir un bon et sadique mangemort. Ginny à l'air un peu choqué par ces propos. Elle savait sûrement que ce n'était pas la joie dans nos familles mais de là à forcer les enfants de servir Voldemort contre leur volonté…

Je lui demande de rien dire de ces questions à mon cousin et elle me dit que de toute façon, elle n'en a pas l'intention. Matheo nous salue et il disparaît comme il est venu. Le balafré (c'est un surnom affectif) donne rendez-vous à la petite Weasley qui est décidément plus intelligente que son frère et à Blaise le vendredi suivant. Je m'accorde un petit sourire en songeant à l'arrêt cardiaque que ferait Weasley s'il savait que sa sœur côtoyait deux serpentards destiné à devenir des mangemorts haut placés dans la hiérarchie du côté sombre. Je fais remarquer avec raison à Harry qu'il devrait reprendre son apparence d'humain. De toutes façons, j'ai toujours raison !

Blaise et moi repartons vers les cachots sans se presser. On ne parle pas mais on se comprend grâce à notre lien un peu particulier que personne ne connaît. Heureusement, que lorsqu'Harry et moi avons revisité la plus grande partie des souvenirs de l'autre, il n'a pas vu celui ou j'étais mourant.

Flash-Back

_Mon géniteur n'avait pas très bien pris mon refus de tuer des moldus qu'il avait capturé, soi-disant pour me faire la main. Je ne voulais pas devenir la machine à tuer que voulait mon père.Il ne me comprenait pas…Il ne pouvait pas me comprendre et il ne cherchait pas non plus. Parfois il me demandait doucement comment je faisais pour rester un enfant en voyant les immondices qu'il faisait. Je lui répondais toujours lors de ces moments « le sourire est mon secret, c'est mon antidote. » Il partait puis, quand il revenait il ne se souvenait plus de ce petit moment d'affection qu'il avait eut quelques instants auparavant avec moi._

_Pourtant, ma méthode était vraie. Un seul sourire me remplissait de bonheur pour plus d'une journée tandis que les cris et les lamentations d'un seul pauvre homme recevant un doloris de Lucius arrivaient à me faire pleurer des mois et des mois. _

_Enfin, pour en revenir à mon refus, il m'avait battu au sang mais à la manière moldue et m'avait enfermer dans un cachot. J'avais douze ans ce jour-là. M. Zabini senior était venu le lendemain pour causer affaires avec mon père. Blaise avait exploré le manoir à ma recherche pendant ce temps. Il s'était perdu dans les cachots. Il errait dans ces sombres dédales depuis environ une heure quand il a entendu des sanglots mais très faible provenant d'un recoin de la pièce ou il était entré. Il m'a découvert là, complètement replié sur moi-même pour me protégé inconsciemment des menaces extérieures possibles. Je ne pouvais rien dire et rien faire. C'était tout juste si je pouvais respirer. Blaise m'avait sauvé la vie en me donnant de son sang. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si nous avions une magie et un sang compatible mais il avait essayé, tentant le tout pour le tout. Depuis là, nous sommes frères de sang et l'amitié nous reliant c'est solidifiée. Elle se renforça encore plus à la suite de nos épreuves, traversé et partagé ensemble._

Fin du Flash-Back

On arrive à la salle commune, la tête pleine de souvenirs pour l'un pleine de questions pour l'autre. Je prononce le mot de passe et le tableau bascule, en nous dévoilant notre salle commune silencieuse et vide. Je m'affale sur un fauteuil assez dans l'ombre et Je ferme les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête. Blaise sort de sa poche un crayon et une feuille, matériel de dessin qu'il a toujours sur lui depuis qu'il a appris à s'en servir, et commence à dessiner quelque chose. Je me penche vers son dessin, intrigué et je découvre avec stupéfaction un serpent enroulé autour d'un éclair. C'est criant de réalisme comme tous les croquis et les esquisses de Blaise. Il me dit que c'est sensé représenté notre camp dans la guerre. Ni du côté de l'ombre, ni du côté de la lumière, mais du côté de l'espoir d'une vie meilleure.

Je souris doucement face à ses paroles si véridiques. Je laisse couler une larme, puis une autre et une troisième. Bientôt, je pleure, vite réconforté par Blaise qui ressent ma tristesse grâce à notre lien bien qu'il n'en sache pas la cause. Je ne peux rien lui dire sans le consentement d'Harry alors je me contente de répéter inlassablement « Comment ont-ils pu lui faire ça ? Comment ? » Je ne comprends pas le plaisir de cet acte immonde. Pourquoi lui enlever ce qu'il avait de plus précieux après son innocence. Comment cet homme a-t-il juste pu le toucher alors que c'est la pureté et l'innocence incarnée. Je ne saisis pas non plus comment mon cousin a su se relever après ça et continuer à vivre normalement. Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais plus. Mes larmes se sont taries mais ma tristesse reste toujours la même. Je finis par m'endormir dans les bras protecteur de Blaise. Je me demande encore et toujours ce que je ferais sans lui. Rien je suppose, je serais déjà mort depuis bien longtemps.

Je me réveille le matin, dans mon lit mais incapable de me souvenir de la raison de mes yeux si gonflé et rouge. Bien vite pourtant, tous me revient d'un coup et sans douceur. Je me retiens à grande peine de me mettre à pleurer comme une fontaine. J'entends les ronflements des deux gorilles qui dorment à mes côtés. Je me lève doucement et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je contemple le reflet que me renvoie le miroir. J'ai des cernes, signe d'une nuit agitée, et le teint d'une blancheur pire que d'habitude. Je suis à faire peur. Je camoufle le tout grâce à du fond de teint et je passe un peu d'eau sur mes yeux. Heureusement que j'ai des trucs pour pouvoir donner l'impression que tout va bien car je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau si mon père apprenait que je me réveille et que je vais en cours sans le physique du parfait Malfoy.

Je déjeune tranquillement en compagnie de Blaise. Cette année, nous avons décidé que, contrairement aux années précédentes, nous resterons toujours l'un avec l'autre et ne plus cacher notre amitié à nos pères qui, même s'ils sont tous les deux des mangemorts influent, se détestent à cause d'une femme qui les avait charmé les deux mais dont la famille avait choisi Lucius, Narcissa Black. Je consulte mon emploi du temps et je constate que Dumby n'a pas perdu ses vieilles habitudes, mettre les serpents et les gryffis en potion les lundi matin. Blaise se lève et je le suis pour aller en potions.

Une fois là-bas, je remarque que mon cousin est déjà dans la salle. Une irrésistible envie de pleurer me reprend à sa vue mais pour masquer mon trouble, je lui fais un clin d'œil. Rogue entre dans la salle avec son tourbillon de robe personnel. Je sais le faire mais je n'ai pas de robes pour. J'écoute sans grande attention le discours du professeur. Il m'étonne lorsqu'il annonce de sa voix glaciale un changement dans ses cours.

Je vais former des binômes et, ensemble, vous devrez me rendre une ébauche de commencement d'une potion inventée par vos soins et une autre potion du manuel ou non pour le cours après Halloween. Ça vous laisse environ deux mois pour tout commencer. Bien, les binômes seront Weasley et Crabbe, Longdubat et Goyle, Granger et Parkinson, (sourire sadique) Potter et Malfoy, Thomas et Zabini, Finnigan et Dettraz, Patil et Colorado, Brown et Trealnes. Exécution !

Mon cousin se dirige vers moi avec une expression résignée sur le visage. Mais elle est totalement démentit par ses yeux qui laissent transparaître son fou rire. Il jette toutes ses affaires sur ma table et je fais semblant d'être de mauvaise humeur, chose difficile quant on est totalement hilare. On se regarde et on tente avec succès de dissimuler notre fou rire. Je lui lance le défit de faire la potion qui créera nos doubles pendant notre voyage. L'apparence de défit c'est juste pour que personne ne se doutent que nous la faisons pour notre utilité personnelle. Il accepte le défit. On commence à faire la liste des ingrédients qu'il faudra qu'on se procure dans la semaine. On arrive à peu près à cela :

1 crin de licorne de moins de trois ans

3 larmes de phoenix

20 pouces de fleurs d'étoile cueillies durant la lune noire

33ctl. d'eau bénite et pure

50ctl. de nos sangs respectifs (et de ceux de Blaise et Ginny car ça les concerne aussi)

Je me chargerai de l'eau bénite et lui des larmes de phoenix. On verra ensemble pour les autres choses. Harry me propose d'y aller ce soir car c'est la lune noire. Je dis que ça joue pour moi. La cloche annonce la fin des cours à ce moment précis. Je pars en métamorphose avec Blaise. Mcgonagall nous fait travailler sur la métamorphose d'une plume en bijou. Le bijou est sensé nous représenté. Je dis sensé car Baise et moi obtenons presque la même chose. J'ai une chevalière en argent avec le symbole qu'il a dessiné la veille et lui a la même mais en or. Mcgonagall nous regarde, étonnée et nous dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de cas semblable au notre.

On sort de la salle en avance sur les autres car la vieille chouette nous a laissé partir. On s'en va à la Grande salle et on s'assied. On contemple nos bagues et je remarque un petit détail. L'anneau à quatre lettres gravées dessus mais de façon à être cachées par le symbole. HD GB. Je les montre à Blaise et il me dit d'une voix calme que ce n'est vraiment pas dur de savoir ce que ça signifie. Je le lui demande et il me répond que les deux premières lettres signifie Harry et moi tandis que les deux autres concernaient lui et Ginny. Pas con, je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

On replonge dans un silence quasi religieux. On n'est vraiment pas bavard mais de toute façon, autant se taire et ne pas dire de conneries. Rapidement, tout le monde vient manger. Il manque toujours nos deux associés de gryffondors qui n'étaient déjà pas là ce matin. Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant où ils sont mais la réponse de ma question est vite trouvée quand je les vois franchir les portes, Harry avec une main sur les épaules de Ginny. Ils s'assoient sur une SEULE chaise, Ginny sur les genoux de mon cousin. D'un même geste, mon frère de sang et moi serrons très fort nos poings sous la table. On est tous arrivé à la même constatation, ils sont ensembles.

Le professeur de métamorphose annonce à Ginny un rendez-vous avec mister manipulateur. Imperturbable, celle-ci finit de manger tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Je fais de même mais un sentiment me ronge de l'intérieur. Hélas pour moi, je suis incapable de le nommer. Une fois mon repas finis, Blaise me rappelle que je dois aller vers mon cousin et lui lancer une ou deux répliques bien senties pour continuer mon rôle. Je me lève donc alors que la rouquine part (surnom affectueux je vous dis !).

Alors le balafré, enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui veut bien de toi ? lui demandé-je avec ma voix traînante.

Jaloux ? Me répond-t-il

De toi jamais voyons. De toute manière, je n'aime pas tout ce qui est roux.

À ma réplique, le grand frère Weasley me demande avec hargne si j'ai un problème avec sa sœur. Je le scrute de la tête aux pieds et après environ cinq minutes à le jauger du regard je déclare un « Avec elle non, mais avec toi…oui ! » qui ne lui plaît pas du tout. Par surprise, il me balance un coup de poing magistral sur le nez. Sous l'effet de la colère, les paillettes de mes yeux réapparaissent, en donnant un éclat plus qu'inquiétant à mon regard tueur. Je sens de la magie elfique provenir de mon cousin. Il me fait un signe d'encouragement avec sa tête que, heureusement, personne ne remarque, trop occupé à regarder la baston entre Weasley et moi. Rapidement, la bataille dégénère et le rouquin commence à m'envoyer des sorts pas très catholiques, dans le genre limite magie noire.

En remarquant mes réflexes, il change rapidement de tactique, misant sur le corps à corps pour tirer l'avantage de sa grande taille. Bizarrement, chacun de ses coups lui sont rendus. J'arrive à sourire en reconnaissant le sort de retour à l'envoyeur que lui a lancé Harry. Je lui lance un stupéfix informulé juste après un petrificus totalus. Il tombe au sol, gisant inanimé. Je me recule lentement. Une note, surgit de nulle part, m'arrive devant le visage.

Draco,

Vient à la salle sur demande avec Blaise. J'ai des choses à vous dire.

Harry

Je réagis de suite et j'entraîne Blaise là-bas. On se précipite dans la salle avec bruit. Je me tiens encore le nez à cause de Weasley. Quel c. Harry nous explique en résumé le rendez-vous de Ginny chez le manipulateur et il nous propose de donner des informations fausses à Dumby pour qu'ils ne suspectent en rien notre amitié et nos plans. Mon cousin nous annonce que lui et Ginny c'est juste pour bluffer tous le monde pour ne pas qu'ils suspectent quelque chose lors de leur disparition et de nos rencontres. Inconsciemment, je me sens soulager à cette nouvelle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais le sentiment étrange disparaît à cette annonce.

On passe à un autre sujet. Harry nous expose une idée de tatoo dans le bas du dos pour nous différencié des deux autres camps. Je regarde Blaise et nous éclatons de rire. Blaise leur explique qu'on avait eu à peu près la même idée. Il leur tend son croquis. Visiblement, ils sont étonnés du talent de Blaise. Harry nous dit qu'il manque quelque chose dans ce symbole. Je ne vois pas quoi et Blaise non plus. Il lui demande quoi et mon cousin répond avec un sourire qu'il manque une branche d'olivier dans la gueule du serpent pour symboliser la paix. Je regarde Blaise râler en rajoutant la branche. Ginny dit qu'on pourrait le faire le 31octobre. Tout le monde est d'accord avec cette proposition et on clos cette conversation.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma bague et je vois qu'elle a changé. La branche d'olivier est apparue dans la gueule du serpent et celui-ci est devenu vivant. Il se meut sur la cicatrice en agitant la queue. Je l'annonce à Blaise et il regarde la sienne. Elle aussi a changé. Mon cousin me questionne sur nos bagues et nous expliquons comment nous les avons eues. Je leur donne la formule, je conjure les deux bout de bois nécessaires et les deux gryffondors essaient à leur tour. Harry obtient un collier très fin en argent avec un pendentif en forme d'éclair, un serpent enroulé autour tenant une branche d'olivier dans sa gueule. Ginny ne réussi qu'au bout du troisième essai. Elle métamorphose son bois en un collier semblable à celui d'Harry mais en or. Mon cousin relève un problème. Macgonagall va se douter de quelque chose si elle voit son collier. On remanie la formule et le résultat final permet à Harry de faire une bague en or avec un lion dessus.

On repousse notre rendez-vous sensé être vendredi suivant à dans un mois mais on peut avoir des réunions improvisées. Harry me rappelle que nous devons aller chercher les fleurs d'étoile à la roseraie.

Nous y allons donc et nous ramassons les vingt nécessaires. Mon cousin me demande si je n'ai pas une idée du comment faire pour se procurer un crin de licorne. Je lui réponds que non mais qu'il y a un troupeau dans la forêt. Nous tentons cette solutions et on repart vers la forêt. Mon cousin reprend son apparence d'elfe après une demi heure de marche. Je fais vite comme lui par ce qu'être jamais sous sa véritable apparence, ça fatigue au bout d'un moment. On entre dans une minuscule clairière. C'est féerique. Une cascade miniature au fond procure un point d'eau aux licorne. Je ne m'étonnerais pas si un arc-en-ciel apparaîtrait au dessus d'eux. On continue de marcher dans leur direction ,ais celle-ci ne nous fuient pas. J'espère qu'elles resterons ainsi… Une plainte se fait entendre dans un coin un peu reculé.

Mon cousin se dirige de suite vers l'animal qui l'a poussé. C'est une jument qui doit mettre son petit au monde. Harry commence à l'aider à mettre bas. Il me demande un ou deux petits trucs mais c'est lui qui fait presque tout. Au bout de trois heures de travail acharné, je frotte très fort le poulain pour lui enlever le sang encore humide qu'il a sur sa robe. Après cela, Harry le reprend et le pose à côté de sa mère. C'est un tableau magnifique, le poulain cherche la chaleur réconfortante de sa mère et se blottit contre elle tandis que celle ci nous regarde avec reconnaissance tout en léchant les dernières traces de sang qui souillent encore la robe du petit. Mon cousin s'approche doucement de la petite famille et il dit en elfique à la mère qu'elle a été merveilleuse durant la mise au monde de son poulain. Il continue ainsi et lui demande s'il peut prendre un crin de son enfant. Elle hoche la tête et Harry se penche vers le petit et lui pique un crin en veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal. Il remercie la jument et se retourne vers moi. On repart…

Je fais beaucoup de recherches avec blaise sur le voile. Nous avons trouver un moyen pour faire sortir le parrain d'Harry de là mais, malheureusement, personne de nous n'est assez puissant pour le faire. Normalement, on devrait y arrivé après notre entraînement. Je garde précieusement l'incantation à utiliser ainsi que le livre dans ma malle.

Le matin du premier octobre, Ginny demande à me parler dans la salle sur demande qui est vite devenue notre salle. Elle me commence un exposer sur les gens soumis au sortilège imperium. Elle me demande mon avis. Je lui dis que si, une fois la personne redevenue elle-même, elle se repend de ses actes, alors on ne peut pas lui porter rancune pour ça car elle n'avait pas le contrôle. Elle me sourie puis, comme à son habitude, elle me demande l'air de rien si je n'avais pas par hasard fin. Elle est très subtile pour arriver à ses fins en faisant penser aux autres que c'est eux qui ont eu l'idée. Je l'a suis au cuisine. Elle me parle de tout ces mensonges à Dumby. Elle lui avait dit la veille qu'Harry serait près à faire n'importe quoi tant que ça pourrait nuire à Voldy. Elle lui disait aussi qu'il était son model. Quel mensonge !

On se quitte sur les coups de midi. Je vais dans mon dortoir et je sors une épée ainsi que deux poignard que je cache dans mes bottes. Je rapetisse l'épée et je la glisse dans un fourreau prévue à cet effet attaché à mon poignet. Une fois mon matériel près, je me glisse hors de ma salle commune et je pars dans le parc. Je continue de marcher jusqu'à la clairière des licornes et je me mets en tenue de combat que j'avais pris avec. Pantalon en cuire brun tenu par des cordes en guise de ceinture et comme « lacet » pour les chausson de toile archi résistante. J'ai une sorte de gilet toujours en cuire sensé me protégé des coups d'épée et une chemise très légère en dessous. Je prends mon apparence d'elfe et je commence à m'entraîner. D'abord pour la souplesse, puis pour la maniabilité et le lancer des poignards. Je devrai dire à Harry de s'entraîner aussi. Enfin…

Lorsque j'ai fini, je m'assieds et je ferme les yeux pour analyser le discours de celle que je considère maintenant comme une sœur. Je me plonge dans mes réflexions mais je suis vite interrompus par le poulain qui a maintenant un mois. Je lui flatte l'encolure pendant environ cinq minutes. Je me relève lentement, en faisant craquer toutes mes articulations. Je me dirige vers Poudlard après avoir salué une dernière fois le petit poulain. Je me sens bien comme ça, marchant dans la nature avec mon apparence d'elfe…Pourtant, je dois rentrer au château. J'y vais calmement. Je retourne dans mon dortoir et je range mon épée, mes poignards, ainsi que ma tenue de combat. Je prends une longue douche pour me détendre et j'en sors tout content. Je reçois un mot de mon cousin qui me demande de venir à notre salle. Je m'habille en quatrième vitesse et je file vers lui.

Je m 'arrête deux minutes avant d'entrer pour reprendre mon souffle et contrôler que je n'ai pas une tête de déterrer sans mon camouflage. J'entre dans la salle et la première chose que je vois est le visage pensif d'Harry sous sa forme elfique. La deuxième chose est Ginny qui discute de tout de rien avec ma mère. Mais que fait elle ici ? Elle va se faire tuer par Lucius s'il l'apprend. Elle a l'air si contente que je m'empêche de lui dire quoi que ce soit pouvant lui enlever cette bonne humeur.

Je me rabats sur Harry et je l'assome de question sur sa disparition, sur le pourquoi de son apparence et sur le fait que ma mère soit ici. Il ne répond à aucune de mes questions mais commence exactement le même speech que Gin' sur l'imperium et les gens sous imperium. Je lui fais remarquer qu'elle me l'a déjà fait ce discours. Il me répond que Lucius était sous imperium depuis on mariage. Je le regarde, incapable de dire quelque chose de cohérent. Je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil et je ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir les trois visages inquiet tournés vers moi. Après dix minutes d'intense cogitation, je commence à comprendre l'information. Je sais maintenant pourquoi il me posait des questions sur mon bonheur et sur ses actes horribles puis redevenait froid cinq minutes plus tard. Mon cousin me parle mais je suis incapable de comprendre ses paroles car je fixe un point derrière lui. Lucius.

Il se précipite sur moi et me sert dans ses bras. Je ne suis pas du tout habitué à se genre de contact avec mon père mais je me laisse aller peu à peu dans son étreinte. Il me demande pardon . Je ne lui réponds pas, occupé à pleurer de joie dans son cou. J'entends à peine Blaise arriver et partir en emmenant les autres. Je reste encore longtemps dans les bras de mon père, vite rejoint par ma mère. Mon père à l'air d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde avec moi et maman dans ses bras. Après vingt minutes d'émotions et de larmes ainsi que de réconciliation, on commence à causer .

J'ai un sourire niais sur le visage. Il disparaît bien vite quand mon père demande l'identité de son sauveur. Je regarde ma mère et nous éclatons de rire. Wow…ça fait du bien. Narcissa, hilare, répond à Lucius que son sauveur était le fils de son frère, autrement dit, Harry Potter. Il nous rejoint dans notre fou rire. Ma mère lui explique son lien avec James Potter, même si elle ne le connaissait pas, ainsi que ses origine. Elle casse ses scellés en même temps que moi et mon père nous fixe. Il ne dit rien mais ses yeux exprime tout ce qu'il aurait voulu nous dire. J'ai passé la meilleure après midi de ma vie avec mes parents aujourd'hui.

Avec mon père, nous avons décidé de rendre son sort public. On a fait un super article qui réhabilite complètement mon père, avec un « interview » de celui-ci. Il l'envoie à la Gazette du Sorcier avec un chèque pour payer cette parution ainsi que tout les numéros des ménages sorciers et des étudiants à Poudlard.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, une horde de hiboux avec des journaux édition spéciale gazette du sorcier arrive dans la Grande Salle. Je sais de quoi je parle vu que c'est moi qui ai payé le tout. J'ai bien calculé mon coup pour remercier publiquement Harry. J'entre dans la salle lorsque tout le monde a fini de lire l'article. Je me dirige vers sa table avec lenteur en savourant tous les regards qui me suivent. Je lui fais un sourire made in Draco (donc le vrai l'autre c'est made in Malfoy) Et je lui dis avec une voix pleine d'émotions qui se sont incrustées

Merci, Harry.

Il me souri et je lui tends la main qu'il avait refusé en première année. Mon cousin la serre sans aucune hésitation. Beaucoup d'étudiants sont choqué de voir le Golden Boy serré la main du futur mangemorts que j'étais. Weasley pète un câble en voyant Harry me serrer la main. Il traîne mon cousin hors de la Grande Salle et commence à lui gueuler dessus. Tout le monde peut entendre le bruit étouffé d'une dispute. Malheureusement pour le rouquin, les elfes ont une ouie plus développée que les humains de son genre. Tout en écoutant, je fais mes excuses officielles à Gin'. Je les fais aussi à contrecoeur à Granger.

Lorsque j'entends la belette insulter mon cousin je commence à me mettre en colère, mais ce n'est rien face à la suite de ces paroles. Alors comme ça, c'est juste pour monter dans l'estime de son père et du manipulateur qu'il espionnait Harry. Mon cousin rentre dans la Grande Salle, le visage fermé. Weasley le suit ceux minutes plus tard, à la différence qu'il n'a pas le tempps d'esquisser le moindre geste que je suis déjà devant lui. Je lui dis avec une voix glacée que personne n'a le droit d'insulter ses amis, surtout pas un Weasley de son genre. J'entends un faible Draco provenir de ma gauche. Je me retourne et je vois Ginny. Je m'excuse mais je veille à bien l'appeler par son prénom pour faire enrager un peu plus son frère. Après ce petit intermède, je rectifie mes paroles

surtout pas toi Weasley ainsi que ton père…Lui susurré-je,…Pour les autres je ne sais pas sauf pour Ginny.

Je vois mon cousin sortir de la Grande Salle avec Gin'. Je m'en vais à mon tour. Ce c de Weasley m'a coupé l'appétit. Heureusement, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, mon père m'a envoyé l'au bénite nécessaire à la potion des doubles.

L'article sur mon père a été plus que bénéfique pour mon projet du voile. Après le rejugement de certain mangemorts, le parrain d'Harry est blanchis. Pour fêter ça, on s'est fait une petite bouffe aux cuisines les quatre. Pour tout le monde, c'est la fin du trio de gryffondors mais le début du quatuor infernal. On a d'ailleurs décidé de reprendre les blagues pour devenir les nouveaux « maraudeurs ». étonnamment, Les jumeaux sont de notre côté et ils nous fournissent toutes leur nouveautés ainsi que leur produit avec toutes les réductions possibles. Nous sommes les testeur officieux de W&W…

* * *

Voila le chapitre 4 un peu (mé vrémen peu)plus long que les autre...si vous voulez biên laisser un rewiew sa serait sympa!Mici

Naeloj Malfoy


	6. départ et choix

Fireblade 71 : merci…la voila ta suite

Caromadden : merci bcp…voila la suite

Miss-fouinette : mici moi ossi jador lé fic longue…voula la suite

Zaika : voila la suite…mici bcp

Nymphadora tonks : voila la suite

Fcemy. Merci pour les compliments, voila la suite

Adenoide : merci, moi, j'adore quand les méchants sont gentil et les gentil sont méchant…je fais peur , je sais.

Ostrum : la voila

Elie : voila la suite

«Départ et choix de vie»

PDV Harry

Mes poignards dans les bottes et mon épée dans les mains, je suis prêt. Draco passe à l'attaque. Il fait des moulinets avec son épée m'obligeant à reculer de plus en plus. J'analyse le jeu de mon adversaire. Il a tout juste mais une faille réside dans sa protection. Il attaque mais ne pense pas assez à se protéger. J'utilise ce point faible en évitant sa lame qui visait mon cou. Je me baisse et je lui envoie mon épée sur son flan gauche. Touché. Il recule instantanément et nous nous faisons face, impassible. D'un mouvement, je l'attaque par ma gauche. Il pare le coup à une vitesse étonnante et me fait gicler mon épée aux pieds de Gin', au fond de la clairière. Je sors mes poignards. Il fait de même. Le duel devient mortellement dangereux. On commence par des tests pour trouver les failles du jeu de l'autre. Tout en nous n'est qu'agilité et concentration. Si nous n'avions pas les jolis joujoux dans les mains, on pourrait croire à une danse.

Je tente de désarçonné mon adversaire en feintant une attaque par en dessous avec un seul de mes poignards. Il se heurte à celui de mon cousin pour commencer un ballet effréné par les coups. Mon autre poignard se faufile dans la mêlé en évitant de se faire remarquer. J'essaie d'attaquer mon adversaire par surprise en le prenant par en haut. Je me concentre sur mes deux objectifs mais Draco remarque mon stratagème et me bloque ma lame, m'interdisant ainsi toutes tentatives de fuite. Il me l'enlève des mains. Je recule… Je prends mon élan et je saute au dessus de lui, lui envoyant mon poignard sur sa tête. Il l'évite mais, il ne sait plus où je suis. Grave erreur car il se reçoit un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Il commence à se rapprocher de moi et m'envoie à son tour ses deux poignards d'un coup. Je me contorsionne pour les éviter mais je n'avais pas prévu de rencontrer son pied qui m'envoie au tapis. Je me relève tant bien que mal mais j'ai de plus en plus de peine à contrer les attaques audacieuses de mon cousin.

Après un combat acharné d'un demi heure, il en sort gagnant pour le troisième duel consécutif. Je n'en peux plus. C'est exténuant de se battre contre lui. Je me relève tant bien que mal du coup fatal de Draco et je vais le féliciter. Il me dit toujours que je m'améliore de plus en plus mais comment le savoir, je perds toujours. On se dirige vers nos spectateurs ébahis pour reprendre nos épées et poignards. Ils nous regardent comme si nous étions des extraterrestres mais se reprennent vite en nous félicitant. On leur souri et nous repartons les quatre vers notre salle. On y a vite élu domicile après les attaques incessantes des serpentards face à la « traîtrise » de Blaise et Draco et après que tout les gryffondors nous aient exclu de leur maison soit disant que nous étions des traîtres.

En gros, nous habitons dans un appartement assez grand qui comporte cinq pièces et une salle de bain. Ma chambre est spacieuse et dans des tons lumineux. Un lit double blanc trône fièrement à son milieu. Mon bureau est en bois clair ainsi que ma table de nuit et mon armoire. J'ai une moquette bleue pastel comme mes rideaux. Je crois que c'est la même chose dans la chambre de Gin' mais en rose pâle. On a aussi une salle commune dans les tons ocre qui nous sert aussi de salle d'entraînement quand il ne fait pas beau car sinon, on va dehors. Dans notre salle commune, on est équipé d'appareil moldus que j'ai fais découvrir aux trois autres, la TV, une chaîne stéréo et un ordinateur.

Comme nous sommes samedi, nous n'avons aucuns cours. Draco propose que l'on étudie les transformations animagus pour en devenir illégalement. Après avoir consenti, je pars dans ma chambre pour y chercher quelque chose. Je reviens, triomphant, avec un livre dans les mains. Je le montre aux quatre autres. C'est un livre unique en son genre, créé par mon père et ses trois amis, avec une description détaillé pour toutes les étapes pour devenir animagus. On commence direct par la formule pour rencontrer son animal. Je tombe en transe, vite suivis par Blaise puis par Draco et enfin, par Gin'.

_J'ouvre les yeux et je me retrouve dans la prairie des licornes. Je me retourne, personne. Je m'assieds et je patiente. Plusieurs fois, j'ai crû apercevoir un animal mais je me suis vite fait détromper par une majestueuse licorne qui avançait en ma direction. Elle s'arrête devant moi et prend la parole._

_Bonjour, jeune Naeloj. Je suis Nevae, ton animagus principale._

_Mon animagus principal ? demandé-je d'une voix incrédule_

_Oui, car tu es un des quatre élus des temps. Les trois autres auront aussi plusieurs formes animales. M'informe-t-elle. Maintenant ferme les yeux et ouvre ton esprit._

_Je fais ce qu'elle me demande et, juste avant de clore mes paupières, je l'aperçois prendre de l'élan. Je la sens sauté sur moi. Elle entre dans mon corps, provocant une sensation de chaud en moi. Elle s'insinue petit à petit dans mon esprit pour devenir une partie intégrante de ma personnalité. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que j'atterris déjà ailleurs._

_Je regarde devant moi et je suis dans la jungle. Un tigre, ou plutôt une tigresse noire avec les yeux émeraude et une tâche blanche à son front m'observe depuis le haut de son arbre. Elle me souhaite la bienvenue et me dit qu'elle est ma deuxième forme. Avant qu'elle me demande de fermer les yeux, j'ai le temps de lui demander pourquoi elle et Nevae m'ont appelé Naeloj. Elle me répond d'une voix douce qu'en tant qu'animagus, elles savent tout de nous, même ce que nous ignorons encore. Le même schéma qu'avec la licorne se reproduit mais mes sens s'affine._

_Une fois encore, je rouvre les yeux dans un environnement inconnu. Je suis dans les aires et, miracle, je vole. (I believe I can Fly ! pour ceux qui connaisse).Un phoenix plane à mes côtés. Là encore, il me dit qu'il est un autre de mes animagus etc… Il plonge en moi et je me réveille devant deux jeunes elfes. Les deux se ressemblent et me ressemblent étrangement. Un me demande de m'asseoir. Je le fais et je leur demande qui ils sont. L'autre prend la parole avec une voix douce. Il m'explique qu'ils sont des doubles de moi mais après le choix que je devrai faire. _

_De plus en plus perdu, je demande quel choix. Ils sourient mystérieusement et m'annoncent que je verrai chez Matheo. Je les questionne alors sur le pourquoi ils sont là. Un des deux me répond qu'ils ont là pour me donner la prophétie véridique. L'autre ajoute que je devrai en faire part à Draco et aux deux autres élus. J'hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et j'attends avec appréhension cette révélation._

_Ils sont quatre,_

_Venus d'une ère de traîtrise._

_Ils voyagent par-delà les temps et les mondes,_

_Pour trouver l'arme de destruction du mal._

_Ils sont quatre,_

_Deux hommes, deux femmes._

_Les élus rassemblés par le même espoir,_

_La paix._

_Ils sont quatre._

_Ils détruiront le mal cinq saisons après sa renaissance,_

_Pour renouveler les fleurs de bien._

_Ils sont quatre._

_Deux guérisseurs, deux guerriers_

_Pour rétablir les choses._

J'ouvre les yeux mais je suis à nouveau dans ma salle commune. Je suis peut-être le dernier à être émergé mais le moins fatigué. Je demande à la salle de me donner une pensine qui apparaît immédiatement. Je la prends sur mes genoux et je sors les filaments argentés contenant mon souvenir de la prophétie. Une fois cala fait, j'observe les trois autres qui m'ont observer faire sans comprendre. J'essaie avec succès de pendre un air enjouer et je leur demande leur(s) animagus respectif(s). Ginny commence avec un chat, un faucon et un aigle royal. Je note dans un coin de ma tête que c'est une élue. Blaise continue sur la lancée avec un loup, une couleuvre et un griffon des plaines (espèce de griffon moins rare que ceux d'argent et moins majestueux). Tiens, lui aussi. Draco est un phoenix bleu (plus rare que les phoenix normaux), un griffon argent et un poulain pur-sang. Ho, un autre élu.

Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant que c'était tout simplement impossible car on serait trois hommes et une femme à la place de deux et deux. Je réfléchis intensément mais la prophétie et les paroles de Nevae sont formelles. Seuls les élus ont plusieurs formes animal. Je laisse mes questions sans réponses dans un coin de mon esprit quand Ginny toussote et me demande mon animagus. Je réponds presque machinalement que j'ai une licorne, un tigre noir et un phoenix Blanc qui est en fait le croisement entre un phoenix bleue et un phoenix rouge. Je regarde distraitement ma montre et je remarque à peine que nous avons passé plus de cinq heures en transe. Je sais que mes compagnons savent que je leur cache quelque chose mais je me suis résolu à leur expliquer la prophétie que lorsque j'aurai compris l'énigme des élus.

La transe nous a tous vidé de nos forces et nous décidons de vite descendre aux cuisines, avant de faire une sieste bien méritée. Nous sommes acceuillis par les cris enthousiaste de Dobby qui nous propose une palette de chose à manger. On se décide sur une forêt noire bien grosse que nous emportons dans un panier pour la manger chez nous, après moult remerciements et félicitations aux elfes de maisons. Je me sers une tranche de gâteau minuscule et je l'arrange pour faire croire que j'en ai mangé alors que je n'y ai pas touché. Nos deux goinfre de service, j'ai nommé Blaise et Gin' arrivent à finir le tout sans se forcer. Je me sens malade pour eux. Je monte dans ma chambre sans rien dire, réfléchissant toujours vainement à cette prophétie. Je n'en peux plus. Je m'écroule sur mon lit, harassé par la fatigue et par toutes ces questions. Je trouve le sommeil rapidement mais, hélas, Voldemort ne veut visiblement pas me laisser dormir tranquillement.

Ça fait environ une semaine, date du déménagement, qu'il me persécute à travers mes cauchemars. Il torture des enfants devant les parents et devant moi. Il tue et fait souffrir des centaines de personnes sans éprouver le moindre remords. Malheureusement, Il a trouvé un moyen de me faire ressentir toute cette douleur gratuite. Je me prends chacun de ses doloris et chacun de ses sorts de tortures. J'ai posé un sortilège de silence sur ma porte mais je ne sais pas si ça étouffe tous mes cris.

Aujourd'hui, il a décidé de s'en prendre à une fillette de même pas quatre ans. Il lui demande d'abord de lui faire confiance puis l'emmène dans une salle de torture et commence à la faire crier, pleurer, sangloter, appeler à l'aide puis, la laisse là, masse inerte au sol. Je cris et je pleure en même temps que la gamine. J'en peux plus, je me lève et je cours jusqu'à la salle de bain au fond du couloir. Je ne prête même pas attention aux trois visages inquiets qui étaient posés sur ma porte. Je vomis directement et je commence à pleurer. Je pleure…Je me sens comme une coquille vide, sans espoir, sans bouée pour se raccrocher à elle… Mes larmes se sont taries, mais je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. Je ne sens plus rien, je n'entends plus rien et je ne vois pas le mur devant moi. Une seule question résonne dans mon esprit. Pourquoi moi ?

Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait. J'ai toujours voulu bien faire, j'ai été gentil, je ne me suis jamais battu, j'ai même joué à la femme de ménage pour me plier aux ordres des Dursley. Je hurle. Peu m'importe si mes colocataires m'entendent, je veux juste une réponse. Je ferme mes yeux. J'entends la voix de Voldemort me souffler que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un porte malheur qui tue tout ceux que je croise. Il me remontre cruellement les images de la mort de mes parents, de la mort de Cédric, de celle de Sirius et de toutes les personnes qu'il a torturé puis tué devant mes yeux, puis il me fait passer les scènes des futurs meurtres de Gin' d'abord, de Blaise ensuite et finalement de Draco. Je me sens anesthésié, totalement déconnecté du monde extérieur. Je n'ai qu'une idée dans la tête, Leur évité cette mort inhumaine. Tout est de ma faute, maman, papa, Sirius et Cédric ainsi que tout les autres que je ne connais pas, pardonnez moi…S'il faut ma mort pour que tous ces meurtres cessent, alors la voila.

Je saisi mon poignard rangé dans ma botte et je commence à l'appuyer sur mon poignet. Je sens le sang chaud s'échapper de mes veines. Le mien coule pour que celui des autres reste dans les leurs. Je ne remarque même pas la porte s'ouvrir et Draco entrer, tant ce liquide rouge m'obsède. Je continue à presser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Draco fasse gicler la lame, aspergeant de mon sang toute la salle de bain blanche. Il me prend dans ses bras et tente de me réconforter. Je me laisse aller dans son étreinte, pleurant de tout mon soul. Je n'en peux plus. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas laissé finir mon entreprise ? Je n'ai plus la force de vivre, même plus la force d'avoir un quelconque regain d'espoir. Il me souffle « pourquoi ?». Je lui dis que je suis fatigué de la vie, que je ne suis rien qu'un présage de mort et qu'il ne devait plus m'approcher sous peine de longues tortures infligées par le seigneur des ténèbres. Il me berce en me rassurant, me murmurant en elfique des paroles douces et attentionnées. Je m'endors d'un sommeil réparateur dans la chaleur réconfortante de ses bras.

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Tout est blanc. Je crois que je suis à l'infirmerie. Je me lève doucement et je promène mon regard sur les lits alentour. Je remarque seulement à ce moment là que le lit à côté du mien est occupé. Je regarde avec attendrissement mon ange blond dormir. Je lui suis infiniment reconnaissant de vouloir me sauver la vie mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'obstine. Je me sens si sale à côté de tant de pureté que j'éprouve un besoin irrépressible de me laver. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et je rentre dans la douche sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller. Je laisse couler l'eau chaude à flots sur ma peau et je ferme les yeux. Grave erreur. Je revois toutes les images transmises par Voldemort lors de mon dernier cauchemar.

Je commence à me gratter frénétiquement les cicatrices qui ornent mon poignet. Bientôt, mon sang se mélange avec l'eau qui ruisselle. Ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Je n'en veux plus. Moi qui ai toujours gardé espoir, je sombre dans un gouffre sans fin et surtout sans fond. Personne ne peut m'en sortir. Il n'y a que moi, ma volonté et, peut-être, un peu de soutien. Je ne me contrôle plus. Je me sens partir à la renverse et me cogner la tête contre le sol. Après, c'est le noir complet.

Je me réveille à nouveau dans une pièce blanche. Cette fois, Draco n'est pas dans le lit d'à côté mais dans le fauteuil en face. Il me souri sereinement. Je baisse la tête de honte. Il me la relève avec sa main, m'obligeant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux. Je le fixe, absent. Il m'attire soudainement contre lui en me murmurant de ne plus jamais lui refaire ça. Je ne dis rien, pas sur de pouvoir le lui jurer et tenir parole. Je vois une tornade rousse traverser la pièce et se jeter sur moi. Elle me crie que si je recommence, elle viendrait me botter le cul en personne. Je sourie mais le cœur n'y est pas. Je demande quel jour nous sommes. Draco me répond le 29 octobre. J'ouvre grand les yeux de surprise. QUOI ! J'ai dormi si longtemps ! Je les questionne sur les événements de la semaine. Rien de bien important si ce n'est que le 31 au soir, un bal est prévu. C'est un bal masqué donc personne ne peut savoir qui va avec qui. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils n'ont pas de cours aujourd'hui. Une sortie à Pré-au-lard est programmée cette après-midi pour l'achat de nos robes. Nous savons de toutes manières que nous y assisterons pas car on doit préparer le rituel et la potion.

À ce propos, je demande à Draco s'il a pu se procurer tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Il détourne ma question en me disant qu'il a reçu une lettre de Matheo. Je lui arrache pratiquement des mains pour pouvoir la lire.

_Cher enfants,_

_Je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment des cousins par le sang mais des cousins par alliance. Je ne vous expliquerez pas pourquoi, c'est trop long._

_Laissez tomber la potion mais gardez précieusement les ingrédients, ils pourront vous être utile. _

_Lorsque vous serez en Fariendil, vous aurez droit à un entraînement concocté par mes soins. Tremblez ! Vous allez suer mouhahaha_

_Faîtes attention à vous et Harry, arrête de culpabiliser tu n'es pas ce présage !_

_Affectueusement, votre grand-père de la mort qui tue._

Cette lettre arrive à m'arracher un sourire. Je me lève, je prends ma baguette et je murmure un sort pour me changer. Je me regarde dans un miroir. Pas mal, si on oublie ma maigreur et ma pâleur extrême. Je me plante devant mon pseudo cousin et je lui lance

On va quand même pas louper une sortie officielle à Pré-au-lard !

Ils , entendez par là, Blaise Gin' et Draco, sourient. On s'en va de l'infirmerie et on se dirige vers les portes du domaine. On passe devant Rusard, on monte dans une calèche et on s'affale sur les banquettes. Je suis appuyé sur Draco qui est appuyé sur moi. Gin' est appuyé sur Blaise qui a posé sa tête sur la sienne, exactement comme Draco avec moi. Le voyage se passe tranquillement, sans questions gênantes et indiscrètes. Je sais que ce soir, il faudra que je leur explique le pourquoi de mes actes, mais là, je suis trop bien pour y penser.

On sort des calèches et Gin' nous demande si une bièrreaubeurre nous tente. Moi je suis pour mais seulement si j'offre la tournée. Les autres sont apparemment d'accord et nous nous dirigeons à l'auberge des trois balais. Une fois nos quatre bouteilles devant nous, je lève mon verre à l'amitié. Gin' rajoute d'une petite voix « et à l'espoir ». Je lui souri. Après ce toast, on se va chez le tatoueur. On lui demande s'il a de la place et il nous répond qu'il n'a aucun client aujourd'hui. On lui demande de nous tatouer notre marque. Il nous informe qu'il peut ne peut pas la faire en couleur si on le veut vivant. Nous choisissons tous vivant mais en noir et blanc. Gin' se porte volontaire pour passer la première. On attend pendant un quart d'heure qu'elle revienne. Elle sort de la salle toute contente mais ne veut pas nous dévoiler l'endroit qu'elle a choisi pour l'avoir.

Je vais à mon tour dans la salle ou le tatouer m'attend. Il me demande où je le veux et je lui réponds sur le poignet. Il me dit que c'est un bon choix et me demande de me coucher à plat ventre sur le lit à côté. Je le fais et il commence son travail. Rapidement, il le fini. Il me dit qu'il peut m'en faire un autre gratuit. Je lui réponds que je veux bien qu'il me fasse un tatoo tribal. Il me le fait dans le bas du dos. Je ressors content de la salle et je dis aux deux serpentards qu'ils devraient y aller de suite. Blaise y va, puis, Draco et finalement, je paye le tout. On zone dans le village encore une heure, puis nous décidons de rentre après que Drac' aie remarqué que je tremblais de froid.

À la maison, je prends la pensine de l'autre jour et je commence à sortir toutes les images que Voldy m'a envoyées si gentiment. Je laisse aussi la prophétie car je pense que les autres pourront m'aider à résoudre cette énigme. Je sors de ma chambre avec la pensine dans mes bras et je la pose sur la table de la salle commune. Je griffonne un petit mot qui les avertit du contenu et d'où je vais. Je m'en vais dans une salle de classe vide et je commence à lire le bouquin sur les animagus. Je trouve le paragraphe qui m'intéresse et j'essaie de le mettre en pratique pour le tigre, ou plutôt la tigresse. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tous mes animaux sont des femelles. Je refoule toutes mes questions au fin fond de mon esprit et je fais le vide dans ma tête.

Je commence par visualiser la tigresse. Je m'imagine chaque poil, chaque détail de façon à avoir une image parfaite d'elle. Je commence à voir mon corps se changer petit à petit en tigresse noire. Quand je rouvre les yeux, je ne suis plus Harry mais Meren, la tigresse. Je fais quelque fois le tour de la salle en courant pour tester cette forme. Après quelques minutes de jeu, je me sens fatigué de garder cette forme car je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je refais la même démarche mais en visualisant Meren devenir Harry. Je réussi sans problème.

Je me regarde dans un miroir pour vérifier que tout est bien en place et je remarque un infime changement dans mes yeux. Mes pupilles ont la même forme que celles des chats. Pour masquer ce changements, je place, encore, un scellé. J'en ai un pour les cicatrices, un pour les yeux et un pour l'apparence en général. Trois scellés pour qu'on ne sache pas qui je suis en réalité. Vivement notre départ que je puisse tous les enlever. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et je pars en direction de la salle sur demande. Je m'arrête juste avant d'entrer pour me préparer mentalement aux regards de pitié de mes trois colocataires. Je sais qu'ils ont vu l'intégralité de la pensine car je suis parti il y a quatre heures.

Je pousse doucement la porte et j'entre. Je vois une Ginny effondrée dans les bras de Blaise qui lui-même essaie de retenir ses larmes. Je me dirige vers eux et je lui dis d'une voix monocorde qu'il n'est pas obligé de ne pas pleurer parce que c'est un garçon. Il me demande comment j'ai fais pour supporter tout cela aussi longtemps. Je réponds avec un sourire fatigué que c'est l'habitude. Je lui demande où est Draco. Il me dit qu'il n'est parti même pas cinq minutes avant que j'arrive. Je cherche ma carte de Poudlard dans ma chambre et je la regarde. Il est au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Je passe en coup de vent devant Blaise et Gin' et je cours comme un malade jusqu'au sommet de la tour.

J'entre en utilisant mes capacités silencieuses pour camoufler mes pas, capacités léguer par Meren. Je le vois entrain de contempler l'orage qui se prépare. Le premier coup de tonnerre éclate dans le ciel sombre. Je m'assieds derrière lui toujours silencieusement. Depuis ma place, je vois un ange avec des cheveux d'un blanc surréaliste qui volettent autour de lui, agités par le vent. Derrière cet être de pureté L'orage se déchaîne dans le parc. Les éclairs frappent, le tonnerre gronde de plus en plus fort. Cette luminosité inquiétante donne un air tourmenté à Draco. Il regarde avec fascination l'orage.

Envoyant se faire voire toutes mes précautions pour être silencieux, je m'avance près de lui et je regarde l'orage se déchaîner avec violence à ses côtés. Aucune parole n'est prononcée, de peur de troubler ce moment si magique. Je casse mon scellé d'apparence après avoir fermé la porte avec un sort puissant de verrouillage. Draco fait de même. Pendant près d'une heure, on reste là, sans rien dire ou rien faire. Quand je regarde ma montre, je m'aperçois qu'il est huit heures passées et que nous devrions rentrer. Je reprends mon apparence humaine à regret et je tire mon voisin pour qu'il me suive. Il se détourne de l'orage et me suit jusqu'à la maison.

On entre doucement, ça devient une habitude chez moi, pour ne pas réveillés Gin' et Blaise qui se sont endormis dans les bras de l'autre. Spectacle attendrissant. Je laisse échapper une larme face à ça, moi qui suis devenu habitué des horreurs de la guerre et du sang. Je la sèche bien vite, espérant que Draco ne l'a pas vu. Je monte dans ma chambre et je m'endors instantanément dès que ma tête touche mon oreiller. Je passe ne nuit calme, sans cauchemars…

Le lendemain, je me lève vers quatre heures du matin. À ma grande surprise, Drac' est déjà debout. Il prépare le rituel pour effectuer le voyage qui nous transportera vers Fariendil. Je l'aide dans sa tâche en traçant un des quatre pentagrammes nécessaires. C'est plus compliqué que ce que l'on peut croire. Je repose la craie en même temps que lui vers les autres. Nos mains se frôlent, provoquant une minuscule décharge dans tout mon corps. On va mettre ça sur le compte de mon imagination.

Pour masquer mon trouble, je lui propose de partir ce soir plutôt que le lendemain. Il me dit qu'il faut en parler aux deux marmottes lorsqu'elles se seront réveillées, en me montrant le fauteuil où siégeaient encore Blaise et Ginny. Ils sont tout mimi ensemble. Je dis à Draco quant tant que « petit ami » officiel de Gin' je suis « jaloux ». Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter après quelques minutes qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre rien qu'à les voir dormir ensemble. Il rie doucement à cette déclaration et m'annonce d'une voix malicieuse que Blaise lui avait déjà fait part de ses sentiments envers la petite rouquine. Je sourie encore plus à cet aveu.

Pour changer de sujet, je le questionne sur ses transformations animagus. Pour toute réponse, il se transforme en un magnifique poulain. Il profite de sa force pour me renverser par terre. Je lui hurle en elfique que s'il veut jouer à ça, il va voir ce qu'il va voir, réveillant au passage les deux tourtereaux. Je me transforme en Meren et on commence à jouer ensemble sous les yeux rieur de Gin' et Blaise. Ils nous rejoignent bientôt dans notre bataille en se transformant à leur tour en loup et en chat. Chat qui ressemble plus à un mini lion qu'a autre chose. On s'amuse comme des petits fous en oubliant la prophétie la guerre et tous nos problème pour quelques heures de répit.

Au bout d'un moment, on redevient nous même et on s'écroule sur le grand sofa près de la cheminée. On rigole comme des attardés pendant encore quelques minutes et on fini par se calmer. Hélas pour nos pauvres ventres, Blaise nous fait l'imitation de Weasley en cour de potion. Notre fou rire nous reprend et on se calme. Je leur fait la même proposition que j'ai fais à Draco le matin même. Ils sont tous d'accord et on monte dans nos chambres pour faire nos valises. J'emporte tout sauf ce qui a appartenu aux Dursley. Je redescends dans la salle commune avec ma valise rétrécie dans ma poche, mon épée à la ceinture et mes poignards rangés dans mes bottes.

Je me place dans les des quatre pentagrammes dessinés au sol et je sors de mon cou l'amulette. Draco arrive peu après et fait de même. Ginny descends ensuite avec, elle aussi des poignards dans ses bottes. Drac' avait découvert chez elle un don pour le maniement des armes et l'avait entraîné en même temps que moi. Blaise descend bon dernier, comme toujours. Il vient aussi dans un pentagramme et nous cassons tous les scellés que nous avons. Je vois les yeux de Ginny devenir comme les miens. Blaise ne change pas et Draco n'ont plus sauf pour son apparence d'elfe. Moi par contre, c'est une autre histoire. J'enlève d'abord celui des cicatrices, puis celui des yeux et enfin, celui de l'apparence.

Je me place bien en face de Draco et je tends mon amulette dans sa direction. Il fait de même avec la sienne. On entame une douce litanie en elfique et peu à peu, des filaments de magie pure sortent des bijoux. Ceux de Draco sont verts et blanc tandis que les miens sont bleus et argent. Ils s'enroulent autour de nous en formant un dôme qui nous cache notre salle commune. Je me sens m'envoler mais je n'arrête pas pour autant ma litanie. On commence à tourner de plus en plus vite, je ne distingue plu rien à part un flot de couleur incessant.

Soudain, on retombe brutalement en sol. Les filaments se résorbent dans nos amulettes et nous pouvons à nouveau savoir où nous sommes. On a atterri dans la clairière de mon rêve lors de ma rencontre avec Matheo. Draco se relève et me tend sa main. Je la saisis pour me relever pendant que Blaise fait la même chose avec sa rouquine préférée. On commence à marcher en direction de la demeure de Matheo. Nous arrivons chez lui et nous toquons après environ vingt minutes de marche. Il nous ouvre et semble surpris de nous voir. Il s'exclame un bienvenue et qu'il ne nous attendait pas de sitôt. Il nous prend tour à tour dans ses bras.

Il nous fait entrer. Brusquement, je me sens attiré par une porte au fond d'un couloir sombre. Je m'élève de quelques centimètres sans m'en apercevoir et je me dirige, poussé par un vent magique. Je ne remarque pas que Ginny, Draco et Blaise sont dans le même état que moi. La porte s'ouvre doucement pour nous laisser passer et nous entrons dans la salle. Je me sens partir doucement hors de mon corps. Je me retrouve comme la dernière fois devant les deux moi elfes. Ils me regardent et me tendent une sorte de questionnaire magique avec des questions qui ressemble à « est-ce que tu te sens capable de blesser ton ennemi ? » etc…

Je réponds en prenant soin de mettre que des choses correctes. Je leur redonne la feuille et ils prononcent une formule qui me fait revenir dans mon corps. Je sens une voix dans ma tête m'annoncer que je suis devenu un guérisseur. Puis, c'est le noir complet.

Je me réveille dans une chambre inconnue. Elle me rappelle vaguement la mienne mais beaucoup de choses sont un peu différentes. Je me lève vers mon armoire et je l'ouvre. Quelqu'un y a mis mes affaires. Je sors un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise rouge sang. Je remarque en me regardant dans le miroir que j'ai un tatouage qui est apparu juste à côté de celui tribal, dans le bas du dos. Il représente un phoenix pleurant. Je remarque que le tatoo tribal s'est enroulé autour de celui-ci et qu'ensemble, ils ne sont qu'un.

Je finis vite de m'habiller et je sors de la chambre. Je tombe sur Gin'. Je lui demande ce qui c'est passé mais elle est incapable de me répondre. Elle me dit juste qu'un nouveau tatoo est apparu sur le bas de son dos. Je lui demande lequel et elle me le montre. C'est une dague avec la lame recourbée entourée par des flammes. Je lui montre le mien. On repart à la recherche d'une explication et on retrouve Blaise et Draco à un croisement de couloir. On se remet en route après avoir échangé nos impressions et s'être montrer nos nouveaux tatouages. Bizarrement, j'ai le même que Blaise et Gin' à le même que Draco. Je n'y comprends rien…

On retrouve Matheo dans le salon et on lui demande s'il sait se qu'il s'est passé hier. Il nous demande de nous asseoir et il commence son exposé par une petite intro en nous disant que chez les elfes, il y a trois castes sociales. La première, les guerriers. La deuxième, les guérisseurs et la troisième, les mages. Il nous explique que nous sommes déjà des mages car nous pouvons faire de la magie mais que, hier, la salle nous a appelé pour nous faire passer « l'épreuve » de la majorité chez les elfes. Je décroche rapidement et je préfère réfléchir à la voix que j'ai entendu juste avant de sombre. Guérisseur…Donc, logiquement, le tatouage fait référence à ça. Blaise est aussi un guérisseur tandis que Ginny et Drac' sont des guerriers. Une partie de la prophétie s'explique maintenant. Une fois que mon grand-père a fini son exposé sur la salle, les autres sont arrivés aux mêmes conclusions que moi.

Que veut dire « Naeloj » Matheo ? demandé-je

Ange, pourquoi ?me répondit-il

Oh, comme ça…

Il nous avertit que notre entraînement commencera dans deux jours mais qu'avant, il faudra qu'il nous présente au membre du palais. On acquiesce. Draco lui demande de parler un peu de notre famille. J'apprends beaucoup de chose comme par exemple que je suis prince par alliance tandis que Drac' l'est par les liens du sang et que Matheo est un guerrier. On cause pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que Draco propose à Matheo de faire un duel. Ce dernier accepte, bien entendu. Ils s'entendent pour le faire un autre jour. Matheo nous laisse seuls car étant roi, il doit régler bien des choses dans son royaume.

On dévie la conversation sur la prophétie mais, hélas, personne ne peut donner une quelconque indication sur le fait que nous sommes trois garçons et une seule fille alors que la prophétie dit clairement que nous devions être deux et deux. On laisse là cette conversation et nous mangeons un morceau. Ginny nous fausse compagnie pour retourner dans sa chambre. Blaise et Draco discutent mais Blaise s'en va au bout d'un moment. Je suis si fatigué que je m'endors dans mon fauteuil. Je ne sens pas les deux bras de Draco se refermer sur moi et m'emporter dans ma chambre. Il me pose délicatement sur mon lit. Je rêve. Je suis à Poudlard, tout va bien. Soudain, oncle Vernon entre dans la salle. Le décor change et je me retrouve dans mon placard sous l'escalier. Je me replie sur moi-même, totalement terrifié. Je me réveille au moment ou il s'approche de moi avec ce regard de joie morbide et cruelle qu'il arborait LE jour ou je suis devenu son joujou préféré, sans que personne ne le sache.

Je me retrouve dans ma chambre. Draco me demande si je vais bien. Je ne réponds pas mais je m'agrippe à sa main. Je lui jette un regard angoissé. Il me repose sa question d'une voix douce. Je baisse les yeux et je murmure d'une petite voix.

Je l'ai revu, il est là, tout près.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Me rassure-t-il.

Il esquisse un geste en direction de la porte mais je le retiens. Il pose sur moi un regard inquisiteur et je lui demande s'il peut rester vers moi pour que mon oncle ne revienne pas. Son expression passe d'inquiète à protecteur et il s'installe dans un fauteuil à côté de mon lit. Je m'endors paisiblement même pas deux minutes plus tard, conscient qu'il veille sur moi et que je ne risque plus rien.

PDV Draco

Je regarde mon adversaire, analysant son jeu de jambes et je passe directement à l'attaque. Je l'oblige à reculer de plus en plus pour qu'il se retrouve coincé contre un arbre. Je taillade l'aire à grand coup d'épée et je vise son cou. Il m'envoie sa lame vers moi et me touche. Oh le méchant, il veut jouer à ce jeu ? Eh bien on va jouer. Je recule et je refais face à Harry, impassible. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai réussi à force de patience et de leçon à lui inculquer de ne jamais montrer ses émotion lors d'un combat quelconque. Je sens sa lame se lever pour me frapper de l'autre côté. Désolé mon cher mais je ne me laisse pas avoir deux fois de suite. Je pare le coup, profitant de lui enlever son épée des mains. Il sort ses poignard de ces bottes et je fais de même.

On se bat encore un peu mais, si pour moi je m'amuse, pour mon cousin, c'est trop. Je gagne ce duel comme les deux autres avant celui-ci. On retourne auprès de Ginny et de Blaise pour reprendre nos armes et nous rentrons les quatre dans notre appartement privé. Je vais direct dans ma chambre pour reposer mon matériel.

Je propose au trois autres de devenir animagus illégalement pour augmenter notre puissance et notre agilité. Ils sont tous d'accord. Harry part dans sa chambre pour prendre quelque chose. Il revient bien vite avec un livre sur comment se transformer, écrit par son père, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et à son grand malheur, Peter Pettigrow. On récite une formule pour rencontrer son animal et on tombe en transe les un après les autres. Je pars dans les choux juste après Blaise.

_Je me retrouve dans une immense prairie de Mongolie. Je vois de l'herbe à perte de vue. J'entends un cheval hennir et arriver en ma direction au grand galop. Il s'arrête vers moi et commence à me tourner au tour. Je n'ai pas peur car je sens que je peux lui faire confiance. Il ouvre la bouche et me dit_

_Bienvenue, jeune Elytis. Je suis Maniel, ton animagus. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour te l'expliquer mais tu as reçu une tâche du conseil des anciens._

_Conseil des anciens ? quelle tâche ?demandé-je_

_Le conseil des anciens est très vieux et très sage. S'il t'ont donné une mission c'est que tu est digne de confiance. Tu dois protéger l'Ange._

_Il me demande ensuite de fermer les yeux et d'ouvrir mon esprit. Je le fais de suite. J'entends le pur-sang courir, puis sauter sur moi. Je me sens plus complet que je ne l'étais avant mais il reste un vide en moi. Je me demande ce que je dois faire pour le combler mais je n'ai pas le temps de le faire longtemps que je me retrouve dans un autre endroit. _

_Je suis dans une grotte de montagne. En regardant vers la sortie, je vois de la neige à perte de vue. Soudain, une ombre masque l'entrée de cette grotte. Je me retrouve devant un magnifique griffon argent. Il fait le même jeu que le cheval pour voir si je suis digne de confiance puis hoche la tête en guise de salut. Il me dit que si je suis protecteur de quelqu'un, c'est qu'il peut me faire confiance. Je lui demande qui est Naeloj. Il me répond que c'est la personne que j'aimerai a en mourir. Faudra que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement avec Blaise. Je n'ai pas le temps de poser plus de question que le griffon me fonce déjà dessus._

_Je sens de nouveau cette sensation d'être plus complet qu'avant mais le vide ressentit persiste. Je repars dans un autre endroit pour rencontrer un autre animagus. J'arrive dans le parc de Poudlard. Un phoenix bleu m'attend déjà._

_Je le détaille alors qu'il fait de même pour moi. Il a un plumage bleu océan mais l'intérieur de ses plumes est argent. Il a des yeux gris métalliques comme les miens. On ne se parle pas mais il fonce sur moi pour qu'il devienne une partie de moi. _

Je me réveille le troisième. Ginny et Blaise discute sur le canapé comme de vieux amis. Je n'interromps pas la discussion car je reste dans mes pensées pour comprendre qui est ce Naeloj. Peu à peu, mon cousin émerge de sa transe. Il a l'air complètement paniqué. Il fait apparaître une pensine sur ses genoux et commence à la remplir d'un souvenir. Il tente de nous berner en nous faisant un sourire et commence de nous demander avec un ton faussement enjoué nos animagus. Gin' a un chat, un faucon et un aigle royal. Blaise, un loup, une couleuvre et un griffon des plaines. J'énonce mes animagus et je vois Harry froncer les sourcils. Je me demande bien ce qu'il ne va pas mais je m'abstiens de faire tout commentaire.

Ginny est obligé de lui demander de vive voix ses animagus pour qu'il daigne nous les dire. La licorne ne m'étonne pas ni le phoenix. Le tigre me surprend un peu mais sans plus. Blaise a l'idée merveilleuse de descendre à la cuisine. On y va, les deux serpentards derrière. Je remarque sans peine le regard de mon frère de sang sur la petite Ginny. Il faudra qu'aille une conversation sérieuse là-dessus. Je laisse mes pensées de côté et je tente d'essayer d'échapper à la marée d'elfe de maison en délire qui déferle vers nous.

On remonte avec une immense forêt noire dans un panier. J'observe Harry qui est tellement silencieux qu'on pourrait croire qu'il n'est pas avec nous. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il lui est encore arrivé pour qu'il soit si préoccupé. Je l'observe le reste du repas, attentif à toutes ses émotions pour décrypter ses pensées. Je remarque qu'il ne touche pas à sa part de gâteau hormis pour faire croire qu'il en a mangé. Il part rapidement dans sa chambre. Je demande aux deux autres s'ils n'ont pas remarqué le comportement bizarre d'Harry mais ils ne sont pas plus avancés que moi sur ce point.

Je commence à vraiment m'inquiété (c'est pas comme si je l'étais pas avant mais si quelqu'un a la bonne idée de me ressortir ça, je nierai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !) lorsque j'entends des cris et des sanglots parvenir de sa chambre. Gin' et Blaise n'ont rien entendu et je me convaincs que ce n'est qu'une hallucination de ma part. Hélas, cette hypothèse est vite démentie lorsque j'entends un cri déchirant, vite suivi par une question remplie de détresse. Merde pourquoi lui, il a déjà tellement souffert. Je me lève précipitamment vite suivis par les autres mais je les stoppe d'un mouvement de mains.

Je le vois courir comme un malade en direction de la salle de bain et je n'entends plus que des sanglots étouffés qui se calme peu à peu. Ce n'est que lorsque je n'entends plus rien que je m'élance à l'intérieur, craignant le pire. Je vois son visage calme et serein puis mon regard descend vers ses bras. Je le vois appuyé son poignard sur ses veines comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire ayant un sens. Je reste paralysé par ce spectacle observant avec la même fascination son sang. Je reprends mes esprit peu de temps après et je lui arrache le couteau des mains.

Je le prends dans mes bras, incapable d'affronter son regard émeraude rempli de détresse. Je lui demande pourquoi. Il me répond qu'il est juste fatigué de sa vie et de la vie tout court. Il continue en me disant qu'il n'est qu'un présage de mort et qu'il tue tout ses amis car c'est le moyen préféré de Voldy pour le torturer et que je devrai rester loin de lui si je ne voulais pas devenir une loque torturé à mort par le seigneur des ténèbres. J'essaie de le réconforter du mieux que je peux mais ça reste difficile car je retiens moi-même mes larmes. Je lui murmure toutes les paroles réconfortantes qui me passe par la tête dont une qui restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. « Melleh növé lay naeloj''më malövé beren të mylais ëver. » (ne pleure pas petit ange, je suis là pour toi et pour toujours.) Je prends conscience qu'il s'est endormi contre moi mais je n'arrête pas pour autant de lui murmurer des paroles elfique à son oreille.

Je le soulève pour le transporter à l'infirmerie. Je sors doucement de la salle de bain sous les yeux de Blaise et Ginny que j'avais partiellement oublié. J'ordonne à Blaise de courir à l'infirmerie pour avertir Pomphresh du nouvel arrivant. Je m'étonne de la légèreté du gryffondors. Il ne mange jamais ou quoi ? Je cours pratiquement dans les couloirs mais toujours en calant Harry contre moi pour qu'il ne se réveille pas et sente qu'il n'est simplement pas seul au monde. J'arrive chez l'infirmière qui a déjà tout prévu. Elle prend un air catastrophé et triste lorsqu'elle apprend la cause de ma venue. Elle commence à soigner la plaie assez profonde causée par le poignard sur son poignet. Je l'assiste pendant tout ce temps, totalement indifférent du monde extérieur. Tout ce qui m'importe en ce moment c'est la guérison d'Harry.

Lorsque l'infirmière a fini sa tâche, Blaise et Ginny sont déjà partis depuis un bout de temps. Je me demande pourquoi mon cœur se tord ainsi de douleur en réécoutant les paroles d'Harry. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il n'est qu'un semeur de mort pour ses amis ? Je ne l'espère pas. Je revois la scène du début à la fin. Je me réentends lui dire de ne pas pleurer et de l'appeler petit ange. Je me rends compte qu'Harry est beaucoup plus important pour moi qu'un ami. Je pense, amer, que je n'ai de toutes manières aucune chance avec lui car c'est un homme et en plus mon cousin. Je n'ai pas le temps de désespérer qu'un message de Matheo apparaît.

Je le lis et je me console maigrement en me disant qu'au moins, mon amour à sens unique n'est pas incestueux. Je reste là, le contemplant, tout simplement. Lui, serein. Il n'a pas un visage fermé, colérique, haineux ou songeur, non, juste paisible. Je fais lentement le lien entre le fait que je l'aie appelé Naeloj et mes rencontres avec mes animagus. Je fais un sourire, un gout acre dans la bouche en prononçant distinctement en elfique

- Quelle ironie, si j'aime quelqu'un à en mourir, pourquoi est-ce que cela tombe sur la personne qui me verra jamais autrement que comme un ami ?

Je m'endors dans un lit près de lui et je presse doucement sur sa main que je n'avais pas lâchée depuis mon arrivée à l'infirmerie. Je m'endors, repoussant toutes mes craintes sur sa réaction s'il apprend la nature de mes sentiments envers lui.

Lorsque je me réveille, il n'est plus dans son lit. Je panique comme un malade et je commence à fouiller la pièce de fond en comble. Vers le fond de la pièce, j'entends un bruit d'eau suivit par une chute. Je précipite dans la salle de bain en me fichant totalement de ce que je pourrai voir. J'arrive juste à temps pour voir Harry tomber contre le sol, sous la douche, habillé, du sang coulant de sa cicatrice fraîchement rouverte. Je le prends dans mes bras, indifférent à l'eau qui ruisselle sur mon visage, se mélangeant ainsi avec mes larmes. Je le remets tendrement dans son lit en le séchant et le bordant. Puis, j'éclate en sanglot. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais cela me fait le plus grand bien.

Je lève le visage en direction du ciel et je demande

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi faut-il que sa tombe toujours sur lui ?...Je veux bien laisser ma vie juste pour qu'il aie une vie heureuse alors prenez la moi et arrêter de vous acharner sur lui, il a déjà trop souffert…imploré-je

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et je commence à lui caresser tendrement les joues, essuyant des larmes imaginaires. Je reste la journée à réfléchir à côté de lui. Plusieurs fois, Pomphresh m'ordonne de partir, mais il me suffit de lever mon visage anxieux et douloureux vers elle pour qu'elle capitule. Hélas, les cours reprenne demain et le directeur ne m'a pas accordé la faveur que je lui demandais, à savoir, louper les cours pour veiller sur lui.

Je vais en cours mais je fais tout automatiquement, je ne suis plus rien. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi est resté à l'infirmerie, avec celui qui sera mon seul et unique amour. Tout le monde me jette des regards de pitié mais je n'en veux pas. Je ne suis plus qu'une loque, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Au bout du deuxième jour de cours, Blaise vient me voir à la fin de l'après midi alors que je suis, ô surprise, à l'infirmerie. Il s'assied à côté de moi, silencieusement. Il sent ma tristesse au travers du lien qui c'est créé CE jour. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Lorsqu'il la voit, il me prend dans ses bras comme je l'ai déjà fais trop de fois pour Harry et je fonds en larme, incapable de me retenir.

Calme toi Draco. Me fait-il d'une voix apaisante.

Je peeeeeeeeeuuuuuux pas…..Je l'aime trop tu comprends, je l'aime à en mourir et le pire, ce qu'il ne m'aimera jamaaaiiis ! réponds-je, totalement effondré.

Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai.

Je sais bien qu'il le dit autant pour se convaincre lui-même et pour me convaincre. Je pleure comme une poufsouffle pendant encore longtemps, ne parvenant pas à me calmer. Blaise réussit quand même à me faire sourire à travers mes larmes en me demandant conseil pour séduire la petite rouquine. Je lui demande d'un ton mortellement sérieux s'il l'aimait vraiment. Il me répond avec le meilleure des arguments pour mesurer son amour pour Gin', autant que moi j'aime mon petit ange.

Depuis ce jour, je ne pleure plus. Je me suis résigné même si je me suis surpris à rêver d'aller au bal avec lui, à l'annonce de Dumby. Je suis triste vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre mais je refoule cette tristesse en moi, la cachant aux yeux de tous sauf de Blaise et Ginny. Quelqu'un peut me dire celui qui à, un jour, dit que l'amour était le plus beau des sentiments, que je puisse le tuer de mes mains et lui apprendre ma souffrance à cause de ce sentiments si spécial.

Un jour, pourtant, je sens au fond de mes tripes que mon petit ange va se réveiller. Je cours comme un fou dans les couloirs lorsque la cloche retentit pour rejoindre l'infirmerie, m'attirant au passage les foudres de plusieurs tableaux. Lorsque j'arrive, il n'est pas encore réveillé. Je suis légèrement déçu mais soulagé qu'il ne se soit pas trouvé tout seul dans l'infirmerie. Je tire une chaise vers son lit et je m'assieds à califourchon dessus, attendant avec impatience le moment ou il ouvrira ses yeux pour dévoiler ses deux émeraudes si magnifiques.

Je le vois papilloter des paupières pour y voir plus clair. Il scrute l'infirmerie à la recherche de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Son regard s'illumine à ma vue et je lui fais un sourire, le premier depuis la révélation de Blaise. Malgré cela, il baisse la tête, honteux. Je l'oblige à croiser mon regard en lui relevant la tête. Il me fixe, l'air d'être au moins à trois milles kilomètres. Mu par une impulsion soudaine, je le serre très fort dans mes bras, comme si j'avais peur qu'il parte à nouveau. Je lui demande de ne plus jamais me refaire une peur pareille. Il a l'air étonné que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui. Il est si innocent ce petit ange et si pur malgré toutes ces épreuves…

Gin' brise ces retrouvailles en se jetant sur lui, me piquant, à mon plus grand déplaisir, la place dans les bras d'Harry. On lui explique le déroulement de cette semaine sans lui et il a un petit sourire espiègle lorsqu'il sait qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est organisée pour l'après-midi même. Il me demande en changeant complètement de sujet si les ingrédients pour la potion sont tous rassemblés. Je lui tends la lettre de Matheo à cette remarque pour qu'il puisse voir par lui-même qu'on en a plus besoin. Il ne réagit pas autrement au fait qu'on ne soit pas cousin de sang mais juste par alliance.

Il se lève et se change grâce à un sort. Il arrive presque à camoufler sa minceur ou maigreur si flagrante pourtant. Je ne comprends pas ses intentions et je lui lance un regard interrogateur. Il se plante devant moi, toujours avec son petit sourire qui, en passant, me fait fondre et me lance

On va quand même pas louper une sortie officielle à Pré-au-lard !

Je souri, vite imité par Blaise et Gin' à ce commentaire. On part de « l'enfer blanc » sans mettre au courant la propriétaire des lieux et on sort en direction des calèches. Je me sens revivre en LE voyant sourire. Mon cœur se gonfle de joie lorsque mon petit ange pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je place la mienne dessus, savourant avec délice le contact de ses cheveux contre ma tempe. Je remarque à peine Blaise et Gin' dans la même position tant je suis absorbé par ma contemplation presque fanatique de ce petit être fragile à côté de moi.Le voyage se déroule dans un silence réconfortant, personne n'osant nous déranger dans ce moment d'intimité.

On sort des calèches à contrecoeur, en tout cas pour moi et Blaise. Ma futur « belle-sœur » nous propose d'une voix remplie d'entrain de prendre une bierraubeurre. Je ne dis pas non. Harry est heureux, je le sens dans mon cœur et cela me rend heureux aussi. Mon petit ange lève son verre à l'amitié mais Gin' rajoute d'une petite voix un « et à l'espoir ». Je recommence à respirer en voyant Harry lui faire un sourire. Je n'étais même pas conscient de l'avoir retenu, mais bon.

Après ce toast, on se va chez le tatoueur. On lui demande s'il a de la place et il nous répond qu'il n'a aucun client aujourd'hui. On lui demande de nous tatouer notre marque. Il nous informe qu'il peut ne peut pas la faire en couleur si on le veut vivant. Nous choisissons tous vivant mais en noir et blanc. Gin' se porte volontaire pour passer la première. On attend pendant un quart d'heure qu'elle revienne. Elle sort de la salle toute contente mais ne veut pas nous dévoiler l'endroit qu'elle a choisi pour l'avoir.

Harry entre dans la salle et ressort après le même temps d'attente qu'avec Gin'. Blaise y va, puis moi. Lorsque j'entre dans la salle, le mec se prépare déjà. Je lui annonce de but en blanc que je veux mon tatouage sur le poignet. Il me dit avec un clin d'œil que j'avais choisi la même chose que les trois autres. Il me le fait rapidement et demande si, comme les autres, je veux un autre tatouage. Je sors un croquis de ma poche ou l'on voit un ange regardant les étoiles et je lui demande de me le faire en miniature sur la paume de ma main. Je place un sort dérivé des scellés pour le rendre invisible et je ressors. À force de persuasion et de regard de chien battu, je cède face à la décision de Harry de tout payer.

On se promène encore une petite heure dans le village mais, je remarque rapidement les tremblements et les lèvres devenues bleues violettes de mon petit ange. Immédiatement, je lui propose de retourner à Poudlard. Une fois là-bas, il part dans sa chambre. Je vais dans la mienne et je m'effondre sur mon lit, contemplant mon tatouage que je suis le seul à voir. J'entends Blaise m'appeler en bas. Je grogne de frustration mais je descends rapidement.

Je vois la pensine qu'Harry à fait venir le jour de nos rencontres avec nos animagus. Je me demande ce quelle fait là et je pose la question à Blaise. Il me tend un parchemin remplit par l'écriture fine d'Harry.

_Je ne me sens pas la force pour tout vous raconter…j'ai vécu trop de choses horribles alors les revivre une deuxième fois, non merci._

_Vous trouverez dans cette pensine les causes de mon acte et elles remontent à la renaissance de Tom. Le dernier souvenir est important, il s'est passé lors de ma rencontre avec mes formes animales. _

_Je vous préviens, Tom et ses mangemorts ne sont pas des enfants de chœur._

_Harry_

_PS : je suis dans une salle pas loin pour m'exercer sur Meren, mon animagus tigre._

C'est sensé rassurer ? Je demande à Gin' et Blaise s'ils sont prés et il me répondent que oui. On saute ensemble dans la pensine. Je revois Harry prendre le trophée en même temps que Diggory et arriver dans ce cimetière sinistre. J'assiste à la mort de Cédric, à la renaissance de Tom et au jeu malsain de celui-ci avec Harry, impuissant. Je comprends avec horreur que tous les massacre qu'il a laissé dans la pensine ne sont qu'une infime partie de ses rêves.

Je regarde tous ces moldus se faire tuer sans réaction. Rien ne réussit à m'arracher la moindre larme. La seule expression visible dans mes yeux est la résignation. Je regarde sans les voir les derniers massacres et nous arrivons au dernier souvenir. J'entends la prophétie sans l'écouter réellement. On sort de tous ces souvenirs horribles et je remarque que Blaise tente tant bien que mal de réconforter Gin' qui pleure. Je pars de cette atmosphère étouffante et je me dirige vers la tour d'astronomie, mon lieu de recueillement principal, après ma chambre.

L'orage se prépare dehors.

_Ils sont quatre,_

Le vent se déchaîne

_Venus d'une ère de traîtrise._

La pluie s'abat avec violence sur le parc

_Ils voyagent par-delà les temps et les mondes,_

Je ne sens même pas les gouttes sur mon visage

_Pour trouver l'arme de destruction du mal._

Les coups de tonnerres se font de plus en plus fort

_Ils sont quatre,_

Les éclairs illuminent lugubrement la pièce

_Deux hommes, deux femmes._

Le lac se déchaîne, lui aussi

_Les élus rassemblés par le même espoir,_

Les derniers malheureux surpris par l'orage courent vers les portes

_La paix._

Je ne veux qu'une seule chose

_Ils sont quatre._

Chose qui n'arrivera jamais

_Ils détruiront le mal cinq saisons après sa renaissance,_

Avoir une vie simple

_Pour renouveler les fleurs de bien._

Sans guerre, en paix

_Ils sont quatre._

Heureux,

_Deux guérisseurs, deux guerriers_

Sans cet amour à sens unique pour Harry

_Pour rétablir les choses._

La personne de mes pensées s'installant doucement à côté de moi. Ai-je encore un espoir ? Je refuse d'y croire mais je ne peux pas me empêcher. Mon petit ange, celui qui a su voler mon cœur sans s'en apercevoir, ferme la porte et reprends son apparence d'elfe. Ô Merlin, comment peut-on être aussi beau, intelligent, sympathique, doux, attentionné, gentil et si naïf ? il ne s'aperçoit même pas de sa beauté. On reste là pendant près d'une heure. Ce n'est que quand Harry replace son apparence d'humain que je me détourne de l'orage. Je fais de même et je le suis jusqu'à notre salle commune.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu à côté de moi mais j'ai apprécié ce moment seul avec lui. On rentre en faisant le moins de bruit possible dans notre appartement. La vision qui nous attend m'attendrit et me donne envie d'être comme eux. Ginny dans les bras de Blaise, les deux ayant un petit sourire plaqué sur le visage heureux, malgré les marques démontrant qu'ils avaient pleuré. Je fixe mon ange et je vois une larme coulée le long de sa joue. Je me retiens de me précipiter sur lui pour lui demander se qu'il a quand il essuie précipitamment cette perle d'eau, essayant de me la cacher. Je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu et je l'observe partir dans sa chambre.

Toute la nuit, je suis incapable de trouver le sommeil. Je retourne dans la pièce principale sur les coups de trois heures du matin. Je rallume le feu dans l'âtre et je lance un sort pour que le livre que j'ai reçu en même temps que la lettre de Matheo me vienne dans les mains. Je l'ouvre à la première page et je tombe sur une dédicace du précédent possesseur de ce livre.

_Pour les voyages entre les mondes, va à la page 928._

C'est court, net et précis. Je vais donc à la page indiqué et je commence ma lecture. Je comprends finalement qu'il n'y a pas de manière précise de faire un bond entre deux mondes. La méthode des pentagrammes étant la plus prisée et la plus simple, je m'y colle. Je conjure la boîte de craie nécessaire et je commence à dessiner sur le sol comme le ferait un gamin de trois ans. La seule différence, à part l'âge, c'est que je ne le fais pas pour m'amuser. Je ne remarque pas Harry arriver dans la pièce. Ce n'est que quand je le vois commencer à dessiner le dernier pentagramme nécessaire que je réalise qu'il est vraiment là et que ce n'est pas une hallucination.

On ne se dit rien…Vous avez pu le remarquer, nous ne sommes pas de grands causeurs. Il fait son dessin sur le sol avec un air concentré vraiment mignon. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de le regarder par ce que sinon je vais encore me faire des idées sur ces sentiments envers moi. On repose nos craies en même temps. Il frôle sans faire exprès ma paume, à l'endroit de mon tatouage invisible. Je me sens frissonner à se contact. Je deviens pire qu'une poufsouffle…

Il à quelques seconde un visage troublé mais se reprend si vite que je pourrai me demander si je n'ai pas (encore) rêvé. Il me propose de partir plutôt aujourd'hui que demain. Je ne suis pas contre mais pour les deux autres il faut voir. Je lui désigne les deux tourtereaux encore entrain de dormir sur un fauteuil.

Ils sont tout mimi ensemble. Harry me dit quant tant que « petit ami » officiel de Gin' il devrait être « jaloux ». Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de rajouter après quelques minutes qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre rien qu'à les voir dormir ensemble. Je rie doucement à cette déclaration et je lui annonce d'une voix malicieuse que Blaise m'a déjà fait part de ses sentiments envers la petite rouquine. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir dit lorsque je le vois sourire encore plus.

Il me demande ou j'en suis pour mes transformations animagus et, sans prendre la peine de répondre, je me transforme pur-sang. Il à l'air impressionné. Une idée démonique prend graine dans mon esprit. Je décide de l'appliquer et je fais tomber Harry mais doucement pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Il hurle en elfique que si je veux jouer à ça, je vais voire ce que je vais voire. Ses hurlements réveillent les deux marmottes mais elle ne comprennent pas d'où ils viennent jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalisent que le tigre noir et le poulain sont moi et Harry entrain de jouer ensemble. Ils rejoigne bien vite la mêlé en loup et en chat. Bizarrement, moi et 'Ry sommes ensemble tandis que le futur couple s'associe contre nous.

On redevient humain, extenués. On rie encore un moment, chose rare pour moi, et on n'arrive à se calmer que bien plus tard, peut-être à cause de l'imitation parfaite de Weasley en potions made in Blaise Zabini. Harry refait la proposition au autres qui ne sont pas contre, juste un peu déçu de devoir partir sans aller au bal. On va dans nos chambres respectives et on fit nos valises. Je n'emporte que ce qui me tient vraiment à cœur comme par exemple une photo de moi avec mes parents, mes vêtements et je me change. Je prends ma tenue de duel car elle est si confortable qu'on ne la sent même plus après cinq minutes. Je glisse mes poignards dans mes bottes et je mets une ceinture avec un fourreau en cuire pour mon épée. Je suis tout en brun et en vert claire.

Je descends après avoir miniaturisé ma valise et l'avoir mis dans ma poche. Seul Harry est déjà là. Je me place face à lui, sur un des trois pentagrammes inutilisé et je casse un à un tout mes scellés, excepté celui du tatouage qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Je touche sans que personne ne le voie mon torse et je sens que la cicatrice partant de mon épaule jusqu'à ma hanche a réapparue. Harry me sort de mes pensées en tendant son amulette vers moi. Je fais de même et on commence une douce litanie elfique qui nous vient du cœur.

Des filaments de magie à l'état le plus pure sortent des amulettes. Ceux de Harry sont bleus et argents tandis que les miens sont verts et blancs. Ils s'enroulent autour de nous en formant un dôme qui nous cache notre salle commune. Je me sens m'envoler mais je n'arrête pas pour autant ma litanie. On commence à tourner de plus en plus vite, je ne distingue plu rien à part un flot de couleur incessant.

Soudain, on retombe brutalement en sol. Les filaments se résorbent dans nos amulettes et nous pouvons à nouveau savoir où nous sommes. On a atterri dans la clairière de mon rêve lors de ma rencontre avec Matheo. Je me relève et je tends ma main à mon ange préféré. Il la saisit pour se relever pendant que Blaise fait la même chose avec sa rouquine adorée. On commence à marcher en direction de la demeure de Matheo. Nous arrivons chez lui et nous toquons après environ vingt minutes de marche. Il nous ouvre et semble surpris de nous voir. Il s'exclame un bienvenue et qu'il ne nous attendait pas de sitôt. Il nous prend tour à tour dans ses bras.

J'entre après tous les autres et je sens une sorte d'attirance pour une porte. Je m'élève de quelques centimètres et je « m'envole » vers cette porte. La salle s'ouvre sans que personne ne touche à la poignée et j'entre dans la pièce. J'ai a peine conscience que Gin', 'Ry et Blaise sont aussi là. Mon esprit s'élève, se détachant de mon corps. Je me retrouve devant deux moi. Il se ressemble physiquement parlant mais leurs puissances sont vraiment différentes. Celui de gauche a une aura plus réconfortante et calme tandis que celle de l'autre est plus fougueuse. Je dois répondre à une sorte de questionnaire magique dont les réponses sont de toutes manières vraies. On est obligé de répondre juste, comme pour le véritaserum. Après ce test, je me sens revenir dans mon corps tout doucement. Je m'écroule au sol, j'entends sans vraiment comprendre une voix m'annonçant que j'étais un guerrier et je m'évanouis.

Je sens quelqu'un me secouer. J'ouvre les yeux mais je les referme immédiatement, trop ébloui par la lumière. J'entends Blaise me dire qu'il était plus de dix heures du matin et qu'il a un tatouage qu'il lui est apparu dans le dos. Au mot tatouage, je me lève brusquement et j'inspecte ma main pour m'assurer que mon tatoo n'est pas visible. Il ne l'est pas. Je souffle, soulagé. Je demande à Blaise de m'expliquer cette histoire d'apparition pendant que je m'habille. Il acquiesce et commence son récit. Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille, absorbé par mon reflet.

Ne croyez pas que c'est par vanité que je me fixe mais c'est plutôt par curiosité. Je sens un changement en moi sans j'arrive à mettre le doigts dessus. Blaise pousse une exclamation d'étonnement qui a pour effet de me sortir de ma contemplation. Je me retourne vers lui et je lui demande, exaspéré qu'il m'aie déranger alors que j'étais quasi certain que j'allais trouvé quelque chose, ce qu'il a. Il montre mon dos, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je me retourne et je conjure un autre pour pouvoir voir le reflet de mon dos totalement. J'ouvre grand la bouche lorsque je m'aperçois que moi aussi j'ai un nouveau tatouage. Il représente une dague avec une lame recourbée, entourée par des flammes.

Je m'habille précipitamment et je sors, suivis de Blaise, à la recherche de Matheo. On finis par croiser les deux gryffi au détour d'un couloir. Ils nous annoncent qu'eux aussi ont des nouveaux tatoo. Blaise montre le sien. C'est un phoenix rouge (comme les cheveux de l'élu de son cœur) qui laisse échapper une larme. Gin' a exactement le même que moi sauf que ces flammes sont bleues (comme les yeux de Blaise). Harry a le même que Blaise sauf que son phoenix est argent (pour qui ?) et qu'il est entouré par un tatoo tribal. Il nous explique qu'il l'avait déjà avant et on reprend nos recherches. Je crois que je suis le seul à avoir remarqué que les différences des couleurs sont liées à la personne qui fait battre notre cœur. Moi, c'est très facile a deviné car mes flammes sont émeraudes. Discret.

On retrouve Matheo dans le salon et on lui demande s'il sait se qu'il s'est passé hier. Il nous demande de nous asseoir et il commence son exposé par une petite intro en nous disant que chez les elfes, il y a trois castes sociales. La première, les guerriers. La deuxième, les guérisseurs et la troisième, les mages. Il nous explique que nous sommes déjà des mages car nous pouvons faire de la magie mais que, hier, la salle nous a appelé pour nous faire passer « l'épreuve » de la majorité chez les elfes. Je suis indubitablement un guerrier comme ma futur belle-sœur. Le phoenix qui pleure doit représenter les guérisseurs car les larmes du phoenix sont des puissants antidotes. Je commence à me demander quel est le changement entre nous avant et nous maintenant mais je ne peux pas poser de question car 'Ry demande quelque chose à Matheo.

Que veut dire « Naeloj » Matheo ? demande-t-il

Ange, pourquoi ? lui répondit-il

Oh, comme ça…

Faite qu'il ne m'aie pas entendu à l'infirmerie de Poudlard quand je lui causais de mes sentiments ! Matheo nous avertit que notre entraînement commencera dans deux jours. Il nous annonce que demain, il devra nous présenter aux membres du palais. Je lui demande de nous raconter l'histoire bien intrigante de notre famille et il s'exécute sans broncher. J'apprends que ma mère et la fille de Melanoï et d'un autre homme. C'est un ans après sa naissance que Matheo et elle se sont mariés. 'Ry est le petit-fils de Matheo et d'une autre elfe. Je demande à Blaise de me pincer lorsque mon grand-père par alliance me dit que je suis prince. Harry l'est aussi mais pas par les liens du sang. Matheo est un guerrier. Je lui propose un duel pour le lendemain mais il me répond que demain, on sera sûrement trop fatigué pour le faire mais qu'il accepte volontiers de le faire un autre jour.

Mon grand-père par alliance s'en va et la conversation dévie sur la prophétie. Personne ne comprend pourquoi nous sommes trois hommes et une femme au lieu de deux et deux. On laisse tomber le sujet en voyant que c'était vain d'en parler car aucun de nous ne sais comment résoudre l'énigme. On se mange un petit truc car, mince de mine, on a faim. Gin' nous quitte, prétextant un besoin d'être seule.

Le regard qu'elle lance à Blaise en partant m'éclaire sur les sentiments de la rouquine pour celui-ci. Je glisse un TRES subtil sous-entendu à Blaise comme quoi c'est le moment d'aller faire par de ses sentiments à la personne qui vient de partir. Il me regarde, les yeux ronds, mais j'argumente en lui disant que s'il ne le fait pas maintenant, il ne le fera jamais et elle s'amourachera d'un autre homme. Il part de la pièce, déterminé de tout dire à Ginny. Je soupire en pensant que pour moi, ça ne pourra jamais être aussi simple. L'amour est certes, un sentiment merveilleux, mais est dévastateur lorsqu'il n'est pas là en retour. Je repousse comme d'habitude, ces pensées noires et je remarque que 'Ry s'est endormi dans son fauteuil.

Je souri tendrement en le prenant dans mes bras pour le ramener dans sa chambre. Je le pose sur son lit et je le recouvre délicatement de sa couverture. Il est détendu et je le devine dans un rêve paisible. Visiblement, il tourne au cauchemar lorsqu'il se repli en position fœtal, terrifié. Je le secoue doucement, puis de plus en plus fort pour qu'il revienne. Il ouvre brusquement ses yeux, rempli de terreur et de résignation. Je lui demande d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude s'il va bien mais il ne me répond pas. Il m'agrippe la main au tatouage et je vois défilé tout son cauchemar sous mes yeux en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Je me baisse à sa hauteur, de façon à ce qu'il ait confiance en moi. Je lui repose ma question mais d'une voix beaucoup plus douce qu'avant. Il baisse les yeux et il murmure

Je l'ai revu, il est là, tout près.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. le rassuré-je.

Lorsque je le sens se calmer, je commence à me relever pour y aller mais il retient ma main en exerçant une petite pression dessus. Il me demande de rester pour que si son oncle revient, je puisse le défendre comme avant. Il a l'air d'un gamin qui demande à ses parents s'il peut rester avec eux lorsqu'un orage éclate. J'ai l'impression que cette tâche de protecteur me revient alors je tire un fauteuil vers lui et je le veille jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, gardant toujous sa main dans la mienne.


	7. révélation d

Disclamer : tout est à J.K .Rowling sauf la trame, les autres mondes et mes perso que j'ai inventé…

Réponse au rewiews :

Onarluca : voila la suite… merci pour les encouragements

Nymphadora Tonks : voila la suite…

* * *

Révélation d'origines…Et l'année passe

Draco Elytis / Harry Naeloj

PDV Harry

Je me réveille, sans autres souvenirs de ma nuit qu'une inhabituelle sensation de sécurité. Je bouge mais je sens une résistance vers ma main. Je me retourne doucement pour savoir d'où cela vient. Je regarde d'abord ma main et je vois qu'elle en tient une autre. Je remonte le bras des yeux et je tombe sur Draco, endormi. Un petit sourire orne ses lèvres. Je souri tendrement de voir son visage heureux sans forcément tombé sur ces yeux. S'ils étaient ouvert, j'aurais pu, comme chaque jour depuis ma…mon...enfin, mon réveil, voir un océan de tristesse omniprésent qui fausserait totalement son sourire. Il faudra que je lui en demande la cause. Je fixe ma main enlacée à la sienne et je ressers ma (petite) poigne autour. Je pose presque machinalement mon autre main sur son poignet, raffermissant ma prise en voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas. Je me sens vraiment bien, aimé. Je soupire de bien-être et je retourne dans les bras de Morphée, sans enlever mes mains d'où elles sont. Je n'ai même pas le temps de remarquer qu'il ouvre les yeux, totalement réveillé.

J'ouvre les yeux car j'ai l'impression de ne plus être complet. Je suis seul. Draco est parti mais il m'a laissé un petit mot dans la main. Est-ce que se sentiment à quelque chose à voire avec lui ? je refoule cette question sans réponse dans une partie de mon esprit et je l'oublie rapidement en lisant le message écrit en elfique.

_(NDA : je vous l'écrit directement en français)_

_Cher Naeloj (Ange),_

_Je suis parti chercher ton petit déjeuner et le mien pour que tu le prennes au lit. Tu as intérêt à le manger en entier quand je reviendrai car tu es vraiment trop léger pour notre âge._

_Elytis_

Je le remercie intérieurement pour cette attention et je me dirige vers la salle de bain adjacente à ma chambre. Je me fais couler l'eau pour un bain et je remarque en m'observant dans la glace que Drac' a raison, je suis vraiment maigre. Je soupire et je me glisse dans l'eau chaude.

Je sors du bain et je m'habille. Je regarde mon armoire en quête d'un truc mettable un peu classe mais décontracté. J'abandonne cette idée en voyant la tenue princière apparaître devant moi avec la recommandation de la mettre tout de suite. J'obéis docilement à l'ordre de mon grand-père et je me vêt (si, si, je vous jure que c'est juste). Je finis juste de me préparer quand Drac' arrive dans la chambre avec un véritable festin en guise de repas.

-Son altesse Naeloj va être servie. M'annonce-t-il avec une voix pompeuse.

Je lui lance un sourire éclatant auquel il répond par une petite courbette. On s'installe sur une petite table qu'Elytis a conjuré pour posé le repas. Je mange le plus possible de ce repas. On commence une conversation sur le couple Blaise Ginny. Il me confie sur un ton de piplette professionnel que Blaise devrait avoir déclaré sa flamme à la rouquine. On finit tranquillement de manger et je tente d'essayer de mettre ma cape.

Je secoue la tête de résignation lorsqu'il reprend son ton pompeux pour m'aider à mettre ma cape mais un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres pour démentir ma réaction. J'accepte son aide d'un mouvement de tête et il me l'accroche. Nous sortons de la chambre, la tête (trop) haute en parodiant notre titre de prince. On se retient de rire lorsqu'on voit monsieur et futur madame Zabini se rendre à notre rendez-vous avec Matheo. Ils se regardent sans pouvoir se détacher les yeux l'un de l'autre.

Je pouffe et je me fais apparaître des tresses rousses tandis que, comprenant mon idée, Elytis prend la tête de Blaise (mais en caricaturée). Il me tend le bras et je le prends. En arrivant dans la salle, on fait semblant de se dévorer des yeux en bavant littéralement, provoquant des éclats de rire et le rougissement des deux concernés. Je redeviens moi-même en même temps qu'Elytis après ce fou rire.

L'hilarité passée, Matheo nous emmène au palais, plus précisément à la salle du grand conseil. On traverse toute la ville pour y parvenir. Je remarque que toutes les maisons sont à chaque fois entourées par un dôme. Je questionne mon grand-père là-dessus. Il m'informe que le dôme apparaît après que le propriétaire de la maison a lancé un sortilège de protection. Le dôme empêche les personnes malintentionnées de franchir cette barrière mais, hélas, laisse passer les sorts. Je lui demande encore si ce sort peut s'appliquer sur une personne. Oui.

Nous entrons dans une gigantesque demeure qui rappelle étrangement celle d'Elrond dans le seigneur des anneaux. J'ai vu avec ce film à Poudlard, les trois autres dans notre salle commune. Mon grand-père nous invite à entrer dans un couloir minuscule. On arrive directement dans une pièce où les conseillers de Matheo sont déjà réunis. Ils se lèvent tous à son entrée, Matheo fait un signe de tête et ils se rassoient. Un des conseillers m'intrigue. Il émane de lui une sensation de pureté irréelle. Sentant mon regard inquisiteur sur lui, il me regarde dans les yeux. Ce regard cherche quelque chose en moi, je le sens. Il me fait un petit sourire mystérieux et attend que la conversation entre Matheo et un autre elfe, visiblement très influent au sein du conseil, sur notre entraînement se termine.

Il annonce à mon grand- père d'une voix douce qu'il devrait nous emmener à la salle des initiations tout de suite. Celui-ci à l'air étonné. Il dit que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, et que nous venions juste de passer notre majorité hier. Devant la conviction du conseiller, qui s'appelait Jatë, il se résigne et nous ordonne de le suivre. Il nous invite à entrer dans une salle spacieuse. Il redemande à Jatë si Ginny et Blaise doivent aussi faire l'initiation. Jatë hoche la tête. Il nous demande de nous asseoir en cercle autour du pilier, au milieu de la salle. Je suis complètement perdu. Pourtant, je lui obéis sans rechigner.

Une fois que nous sommes les quatre assis, les dix conseillers se mettent en cercle autour de nous. Ils entament une incantation. Je tombe dans un sommeil lourd avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Je reprends conscience devant deux personnes illuminées. Je ne peux pas dire qui elles sont car elles émettent une sorte de lumière qui m'éblouit. Une d'entre elles me demande de me détendre. Bizarrement, je lui fais confiance. Celle qui m'a parlée auparavant, m'explique qu'elle ainsi que l'autre, est des représentantes des fées et des anges.

Je leur demande ce qu'elles font ici et elle me répond que je dois les assimiler. Elle comprend à mon air interrogatif que je n'ai pas tout compris et elle m'expose la chose en d'autre terme. L'ange et elle, la fée, vont venir dans mon corps pour que je reçoive mon héritage de pouvoirs. Je l'interroge sur les changements causés par cet héritage. Cette fois, l'ange me répond. Il me dit que j'aurais le mélange d'apparence entre elfe, fée et ange et ma puissance va peu à peu augmentée. En tant que fée, j'aurais un compagnon pour ma vie entière qui se déclarera le moment venu. Il allait ajouter autre chose mais la fée lui bâillonne la bouche de sa main pour l'en empêcher et me dit sur un ton d'excuse que je verrais bien en me réveillant. Je n'ai compris que le début. « En tant qu'ange Pu… »

Elles fondent en moi de la même manière que mes animagus. Je me réveille au même endroit qu'avant, en même temps que les autres. Je me sens différent. Vraiment différent. J'observe les changements de mon voisin de droite, Elytis. Des ailes noires lui sont apparues dans le dos. Il est devenu plus gracieux. Vélaa, c'est certain. Blaise n'a pas changé beaucoup. Ses cheveux brun foncé sont devenu rouge bordeau par endroit. On a l'impression qu'ils prennent feu suivant un certain angle. Homme phoenix, sûrement. Gin' est bien plus souple et plus alerte qu'avant. Ses oreilles se sont allongées d'un poil. Elfe, je pense.

Ils me regardent tous avec des yeux de merlan frit. Je finis par leur demander ce qu'ils ont et Gin' me dit de conjurer un miroir pour comprendre. Je le fais et je m'observe. Mon visage n'a que très peu changé. Mes traits sont devenus plus féminins et ma peau est constellée de tâches de rousseur. Les reflets bleus de mes cheveux ont disparus pour laisser place à des reflets verts très foncés et ma peau s'est très légèrement teintée de vert. J'agrandis la glace et une exclamation de surprise franchis mes lèvres. Des ailes me sont apparues dans le dos, mais ce n'est pas tout, je suis devenu une fille. J'ouvre la bouche mais je suis incapable de formuler une phrase autre que « je suis une fille ». Matheo nous fait signe de venir vers lui. Il nous annonce que nous avons été en transe pendant plus de cinq heures. Il nous expose la suite du programme pour nous. Aujourd'hui, on rentre manger et on a soirée libre et demain, on commence notre entraînement par le maniement de nos nouveaux pouvoirs. J'acquiesce distraitement, encore plongée dans mes réflexions.

A la maison, je pars direct dans ma chambre, sans prendre la peine de manger. Je m'affale sur mon lit et je pense. C'est peut-être bête, mais je me trouve plus normal en fille qu'en garçons. En tout cas, ça résout l'énigme de la prophétie, je suis la deuxième fille. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Ginny entre. Elle s'assied à côté de moi et m'annonce en plaisantant qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais dire qu'elle sort avec le célèbre Harry Potter. Je pouffe avec elle et je lui dis qu'elle a toujours Blaise pour se consoler. Elle me fait un grand sourire. Ma voix a changée. Elle est devenue plus aigue et plus claire.

- Hé bien, miss Potter, il va falloir que je vous explique tous les mystères de la féminité. M'annonce-t-elle.

Et elle le fait. On est interrompu après une heure de conversation par Elytis. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais il n'y a que moi qui l'appelle comme ça et il n'y a que lui qui m'appelle Naeloj. C'est comme des petits noms. Il me dit en mettant les mains sur les hanches que sa remarque de ce matin sur mon alimentation ne comptait pas pour rien. Je lui fais un petit sourire d'excuse et on s'en va pour aller manger. Ça me fait vraiment bizarre d'avoir la physionomie d'une fille, enfin, femme. On mange dans un petit salon qui relie le couloir avec les chambres des filles et le couloir avec celles des hommes. On partage nos expériences. Je vais vous faire une liste des particularités de chacun car ça serait trop compliqué autrement.

Ginny : naïade et humaine. Elle peut parler dans toutes les langues (même celle des animaux)

Blaise : Homme phoenix et humain. Il peut maîtriser le feu.

Elytis : Velaa, elfe et Ange déchu. Les anges déchus ont des pouvoirs plus dévastateurs que les anges purs. Il maîtrise l'eau. Il a un compagnon en temps que Velaa

Moi : Fée, elfe et Ange pur. J'ai le pouvoir de faire de la magie sans baguette et j'ai un compagnon. Les anges purs sont toujours des filles et on des pouvoirs de guérisseurs impressionnant.

Après cette discussion, Blaise me demande comment il faut m'appeler maintenant. Je réfléchis, sans rien trouver. Après plusieurs proposition, (Léa, Inès, Alicia,…) Elytis a une idée de génie. Line. J'adopte et je commence à m'habituer à répondre à ce nom. On cause encore une bonne partie de la soirée et je pars me coucher, accompagné par Drac' qui a oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre. Je vais dans la salle de bain pour me changer pendant qu'il cherche sa cape. Il l'a trouve au moment ou je me glisse sous ma couette. Je lui demande, encore plus timide que d'habitude, s'il peut rester cette nuit encore. Il me répond par l'affirmative mais ajoute en rigolant qu'il va bientôt avoir un fauteuil pour lit. Je lui souri et je me pousse sur un côté du mien. Je lui dis de venir, parce que on ne dort pas bien dans ce siège, au vu de ses bâillements incessant aujourd'hui. Il se change d'un sort, va éteindre la lumière et s'installe à côté de moi.

Il me demande avec inquiétude si je vais bien car je frissonne. Je lui réponds que j'ai un peu froid. Il ressert son étreinte et nous enveloppe les deux grâce à ses ailes, dans un cocon à la chaleur réconfortante. Je niche ma tête dans son coup et nous rejoignons ensemble les bras de Morphée.

Evidemment, la nuit se passe bien pour Elytis. Moi, je me réveille à deux heures et je suis incapable de me rendormir. Je laisse un petit mot à son intention qui l'avertit que je suis partie prendre l'air. Ce que je fais. J'arpente les couloirs sombres, à la recherche d'un indice concernant mon compagnon. J'ai l'impression d'élever une colonie d'abeille dans mon ventre tellement je sens que mon cœur tremble. Un portrait me salue. Je le salue en retour. Il me demande la cause de mes soucis. Je lui dis que j'ai un compagnon mais que je ne sais pas qui il est. Il me répond qu'il est aussi passé par là bien avant. Je le questionne sur comment savoir qui est la bonne personne. Il m'explique que si j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va éclater ou que je suis incomplet, c'est que je suis loin de lui. Si, au contraire, je me sens bien, parfaitement à ma place lorsqu'il est là, c'est lui. Je remercie le portrait pour ces conseils et je retourne dans ma chambre. Le bourdonnement diminue au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche.

Je me glisse sous la couette, m'installant inconsciemment tout près de lui. Il enfoui son nez dans mon cou, comme pour respirer mon odeur. Je me laisse aller et je m'endors.

_Je suis dans une chambre, vêtue d'une robe rose pâle qui met en valeur mes formes de femmes. Une cape rose aussi me couvre les épaules. Je scrute la pièce, espérant de tout cœur que mon ami Tom ne soit pas impliqué dans ce rêve car cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nuit complète. Au cas ou, je rabats sur mon visage ma capuche. J'ai bien fais je crois car, lorsque je tourne la tête, je vois un homme. Il est assis sur un fauteuil au fond de la pièce. Il dort. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage parce qu'il l'a, lui aussi, caché par la capuche de sa robe noir. Il bouge. Je me lève et je me dirige vers le balcon. S'il devient menaçant pour moi, je saute._

_J'abandonne cette idée en voyant que je suis au dernier étage d'un immense château. Je reconnais ce parc, c'est celui de Poudlard. L'inconnu vient me rejoindre à la fenêtre. Il regarde le parc. Je lui demande d'une petite voix qui il est. Il soupire, comme si répondre était un fardeau et retourne dans la chambre en me tournant le dos._

_-Ton compagnon…m'annonce-t-il_

_-Montre moi ton visage. Lui demandé-je, pleine d'espoir_

_-Non…_

_Je lui demande pourquoi et il me répond d'une voix résignée qu'il m'aime trop pour supporter un rejet de ma part. D'après lui, deux compagnons ne s'aiment pas forcément. Je respecte son choix. Je le rejoins dans la chambre mais mon envie irrépressible de savoir qui est ce mystérieux admirateur et compagnon reprend le dessus. Je le questionne tout d'abord sur le fait qu'il sache qui je suis. Il me répond en me disant qu'avant de savoir qu'il avait un compagnon pour la vie, il m'aimait déjà plus que tout. J'entends la dernière partie de sa phrase (plus que tout) grâce à mon ouïe développée de tigresse. Je l'interroge sur nos relations dans la vie courante. Là encore, il soupire de résignation mais il ne me répond pas._

_Je commence à émettre des hypothèses, guettant ces réactions pour voir laquelle est la plus plausible. Ennemis ? Non. Connaissance ? Non plus. J'essaye encore beaucoup de possibilités mais aucune ne le fait réagir. J'abandonne et je me tais. Je le fixe en tentant vainement de me rappeler où j'ai déjà pu voir sa silhouette mais aucun nom ne me vient en tête. _

_Mon compagnon fredonne ne douce mélodie. Elle me berce. Je me couche sur le lit, à côté du balcon et je m'endors. _

Je me réveille dans ma chambre, seul. Elytis est parti. Je me prépare, la tête dans les nuages. J'enfile sans le voir mes vêtements d'entraînements auxquels deux trous dans le dos ont été rajouté pur que je puisse passer mes ailes. Je commence à éliminer peu à peu tous les garçons que je ne voudrais pas avoir en tant que compagnon. À la fin de ma liste, il ne reste que deux personnes. Blaise et Elytis. Je trace directement Blaise car il file le parfait amour avec Gin' donc ça ne peut pas être lui. Je me demande pourquoi je voudrai avoir Elytis comme compagnon. Peut-être parce que je suis bien avec lui, parce que il me protège, parce que…parce que.

Je pars vers la salle à manger, encore plongée dans mes réflexions. Je me sers de café bien noir et je le bois distraitement. Blaise arrive dans la pièce, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. Il à l'aire si heureux depuis qu'il est avec Ginny. Je l'envie en me demandant si Elytis m'aimait si je serai aussi contente. Minute, pourquoi Elytis ?

' Parce que c'est lui et personne d'autre que tu veux comme compagnon, donc que tu aimes'

Me souffle une petite voix dans ma tête. Ces paroles me remplissent encore plus la tête de questions. Je me résolve à en parler à Gin' dès que notre entraînement d'aujourd'hui sera terminé.

En parlant du loup, la voila qui arrive. Elle nous annonce que nous devons aller au palais après notre petit-déjeuner. Je repose ma tasse de café sur la table et j'attends que les deux amoureux finissent de manger. On sort de la maison quelques minutes plus tard. Je glisse à Gin', l'air de rien, que je dois lui parler cette après-midi. Elle acquiesce. Blaise propose qu'on fasse la course jusqu'au palais. Je déploie mes ailes et je m'envole. Je commence à voler jusqu'à notre rendez-vous. La même sensation de liberté que lorsque que je suis sur un balais, m'envahit. Je commence à faire quelques loopings et autres figures aériennes.

Très vite, Draco me rejoint dans les airs. Il n'avait pas déjeuné et nous suivait de loin depuis le début du chemin. On enchaîne vrilles sur vrilles et piqués sur piqués. Je lui fais signe de monter plus haut et il me suit. On monte tellement que je n'arrive plus à distinguer quoi que ce soit d'autre en bas que des petits carrés blancs. Elytis me prend dans ses bras et il me demande de rentrer mes ailes. Je rentre les ailes dans mon dos sans savoir comment et je me laisse plonger en bas, dans les bras d'Elytis. Je ris en voyant le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus alors que je devrais trembler de peur. Pas avec lui, je lui fais entièrement confiance. Il sort ses ailes au dernier moment, nous faisant remonter. Je pouffe en écoutant les conseillers, mon grand-père, Blaise et Gin' hurler en nous voyant si près du sol sans remonter. On remonte encore quelquefois et, après un dernier plongeon magistral, on se pose en douceur sur le sol.

Immédiatement, mon grand-père et Gin' se mettent en face de nous, côte à côte et commencent à nous réprimander sur notre imprudence. Derrière eux, Blaise et les conseillers pouffent en voyant Matheo nous sermonner exactement comme la rouquine. La main sur la hanche, l'autre tendue dans notre direction, les sourcils froncés et la voix élevée, ils se ressemblent fortement. Ils comprennent que tout le monde se moque d'eux et que nos mines contrites sont simulées. Après un fou rire pour certain et une honte mémorable pour d'autre, on reprend notre sérieux. Mon grand-père commence par nous présenter les membres du conseil que j'ai pu voir lors de mon initiation. Ils sont neufs, avec lui.

Ce sont les neufs sages du royaume et les représentants de chaque « race » qui le peuplait. Il y a Jatë, fée et guérisseur renommé. Lui aussi a des yeux verts, bien qu'ils soient plus clairs. Mighioj est un guerrier ange déchu. Une balafre énorme lui traverse la joue mais n'enlève rien à sa prestance naturelle. Nellann est une naïade. Les naïades sont des femmes redoutables lorsqu'elles sont en colère mais particulièrement si quelqu'un cherche à nuire à la nature. Son rôle dans le conseil est de diriger le trésor de l'état. Merlebach est un vélaa. Il s'occupe des relations entre tous les autres royaumes alentours. Il a un atout, son aura charismatique. Il s'en sert parfois pour convaincre des peuples pour les faire devenir de puissants alliés. Merlebach a une compagne en tant que vélaa, Anéa. Anéa est une ange pur, comme moi. Elle s'occupe de la stratégie guerrière du pays. Astyan est un homme phoenix. Les hommes phoenix sont des humains étonnants. Ils peuvent maîtriser le feu. Lui, son rôle est de former tous les meilleurs soldats du royaume pour qu'ils deviennent l'élite militaire. Luthien est une dryade. C'est une érudite et elle aide Anéa pour la stratégie. Finalement, Allan. Mage gris dont la puissance équivaut à celle de Dumby et celle de Voldy ensemble.

Puis, Matheo me donne un horaire pour les cours que j'aurais durant mon entraînement.

7heure30 à 9heure : entraînement physique, maniement des armes, création de sa propre épée, etc… avec Astyan (cours commun avec les autres)

9h à 10h30 : apprentissage de pouvoir d'ange avec Anéa

10h30 à 12h : médecine avec Jatë (cour commun avec Blaise)

12h à 13h30 : pose de midi

13h30 à 15h30 : Magie en général avec Allan (cours commun avec les autres)

15h30 à 17h : apprentissage de pouvoir de fée avec Jatë

Mon grand-père nous annonce que les cours commencent aujourd'hui même. Je suis donc Astyan vers à travers les couloirs, suivis par les autres. Nous arrivons dans une salle de classe vide. Notre nouveau professeur s'en va dans une pièce jouxtant celle-ci et revient, les bras chargé de différentes armes. Il nous explique que nous allons nous faire nos armes, pour qu'elles correspondent totalement à nos désirs. Il dispose les différentes sortes de lames dans un coin, les arcs dans un autre et les armes à feu au dernier endroit disponible. Il nous observe tour à tour, puis observe les fusils et autre pistolet et sélectionne quatre armes.

Astyan donne à Gin' un revolver plutôt classe avec la fourre, composée d'une lanière qui s'accroche sur les mollets. Elle le fixe aussitôt, fière de le posséder. Astyan se dirige ensuite vers Elytis. Il lui donne une carabine. La particularité de ce fusil est qu'il rentre dans le bras de son propriétaire dès que celui-ci prononce « transeo » et qu'il en ressort à la contre formule, « exeo ». Au tour de Blaise, Astyan lui tend un mélange entre un revolver et une carabine car il est plus grand que le premier mais plus petit que le deuxième. Il l'accroche à sa ceinture. Enfin Astyan me donne un mini pistolet, capable de tirer plus de dix fois sans rechargement. Il peut se réduire de façon à ne devenir qu'un simple pendentif. Je l'accroche à mon collier où mon pendentif en forme d'éclair avec un serpent dessus et toujours présent.

Après ces présents, Astyan nous demande quelle est notre arme de prédilection. Immédiatement, Gin' sort ces poignards de ses bottes et Elytis son épée de sa ceinture. Blaise se dirige près de l'attirail de lames que le professeur a éparpillé sur le sol et choisis une dague à la lame recourbée. Je le suis mais je m'approche des arcs et j'en prends un, instinctivement, je sens qu'il ne me convient pas. L'homme phoenix nous apprend une formule semblable à celle pour métamorphoser un bout de métal en un bijou qui nous correspond. Il nous désigne d'une main les morceaux de bois poser au sol en nous expliquant que nous allions faire exactement la même chose que pour les bijoux mais pour nos armes.

-Meus gladius apparet , prononcé-je distinctement dès qu'il nous l'ordonne

Le bois se transforme en un magnifique arc. Il est composé d'une branche de bois noir et d'une corde de chanvre tressé de façon à ce quelle soie presque indestructible. Un morceau de cuire noir recouvre la partie centrale de l'arc, là où je dois placer ma main. La branche à la forme d'une lèvre. Sur le bois, il y a une inscription elfique gravée. Je prends un carquois rempli de flèches dans le tas et je le glisse sur mon dos. Après cela, Astyan nous fait faire des exercices pour notre physique, abdos, pompes, etc…Son cour passé, il nous demande d'aller courir pendant une heure chaque jour mais en solitaire. Je le note dans ma tête de façon à ne pas l'oublier et je sors de la salle pour aller à mon cours suivant.

Anéa m'attend déjà dehors pour me guider jusqu'à sa salle de cours. C'est une pièce blanche, vide, comme celle d'Astyan. Elle s'assied en face de moi en tailleur et je l'imite. Elle m'explique tout d'abord que je peux rentrer mes ailes en me concentrant. Je lui dis que j'ai déjà expérimenté cette faculté ce matin. Elle acquiesce et passe à un autre sujet. Anéa me questionne si parfois, j'ai lancé des sortilèges qui m'étaient inconnu. Je repense au sort de retour à l'envoyeur et d'autre cas dans le genre et j'hoche la tête. Elle me dit que si je suis sous une émotion forte, il se peut que ça m'arrive. C'est un des pouvoirs propres aux anges purs. Elle m'apprend à peu près à contrôler le niveau des sorts de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient ni trop dangereux, ni trop épuisant pour moi.

Une fois cela fait, je discute pendant une bonne demi heure avec elle. Anéa me demande si j'ai déjà senti mon compagnon et que je sais qui s'est. Je lui dis non, mais, repensant à mon « rêve » avec lui, je lui demande s'il est possible que deux compagnons ne s'aiment pas. Anéa me regarde, étonnée. Elle m'explique que c'est possible mais très rare, le dernier cas remontant à près de cent ans. Une larme perle sur ma joue mais je m'empresse de l'essuyer. Heureusement, Anéa regarde par la fenêtre, visiblement gênée de parler de ça.

Elle m'informe aussi que je ne pourrai avoir d'enfants qu'avec mon compagnon ou quelqu'un d'une puissance supérieure à la mienne et celle de mon compagnon réunie. Je soupire. J'aurais vraiment voulu avoir des enfants mais, hélas, cela ne sera pas possible. L'heure libératrice arrive et je salue Anéa, partant à la quatrième vitesse avant qu'elle ne remarque mon trouble. J'attends Blaise devant la salle de cour d'Astyan et nous attendons ensemble Jatë pour qu'il nous amène à la sienne. Il arrive quelques minutes plus tard et nous conduit dans ce dédale de couloir qu'est le palais.

Je m'attendais à voir une salle blanche, mais je suis surprise de constater que la pièce ne ressemble en aucun point aux autres. Une moquette vert clair tapisse le sol et des tableaux de différentes espèces et paysage sont suspendus de ci delà sur les murs. Jatë commence par nous distribuer un petit test pour savoir notre niveau dans ce domaine. Evidemment, nous nous en sortons mal car, ni l'un ni l'autre, nous n'avons jamais ouvert de livre de médecine ou assister à un cour quelconque sur le sujet. Jatë soupire et, il donne à Blaise ainsi qu'à moi un immense livre d'environ trois mille pages. Il nous apprend encore une formule pour mémoriser tous ce qu'on lit, de façon à nous éviter le pénible apprentissage par cœur. On se le lance, et nous passons le reste du cours à lire.

Sûrement que je me serais ennuyé si ça avait été un livre d'une autre matière mais les sujets traités m'intéressent tellement que je perds totalement la notion du temps, plongée dans mon livre. Malheureusement, je m'arrête à contrecœur lorsque Jatë nous déclare qu'il est temps d'aller manger. Il nous guide à nouveau dans les couloirs en nous emmenant au dernier étage de ce gigantesque bâtiment. Là-haut, une pièce, ô surprise, blanche est aménagé en salle à manger pour Blaise, Gin', Elytis et moi. Je me laisse tomber dans un pouf blanc en velours tout doux et je reprends mon bouquin sur la médecine. J'ai entamé le chapitre sur les potions curatives. Bizarrement, cet aspect des potions arrive à me donner envie d'en faire. Que dirais Rogue s'il savait…

Je ne lève les yeux du livre que lorsque je remarque que Ginny s'est plantée devant moi depuis un bon moment, à voir son expression agacée. Je lui fais un petit sourire d'excuse et je pose l'objet qui me passionne tant à côté de moi. Je regarde la table regorgeant de victuaille et je me décide pour une grande assiette de salade avec une belle pomme verte.

Allan arrive dans la salle et nous annonce que le cours se déroulera dehors. On descend à sa suite dans les jardins du palais et on attend les instructions du sorcier. Il nous expose son programme. On va commencer à apprendre à percevoir les auras, puis nous apprendrons à canaliser notre puissance magique, la légilmancie et l'occlumancie, après, nous improviserons des cours pour développer et contrôler notre puissance. Ravie par ce programme, je fais un grand sourire à Allan. Il nous explique qu'il n'y a aucune formule pour révéler les auras. Il y a juste besoin de concentration et de savoir affiner sa perception. Allan nous demande de nous mettre en tailleur sur le sol et de fermer les yeux. Il nous demande qu'on essaye de sentir la puissance de chacun, en gardant les yeux fermés. Je reste un moment dans le noir, mais soudain, une couleur orange vif arrive là où devrait être Allan, autrement dit à ma gauche. Peu à peu les autres auras se révèlent. Violet foncé pour Ginny, rouge sang pour Blaise et vert forêt avec des traits argentés pour Draco. Je perçois aussi ma propre aura, bleu outremer, de fine lamelle blanche la striant de part et d'autre.

Allan nous informe que plus l'aura est foncée, plus la personne est puissante. Blaise lui demande comment savoir, par rapport à l'aura, si une personne pratique la magie noire. La réponse n'est pas très étonnante, l'aura sera noire. Soudain, Gin' pose une question bizarre.

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà essayé de voir nos auras ?

Allan secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Il la questionne sur la raison de cette question. Elle lui répond qu'elle a lu quelque part que l'aura d'une personne ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule couleur, affirmation d'Allan face à cette vérité, mais que moi et Elytis en avons deux. Immédiatement, il vérifie la véracité des paroles de Gin' en observant nos auras. Il ouvre grand les yeux de surprise mêlé à de la confusion et nous annonce d'une voix blanche que le cour est terminé.

On part, sans poser d'autre question. Je me dirige, seule, vers la salle de Jatë où j'ai déjà eu le cours de médecine. Il est là, à m'attendre. Jatë ne pose pas de question sur le cours d'avant en voyant mon expression songeuse et commence directement à m'expliquer les pouvoirs de fée. Je peux, savoir si la personne en face de moi me ment, me transformé en boule de lumière, faire de la magie sans baguette, et enfin, ma puissance magique est doublée si je m'unit avec mon compagnon.

Je commence par la magie sans baguette. Jatë m'explique qu'il faut que je fasse le vide dans ma tête et que je cherche mon point magique en moi. Le point magique est l'endroit où ma magie se concentre. Je ferme les yeux, je fais le vide et je me sens sortir de mon corps. Je rentre dedans la tête la première et je découvre des faisceaux de magie à l'état pure sillonnant mes veines et mes organes. Je les suis et je découvre qu'ils se réunissent tous dans mon cœur. Une fois cela fait, Jatë me demande d'obliger cette magie à diriger vers mes doigts. Je pense aux faisceaux et j'essaie de dévier leur chemin pour qu'ils y arrivent. Au bout d'un moment d'intense concentration, un doigt de la main qui tient ma baguette magique s'illumine. Sans relâcher ma concentration, Jatë m'ordonne de lancer un lumos.

Je le murmure à peine mais la pièce est envahie de lumière provenant de ma main. J'arrête le sort, extenuée. Mon professeur me félicite et me dit de m'entraîner à lancer des sorts de plus en plus difficiles chaque soir et ainsi, je pourrais utiliser cette forme de magie aussi aisément qu'avec ma baguette. Le cours est déjà terminé car j'ai passé les trois quarts du temps en transe. Je salue Jatë et je me dirige vers la demeure de mon grand-père. Je m'installe dans le jardin, attendant que Ginny arrive avec impatience. Je réfléchis, et ce que je constate me brise le cœur. Elytis ne sera jamais mon compagnon car celui-ci m'aime. Une larme coule vite suivie d'une deuxième lorsqu je me rends compte du mal que je fais à mon compagnon en aimant quelqu'un d'autre.

-Line ! Hurle Ginny, elle reprend d'un ton plus doux, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Pour toute réponse, j'éclate en sanglots. En deux trois mots je lui résume la situation. Mon amour impossible pour quelqu'un qui ne m'aimera jamais, mon rêve avec mon compagnon et le mal que je vais lui faire lorsqu'il apprendra que j'aime un autre que lui. Elle me réconforte et me dit que, pour l'instant, je ne dois pas culpabiliser. Mon compagnon ne s'étant pas encore dévoiler, je ne peux pas affirmer que je ne l'aimerai pas. Puis, elle me propose un plan pour séduire Elytis. Je ris en voyant son plan diabolique mais je sais au fond de moi que je ne l'appliquerai pas. Une seule chose retient mon attention, le maquillage. Je demande à Gin' si elle peut me prêter ses affaires de toilettes pour que j'en fasse des copies pour moi. Elle les appelle par un simple « accio » et elle me les tend. Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié ma baguette chez Jatë. Je soupire de résignation. Je me concentre, tentant le tout pou le tout, et je lance le sort de dédoublage sans baguette. Je suis surprise que ça aille marché. J'invoque une trousse de toilette que je rempli directement de mes nouveaux ustensiles.

Depuis ce jour, une année à passée, Gin' est devenue ma confidente et moi la sienne, je me maquille tout les matins en soulignant mes yeux d'un trait de crayon noir, je n'ai plus eu de rêves concernant mon compagnon ainsi que Voldy, je bats Matheo en duel et Draco ne dors plus avec moi.

Une année remplie de bons moments, sans guerre et violence, juste de la paix. Notre dernier jour dans ce monde heureux arrive et Gin' et moi avons décidé de refaire notre garde-robe de façon elfique. On part donc, tôt le matin, dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter. En sortant, les bras encombrés de sacs, j'ai ajouté 3 robes noires toutes simples, 1 en soie argentée qui moule mes formes de femmes, 1 verte émeraude. J'ai aussi 3 jeans simples, 2 pantalons en cuir moulants, des chemisiers de toutes les couleurs et plusieurs hauts, disons, très sexy. J'ai acheté des chaussures sous l'impulsion de Gin'. Une paire de sandales blanche, des hauts talons noirs, des basquette toutes fines noires (comme les puma du monde moldu) et une paire de ballerine verte claire.

On rapetisse nos sacs et nous les glissons dans nos poches. Pour parfaire notre séance de relookage, je propose à Gin' d'aller chez le coiffeur. Elle bat des mains comme une gamine à qui on aurait proposé une sucette. On y va, enthousiastes comme les jeunes ados que nous aurions dû être. On se fait coiffer en même temps. Je me fais des mèches argentées, histoire de déconner un peu. Ginny, elle, choisit de se faire une coiffure très populaire chez les elfes. Les deux mèches lui tombant sur le visage sont emprisonnées dans une sorte de cônes à mi-longueur et sur le derrière, ses cheveux sont, eux aussi, enfermé dans un cône. Ces cônes font office d'élastique pour les cheveux en plus jolis. La coiffeuse s'occupant de moi me prend deux mèches très fines partant de derrière les oreilles, et me les tresse. Elle les relie avec une pincette noire, de façon à ce qu'elle retienne mes cheveux en arrière. Elle me donne ainsi qu'à Ginny une formule pour que notre coiffure se refasse quand on le souhaite. Je la garde précieusement dans un coin de ma tête et nous sortons, après avoir payé.

On se prend une glace sur une terrasse, fermant paresseusement les yeux. Au final, on rentre à la maison cinq heures après l'avoir quittée, avec une bourse quasi vide. Je range toutes mes affaires dans ma malle, je me change et je redescends dans le jardin où tout le monde est réuni pour un repas d'adieux. J'ai vraiment de la peine à retenir mes larmes, mais lorsque les membres du conseil nous prennent un à un dans leurs bras pour nous souhaiter bonne chance, je ne me retiens plus et je pleure, vite imitée par Gin'. Je pleure de joie de savoir que j'aurais toujours des gens qui m'aiment sincèrement mais aussi de tristesse de devoir les quitter. Les femmes du conseil ont aussi quelques larmes sur les joues et les homes, tous les hommes, ont les yeux remplis d'eau mais se retiennent d'éclater en sanglots. Foutu fierté masculine !

La suite des événements se passe comme dans un rêve…

(NDA : mouhahaha faudra que vous attendiez la fin du chapitre pour la savoir !nananééééreuuu ! L'auteur est folle, certes, mais ce n'est pas un raison pour la lapider face à son sadisme merci…)

PDV Draco M.

Je le regarde, toute la nuit dormir. Je sais pourquoi je l'aime, c'est sûr. Il est si fragile même si son rôle de héros ne lui permettait pas de montrer son véritable caractère, je suis certain que même en héros, je l'aimerais. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, mon père me rabâche que j'ai du sang de vélaa dans le sang. Peut-être que vous ne voyez pas le rapport mais moi oui. Les vélaa ont un compagnon pour toute leur vie. Le problème, les compagnons ne s'aiment pas toujours. Ils ne peuvent avoir des enfants qu'ensemble mais il arrive parfois qu'un des deux déteste l'autre et part vivre vers quelqu'un d'autre. Après moult soupirs sur ma situation amoureuse, je m'endors pour un petit somme rempli de cauchemars. Devinez qui est le personnage principal ? Vous ne trouvez pas ? Allez, je vous aide…La personne que j'aime…

Je me réveille bien vite, désespéré. Je lutte durant le reste de la nuit pour garder mes yeux ouverts. J'ai trouvé un moyen génial, me faire des scénarios ! Je suis très romantique, plus que n'importe qui je crois. La meilleure scène que je parviens à imaginer me fait presque pleurer. On est à un bal, à Poudard. Bien évidement, je lui ai demandé d'être ma cavalière. Je dis cavalière parce que dans tous mes rêves, scénarios, etc…je me le représente en fille, c'est instinctif. Elle a la peau vert clair, je n'en sais pas la cause et nous dansons. Une valse se fait entendre. J'entraîne Naeloj sur la piste. Nous sommes les premiers à ouvrir le bal. Je pose une main timide sur sa hanche et elle lève sa tête en direction de la mienne. Elle plonge son regard troublant dans mes yeux et je m'abandonne totalement dans ses deux émeraudes si magnifique le temps de cette danse. A partir de ce moment, je me retrouve spectateur de la scène.

Je me vois danser avec elle avec grâce. On a l'impression que Naeloj et moi avons danser toute notre vie ensemble tellement nos mouvements sont fluides et parfaitement coordonnés. Une lumière blanche se diffuse autour de nous, sortant de nos cœurs. Le Draco qui danse et Naeloj ne s'en aperçoivent même pas, trop absorbés par l'autre. Je me demande un micro quart de seconde ce que cela peut signifier mais le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me fais bien vite oublier mon interrogation. Personne dans la salle n'ose s'élancer sur la piste de peur de troubler cet instant magique. Peu à peu, nos corps se rapprochent naturellement…Ils se frôlent, se touchent avec timidité puis se collent avec sensualité. Nos visages se rapprochent de plus en plus. Je me retrouve à nouveaux dans mon corps. Je vois les yeux de l'ange de ma vie débordants d'amour. J'ose laisser s'allumer en moi un espoir fou qu'un jour, elle me regardera comme ça.

Nos lèvres se scellent par un baiser et une onde d'amour pur se propage dans la salle. Bien des personnes, poussé par cette onde, se dirigent vers l'élu(e) de leurs cœurs pour leur déclarer leur flamme. Je n'y prête plus d'attention dès que mon petit ange m'encercle le cou de ses bras. Je passe les miens dans son dos et je la rapproche subtilement de moi en les resserrant doucement. Dans la Grande Salle, des couples nouveaux et anciens nous imitent. Ce n'est qu'un simple baiser, sans fioriture. Juste nos lèvres posées sur celles de l'autre avec autant d'amour et de tendresse que nos cœurs peuvent contenir.

Naeloj se presse contre mon torse et entrouvre ses lèvres, de façon à me donner la permission d'approfondir le baiser. Je le fais sans hésiter mais sans le brusquer, de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne de moi maintenant. Elle se laisse faire, sans aucun mouvement de recul. Je l'embrasse franchement, conscient qu'avec ce baiser, je viens de le proclamer mien pour le reste de ma vie. Une pluie de pétales de roses surgies de nulle part, s'abat doucement sur les gens de la salle.

Je sors de ma rêverie en sentant mon bras être bougé par le petit ange qui s'est réveillé. Je n'ai aucune envie d'affronter son regard car je suis certain que je l'embrasserai sur le champ, ruinant ainsi notre amitié. Je ne bouge plus, et j'attends. J'avais presque oublié que je lui tenais la main tellement mon rêve semblait réel. Je sens son regard remonter mon bras pour s'attarder quelques minutes sur mon visage. Il ressert légèrement sa prise et pose au dessus de nos deux mains entrelacées sa deuxième main, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion et que j'étais bien là. Il pousse un petit soupire de bien-être et se rendort. Je rouvre directement les yeux, éveillé.

Il est déjà loin au pays des rêves. Je m'autorise un sourire triste en le voyant si paisible. Je l'envie un peu de ne pas avoir à faire face à un amour impossible, un amour à sens unique. Je laisse mes pensées de côtés et, après une bonne heure de demi-sommeil, je retourne dans ma chambre. Avant de partir, je griffonne une lettre à mon petit ange pour lui expliquer que je suis parti chercher le déjeuner. Je fais une halte dans ma douche et je me vêts de la tenue princière que Matheo veut absolument que je porte aujourd'hui et je me scrute dans le miroir.

J'ai un pantalon noir moulant et un pull-over col roulé noir aussi. Je porte au dessus une tunique argentée que j'ai boutonnée sur le devant. Une ceinture noire me la sert sur les hanches. Sur la ceinture, j'ai un long fourreau où est rangé une dague en argent très fine, ornée de symboles étranges. Une longue cape noire me donne un aire stricte Je tire la langue à mon reflet, dévoilant ainsi mon piercing. Je me dirige vers la salle à manger en quête de nourriture pour le petit-déjeuner. En arrivant, je découvre une table regorgeant de toutes sortes d'aliments. J'en sélectionne quelque uns et je conjure un panier pour transporter le tout.

Je n'ai pas eu de signe de vie de Blaise et Gin', j'espère que c'est une bonne chose. J'entre dans la chambre d'Harry et, dissimulant avec peine mon étonnement, je le vois paré de sa tenue de prince. Le noir chez les elfes est une couleur qui signifie le pouvoir et l'argent, la noblesse. Presque chaque couleur a une signification mais je ne connaît que ces deux là. Il est habillé la même chose que moi, quoique sa carrure plus fine lui donne un air mystérieux.

-Son altesse Naeloj va être servie…lui dis-je

Il me sourie et je lui fais une révérence improvisée. J'invoque une table et je pose toutes les provisions que j'ai amenées dessus. Après ce repas frugal, je pouffe alors que Naeloj essaye de mettre sa cape. Je lui propose mon aide avec une voix proche de celle de Percy Weasley lorsqu'il s'adresse à Fudge. On parodie tour à tour des personnes de notre entourage puis nous sortons en se moquant de notre titre. Nous croisons Blaise et Gin' au détour d'un couloir mais, malgré nos blagues, ils ne semblent pas nous voir. Ensemble, 'Ry et moi poussons un soupir de résignation et nous les suivons. Soudain, il métamorphose ses cheveux en longues tresses rousses grâce à un sort appris lors de nos heures d'entraînements. Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension, je commence à comprendre son idée. À mon tour, je transfigure mon visage et mes cheveux en un Blaise caricaturé et je lui tends le bras. Il le prend sans hésiter. On entre dans la salle à manger où Matheo nous attend et on imite les deux tourtereaux en bavant et en se fixant sans détacher les yeux l'un de l'autre. Un soupçon d'amertume m'atteint le cœur en songeant que jamais, il ne sera comme ça pour moi.

Matheo nous demande de le suivre pour aller au conseil des neuf sages. On le fait et durant le trajet, je prends la décision de ne jamais dire quoi que ce soit à Naeloj de mon amour pour lui. Nous entrons dans un gigantesque palais de pierre et de marbre blanc. En Fariendil comme chez nous, c'est l'automne. Des grands arbres perdent petit à petit leur feuillage roux, rouges et jaune, tapissant ainsi le sol d'une couche épaisse de feuille morte. Nous nous dirigeons à présent dans le dédale de couloirs du bâtiment pour arriver dans une grande salle, où huit personnes sont déjà présentes. Je les observe méticuleusement, gravant les moindres détails dans ma mémoire. Matheo et une autre personne sont entrain de régler une histoire d'incendie. Lorsqu'ils ont terminé, un des membres du conseil annonce à Matheo que nous devons faire notre initiation. Celui-ci à l'air étonné. Il dit que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, et que nous venions juste de passer notre majorité hier. Devant la conviction du conseiller, qui s'appelait Jatë, il se résigne et nous ordonne de le suivre. Il nous invite à entrer dans une salle spacieuse. Il redemande à Jatë si Ginny et Blaise doivent aussi faire l'initiation. Jatë hoche la tête. Il nous demande de nous asseoir en cercle autour du pilier, au milieu de la salle. Je le fais, impatient de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

Une fois que nous sommes les quatre assis, les dix conseillers se mettent en cercle autour de nous. Ils entament une incantation. Je tombe dans un sommeil lourd avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Je me réveille devant un magnifique vélaa et une autre personne avec des ailes noires. Ils ne me laissent pas le temps de poser la moindre question et se présente directement. Le vélaa est un de mes ascendants mais ça, je le savais déjà. Il m'explique ses pouvoirs et le fait que j'aie un compagnon. Si je m'unit à mon compagnon, ma puissance magique doublera mais, le problème, ce qu'il se peut que nous ne nous aimions pas, bien que cela ne soit pas très vraisemblable. J'acquiesce et l'autre se présente. C'est un ange déchu et lui aussi est un de mes ascendants. Par contre, il ne m'informe pas sur ses pouvoirs. Mes deux ancêtres se précipitent sur moi et me rentrent dedans.

Je reviens à moi dans la salle des initiations et je scrute les autres, à la recherche des changements effectués. Blaise n'a pas changé hormis ses cheveux qui sont devenu rouge bordeau sur certaine mèches et que suivant la lumière, on pourrait penser qu'ils prennent feu. Ginny est devenue plus souple et plus silencieuse (pas dans le sens de parler car elle parle toujours pour trois cette fille). Quant à Harry….Ho !... C'est devenue une fille ! Sa peau est devenue verte claire, tachetée de tâche de rousseur, et les reflets bleus dans ses cheveux qui le rendait semblable à Matheo ont cédé leur place à des reflets verts. Dans son dos, des ailes blanches sont apparues. Wow.

Il demande ce qu'on a à le regarder comme cela. Gin', sortant de sa torpeur, lui dit de conjurer un miroir, ce qu'il…elle fait. Elle ouvre grand la bouche, incapable de dire quelque chose d'autre que « je suis une fille ». Je cesse de la regarder quand Matheo nous annonce que nous avions été plus de cinq heures en transe. On rentre chez Matheo, silencieux. Harry, visiblement choquée de sa transformation s'enferme dans sa chambre. Ginny nous annonce qu'elle va le…enfin…la rejoindre.

Blaise me donne une grande claque dans le dos. Je l'interroge du regard et, me fixant innocemment, il me répond avec évidence

-T'as de la chance, tes deux problèmes ont disparus. Ce n'est pas ton cousin et il est devenu une fille. Fonce !

Je soupire, c'était bien plus compliqué que ça, surtout avec cette histoire de compagnon. Je secoue la tête de résignation en entendant le ventre de Blaise réclamer son repas mais je le suis jusqu'à la salle à manger. Hélas, le repas n'est pas encore servi. Je dit à Blaise de m'attendre dans la pièce qui relie nos chambre et celles des filles et que je vais chercher les filles. Ce que je fais. On se rend dans le petit salon tout chou et on commence à discuter de tout et rien. On échange nos expériences et on commence à manger.

Après cela, Blaise demande très pertinemment à Harry comment on devra l'appeler car Harry, c'est un nom de garçons. On passe en revu la moitié des nom féminins que nous connaissons mais aucun ne lui plaît. Un nom me vient en tête, Line. Je le propose et Harry approuve. Après une longue discussion sur tout et rien, quelques bisous de blaise et Ginny et quatre pizzas manger, on part tous se coucher. Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié ma cape dans la chambre de Line. Je vais donc la chercher. Je la trouve alors que Line se glisse sous sa couette. Elle me demande timidement si je peux encore rester cette nuit car elle dort mieux quand je suis là. J'hoche la tête et j'ajoute en rigolant que je dormirai bientôt chaque nuit dans un siège. Line sourie et se pousse sur un côté du lit. Elle me dit de venir parce qu'apparemment, on dort mal dans ce fauteuil si on regarde mes bâillements d'aujourd'hui. Je me change d'un sort et je vais éteindre la lumière, exultant intérieurement.

Je m'installe à côté d'elle. Je remarque un qu'elle frissonne alors je lui demande si elle va bien. Line me répond qu'elle à un peu froid. Je la prends dans mes bras, de façon à ce que mes ailes nous enveloppent dans un nid de chaleur réconfortante. Je sens sa tête se glisser dans mon cou et sa respiration ralentir. Elle dort. Je l'imite rapidement, exténué par la transe. Je rêve.

_Je me retrouve dans une chambre inoccupée, vêtu de noir. La chambre est simple. Seul un lit, un fauteuil et une armoire la meuble. Je me lève du fauteuil où j'étais assis et je me dirige vers la fenêtre. Devant moi s'étend le parc de Poudlard. Je sais ce que signifie se rêve. Il permettra ma rencontre avec mon compagnon. Je rabats ma capuche sur ma tête, cachant ainsi mon visage. Je remarque avec soulagement que mes ailes ont disparues._

_Je retourne dans mon fauteuil et j'attends. Soudain, Line apparaît, vêtue d'une robe rose qui s'adapte parfaitement à ses formes. Elle est sublime. Je fais semblant de dormir. Line se dirige comme moi auparavant vers la fenêtre, après avoir mis sa cape de façon à ce que je ne vois pas son visage. Je la rejoins et je regarde le parc, réfléchissant à pleine vitesse sur sa présence._

_Elle me demande qui je suis. Je soupire, constant avec tristesse que mon aïeul vélaa avait bien fait de me prevenir que deux compagnon ne s'aiment pas forcément. Je retourne dans la chambre, et je lui réponds d'une voix triste_

_-Ton compagnon…_

_-Montre moi ton visage. Me demande-t-elle, pleine d'espoir_

_-Non…_

_Mon ton était sans réplique, dur et cassant. Line me questionne sur ce refus. Je lui réponds la vérité, je l'aime trop pour supporter un rejet quelconque. Je lui dis aussi que deux compagnons ne s'aiment pas forcément. Elle me rejoint dans la chambre et me demande comment je la connais. Je lui donne une réponse qui ne pas tout à fait celle de la question._

_Heureusement, elle ne le remarque pas et continue ses questions sur nos relations. C'est qu'elle veut vraiment savoir qui je suis la petite ! Je soupire mais je ne réponds pas. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un courant d'air dans cette pièce. Hoho…Je fais de l'humour maintenant, je crois que je vais me suicider…Quelle bonne idée ! Absorbé par mes pensées macabres, je n'écoute même plus Line me poser des questions. Ce n'est que quand elle arrête que je m'en rends compte._

_Je m'assieds à nouveau sur le fauteuil et je commence à fredonner une mélodie que ma mère me chantait lorsqu'elle me soignait des coups de Lucius. J'observe Line se coucher et s'endormir. Puis, je l'imite vite fait. _

Je réveille avec Line dans mes bras. Je pose un baiser sur son front, constatant la douceur de sa peau et je me lève, sans la réveiller. Je reste cinq minutes à contempler ce petit ange endormi et je pars à regret. Je vais dans ma chambre et je me change. Une fois cela fait, je sors dans la forêt pour réfléchir tranquillement. Gin' me hurle en me voyant sortir que nous avons rendez-vous au palais. Je lui crie un OK et je me retourne vers l'orée des bois. Dès que je pénètre dans le sous-bois, je me sens redevenir serein. La nature à un drôle d'effets sur moi. Elle me captive et me passionne.

Je monte souplement sur la branche basse d'un arbre argenté. Dans ma tête, tout est chamboulé. La personne que j'aime est mon compagnon, ok, mais cela ne prouve pas qu'elle m'aime aussi, au contraire. Je m'autorise quand même un petit espoir sans vraiment le savoir. Je ferme les yeux, appréciant le calme de la nature. Des rires me parviennent aux oreilles. Je vois Line, Blaise et Gin' faire la course jusqu'au palais. Je déploie mes ailes, suivant l'exemple de ma compagne et je la rejoins dans les airs.

On fait quelques acrobaties aériennes, histoire de se montrer amicalement qu'on est aussi bon que sur un balai, puis, elle me fait signe de monter plus haut. Nous montons donc le plus haut possible, Fariendil devenant qu'un éclat blanc sous le soleil. Je prends Naeloj dans mes bras et je lui demande de rentrer ses ailes, ce qu'elle fait. Je suis touché par cette marque de confiance mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir dessus. Je rentre les miennes et nous tombons dans le vide, Line riant aux éclats. Je la serre un peu plus que nécessaire mais ça ne la gêne pas, visiblement. Je sors mes ailes au dernier moment, nous faisant planer à ras les pâquerettes. On le refait quelque fois, pouffant comme des gamins face aux cris des personnes à terre. Je me pose en douceur sur le sol, faisant mine de me cacher derrière Line lorsque Matheo et Ginny commencent à nous hurler dessus.

Une fois leur colère passée, Matheo nous présente les huit membres du conseil des sages. Après ces présentations, il nous donne nos emploi du temps, différent pour chacun.

7heure30 à 9heure : entraînement physique, maniement des armes, création de sa propre épée, etc… avec Astyan (cours commun avec les autres)

9h à 10h30 : apprentissage de pouvoir de Vélaa avec Merlebach

10h30 à 12h : maniement des armes avec Astyan (cour commun avec Ginny)

12h à 13h30 : pose de midi

13h30 à 15h30 : Magie en général avec Allan (cours commun avec les autres)

15h30 à 17h : apprentissage de pouvoir d'ange déchu avec Mighioj

Matheo nous annonce que les cours commencent aujourd'hui. Je suis donc à contrecoeur Astyan dans sa salle de cours. Là, il va chercher dans une pièce jouxtant celle-ci, un amas d'armes en tout genre. Il les trie en trois groupes bien distincts, armes blanches à lame, arcs et armes à feu. Il choisi quatre armes dans le derniers groupe, après nous avoir longuement observé.

Astyan donne à Ginny un revolver avec une fourre à accrocher à un mollet ou à la cuisse. Je le vois bien avec une robe de soirée en soie, une longue cigarette aux lèvres, brandissant l'arme avec un air particulièrement sadique, après l'avoir sorti de sous sa robe. Miss Bond…Pas mal ! Faudra que je fasse attention maintenant, elle peut me faire mal avec son joujou.

À moi, Astyan me donne une carabine dans le même style que le revolver de Gin', classe. Il m'explique que je peux le « ranger » en le rentrant dans mon bras grâce à la formule transeo et le ressortir en disant exeo. Je teste directement en le rangeant dans mon bras et en le ressortant au moins une dizaine de fois, emerveillé.

Blaise hérite d'un mélange du revolver de Gin' et de ma carabine car il a un fusil miniature mais toujours plus grand que le revolver à Ginny. Apparemment, Astyan a fait exprès que toutes les armes soient dans le style James Bond, autrement dit classe car il donne aussi un mini revolver qui peut se transformer en pendentif à Line, qui l'accroche aussitôt à son collier.

Après cette distribution, notre nouveau professeur nous demande nos armes de prédilection. Je sors mon épée de ma ceinture en même temps que Ginny ses poignards de ses bottes, c'est-à-dire, immédiatement. Blaise choisi une dague recourbée assez longue dans les armes à lames posées au sol. Line, elle, prend un arc. Je fronce les sourcils, ne me souvenant pas qu'elle ait déjà tiré à l'arc lors de nos entraînements. Je suppose que ses absences répétitives devaient concerner ce fait.

Astyan nous annonce que nous allons transformer les bouts de bois sur le sol, en nos armes respectives, de la même manière que nous avons fait nos bijoux avec Macgonagall. La formule est dans le même genre que l'autre, sauf pour un mot. Je la dis dès que l'homme phoenix nous le demande.

-Meus gladius apparet.

Une magnifique épée surgit devant moi. Son manche est en acier et un ange y est représenté avec deux magnifiques yeux en émeraude. Sa lame est tranchante et miroite sous le soleil. Je fais deux, trois mouvements, quelques parades et j'admire la faciliter avec laquelle elle obéit au moindre de mes mouvements.

Astyan nous demande encore de faire quelques exercices physiques et nous libère, avec la recommandations de faire chaque jour une heure de course à pied en solitaire pour augmenter notre endurance, chose nécessaire lors d'un duel. Je sors sans me presser de la salle de cours et je rejoins Merlebach qui m'attend.

Il me mène dans un couloir non loin et me fait entrer dans un espèce de salon. L'environnement diffère totalement de celui d'Astyan. Je prends place dans un fauteuil et Merlebach s'assied dans le canapé en face de moi. Il me demande si je connais mes pouvoirs. Je les lui cite : le charisme, la capacité de devenir invisible et la maîtrise de l'eau. Il hoche la tête. Je lui demande à mon tour si nous pouvons commencer par la maîtrise du pouvoir de charme qui s'enclenche automatiquement lorsque je suis près de mon compagnon. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis parti ce matin avant que Line ne se réveille.

Il acquiesce, un éclat de surprise passant dans ses yeux, mais me fait un sourire énigmatique, comprenant qui est mon compagnon. Il me dit qu'il faut simplement me concentrer et que le reste vient avec la pratique. Je commence directement. Je me concentre le plus possible mais rien ne se passe. Merlebach me fait un sourire encourageant et me propose de me laisser seul, de façon à ce que j'arrive mieux à me concentrer. Je le remercie de son attention mais je lui dis qu'il peut rester. Je réessaie encore une dizaine de fois, échouant toutes mes tentatives.

Merlebach me prend en pitié devant mes efforts acharnés pour parvenir à mon but. Il m'explique que je dois vraiment vider mon esprit de la plus insignifiante pensée. Au bout de quatre tentatives loupées, je parviens enfin à faire sortir mon charme de vélaa. Je fais la même démarche pour le rentrer et j'y arrive parfaitement. Merlebach me félicite et me demande maintenant d'essayer de contrôler mon pouvoir pour ne faire sortir qu'un peu de charme, de façon à ce que la personne visée ne se jette pas sur moi pour me rouler une pelle magistrale mais qu'elle soie juste conquise et ne puisse plus rien me refuser. Pratique.

J'y arrive après autant d'échecs que pour faire sortir mon pouvoir. Mon professeur qui n'a pas arrêté de m'encourager, me félicite avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il m'annonce que j'ai accompli une prouesse dans le genre car nombre de vélaa n'arrivaient pas à contrôler leur charme, et ceux qui y arrivaient devaient s'entraîner pendant près d'un mois pour le maîtriser totalement. Merlebach ne m'a rien dit pour que je ne puisse pas me décourager et, visiblement, il a bien fait. On papote quelques minutes sur la vie en Fariendil pour passer les minutes restantes du cours et je le salue poliment avant de m'en aller vers la salle où Astyan doit m'attendre avec Ginny qui avait cours avec lui.

J'y entre une minute plus tard, mais ni Ginny, ni Astyan ne sont là. Je sors mon épée de son fourreau et je l'admire. Gin' arrive juste après et sort aussi ses nouveaux poignards. Elle me demande si elle peut tester mon épée. Je lui sourie et nous échangeons nos armes pour un petit duel amical. Astyan arrive et se joint à notre duel. Je fais équipe avec Gin' après qu'on se soie concerter d'un regard et nous appliquons notre stratégie très efficace pour supprimer les ennemis encombrant. À nous deux, on bat Astyan en moins de deux minutes de combat acharné.

Il à l'air étonné mais il se reprend. Il nous demande si nous nous sommes entraînés beaucoup de temps. On lui répond environ deux heures par semaine pendant deux mois. Il nous regarde, désolé de l'expression fort peu distinguée, sur le cul. Il nous dit que nous sommes les seuls avec Merlebach à l'avoir vaincu et pourtant, il avait quarante ans d'expérience derrière lui. Je lui propose un combat singulier qu'il accepte.

On commence par s'observer en chien de faïence, se jaugeant du regard. Astyan commence par attaquer par ma gauche. J'esquive le coup et je réplique en faisant quelques moulinets d'épée l'obligeant à reculer. Il oppose la sienne lorsque je la lui envoie sur le visage. On se toise, nos visages séparés d'une dizaine de centimètres seulement. Je feinte avec une parade sur sa gauche et je le frappe sur le bras droit, espérant qu'il lâche son épée sous le choque. Hélas pour moi, ma tactique échoue et Astyan se reprend en m'attaquant coup après coup, chaque fois à un endroit différent. Je pars chaque attaque avec une facilité déconcertante. Il vise ma tête. Je me baisse, le coup passe au dessus de moi et je frappe avec le dos de ma lame sa main. Il lâche l'épée sous le choc. Malheureusement, il frappe, à son tour, avec son poing libre, ma main et fait gicler l'épée au pied de Ginny. Celle-ci applaudit à tout rompre devant ce duel.

Astyan et moi, nous nous serrons la main et nous nous félicitons mutuellement. Il me dit de m'entraîner à viser avec ma carabine, tout en pointant les cibles à l'autre bout de la salle. Ce que je fais. Le reste du cours passe très vite. J'apprends avec Ginny à viser les cibles mouvantes qu'Astyan a installées. À la fin, notre professeur nous amène dans une pièce aussi blanche que sa salle de cours.

Line et Blais sont déjà là, les deux plongés dans leur livre de médecine. Je soupire en synchronisation avec Gin' et je me sers d'une assiette de fruit avant de me diriger vers la fenêtre pour observer cette nature si particulière. Allan arrive dans la salle et nous annonce que le cours se déroulera dehors. On descend à sa suite dans les jardins du palais et on attend les instructions du sorcier. Il nous expose son programme. On va commencer à apprendre à percevoir les auras, puis nous apprendrons à canaliser notre puissance magique, la légilmancie et l'occlumancie, après, nous improviserons des cours pour développer et contrôler notre puissance.

Il nous explique qu'il n'y a aucune formule pour révéler les auras. Il y a juste besoin de concentration et de savoir affiner sa perception. Allan nous demande de nous mettre en tailleur sur le sol et de fermer les yeux. Il nous demande qu'on essaye de sentir la puissance de chacun, en gardant les yeux fermés. Je reste un moment dans le noir, mais soudain, une couleur orange vif arrive là où devrait être Allan. Peu à peu les autres auras se révèlent. Violet foncé pour Ginny, rouge sang pour Blaise et bleu outremer strié par de fine lamelles blanches pour Line. Mon aura est vert forêt, des traits argentés zébrant cette couleur parfaite.

Allan nous informe que plus l'aura est foncée, plus la personne est puissante. Blaise lui demande comment savoir, par rapport à l'aura, si une personne pratique la magie noire. La réponse n'est pas très étonnante, l'aura sera noire. Soudain, Gin' pose une question bizarre.

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà essayé de voir nos auras ?

Allan secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Il la questionne sur la raison de cette question. Elle lui répond qu'elle a lu quelque part que l'aura d'une personne ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule couleur, affirmation d'Allan face à cette vérité, mais que Line et moi en avons deux. Immédiatement, il vérifie la véracité des paroles de Gin' en observant nos auras. Il ouvre grand les yeux de surprise mêlé à de la confusion et nous annonce d'une voix blanche que le cour est terminé.

Mighioj est dans le hall d'entrer du palais. Il me guide jusqu'aux cachots sombres, rappelant en tout points ceux de Poudlard. Je laisse sortir mes ailes alors que je l'ai avait gardé rentrer lors des autres cours. Mighioj m'explique que les anges déchus n'ont pas de pouvoir particulier autre que la magie primaire. La magie primaire est la première sorte de magie apparue dans le monde. Ni noire, ni blanche, elle peut être extrêmement dangereuse mais aussi protectrice. C'est la magie des runes. Ce jour là, je commence l'apprentissage fastidieux de cette magie et de son caractère instable.

Je dois apprendre la langue runique, appelée aussi cornëj, et la poésie. Pourquoi la poésie ? Simple. Pour utiliser la magie runique, je dois prononcer une incantation sous forme de poésie en cornëj. Le cours passe très vite et, déjà, je quitte le palais en direction de la demeure de Matheo.

Une année passe dans la monotonie des cours. Le dernier jour dans le monde des elfes arrive bien trop vite à mon goût. Naeloj, Blaise, Ginny et moi, nous nous sommes encore plus rapprochés et Blaise file le parfait amour avec Gin' depuis notre arrivé. Bien entendu, nous avons tous changé. Tout les quatre, nous nous habillons toujours en noir ou en argent sauf lors de moments importants. Line souligne ses yeux d'un trait de crayon noir, les faisant ressortir comme jamais, sa peau est devenue encore plus verte claire et sa silhouette est devenue celle d'une véritable femme, légèrement musclée mais pas trop par les cours avec Astyan. Blaise a des cheveux jusqu'aux épaules qu'il noue en catogan avec un ruban de soie noire. Ginny aussi est devenue vraiment femme. Moi, je n'ai pas changé.

Comme je le disais, le dernier jour est arrivé, avec lui les adieux. Les filles sont allées en ville pour une séance relooking et Blaise et moi, nous causons de tout et rien, avachis sur un canapé. Je lui demande si, à son avis, on doit reprendre nos vieilles apparences. Il me dit que oui, car si on garde nos apparences de maintenant, on ne pourra pas faire la surprise de nos pouvoirs à Voldy chéri. J'hoche la tête, distraitement. Je lui propose de sortir un peu dans la forêt et il me suit. J'y entre et je vais directement vers l'arbre argenté qui étais devenu mon endroit préféré lorsque j'allais mal.

Je grimpe lestement sur la branche basse, suivi de Blaise. Il sort un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et m'en propose une. Je la prends, profitant de ce dernier moment pour décompresser. Je redoute plus que tout la réaction de mes parents lorsqu'ils vont me voire. Je suis devenu sombre, mon côté d'ange déchu primant sur celui vélaa. On reste une bonne heure, assis là, à se repasser toute cette année dans notre tête. Blaise me rappelle que nous devons aller au repas d'adieux que Matheo a organisé avec les autres membres du conseil des sages.

Line et Gin' arrivent après nous, changées. Ginny porte une robe de soie noire fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse et des hauts talons noirs. Sa coiffure elfique lui a à ravir. Ça change radicalement avec son style peace and love de Poudlard. Line est aussi surprenante. Elle porte une robe blanche bouffante en bas et moulante en haut. La robe a des bretelles toutes fine qui se nouent derrière la nuque en dos nu. Je la reconnais parce que c'est moi qui la lui ai offerte à Noël. Elle porte aussi des petites sandalettes blanches à talon. Elle a abandonné son éternel trait de crayon pour un maquillage plus soft. Wow…qui aurait pu croire qu'Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley aurait donné de telles beautés à leurs entrées à Poudlard ?

Les adieux se font plus que péniblement. Line et Gin' pleurent. Anéa, Nellan et Luthien aussi. Je crois que je vais m'y mettre mais mon orgueil de macho me l'interdit. Quand Matheo me prends avec Naeloj dans ses bras, une larme s'échappe quand même de mes yeux. Je l'essuie rapidement. Matheo tient un coffret sous son bras. Derrière nous, les conseillers, Blaise et Ginny se sont rassemblés pour mieux voir. Matheo ouvre le coffret et je m'aperçois, le souffle coupé, qu'il contient les deux couronnes princières. Je m'agenouille devant lui en même temps que Line. Il pose doucement un fin diadème en argent serti de diamants sur les cheveux de Line. Il pose la réplique exacte mais sans les diamants sur ma tête. Je me relève et je tends la main à Line pour l'aider à faire de même. Je lui propose mon bras et elle le prend.

On traverse les deux colonnes qu'ont formées les autres tandis qu'ils s'agenouillent devant nous. Le peuple de Fariendil arrive en masse, sûrement prévenu de l'évènement par Matheo. À son tour, il s'incline. C'est un moment extraordinaire. Je leur fait signe de se relever ce qu'ils font et, sous l'impulsion de Ginny et Blaise, toute la foule nous applaudit. Line et moi nous défilons dans toute la ville, suivis par le conseil et par Ginny et Blaise. La foule s'amasse dans les rues pour nous voir passer. Finalement, nous rentrons au palais.

Nos valises étaient déjà prêtes dans le hall. Je repose un scellé pour retrouver ma vieille apparence. Ginny et Blaise m'imite mais Line semble complètement ailleurs. Je le fais aussi sur elle et nous nous plaçons sur les pentagrammes dessinés au sol. Cette fois, c'est Matheo qui entame l'incantation. Le même phénomène que la première fois nous renvoie de là où nous venons, ou presque…

* * *

Voila...un autre chapitre terminé...**SONDAGE**: aimez-vous que j'écrive de deux point de vue? si vous aimez dite le moi. Si vous aimez pas dite le aussi en précisant quel point de vue vous preférez car je pense que je vais écrire que d'un point de vue mais je ne sais pas lequel... Encore un petit truc...si j'ai pas au moins cinq rewiew pas de chapitre! 

Bizzzz NaElOj MaLfOy


	8. Chapter 8

Réponse au rewiew:

mini pouce06: pour que Line et Draco se mettent ensemble, tu devras attendre au moins le chap prochain et je ne sais pas encore si Line sera enceinte

vega264 : ba voila...pdv de Line parce que tout le monde est d'accord qu'il est mieux! merci beaucoup de suivre ma fic!moi aussi j'aime le passage du compagnon car les lecteurs ne le savent pas jusqu'au pdv de Draco qu'il est le compagnon

adenoide : merci pour le rewiew et de m'avoir donner ton avis, j'éspère qu'il te plaira ce chapitre.

caromadden: merci d'avoir répondu à ma question et je peux te dire qu'une chose...continue ta fic vérité cruel à savoir parce que je l'aime beaucoup

yotma: ba dans le chapitre suivant line se rendra compte que son super futur mari est Draco mais l'amour rend aveugle!Désolé pour les fautes d'ortho mais lorsque je me relis j'arrive pas à les voir mais je les voit chez les autres...Merci de l'encouragement, voila la suite

Thlite : voila la suite!

Valiane d'Avalon : je ne vais pas te dire comment le temps se passe à poudlard paske sinon sa va enlever tout mon effet lorsqu'ils reviendront! enfin voila quoi...la suite!

onarluca : t'inquiète, tant que Dumby ne le voit pas avec son apparence de fille, line peut redevenir une fille quand elle veut!

Petite emeraude: voila la suite

TiOubO: mon correcteur chéri, tu aurai pu répondre à mes mails juste pour me dire que tu me le donneré pa tro vite..paske je pensé ke tu me lenvéré jamé!

Fegnass: effectivement, j'aurais pu continuer avec les deux points de vue mais j'ai décidé de rester sur celui de Line. Sûrement, je vais faire des petits passages avec l'autre pdv mais pas beaucoup. Voila le chapitre alors lis le et dis moi ce que t'en penses stp

Nymphadora tonks: c'est pas encore dans ce chapitre qu'ils se mettront ensemble mais sa sera sûrement dans le prochain. bizzzz

Elie: voila la suite...

Pdv Line/Harry

Je sors de mon état de choc lorsque je sens du sol sous mes pieds. J'ouvre les yeux et la première chose que je remarque, c'est que j'ai retrouvé mon ancienne apparence d'Harry Potter. Je soupire, lève les yeux. Le Parc de Poudlard s'étend à mes pieds. La lune éclaire une bande d'herbe comme pour nous inviter à entrer dans le château.

-Il faudrait que tu te changes Line. Remarque avec justesse Ginny.

Je grogne de mécontentement en pensant que je ne pourrai plus avant longtemps reporter tout mes jolis habits de fille. Je m'enferme dans les toilettes les plus proches et j'applique le conseil de Gin'. Je m'habille avec un uniforme de Poudlard. Je me démaquille sans pour autant ôter le trait de crayon noir qui me donne un air plus féminin, plus comme celle que je suis. Je sors aussi de ma valise une cape noire banale et je la mets.

Je reviens dans le hall où tout le monde m'attend et je remarque que Gin', Blaise et Elytis en ont profité pour se revêtir de leurs uniformes respectifs et de mêmes capes que moi. Je leur dis qu'on devrait se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Je constate avec déplaisir que ma voix est redevenu celle d'un garçon…je ne pense pas que je vais m'habituer à ce corps comme j'ai su au bout de quelques jours seulement m'habituer à celui de moi fille. Gin' me prend par la main en sentant mon désarroi et me souffle un mot d'encouragement. Je lui fais une grimace et nous partons les quatre vers la Grande Salle.

On entre en même temps, provoquant le silence des élèves et la méfiance des enseignants. Les professeurs ainsi que le vieux sénile ont leur baguette braqué sur nous quatre. Je me demande depuis quand des adultes menacent ainsi des adolescents. Soudain, je me frappe le front, trouvant la raison de ces comportements plus qu'étranges.

-Hum hum… N'oublions pas que les capes noires sont les costumes traditionnels mangemort, par ici. Lancé-je

Alors, en parfaite synchronisation, nous enlevons les quatre nos capuches noires.

Tous les yeux sont braqués sur le groupe hétéroclite que nous sommes. Bientôt, un véritable déluge de murmures succède au silence qui s'était instauré à notre arrivé. Je vois du coin de l'œil le directeur se lever de la table des professeurs et se diriger vers nous, l'air intrigué. Hoho, ça va être plus ou moins difficile d'expliquer à Dumby la raison de notre absence plutôt longue.

Il se place devant nous, se caressant la barbe pensivement. N'en pouvant plus de devoir supporter le regard pesant des élèves, Elytis demande au vieux sénile s'il a un bouton sur le front, alors que les yeux de celui-ci le fixaient. Apparemment, le directeur ne remarque même pas le ton employé par Drac' qui frisait l'impertinence et, après s'être passé une fois de plus la main dans sa barbe grise, il nous demande si nous sommes apparenté d'une quelconque manière à James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Molly Prewett et Giacomo Zabini. On éclate de rire, provoquant l'incrédulité des personnes présentes dans la salle, autrement dit, de toute l'école.

Finalement, Blaise déclare d'une voix ou l'hilarité le tenant transparaissait

-Cette fois c'est définitif, vous êtes devenus sénile…

Puis, il reprit en nous pointant à tour de rôle

-Bien sûr que nous sommes de la même famille qu'eux. Au cas ou vous auriez oubliez à cause de votre grand âge, Giacomo Zabini est mon père, Lucius Malfoy celui de Draco et James Potter celui de L...Harry tandis que Molly Prewett est la mère de Ginny.

Il y eu un petit cri et un minuscule rouquin vient se planter juste devant Gin'. Il lui annonce avec une joie non contenue qu'elle est sa sœur si sa maman était la même que la sienne, pour reprendre ses propres paroles. Ginny, les yeux ronds comme deux soucoupes, ouvre la bouche, la referme et après cinq secondes de silence, elle soulève avec une aisance peu commune le môme. Elle le porte de façon à se qu'il soie à sa hauteur et murmure d'une voix faible

-Charlie ?

Le rouquin hoche la tête, un sourire montrant ses dents blanches. Ginny le repose et attrape la chaise la plus proche pour s'asseoir. Dumby qui s'était tu jusqu'à la, nous annonce que nous sommes en 1980 et que ceux que nous présentons comme nos père sont en septième année. Je ferme automatiquement les yeux et je perds toutes couleurs. Elytis remarque immédiatement le changement. Il me serre doucement l'épaule pour me montrer qu'il est toujours là. Je lui fais un faible sourire mais j'évite de regarder la table des gryffondors. Forcément, Dumby le remarque et me demande pourquoi cela, enfonçant sans le savoir le couteau dans la plaie.

Je pète un câble…et j'hurle, hystérique

-Pourquoi j'évite de regarder mes parents ? Pourquoi j'évite de regarder leur table ? Parce que c'est ma faute ! Juste et uniquement ma faute ! Parce que si je regarde leur table, je vois le rat et si je le vois…JE LE TUE !

Je respire de plus en plus fort, ma magie se libère dans la salle provoquant l'explosion des vitres, des verres et des assiettes. Elytis arrive vers moi et me baffe. Immédiatement, je me reprends et je le regarde choquée. Il a l'air en colère. Il me saisit les épaules et commence à me sermonner d'une voix polaire.

-Harry Naeloj James Potter ! tu vas m'écouter ! Tu n'es pas responsable de ça, tu n'es responsable de rien ! Tu n'avais qu'un ans bordel. Tu ne pouvais rien faire ! si tu veux quelqu'un en responsable, c'est Voldemort (frisson général), si t'en veux un autre, c'est le rat, mais pas toi ! c'est clair ?

J'hoche la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. Je me précipite dans ses bras, mouillant sans retenue sa robe. Je sanglote abondamment, murmurant que c'est quand même ma faute. Elytis me berce doucement pour me consoler. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, ok c'est Voldy qui a tué mes parents, mais si je n'étais pas née, ils seraient encore vivants. Drac' suit mon raisonnement intérieur et ne cesse de me prouver par A+B que je ne suis pas fautive.

L'imbécile sénile, j'ai nommé Dumbledore, nous annonce que nous allons être répartis après un petit test de lien de sang. C'est qu'il ne nous croit pas ! Enfin, je le fais de mauvaise grâce. L'examen consiste à relier les personnes de même sang avec un faisceau de magie grâce à une formule de magie runique. S'ils ne sont pas de la même famille, le lien devient bleu, sinon il est violet. Dumby teste et se rend compte de la véracité de nos paroles. Bien sur, tous les élèves ne perdent pas une miette du spectacle.

Après cela, Dumbledore demande à McGonagall d'aller chercher le choixpeau magique dans le bureau directorial. Elle revient vite, coupant court le directeur dans ses questions sur nos connaissances magiques. Elytis passe en premier. Il est réparti après un long moment à Gryffondors. Je le précède sous le chapeau.

_Je ne changerai pas d'avis jeune Line, tu as toujours cette soif de faire tes preuves par laquelle Serpentard te conviendrait mais tu as le courage digne de Gryffondors, l'intelligence de Serdaigle ainsi que la loyauté des Poufsoufle envers tes amis. Choisis ta maison car moi, je ne le peux. _

Après un moment d'intense réflexion que je m'accorde, le choixpeau décide quand même de m'envoyer à serpentard.

-YES !Hurle Blaise, puis il ajoute. Gin', tu me dois trois galions.

Ginny grogne juste pour la forme et les lui tends de mauvaise grâce. Je me lève du tabouret, repose le choixpeau et je vais m'asseoir à la table des serpents, juste à côté de Narcissa Black. Je suis la répartition des autres, Gin' serpentard aussi et Blaise va rejoindre Elytis dans la maison rouge et or. Bien vite, on se retrouve les quatre à table avec Charlie, chez les poufsoufle. Bien qu'aucun de nous ne soit de cette maison. Charlie demande avec avidité à Gin' si il aura encore beaucoup de frère et sœur. Apparemment, Percy vient de naître.

Le repas se termine et je rejoints avec Gin', Narcissa. Celle-ci ne ressemble en rien avec la femme que j'ai parfois croisée. Elle est pleine de vie et distribue des sourires à tout va. Elle nous conduit en bavardant gaiement jusqu'à notre nouvelle salle commune. Je suis particulièrement surprise lorsque le père de Draco arrive juste derrière elle, de façon à la prendre dans ses bras par surprise. Il l'embrasse dans le cou et son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il lui dit d'une voix certaine que Draco est son fils (à Narcissa) car ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Narcissa éclate de rire face à cette déclaration et l'embrasse d'un simple baiser sans fioriture pour lui prouver qu'avoir un enfant de lui ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Je sourie et je traîne Gin' dans le dortoir des filles de sixième. Elle n'est absolument pas dérangée par ce changement d'époque. Je l'envie vraiment, elle a eue une enfance heureuse et l'homme qu'elle aime la chérit. Je lui propose de refaire notre appartement dans la salle sur demande. Elle acquiesce et me dit qu'on en parlera demain aux garçons. On se quitte sur ses paroles, chacune épuisée par le sort qui nous a drainé pas mal de magie. Je me couche et je m'endors directement.

Je me lève, encore pleine de sommeil, et je me dirige vers la salle d'eau, histoire de me rafraîchir les idées. Ma nuit a été courte mais sans rêves, comme toujours depuis la semaine précédent notre arrivée à Fariendil. En pensant à mon beau pays, je touche automatiquement ma tête où je sens mon diadème princier. Ce magnifique bijou me sert à la fois de couronne et de protection. Je ne peux l'enlever sauf pour la nuit car un charme très puissant m'y oblige, sinon je ne bénéficie plus de la protection qu'il m'offre. Je casse mon scellé d'apparence et je redeviens Line. Je sens avec plaisir mes cheveux se collés contre mon dos et se terminé à mes reins, sous l'effet du contact avec l'eau. Je les coiffe et je m'habille. Je me mets en tenue de sport, profitant de l'heure qui me reste pour aller courir, comme me l'a si bien recommandé Astyan.

Le parc est désert. Je m'y avance lentement, touchant avec émotions les fleurs de la roseraie. Je me sens chez moi, dans mon refuge. Histoire de ne pas perdre contenance, je m'oblige à faire mon heure de course à pied. Bientôt, je vois Blaise me rejoindre. Il court à mes côtés, mais nous restons toujours silencieux, lui comme moi. C'est une sorte de rituel que nous effectuons chaque matin, comme pour nous soutenir et nous aider mutuellement à se préparer pour la journée. Nous sommes quatre adolescents un peu trop matures pour notre âge et entre chacun de nous, un lien différent s'est forgé mais toujours inébranlable. Ginny est devenue ma confidente et la sœur que je n'aurai jamais. Blaise, la personne sur qui je peux toujours comptée et une amitié profonde au-delà des mots nous lie étroitement. Quant à Elytis, la nature de nos relations reste floue mais je sens le lien très fortement palpable qui nous unit.

Elytis, ça fait près d'un an que je me suis surprise à l'aimer, mais depuis, aucun changement ne s'est produit. J'ai appris depuis longtemps, bien avant ma venue dans le monde magique, à ne plus espérer quoi que ce soit. Du côté de mon compagnon, rien ne s'est plus reproduit depuis mon rêve étrange. Je soupire, cherchant une fois de plus qui pourrait être mon compagnon mais je n'avance pas plus dans mes recherches. Après ce sport matinal, Blaise et nous nous séparons pour nous préparer pour les cours. Je suis anxieuse, c'est ma première journée de cours avec mon père, ma mère (que je n'ai toujours pas vu) et les autres maraudeurs.

J'attends Gin' qui embrasse son chéri et nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers la table des serpentards attirant ainsi tout les regards. Je ne crois pas que les élèves se soient remis de la soirée d'hier, il faut dire que c'était plutôt inattendu. Tout d'abord, quatre inconnu arrivent, proclamant la sénilité de Dumby et leur origines, puis, une fois leur récit prouvé par le test des sangs gnagnagna…Un Potter et une Weasley à serpentard, un Malfoy et un Zabini à gryffondor, c'est vraiment le monde qui ne tourne plus rond ! Je souri en repensant à leur tête lorsqu'ils ont en plus remarqué que le Zabini et la Weasley en question sortaient ensemble.

On se rassoit vers Narcissa et Lucius. Gin' engage joyeusement la conversation avec la mère d'Elytis. Pendant ce temps, je réfléchis comment nous sommes tombé dans ce temps. Je ne sais pas si c'est une faute de Matheo dans son sortilège ou s'il a fait exprès. Connaissant Matheo, il l'a fait exprès, il ne laisse jamais rien au hasard. Mais pourquoi ? J'observe sans vraiment le voir mon père entrer dans la Grande Salle et mon regard dérive sur Narcissa, parlant avec entrain à Ginny. Je laisse tomber ma tête contre la table, grommelant en elfique des insultes plus ou moins compréhensibles pour elle. Elle me demande la raison de ma colère, toujours dans la même langue. La salle s'est tue, nous écoutant parler cette langue si magnifique aux oreilles des humains. Elle les captive. Je réplique à Gin', assez fort pour que nos compatriotes du futur, assis de l'autre côté de la salle à la table des lions, l'entendent.

-Mon honorable grand-père nous a envoyé ici dans le but de nous faire révéler à Narcissa et à James leurs conditions d'elfes et leur lien de frères et sœurs.

En parfaite synchronisation, comme très souvent, nous cognons nos têtes contre la table, proférant des insultes à l'égard de Matheo. Blaise nous propose de ne pas le faire avant Noël, pour profiter de la faiblesse de Voldy. On approuve. L'idée est judicieuse mais le fait de prononcer « Narcissa, James et Voldemort » dans une langue étrange l'était un peu moins. Seule ma tante, Lucius et mon père n'ont pas l'air touché par le pouvoir qu'exerce l'elfique sur les hommes. Sûrement parce qu'ils ne sont pas totalement, voir pas du tout humain. Dumby se réveille en premier et nous ordonne d'aller à son bureau.

Nous nous levons et nous nous dirigeons vers les appartements directoriaux, conformément à l'ordre reçu. Après une petite attente, les statues nous révèlent les escaliers conduisant au bureau. Nous y montons. L'endroit n'a pas changé, les portraits sont toujours là, les objets bizarres aussi. Fumseck est installé sur son perchoir en or. J'évite de toucher le perchoir mais je m'avance vers lui, sortant du pas de la porte et remarquant d'un coup d'œil que la plupart des membres du corps professoral et de l'ordre du phoenix sont présent. Gentil, la confiance.

Fumseck prend son envol et se perche sur mon bras tendu. Je lui siffle quelques notes de phoeniräe, langue des phoenix que j'ai appris grâce à un don découvert en Fariendil, signifiant mon bonjour et mes salutations ainsi que le bonheur de le revoir. Il me répond par une douce mélodie. Je le sens qui veut pénétrer dans mon esprit pour voir si je suis digne de confiance. Je choisis de lui ouvrir grand la porte et de ne rien lui cacher. Je ne crains rien de lui, mais Dumby peut très bien profiter de cet instant pour venir fouiller mon esprit.

Tout se passe bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'incruste. Je bloque immédiatement son intrusion, coupant court ma communication mentale avec le phoenix. Cet acte de lâcheté va lui coûter cher à se sénile de mes deux ! J'ouvre les yeux, flambante de colère. Je fixe dans les yeux Dumby. Mon regard peut être totalement noir si je suis vraiment en colère, démontrant ma puissance hors du commun. Dumbledore, effrayé par l'intensité de ma haine à son encontre, se ratatine sur son fauteuil.

-Comment osez-vous interrompre ce lien, juste pour farfouiller à votre aise dans mon âme ? Je vous croyais moins calculateur, mais je me suis trompée. Vous avez la chance d'être encore plus bas dans mon estime que Lord Voldemort, bravo ! Dis-je d'une voix claire mais glaciale.

Je sors de la pièce avec un tourbillon de cape digne de Rogue. Fumseck se pose sur mon épaule, comprenant que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Ça me touche. Je lui caresse doucement la tête. Je me calme, reprenant mon souffle. J'entre dans la Grand Salle et je me dirige droit vers Lucius, lui demandant qui sont les préfets de serpentards. Il me désigne deux personnes, Rogue et une fille que je ne connais pas. N'ayant aucune envie de me trouver face à Rogue aujourd'hui, j'interpelle la fille qui se trouve dos à moi. Lorsqu'elle se retourne, mon cœur manque un temps. Cette fille, elle est rousse comme ma mère, elle a des yeux émeraude comme ma mère, et elle est préfète, comme ma mère. Cette fille, c'est ma mère, et elle est a serpentard.

Je me reprends, cachant toute ma confusion derrière mon masque habituel. Je lui demande mon emploi du temps qu'elle me donne directement et commence à me parler. J'apprends ainsi que je ne m'étais pas trompée, c'est bien Lily Evans. Elle me dit aussi qu'elle est la meilleure amie de Narcissa. Le vieux fou sénile a dû omettre « par hasard » de me dire ces détails concernant ma mère pour pouvoir me faire haïr sans retenue tous les serpentards.

Après cette discussion très intéressante, je vais en métamorphose. Les sixièmes années de ma maison et de serdaigle viennent d'entrer dans la salle de cours. Je les suis sans tarder. Je parcours la pièce des yeux et, à ma grande surprise, il n'y a plus qu'une place libre, à côté de Rogue. Moi qui voulais l'éviter, ce n'est pas gagné. Je m'assieds donc près de lui. Je perçois derrière son masque qui ressemble en tout point à celui de son futur, une lueur d'inquiétude. Je me dis qu'il doit sûrement croire qu'étant une Potter, enfin un, je suis comme mon père, c'est-à-dire arrogant et puéril. Pour le démentir, j'engage la conversation avec lui dès que Macgonagall nous donne un exercice à faire que nous réussissons du premier coup.

Finalement, après deux heures de métamorphose, j'arrive à apprivoiser le méchant Severus Rogue. Ginny, elle passe un cours plutôt agité avec sa voisine de table, Narcissa. Bien qu'elle ait perdu sa naïveté qui la caractérisait avant, elle n'en est pas moins spontanée et très optimiste. Je l'attends à la sortie du cours et nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers le cours de Shlugorn. Là aussi, je forme mon binôme avec Severus. Ensemble, nous devons préparer une potion curative. Après un sans faute pour nous et les félicitations de Rogue, nous nous séparons pour aller manger. Sev' s'est beaucoup confié à moi dès que j'ai fait de même. Je sais que je viens de gagner un véritable ami et lui le sait aussi. Nous nous comprenons facilement, ayant eu à peu près la même vie. Une enfance très dure qui nous a fait grandir trop vite, des parents absents et des tuteurs violents ainsi qu'une trahisons de la part de nos « amis ». Je ne savais pas que son meilleur ami d'antan était Neraan Chang, le père de Cho. Malheureusement, celui-ci l'avait laissé tomber du jour au lendemain et l'avait humilié avec les maraudeurs, racontant à tout le monde les secrets les plus douloureux de Severus.

Ginny, qui a mystérieusement disparu depuis la sonnerie du cours pour aller embrasser Blaise, est déjà là ainsi que les deux autres garçons, assis à la table des lions. Je les rejoints. Hélas pour moi, je reçois un accueil glacial de la part de certaines personnes.

-Hé M. qui se prend pour un Potter ! Les futurs mangemorts restent manger à leur table…Me dit mon père, le visage plein de dégoût.

Ginny, scandalisée par cette réplique, lui répond sur le même ton que je suis son fils.

-Menteuse, ce n'est pas mon fils ! Les Potter sont toujours allés à Gryffondors, et aucun n'a jamais traîné avec des mangemorts comme Rogue. C'est un traître.

Elle le gifle, provoquant la colère des lions qui ne supportent pas qu'on touche à leur leader chéri. Les insultes de mon père me déconnectent totalement du monde réel. Une larme coule sur ma joue, une larme de sang. Personnes ne le remarque, trop occupé à s'insulter. Je me lève d'un coup après quelques minutes immobile, et je cours. Je sors de la salle, je cours. Je n'entends plus rien, je cours. Je ne vois rien, les larmes brouillant ma vue mais je cours. Je monte un escalier et j'arrive au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Je tombe à genoux, incapable de supporter plus longtemps mon poids. Les images des Dursley me traitant de monstre me reviennent devant les yeux. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison, je suis un monstre, même mon père le proclame. Je tremble, mais je me relève. Je m'avance jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre et je m'y assieds.

Mes jambes balancent dans le vide, et j'hésite. La mort m'attire, le sommeil éternel et la paix me sont offerts dans cette voie. La vie ne me donnera jamais plus rien, elle, elle m'a déjà presque tout pris. Si je la choisis, je verrais encore bien des horreurs et des massacres. Une ombre se glisse à côté de moi. L'inconnu enlève sa capuche et je remarque que ses canines proéminentes. C'est un vampire. Il est très classe, une peau très pâle et des cheveux noirs font ressortir ses yeux, semblables à deux gemmes d'argents. Lorsque je les rencontre, je le reconnais, Severus Rogue. Je lis la confiance qu'il me porte sur son visage. Il me tend la main, je la saisie. Je casse le scellé qui entrave mon apparence, lui révélant ma nature d'ange, fée, princesse et fille. Je n'en peux plus. Je le questionne des yeux sur le pourquoi de cette action. Il hausse les épaules et relève sa manche. Je vois un nombre impressionnant de cicatrices à son poignet. Ainsi, le fameux espion au masque glacial a déjà attenté à sa vie. En réponse à ce geste, je lui montre la trace blanchâtre qu'a laissée l'entaille profonde laissée par mon poignard. Rompant le silence qui s'était instauré, il me demande pourquoi je me présente en garçon. Je lui fais un sourire et je lui raconte tout, mon enfance, ma vie à Poudlard, mon couronnement et mes origines, tout. Je n'ai jamais vraiment tout raconté aux autres car ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Mais lui, je sais qu'il me comprendra et qu'il ne dira rien. Pendant mon récit, je sors mes ailes et je m'enveloppe dedans pour me protéger du froid qui sévit dans cette tour.

À son tour, il me raconte sa vie. Son enfance n'est pas joyeuse mais ne ressemble pas vraiment à la mienne. Il avait des parents mais ceux-ci le battaient à coups de doloris et autres sorts. Souvent, ils torturaient des gens devant lui et lui demandaient de faire de même. Malgré toutes ces atrocités, lui aussi, comme moi et Elytis, est resté un enfant. Certes, un enfant mature et désabusé sur la vie, mais un enfant quand même.

On reste toute la nuit là haut, sans se préoccuper de dormir. Vers minuit, il m'apprend que les vampires ont aussi des ailes. Il me les montre. Elles sont noires mais pas en plumes, seule différence avec celles d'Elytis.

On décide de faire un petit tour au dehors et nous sortons en nous lançant dans le vide depuis la fenêtre. La sensation du vent contre mon visage me libère. Nous nous envolons en direction de la lune. Le tableau que nous formons est irréel. Deux silhouettes noires munies d'ailes devant la lune. Cette clarté nous découpe distinctement de l'astre et projette nos ombres sur le lac. Severus trouble cette magie en éclatant de rire. Il a un rire grave communicatif. Je lui demande pourquoi il rigole ainsi et il m'explique. J'explose de rire lorsqu'il m'expose son plan diabolique. On le met à exécution mais auparavant, j'ensorcelle un appareil photo pour immortaliser notre coup foireux…

On s'introduit par la fenêtre dans le dortoir des lions de septièmes et, dans un silence parfait, on s'avance vers le lit de mon père pour moi et de Sirius pour Sev'. On s'illumine le visage de façon à se que notre interlocuteur soit ébloui et ne puisse pas nous reconnaître. Nous réveillons nos victimes et nous commençons un petit discours pour leur faire croire qu'ils sont morts et qu'ils vont s'en aller en enfer pour tout les mauvais coups fait à leurs camarades. Tout les deux ont la même réaction, ils sautent d'un bond de leur lit et commence à pleurer. C'est à ce moment que l'appareil prend deux clichés mémorables, un James en caleçon orange avec des inscriptions « j'aime ma maman » un peu partout dessus et un Sirius en vêtements de nuit bleu avec des petits lapins rose et des cœurs partout.

On saute de la fenêtre au moment où ils se rendent compte de la supercherie en découvrant l'appareil. Hélas pour eux, ces deux images sont affichées dans tout le collège le lendemain matin, provoquant l'hilarité générale. On signe notre méfait par un nom plutôt original, les « anges bannis ». On voulait trouver un nom faisant référence à nos conditions d'ange et de vampire. Et comme les vampires sont bannis, ça a donné ce nom. L'incident reste sur toutes les bouches pendant près d'une semaine et les éclats de rire suivirent Potter et Black bien des jours.

* * *

Lentement mais sûrement, décembre approche. Avec lui, un bal et Noël. La révélation sera faite le jour précédent le bal. Je redoute cette discussion car il faudra que mon père soit moins obtus et accepte la vérité sur lui et sa soeur, pas comme pour moi. Enfin… J'ai assisté à un nombre incalculable de ses demandes à ma mère et à un nombre incalculable de râteaux. J'espère qu'il va bientôt comprendre que Lily pense qu'il ne veut sortir avec elle que pour avoir une conquête en plus. 

Voldemort sévit dans le pays et j'assiste sans qu'il sans aperçoive à toutes ses attaques. Mes cauchemars reprennent et mon moral est au plus bas. On est mardi et je me dirige en compagnie de Severus, Narcissa et Gin' vers la salle d'enchantements. Soudain, je m'arrête. Une douleur lancinante a pris possession de ma tête, elle provient de ma cicatrice. Je m'accroche à Gin' qui comprend tout de suite mon problème. Elle me pousse jusqu'à la première salle de classe vide vite suivie par les deux autres malheureusement, Potter nous a aperçu et voulant m'humilier encore plus, nous suit accompagné de Black et Remus.

Je ne me préoccupe pas de leur irruption dans la pièce. Je me tiens le front d'une main et m'appuie contre le mur avec l'autre. Des images de souffrances et de haine assaillent mon esprit. Partout, le sang et les cris règnent en maître. Je reçois chaque doloris que le seigneur des ténèbres lance. Celui-ci s'avance, sans se soucier du massacre alentour. Il se dirige tranquillement vers un amas de personne. Soudain, je reconnais avec consternation la salle. C'est l'atrium du ministère. J'hurle de douleur, perdant presque connaissance, lorsqu'Il lance le sort plusieurs sorts de tortures aux aurors qui protègent la ministre. N'en pouvant plus de ce carnage, je mets en pratique tout mon art en occlumancie et je ferme mon esprit au prix d'une volonté incroyable. J'ouvre les yeux, constatant que j'ai inconsciemment montré ses images aux personnes présentes dans la salle.

Gardant tout mon self-contrôle, j'ordonne à Black de dire au directeur que le ministère et attaqué par Voldemort et ses sbires. Il part en courant, obéissant sans rechigner. Je demande gentiment à Narcissa de prévenir Elytis et Blaise de nous rejoindre au ministère. Ginny, Sev' et moi, nous nous préparons au combat. James ne fait rien, visiblement choqué. Il nous demande s'il peut nous accompagner pour aller se battre au ministère. J'accepte sa demande d'un mouvement de tête mais je lui fait promettre qu'il ne dira rien de ce qu'il va voir maintenant et plus tard. Il hoche la tête et, avec Severus et Gin' nous nous dévoilons tel que nous sommes.

Il me prend le bras et nous transplanons au ministère. Je sors mon arc et je tire. Un, deux, trois mangemorts tombent, empalés sur des flèches. Gin' se jette immédiatement dans la mêlé, faisant tournoyé avec habilité ses poignards. Severus, spécialisé dans le maniement des baguettes, lance des sorts d'immobilisation à tout va. Bientôt, Elytis et Blaise nous rejoignent. Blaise s'en va après de Ginny pour la défense du ministre, vite suivi par moi et Elytis. Severus s'occupe, en duo avec James, des mangemorts. Ils sont dos à dos, un des deux maintenant un bouclier tandis que l'autre attaque, alternant les rôles.

Je cherche une flèche, mais je me rends compte avec horreur que mon carquois est vide. Cinq mangemorts se précipitent sur moi, voyant que je suis en mauvaise posture. Hélas pour eux, je dresse un champ de force autour de moi qui me protège de tous leurs assauts. Je range tranquillement mon arc et je fais un signe à Gin' qui le transmet à Blaise qui fait de même à Elytis. Ils s'arrêtent aussi de combattre et se protègent avec un bouclier. Nous sortons nos armes à feu pour ne pas faire étalage de notre puissance magique et ainsi, attiré l'attention de Voldy. En parlant du loup, le voila qui arrive.

Merde, il faudra quand même que l'un d'entre nous l'occupe pendant l'attaque. Je me sacrifie, pensant avec désespoir que je devrai à nouveau subir son éternel « Tu es puissant, nous pourrions faire de grandes choses ensemble. Joints-toi à moi car dans se monde, il n'y à que le pouvoir... » Et blablabla…Je tire avec mon bébé sur les combattants ennemis qui me bloquent le passage jusqu'à lui et je m'y avance sans perdre une seconde. Je lui fais face, décidant à la dernière minute de ne pas engager le combat directement, pour plutôt le faire tourner en bourrique.

-Beau temps, n'est-ce pas ?demandé-je, impertinente.

-Qui es-tu, misérable, pour oser me défier ?

-Ton pire cauchemar Tom…Ton pire cauchemar…

Ma réplique fait mouche car le Tom en question s'avance vers moi, le visage rouge et crispé. Je vois son artère gonfler sous sa colère. Il me lance un doloris que je dévie d'un mouvement de main et qui s'abat sur un mangemort. Je sors ma baguette, délaissant mon bébé pour ce duel. Je conjure un service à thé et je m'assieds tranquillement sur le vide, une tasse à la main. Je fais mine de ne pas voir Voldy chou. Au seuil de l'entrée, l'ordre du phoenix arrive, sans Dumby. Pour détourner l'attention de Voldemort des nouveaux arrivant, je me lance un sonorus et je m'exclame

-Ho ! désolé pour mon impolitesse ! Tu voulais une tasse de thé Tommy ?

Celui-ci détruit d'un sort la tasse que je fais flotter devant son nez. Je ris en le voyant perdre complètement ses moyens. La plupart des mangemorts et des aurors ont cessé la bataille pour regarder la folle qui osait se foutre de la gueule, désolé de l'expression mais elle est plus que véridique, de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Je souri lorsque je remarque James, Blaise, Gin', Elytis et Severus se fendre la poire dans un coin de la salle. Puis, je prends un air faussement en colère et je mets les mains sur les hanches en parfaite imitation de Ginny lorsqu'elle se fâche contre moi.

-Tu n'es franchement pas poli Jedusor ! Est-ce que je casse tes affaires moi ? Mais peut-être n'aime tu pas le thé… (Silence dans la salle)…Ha ! je sais, biscuit ? Proposé-je, gentiment.

Je fais disparaître tout mon service à thé d'un mouvement de main lorsque je vois Voldy pointé sa baguette sur moi. S'en suit un duel très drôle. Tom me lance principalement les sortilèges impardonnables que je dévie sur les murs. Après quelques acrobaties et contorsions pour les éviter, je lui demande si c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire, puis je décide de répliquer à ma manière. Mouhahaha !

Une multitude de faisceau de toutes les couleurs se dirigent vers lui. Il ne peut se protéger, mon assaut étant trop rapide pour que le faible humain qu'il est puisse se préparer. La vague de sorts finie, les rires se font entendre parmi les rangs des aurors. Sous leurs yeux se tient un Voldy affublé du costume de lapin de Playboy et de deux longues oreilles. Son justaucorps et son petit pompon qui lui sert de queue passent par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il hurle de dépit avant d'envoyer le sort de la mort en guise de vengeance et il transplanne.

Je vois la lumière verte se diriger sur James mais je ne peux rien faire, mon corps refusant de faire un mouvement. Elle se rapproche de plus en plus…C'est la fin, je vais mourir en même temps que lui…Jamais Voldy ne sera battu…

-Non !

Severus se jette devant James, lui sauvant la vie, en dépit da la sienne. Le sort l'atteint en pleine poitrine. Il retombe par terre. Le temps s'arrête, la bataille recommence dans la salle mais ça ne m'importe peu. Je cours vers lui, totalement hystérique. Je me penche sur son corps et je prends son visage dans mes mains. Il n'est pas mort car s'est un vampire, il respire encore. Hélas, chacune des ses expirations se fait plus pénible et moins audible que la précédente. Je me relève, une expression impénétrable orne mon visage. Je clame d'un ton sans réplique que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, avec James. Je prends mon père par le bras et je serre Sev' contre moi. Nous arrivons ainsi dans l'infirmerie, juste devant Madame Pomphresh. Elle ne pose pas de questions sur moi et sur Severus car nous n'avons pas replacé nos scellés cachant nos véritables natures, mais le soigne directement.

Elle le transporte sur un lit, ferme les rideaux, nous interdisant de voir la suite des opérations, et l'ausculte. L'infirmière soigne sans peine les quelques petites coupures parsemant de ci de là son patient. Elle sort de là et me dit avec douceur que Sev' veut me parler. Je pousse le rideau, une boule d'angoisse m'empêche de répondre à Pomphresh. Là, devant moi, Severus est étendu, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il m'explique en deux mots que l'infirmière ne peut plus rien faire pour lui, même s'il y a un remède possible. Je lui demande quel est ce mystérieux remède. Il évite de me regarder et murmure

-Il me faut du sang…

-Prends le mien, répondis-je, sur le même ton.

Il me demande si je sais ce que cela signifie. Oui, je sais que s'il boit un peu de mon sang, je deviendrais son calice, mais pour l'instant, seul sa survie me préoccupe. Je lui offre mon cou et il plante tout doucement ses crocs dans ma chair. Il suce goulûment les gouttes rouges qui lui sauveront la vie. Une connexion s'établit entre nous, la même qu'entre deux personnes liées par le sang comme Blaise et Elytis. C'est vraiment agréable, unique et merveilleusement doux. Je lance un sort qui fait devenir les rideaux durs comme pierres et je m'abandonne totalement dans ce moment fantastique.

Une fois que Severus a pris la quantité nécessaire de sang pour assurer sa guérison, il retire ses canines de ma chaire, laissant deux petits trous et une marque rouge. Je l'aide à se recoucher correctement dans son lit car il est encore faible. Il ferme les yeux, luttant contre les effets du sort. Je le borde et je dépose un baiser sur son front. J'annule le sortilège sur les rideaux et je repars vers Pompom et James. Avant de faire le dernier pas dans l'enceinte du lit, j'entends un faible merci. Je me retourne et reviens vers le vampire, mais Sev' s'est déjà rendormi. Je passe tendrement un doigt sur sa joue et je m'en vais pour avertir James et l'infirmière qu'il est hors de danger.

Je m'avance vers eux mais lorsque j'entends des pas provenant du couloir qui se dirigent vers l'infirmerie, je m'arrête et je pose mon scellé d'apparence, rentrant du même coup mes ailes dans le dos. Je soupire en remarquant que ce n'est que Blaise, Elytis et Ginny qui reviennent de la bataille. Je prononce distinctement pour que toutes les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie puissent entendre

-Il va bien, il doit juste récupérer ses forces.

Pomphresh a une exclamation de surprise et me demande ce que j'ai fait qui a ramené Rogue vers le monde des vivants. James a dû lui expliquer que j'étais avec Sev' pendant que celui-ci me prenait du sang. J'hausse les épaules et j'argumente que je ne suis pas une guérisseuse pour rien. L'infirmière et James ne comprennent pas l'allusion mais les autres oui. Heureusement que je sais bien mentir car je ne donnerais pas ma chère peau s'ils savaient que je suis devenue le calice de Severus. Pompom nous oblige à rester à l'infirmerie pour la nuit en voyant que nous sommes tous à bout de magie et de forces. Mon père reste aussi, voulant me parler.

Nous nous isolons dans un coin de la pièce. Il regarde alternativement le sol, ses pieds et le mur. Laissez-moi deviner, il est mal à l'aise? Finalement, après un silence pesant, il s'excuse d'avoir été méchant avec moi. Je lui pardonne en le faisant promettre de ne jamais révéler la nature de Sev', la mienne et celle des autres comme il le fait pour Remus. Il me regarde enfin dans les yeux, surpris que je sache la lycanthropie de Rem's, mais il est d'accord pour garder sous silence tout ce qu'il a vu aujourd'hui. Je lui fais un sourire.

-Tu ne dis rien sauf le moment où Vodly s'est retrouvé avec le costume de Playboy ! Ok ? Rajoutais-je au dernier moment.

On rit ensemble de cet épisode et on revient vers les autres. Ils sont déjà tous couchés. Je m'approche du lit de Sev' et j'entre. Je le veille pendant une bonne heure. Ses traits sont tirés mais de moins en moins crispés, bon signe. Je touche pensivement les deux trous laissés dans mon cou. Nous savons tout les deux qu'il va souffrir jusqu'à ce que je revienne en mon temps. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire, et heureusement, pour un vampire de se nourrir que de son calice. Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'il doit me prendre du sang au moins tout les vingt ans. Mais ça ne devra pas poser de problème vu que je revients dans exactement vingt ans. Je pose pour lui un sort d'apparence pour cacher sa nature de vampire et je fais disparaître d'un claquement de doigts les rideaux. Une fois cela fait, je me couche dans le lit d'à côté et je m'endors, épuisée par les événements de la journée.

* * *

_Le seigneur des ténèbres fulminait sur son trône. Cette gamine avait réussi à le ridiculiser devant tous ces mangemorts ! Il fallait la retrouver, elle est trop puissante pour que il laisse passer cette occasion d'avoir un héritier puissant. Il laissa échapper un rire sinistre qui glaça les entrailles de tous ceux qui l'entendirent. Oui, cette gamine portera son héritier, puis, il la tuera.

* * *

_

Le lendemain, Dumbledore nous convoque dans son bureau pour avoir des informations sur certains points. On y entre donc les six et nous remarquons que Sirius et Narcissa sont aussi présents dans la pièce. Dumby nous invite à nous asseoir depuis son bureau. Fumseck s'installe sur mon épaule presque automatiquement. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir la lueur de jalousie qui traverse les yeux du directeur mais il place son expression papi gâteau sur son visage. Il nous demande comment nous avons su qu'il y avait une attaque. On baisse tous la tête mais aucun de nous ne réponds. Finalement, James prend la parole et explique tout. Je sens que Dumby va encore vouloir m'utiliser avec mes visions.

Même pas, mon père, respectant sa promesse, il explique qu'il a un miroir lui permettant de voir où sont ses parents et, l'ayant utilisé, il a remarqué que le ministère était attaqué. Il a cherché Sirius et lui a expliqué mais, accidentellement, ils étaient dans la même pièce que nous, et nous avons donc tout entendu. Dumby comprend vite qu'il ne tirera rien de nous et nous relâche, après nous avoir questionné sur la femme ayant osée affronter Voldy.

En sortant, je propose à Elytis, Blaise et Gin' de dire maintenant notre mission. Tous sont d'accord. Blaise demande donc à Sev' de venir avec lui et Ginny car Moi et Draco avons des choses à dire aux deux autres. Ils nous quittent donc et nous nous rendons à la salle sur demande. Là-bas, Elytis ferme la porte et la verrouille. Nous sommes dans la réplique parfaite de la salle de gryffondor excepté que les couleurs ne sont pas rouge et or mais bleu, vert et blanc. Je commence à leur expliquer l'histoire du règne de mon grand-père, dans l'ordre chronologique des choses.

James et sa sœur ne comprennent vraiment pas le rapport entre eux et cette histoire. Je m'arrête de parler lorsque j'arrive à la fin de la guerre et le début de la paix en Fariendil. Elytis donne les dates se rattachant aux événements rapportés et donne aussi la date de l'adoption des deux concernés. Ils ont un éclair de génie en comprenant qu'ils sont frère et sœur. Contrairement à ce que je craignais, ils l'acceptent parfaitement. Ma tante me demande de lui montrer ma véritable apparence. Je souri et je lui montre successivement mon changement d'apparence. J'omets de laisser apparaître mes cicatrices. Je passe donc d'humain à elfe, puis d'elfe à ange (avec les ailes sorties) et enfin, d'ange à fée. J'ai les oreilles pointues, j'ai grandi, j'ai la peau verte, des ailes d'une blancheur immaculée et je suis une fille. Je leur explique la particularité des fées et ils comprennent mieux mon changement en femme.

Une fois que Narcissa a touché mes ailes, elle demande à Elytis de faire de même. À son tour, ses oreilles s'allongent et il grandi, puis il sort ses ailes noires. Son allure devient plus charismatique et sa démarche plus noble. Lui aussi explique ses différentes origines. M, nous avons révélé à ma tante qu'elle est la mère d'Elytis. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne le savait pas. Pendant la discussion entre elle et son fils, je m'approche de mon père. Je lui glisse implicitement que Lily n'est pas insensible à son charme mais qu'elle à juste peur de n'être qu'une conquête en plus sur son tableau de chasse.

Notre conversation est coupée par des éclats de rire provenant des deux Malfoy. Je demande à Elytis ce qu'il y a de drôle. Il me montre une photo et je ris à mon tour, avant de la faire passer à mon père. Il m'imite et, bientôt, la salle sur demande en est envahie. La photo montrai Voldy dans son avantageux costume playboy. Je leur propose d'ensorceler le plafond magique afin qu'il montre cette image désopilante. Chose dite, chose faite. Mouhahaha pauvre Voldy !

La neige recouvre le parc et les élèves en profitent pour faire une bataille de boules de neige. Moi aussi, avec Ginny, Blaise, Elytis, Narcissa, Lucius, James et Lily qui a abandonné la chaleur de la salle commune pour se joindre à nous, j'en profite. Lucius et Lily ont rapidement été mis dans la confidence, étant respectivement le petit ami et la meilleure amie, accessoirement ma mère, de ma tante. Si je ne change pas d'apparence devant tout le monde, je peux devenir fille lorsque je ne suis pas en cours. Inutile de vous dire que je suis donc tout le temps sous ma véritable apparence, moins les caractéristiques d'elfe, ange et fée.

Pour en revenir à notre bataille de boules de neige, toutes les filles, nous, avons fait alliance contre les garçons. Bien vite, tirant avantage de leur force musculaire et de leur taille avantageuse, les garçons nous divisent et cela donne lieu à des petits duels. Je me retrouve à affronter Elytis. Pour avoir au moins un avantage, je décide de l'essouffler un peu en courant dans la forêt interdite, jusqu'à la clairière aux licornes. Ça marche à merveille mais, profitant d'un instant d'inattention de ma part, il me fait tombé dans la neige, juste en dessous de lui. On reste un moment l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

-Veux-tu venir au bal avec moi ? me demande Elytis.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, trop étonnée pour le faire. Il rajoute très vite un « juste en ami » en voyant que je ne réponds pas.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr !

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'éprouve ce petit pincement au cœur à cause du juste entre amis. Ok je l'aime mais cela fait près d'une année et demie que j'ai renoncé à le lui dire et que j'ai refoulé tout au fond de moi cet amour à sens unique. On se relève, gênés comme tout et nous nous dirigeons vers l'orée de la forêt. On sort de là, juste à temps pour voir la demande de James à Lily. Il a un genou dans la neige, comme s'il la demandait en mariage.

-Lily, veux-tu venir au bal avec moi ?

Il ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre qu'il continue en lui expliquant que ce n'est absolument pas pour avoir une nouvelle petite amie de plus, mais qu'il le voulait vraiment, etc.… Il commence à se mélanger les pinceaux, totalement déstabilisé par le regard pénétrant de ma mère. Voyant qu'il s'enfonce de plus en plus, il laisse tomber son explication foireuse. Il lance un « Ho pis m! Je t'aime Lily et… ». Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la Lily en question se baisse à sa hauteur et l'embrasse langoureusement. Après ce mémorable baiser, des applaudissements se font entendre des élèves présents. La nouvelle se répand comme une traînée de poudre et dès le soir, tout le château est au courant pour ce nouveau couple.

* * *

_Je suis à nouveau dans la pièce où j'ai rencontré mon compagnon. Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois. Je suis toujours habillée de la même robe rose. Mon scellé ne tient pas dans ce rêve. J'espère que dans la réalité oui car, sinon, je vais devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec ma mère et Narcissa, Gin' étant au déjà courant pour mes cicatrices. _

_Une lumière blanche me tire de mes pensées et mon compagnon apparaît, inchangé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je le salue et je lui demande s'il comprend la signification de ce rêve. Il n'en sait pas plus que moi, hélas. Aucun de nous ne sait quoi dire. Je lui redemande son identité mais il ne veut toujours pas me la donner. _

_Je m'accoude à la fenêtre et je scrute le parc de Poudlard sans vraiment le voir. Je sens son regard sur ma nuque, comme s'il me brûlait. Je me retourne brusquement et je fixe ses yeux. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce regard. Ces yeux sont remplis de tristesse, de désir et d'amour. Il ne me cache rien, ne masque rien. Je fais de même. Ces yeux sont gris acier et envoûtant. Je pourrais les regarder et me perdre dedans jusqu'à ma mort. Jamais, je n'ai autant eu l'impression d'être mise à nue par un simple regard. C'est comme si nous fouillons mutuellement les pensées de l'autre pour trouver les réponses à nos questions. Je cligne des yeux….

* * *

_

Et je me retrouve dans mon lit, dans le dortoir des filles de serpentards en sixième année. Je me lève brusquement, essuyant la sueur de mon front. Jamais un regard ne m'a autant troublée. Je me lève et je regarde l'heure. 7heure 35. Après un instant de panique en croyant être en retard pour les cours, je me rends compte que les vacances viennent à peine de commencer et que le bal de Noël est ce soir.

Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau est considérable. Le bal de Noël, ce soir ! Mais je n'ai même pas encore prévu comment j'allais m'habiller ! Décidant de m'atteler à la tâche tout de suite, je me dirige vers ma malle et je commence à jeter tous les habits que j'ai sur mon lit. Malheureusement, aucun n'arrive à me satisfaire. Je décide de prendre une bonne douche et de résoudre le problème plus tard.

Je me dirige donc vers la salle d'eau et je me glisse dans la baignoire que j'ai ajouté avec l'aide de Gin' à la salle de bain. En fait, nous avons légèrement modifiée la pièce pour qu'elle soie un peu plus intime qu'avant. Le contact de l'eau sur ma peau me détend instantanément. Je frotte vigoureusement ma peau avec du savon à la lavande pour avoir la peau toute douce. Bah quoi, chacun sa petite manie ! Je sors du bain après un moment de relaxation et je me sèche. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je suis toujours aussi maigre qu'avant, les repas surveillé par Elytis n'arrivant pas à me remplumer.

Je soupire et je fais venir des vêtements grâce à la magie sans baguette. Un jeans et un col roulé noir, rien de mieux pour l'hiver. Je les enfile et je me fais mon éternel trait de crayon sur les yeux. C'est en revenant dans ma chambre que j'ai une idée de génie pour ma robe de ce soir. Je prends une feuille, un crayon et une gomme de mon sac et je pars en coup de vent dans la salle sur demande, après avoir écrit un petit mot à l'attention de mes colocataires de chambre.

Je fais instinctivement apparaître la pièce où je rencontre mon compagnon. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil et je conjure un bureau et un mannequin de couture. Je commence une esquisse de la robe de mes rêves. Lorsque je suis enfin contente du résultat, je me lève et je demande à la salle les étoffes correspondantes. Au prix d'une immense concentration et d'une grande utilisation de magie, je transpose les textiles en robe, sur le mannequin. Je rouvre les yeux et je reste béate devant ma robe.

C'est une robe composée d'un buste de soie noire crêpée et d'une jupe crinoline en soie argentée. La particularité est que le buste descend en diagonale sur le côté droit de la jupe, révélant de plus en plus l'étoffe argentée. Sur la hanche gauche, une fleur en tulle noire marque l'intersection entre le haut et le bas de la robe. J'entame une danse de victoire tout autour du mannequin, exprimant ma joie. Je l'enlève du mannequin et je la rapetisse pour que je puisse la tenir dans un poing.

Je danse plus que je cours dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle commune des serpentards. J'entre, le sourire aux lèvres, mes pensées sur mon compagnon ayant totalement désertées mon esprit. Je monte à mon dortoir et je dis aux paresseuses le peuplant qu'il est midi et demie et que ce soir, c'est le bal. Au mot bal, les trois filles sautent hors de leur lit et commencent à devenir totalement hystérique. Je les calme en hurlant que ce n'est que ce soir et que nous avons encore six heures pour nous préparer. Mes paroles font leurs effets. Ginny me demande de l'aider à choisir une tenue de soirée. Je passe en revue ces habits et je lui tends, après un minutieux tri, un corset noir avec un laçage dans le dos et une jupe noire fendue de la même matière que le corset. Des hauts talons noirs complètent l'ensemble.

Lily et Narcissa me demandent aussi mon aide pour leur robe de soirée. Je farfouille dans mes vêtements et je déniche une robe verte claire avec col bateau. La jupe est légèrement bouffante et s'arrête au dessous des genoux. Pour Narcissa, je demande à Gin' si je peux lui emprunter une des ces robes. Elle hoche la tête et je tends une robe en satin noire sans bretelles qui moule ses formes et qui descend jusqu'à ses pieds. Elles sont toutes les trois ravies de mes choix et se répartissent les tours de douches. Je finis dernière, mais contente de l'être.

En attendant donc que la salle d'eau se libère, je me fais une french manucure avec un verni à ongle légèrement rosé. Après, j'aide Lily à relever ses cheveux en chignon et je laisse quelques bouclettes dehors pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'aire stricte. Ginny la maquille légèrement avec un fard à paupières vert clair et une touche de mascara noire. Elle lui prête aussi LA chose pour les filles mais qui n'existe pas encore en 1980, le gloss. C'est au tour de ma tante de se coiffer. Elle décide de les laisser lâche mais avec un sort de fixage pour qu'ils ne partent pas dans tous les sens. Gin' opte pour la même coiffure que ma mère mais se maquille à grand renfort de crayon et de mascara.

Je regarde ma montre. 17h12. J'ai exactement une heure et dix-huit minutes pour me préparer. Les filles sont horrifiées que je n'aie encore rien fait. Je sourie en tapotant ma robe miniature que j'ai posée sur mon lit. Elles ignorent que j'ai déjà choisi ou plutôt fais ma robe. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et je passe rapidement sous la douche. Je mets ma robe qui me va parfaitement bien et je boucle mes cheveux d'un sort. J'arrive à faire un chignon et je sors deux mèches que je fais retomber sur mon visage. Je pose mon diadème de princesse sur ma tête et je me fixe dans le miroir.

Ma peau vert clair contraste énormément avec le noir du haut de ma robe mais les deux ensembles font ressortir mes yeux. Pour attirer encore plus l'attention dessus, je me maquille en noir, crayon noir qui me fait aussi office de fard à paupière et mascara noir. Sur mes lèvres, je passe une couche de rouge à lèvres rose et une autre de gloss pour les faire briller. Mon tatouage représentant la marque de mon camp est bien visible sur mon poignet.

Je sors mes ailes de mon dos et je m'enveloppe dedans pour ne pas montrer ma robe aux filles de ma chambre. Gin' aperçoit ma marque et la fait apparaître, elle aussi. Nous descendons ensembles les escaliers menant à la salle commune. En bas, nos cavaliers nous attendent. Lucius porte un pantalon noir et une chemise vert forêt. Il s'accorde bien au style de sa cavalière. James à un jeans et une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte. Blaise porte un costard avec une chemise argenté très chic.

Elytis, wow…Il porte un pantalon de soie noir et une chemise argentée de la même matière. Une cravate noire pend négligemment autour de son cou. Il a sorti ses ailes noires. Il me tend son bras, que je prends sans hésiter, et nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle. Mes ailes cachent toujours ma robe. Nous faisons une arrivée très remarquée car nous sommes les derniers à entrer et on ne voit pas deux anges tous les jours. On s'assoit à une table où Sirius, Remus, le rat et Sev' nous ont gardé des places. Mon parrain est accompagné par une gryffondor groupie des maraudeurs, de même pour le rat. Rem's et Severus sont venus seuls.

On mange un repas succulent et les assiettes disparaissent en même temps que les tables sont poussées au fond de la salle. Une estrade qui était cachée, s'illumine et un groupe très connu chez les sorciers de cette époque, entre en scène. Ils ouvrent le bal par un slow. Elytis me propose d'aller danser. Je me lève et je replie légèrement mes ailes, de façon à ce que ma robe de soirée soit visible. Des exclamations étouffées me parviennent depuis la piste de danse. J'entends Gin' me crier que ma robe est géniale.

-Tu es sublime, Line. Me fait remarquer Elytis

Je le remercie et je pose mes mains sur ses épaules tandis qu'il pose les siennes sur mes hanches.

**Pas de rewiewpas de chapitre** Naeloj Malfoy


	9. Rêvesen tout genres!

**Me revoila !Désolé de vous avoir fait patienter mais écrire ce chapitre mais fait trimer comme une folle car lorsque j'avais un commencement d'inspiration, qqch faisait que je ne pouvais pas avoir accès à mon ordi…DSL !**

**

* * *

Réponse au rewiew :**

Melkor666 : _Salut j' adore ta fic elle est trop bien ,alors continue please _

Ba voila la suite…J'espère qu'elle te plaira encore après ce chapitre…Merci pour le compliment(Je suis toute rouge)

Petite Emeraude :C_'est de mieu en mieu et ce n'ai pa rien parce que je l'aimait dja. _

_ET je suis contente que tu n'ai mis que le POV de Line._

_Je suis encore inpatiente de lire la suite!_

Merci beaucoup !Là tu va voir que le POV de Line sera présent mais également celui de Dray !voila la suite

Vega264 :_hello!_

_j'ai ador ce chapitre!_

_j'aime bien mieux depuis que tu ne t'attache qu' un seul point de vue!_

_et puis j'ai trouv ca tres chouette qu'ils arrivent a l'poque des maraudeurs!_

_par contre ca me fait mal pour line et elytis qu'ils ne puissent pas encore etre_

_ensemble! d'autant que line est magnifique!_

_j'ai hate de decouvrir la suite!_

_bon courage_

_biz_

_vega_

Merci beaucoup ! tu n'es pas seul à trouvé mieux maintenant…Au départ je voulais faire encore deux chapitres ou line et Elytis ne sont pas ensemble mais j'ai craqué et je les ai mis ensemble…ou presque…MOUHAHAHAHA…Bonne lecture de chapitre Biz Naeloj

Zaika : Voila la suite…j'espère que tu vas aimer.

Fegnass :_ Magnifique!_

_a aprt que je ne comprnd comment a se fait que Harry soit dans le dortoir des_

_filles alors qu'il est apperu en garon!_

_Continue!_

J'explique tous dans ce chapitre mais si tu comprend pa ba tu peux tjr me reposé des questions…Voila la suite

Adénoide :_ Draco serait-il le compagnon de Harry (Lyne) ou pas? Ils sont cousins par le pre_

_de Harry et la mre de Draco. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas retourner leur poque?_

_J'aime bien ta fic._

Oui Draco est le compagnon à Line, Non ils ne sont que cousin par alliance donc n'ont aucun lien de sang ce qui fait que ce n'est absolument pas génant pour les mettre ensemble. Il ne sont pas retourné à leur époque car Matheo voulait, de un, qu'ils annoncent à leurs parents leurs origines et, de deux, leurs laisser la chance de connaître leurs parents lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas touché par la guerre. Merci…Voila la suite

Neverland_ :alors quand vont ils se dcider a savouer leur senitiments! J'attendle suite de_

_ta fic avec impatience elle est vraiment gniale._

Ba dans ce chapitre !Voila la suite..

Thilte :_ Ce chapitre avait l'air pal mal( voir mme gnial), mais je ne pourrais pas_

_confirmer tant que je n'aurais pas lu le suivant ( h h h!) _

_Vivement la suite alors lol !_

Chantage !Je vais me pleindre !lolvoila la suite…à toi de juger.

Kelokelo :_ Je suis scotch devant mon cran pour lire._

_C'est ... magnifique et tu as beaucoup d'imagination pour les dtails._

(aussi rouge qu'une tomate) Mici j'espère que tu as encore du scotch parce que j'arrive avec un autre chapitre légèrment moins sentimental…Sauf le début

Elie_ Euh je suis pas sre d'avoir tout compris... Harry est en fille Poudlard... Il_

_n'a pas peur que Dumby devine qui est la fille du ministre? Continue!_

En fait Harry est assez puissant pour jeter un sort de confusion aux prof et élèves donc ils ne remarquent pas qu'il est en fait une fille. Dumby n'est jamais à Poudlard sauf trois fois donc il n'a pas vraiment de risque de se faire repéré. Voila la suite..

lUnicorne _Et alors, notre futur couple, vont-ils bientt se dclarer? Sinon supert chapitre._

_Bize et la prochaine._

Mais bien sur !c'est dans ce chapitre !Biz a toi et bonne lecture !

Caromadden _: salut toi, je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire lol... J'espre que c'Est_

_comme moi j'adore la tienne... Bref, j'ai vraiment aim ce chapitre et j'ai_

_vraiment hate la suite x caro_

Non moi j'adore pas ta fic…Je l'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuu !lol voila la suite et continue ta fic paske je l'aimeuuuuuu(mje me répète ! lol)

Artemis : Voila le chapitre…bonne lecture

* * *

Je le remercie et je pose mes mains sur ses épaules tandis qu'il pose les siennes sur mes hanches.

* * *

On se met doucement à danser sur le rythme de la chanson. Je le laisse guider mes pas car, même si Anea m'a donné des cours de danse avec les autres, je ne suis pas du tout rassurée et je préfère m'en remettre à mon cavalier. Je pose mon menton sur l'épaule d'Elytis, gravant son odeur dans ma mémoire. Je regarde avec émotion mes parents danser légèrement en retrait de la piste, un peu dans l'ombre. Ils se regardent dans les yeux, inconscients de leur entourage, il n'y a que l'autre qui leurs importent. Elytis remarque mon trouble et me demande pourquoi je ne me réjouis pas de les voir ensemble.

'_Parce que j'aimerai que tu sois mon James et moi ta Lily !'_

Je ne vais quand même pas répondre cela alors je me contente de lui dire que c'est l'émotion. Il n'a pas l'air de croire à ma réponse mais laisse passer, sachant qu'il le saurai seulement si je décide de lui dire. Le slow s'arrête pour laisser place à un air latinos. Je souri machiavéliquement à mon cavalier et je le vois avaler difficilement sa salive. Visiblement, il a compris mon allusion à un cours de Anea graver dans les annales.

Flash-Back

_On est dans une salle de cours de danse. Le miroir faisant office de mur en face de nous, juste derrière notre prof, reflète nos expressions atterrées. Celle-ci, ayant décidé de nous apprendre à danser sur tout, vient de nous présenter un nouveau style de musique. Les musiques latinos. Elle nous change d'un claquement de doigts et je me retrouve en minijupe noire à froufrous avec un haut dos nus ne cachant rien à part ma poitrine. Je la fusille du regard mais je suis bien vite occupée par une autre sorte d'activité. Le matage intense. Gin' est habillée comme moi et Blaise porte un pantalon blanc ainsi qu'une chemise blanche dénoué. Elytis est vêtu comme Blaise mais en noir. Wow… Anea nous apprend donc à danser le reggaetton. Bien évidemment je dois danser avec Elytis puisque les deux amoureux veulent se trémousser ensemble._

_Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais ça me gêne au plus haut point. Chaque couple danse après l'autre. Ginny et Blaise nous font un petit show mais mon sourire calculateur ne les rassure pas du tout. Mouhahahaha ! Ils ne vont pas pouvoir me dépasser dans l'art de la danse latinos ! Je traîne Elytis sur le minuscule promontoire qui nous sert de piste de danse et je me déchaîne sur la musique. C'est hallucinant, Elytis prévoit tous mes mouvements et m'aide à les faire. Il me renverse plusieurs fois et je remonte en secouant ma poitrine de manière provocante. Je colle mon dos contre son torse et je me déhanche. Je descends en me frottant bien à lui, comme un chat et Je remonte toujours avec mon super déhanchement. Il me fait tourner et je me compresse contre son torse. Là, on descend les deux en même temps. La danse devient très chaude et nous arrêtons de danser à regret. Les autres personnes présentes dans la salle autrement dit le conseil, Blaise et Gin' nous regardent éberlués. Blaise laisse échapper un long sifflement_

_-Bah dit donc… Moi qui croyait que vous êtiez des petits anges de pureté, là je me retrouve avec deux démon de la sensualité !_

_Son ton incrédule nous fait rire et nous demandons aux membres du conseil la raison de leurs venues._

_Fin du flash-back _

Je murmure une sorte d'incantation qui nous change avec des vêtements de nos valises. C'est exactement les mêmes qu'au cour de danse d'Anea. La piste s'est bien vite vidée des quelques personnes ayant dansé la première chanson. À cette époque, ils ne connaissent que très peu ce genre de musique et ne savent pas le danser. Je soupçonne Ginny d'avoir demandé à Dumby de mettre ce morceaux en voyant qu'elle a eut la même idée que moi et que la chanson en question est celle que j'ai dansé avec Elytis. Blaise fait apparaître une table rectangle au milieu de la piste. Il y monte, accompagné de Draco. Mon cavalier m'aide à y grimper. Et la danse commence. Je vois Giacomo Zabini quitter la salle, dégoûté par le manque de tenue qu'un sang pur devrait avoir. Macgonagall aussi est choquée mais ne dit rien, préférant retourner à sa conversation avec Flitwick.

Je fais un signe à Ginny et nous entamons ensemble une descente grâce à notre déhanchement. Quelques élèves dont mes parents et ceux de mon cavalier, nous imitent sur la piste de danse. La danse n'est qu'un bal de mouvements sensuels et aguicheurs. La partie célibataire mâle de Poudlard nous, moi et Ginny, reluque avec insistance mais nos partenaires se collent bien à nous pour leur montrer que nous ne sommes plus libres. C'est chou tout plein, ils sont jaloux. Euh… deux minutes…depuis quand Elytis est jaloux à cause de moi ?

Je préfère taire mes interrogations et profiter de la danse pour ne pas me faire de faux espoirs. Durant les danses suivantes, je remarque que Dumby est encore absent. Depuis la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il n'a été que trois fois présent une journée entière au château. Ce sont les trois seules fois où je n'ai pas pu devenir fille. Enfin, tant qu'il n'apprend pas que je suis la fille qui a ridiculisé Voldy et que j'ai changé de dortoir pour aller dans celui de Lily, Narcissa et Ginny qui ont voulu que je vienne car je n'avais pas ma place chez les garçons, je ne risque pas d'avoir d'ennuis. Surtout que j'ai jeté un sort de confusion au prof pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas le faite que je sois une fille même s'ils le voient.

Mes hanches m'élancent douloureusement après une dizaine de chansons. Je propose à Elytis de faire une pause. Il accepte et va me chercher une bierre-au-beurre. Je le remercie et il me dit que nous pourrions aller prendre l'aire dans le jardin. J'acquiesce et nous nous y rendons, après que nous nous soyons changés en remettant nos habits de soirée. Le parc a été décoré pour l'occasion. Un chemin illuminé par des feus follets est tassé dans la neige. Un sort de réchauffement est placé sur sa durée pour éviter qu'un élève n'ait froid. On sort du sentier pour nous asseoir sur un banc. Je sirote pensivement le contenu de mon verre. Le silence plane mais je n'ai aucune envie de le casser. Finalement, Elytis prend la parole. Il me demande comment j'ai pu guérir Severus. Je secoue négativement la tête. Je ne vais quand même pas le lui dire.

Personne à part lui et moi ne sait que je suis son calice. Je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction de mes proches… Notre conversation dévie sur des sujets plus sérieux. Je dis à Elytis que Voldy est très puissant et qu'il faudrait qu'on l'attaque à quatre contre un, ce qui sera difficile en sachant qu'il est toujours entouré de ses plus fidèles mangemorts. Je propose à mon cavalier de retourner dans la Grande Salle. Il est d'accord et nous retournons auprès du couple de Gin' et Blaise. On soupire ensemble en les voyant collé l'un à l'autre sur un slow mais on prend exemple d'eux. Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Draco.

Son regard me trouble. Ses yeux d'acier en fusion sont débordants de tristesse, de désir, d'amour et de résignation. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer de surprise en faisant le lien avec un autre regard. Tout le monde se retourne et nous regarde mais je m'en fiche pas mal. Je ne comprends plus rien.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as- tu pas dit ? Lui hulré-je

Elytis ne semble pas savoir ce que je lui reproche. Je le baffe magistralement avant de me saisir de sa tête et de poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Là, il est encore plus perdu qu'avant. Et dire que j'ai pleuré pendant une année et demie sur mon amour impossible…Si monsieur avait bien voulu me dire qu'il était mon compagnon, je n'aurai pas eu besoin de souffrir autant. Devant son expression d'incompréhension totale, je me décide de lui expliquer ma réaction. Disons que je le fais légèrement en colère contre lui et que j'élève vraiment, mais alors vraiment peu la voix.

-Monsieur Malfoy, la prochaine fois que tu me caches le fait que tu sois mon compagnon soi disant parce que je ne t'aime pas, tu vas souffrir ! ça fait une année et des poussières que je me morfonds sur toi et sur ce crétin de compagnon que je ne veux pas blesser en t'aimant et maintenant j'apprends que TU es mon compagnon alors là….

Il me coupe dans ma tirade d'une manière exquise, il m'embrasse. Le baiser se fait d'abord chaste et tendre puis passionné. Des applaudissements retentissent dans la salle et bien vite tous les élèves frappent dans leurs mains. Je réponds à son baiser et je passe mes mains sur sa nuque. Il m'attire contre lui dans une étreinte. Je pleure un bon coup sur son épaule en murmurant inlassablement « je ne peux pas y croire, toi et lui…Je ne peux pas y croire ». Il relève doucement ma tête, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il passe ses pouces sur mes joues pour effacer mes larmes.

-Je t'aime, Line Naeloj Lily Evans Potter.

Me murmure-t-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Le silence dans la salle me renseigne sur le nombre de personnes nous regardant, toute l'école, les professeurs et les musiciens engagés pour le bal, faut pas les oublier.

-Je t'aime Draco Elytis Lucius Black Malfoy.

Lui répondis-je. Nos lèvres se scellèrent, promesse d'un amour sans faille l'un pour l'autre. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues mais je n'y prête aucune attention. Ma couronne et celle d'Elytis étincellent et se révèlent aux élèves. Le charme qui les cachait est brisé. Mais qu'importe, je suis heureuse comme jamais. Hélas, un trouble-fête gâche ce moment intense de joie et d'amour.

-Comme c'est touchant ! La princesse et son prince qui s'avoue un amour inconsidéré. Lance-t-il avec une voix de fausset, puis, il reprend de sa voix normale. Pitoyables et dégoûtant.

Voldemort est là, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Je remarque alors que ses mangemorts chéris ont infesté la salle. Je soupire avant de lui demander s'il revoulait le costume de la dernière fois. J'entends les élèves au courant du déroulement de la bataille du ministère pouffer. Blaise affiche à l'aide d'un sort la photo de Voldy en costume Playboy sur le plafond de la Grande Salle. Il voit rouge. Voldemort ordonne à ses mangemorts de tuer les élèves. J'entends Elytis ordonner à ceux-ci de se grouper derrière Blaise. Ils le font sans hésiter. Je rejoints Blaise et je lance un sort de mon crû qui réfléchis tout les sorts envoyés en deux fois plus puissants. Blaise, lui, maintient un bouclier sur Elytis et Ginny. Sans relâcher mon bouclier, je transforme d'un mouvement de main ma robe en tenue de combat elfique. Toujours en gardant le bouclier, je crée un portauloin qui mènera les élèves dans les appartements de Dumbledore. Ils sont bien cachés et surtout très grands.

Je le donne aux premières années d'abord, puis j'en refais un pour les deuxièmes, etc… Lorsque les septièmes sont partis à leur tour, je défais le bouclier et je sors mon arc. Je tire avec soin sur les silhouettes noires. Je remarque que James et Lily sont encore dans la pièce, entouré de mangemorts. Mon père essayant de protéger ma mère de son corps. Je me rue dans leur direction en me taillant un chemin à coup d'épée, ayant délaissé mon arc. Je me rends invisible et je prends mon revolver. Je tire un, deux, trois coups et trois mangemorts tombent face contre terre.

J'essaie avec peine d'ignorer la douleur que la proximité avec Voldemort m'inflige. Je redeviens visible et je sors ma baguette. Mes sorts doublent de rapidité car j'use de la magie sans baguette et des sorts informulés, surprenant ainsi les assaillants. Bien vite, le cercle de mangemorts s'élargit et se détruit, la plupart au sol, les autres fuyant lâchement vers leur maître. J'ordonne à mon père de maintenir autour de nous un bouclier pendant que je fais, encore, un portauloin. Je le leur donne et ils disparaissent. Je reprends mon souffle deux minutes et j'analyse la situation. Les professeurs se battent ensemble contre les mangemorts. Aucun souci de se côté-là en voyant le nombre d'ennemis à terre. Ginny, Draco et Blaise essaient tant bien que mal de tenir tête au seigneur noir. Je me dirige vers eux, baguette en main, pour les aider.

-Salut tout le monde ! Voldy , quel déplaisir de te revoir ! M'exclamé-je, tout sourire.

Mon ton doit le déstabiliser un peu vu qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais une martienne mais une expression perverse s'affiche sur son visage. Je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout cette expression. Il se passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et lance un sortilège de torture à Elytis qui ne s'y attendait pas. Blaise court vers lui pour lui donner un breuvage qui arrêtera les effets du sort. Mon regard passe des traits tirés par la douleur d'Elytis au sourire triomphant de Voldemort. Cette fois, s'en est trop. Je sens ma haine décupler. Mes yeux s'assombrissent et je me jette sur le responsable de la souffrance de la personne que j'aime.

Hélas, pour moi, la colère est mauvaise conseillère et nous fait perdre tous nos moyens. Il m'immobilise bien vite et forme une barrière invisible entre nous et tous les autres. Je vois Elytis hurler de rage et frapper contre cette barrière mais rien n'y fait. Voldy ordonne le retrait de ses troupes. Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de mon aimée et je lui transmets tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui par ce biais. Mon ennemi de toujours arrache d'un mouvement brusque mon amulette et mon collier, sans vraiment porter d'attention à son faux mouvement. Tom transplanne en m'emmenant avec lui et je perds connaissance lorsque ma tête heurte quelque chose de dur et froid.

O0o.o0OO0o.o0O

Le noir, tout est noir. Ma tête m'élance douloureusement et je crois qu'un de mes bras est cassé. Peu à peu, je reprends conscience des évènements qui ont résulté mon kidnapping. Je grimace de douleur en essayant de me relever. Je n'y arrive pas et je retombe lourdement au sol. Je détaille le cachot dans lequel on m'a jeté. Il suinte la mort. Une porte doublée d'un grillage m'enferme mais un mince filet de lumière sort du dessous de la cloison. Je remarque une flaque alimentée par de l'eau tombant gouttes par gouttes sur le sol. Je me traîne jusque là et je passe de l'eau sur toutes mes blessures afin de les nettoyer. Lorsqu'elles sont propres, j'essaye de faire apparaître des bandages, sans succès. Je réessaie mais n'y arrive toujours pas. Je comprends soudainement que je suis dans une pièce interdisant l'usage de la magie. Pas con Voldy.

Je frissonne. Je ne sais pas où je suis mais je sais qu'il fait très froid. Je ramène mes genoux vers moi en les enserrant de mes bras et je pose mon menton dessus. Je m'enveloppe dans mes ailes, espérant trouver un peu de chaleur et de réconfort et je sombre dans un sommeil profond.

O0o.o0OO0o.o0O

-Schbaff !

Je me réveille en douceur à cause d'une claque qui me fait tourner la tête et craquer la nuque par l'impact. La douleur irradie mon corps mais j'ouvre les yeux. Deux mangemorts sont debout devant moi. Celui de gauche m'ordonne de me mettre debout et je le fais avec peine, sachant qu'il ne me servira à rien de protester. Ils me saisissent les bras et me traîne plus que me garde. Après une multitude de couloir, passage secret et autres choses dans le genre, mes deux geôliers me pousse sans douceur dans une pièce. J'entends le cliquetis typique d'une porte qu'on ferme à clé et des paroles dans une langue étrange. Je suis à nouveau enfermée dans une pièce sans magie.

Je me relève péniblement et je constate qu'au moins, j'aurais un peu plus de confort que dans le cachot d'avant. C'est une chambre décorée richement avec un lit double ainsi qu'un bureau, une armoire et une bibliothèque. Une petite salle de bain jouxte la chambre. Je m'écroule sur le lit, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Voldemort entre dans la salle en faisant pivoter un tableau. Génial ! Il commence par me lancer un doloris puissant et m'explique la raison de mon enlèvement. Il veut un héritier avec moi ! Beurk. Le con, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants avec quiconque sauf avec Elytis, mais ça, il ne le sait pas. Il me pétrifie et s'avance vers moi, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux. Il m'arrache mes vêtements et se déshabille lui-même. Je ferme les yeux, incapable de voir ça.

Je sens sa bouche dans mon cou. Je frissonne de dégoût lorsque je sens ses mains me prodiguer des caresses. Il m'embrasse, forçant avec sa langue un passage dans ma bouche. Il se met sur moi, m'arrachant un cri de douleur lorsque ma blessure du dos est compressée contre le lit. Il me défait le soutien-gorge et le fait partir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il palpe mes seins de ces mains. Je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour le lui interdire. Je sens son érection sur mon bas-ventre tout comme je sens sa bouche quitter la mienne pour aller s'attaquer à ma poitrine. Il m'arrache mes derniers lambeaux d'habits et enlève son boxer. Il rentre en moi sans aucune douceur, me faisant pleurer de douleur. Il martyrise un de mes tétons et le mord, le faisant saigner. Il commence un va et vient infernal et se libère en moi dans un râle. Il se retire, se rhabille et s'en vas, sans un mot.

Lorsque le tableau se referme sur lui, je ne pleure pas, je ne hurle pas, je ne fais rien. Les yeux dans le vague une expression hagarde sur le visage. J'ai mal, si mal.

_

* * *

PDV Elytis_

_-NON_

_Il n'a pas le droit! Je frappe de toutes mes forces contre la barrière qu'a dressée Voldemort mais je ne fais que renforcer le sourire vainqueur qui s'est affiché sur son visage. Line me regarde de ses yeux pleins d'amour. Je m'efforce à lui rendre son regard. Il transplanne, l'emmenant avec lui. Je m'effondre sur le sol, sentant mes forces me faire défaut. C'est un cauchemar, il n'a pas le droit de m'enlever Naeloj maintenant. Je sens la main de Blaise exercer une pression sur mon épaule. De ce geste, je comprends que ce n'est pas un rêve et que Naeloj est bien dans les griffes de Tom. Je repousse brusquement la main réconfortante de Blaise et je quitte rageusement la salle. Les couloirs sont déserts, tous les élèves à l'abri dans les appartements de Dumbledore. Je passe en coup de vent dans le hall. James, descendant du bureau du directeur, me regarde sans comprendre .Il me demande pourquoi je sors dans le parc, mais je l'ignore. Je coure dans le parc. Il s'élance tant bien que mal derrière moi pour me rattraper. Je m'engouffre dans la forêt interdite. Mes pas me dirigent automatiquement chez les licornes._

_Celles-ci, sentant mon désespoir, s'approchent de moi. Le mâle du troupeau pose ses naseaux contre mon épaule. Je lui flatte l'encolure, lui racontant mon malheur. Mes phrases sont entrecoupées de sanglots mais je n'ai que faire des sillons de larmes sur mes joues. Je les essuie d'un geste désespéré. Une longue plaie sanguinolente sillonne ma joue. Le sang s'écoulant de cette blessure se mélange à mes larmes. La licorne me lèche la joue de sa langue râpeuse. Lorsque je repasse ma main sur ma coupure, elle a disparue. Seul le sang sur mon visage et sur l'encolure souillée de l'animal prouve que j'ai été blessé. Mais ma blessure la plus profonde est intérieure. Elle me déchire et me fait hurler. Elle me torture et me rend fou._

_La scène repasse inlassablement devant mes yeux. Le regard résigné mais rempli d'amour de ma Naeloj me détruit de l'intérieur. Depuis notre départ de Poudlard en notre temps, j'avais réussi à oublier comment pleurer, comment se sentir incapable et inutile. Je frappe un tronc d'arbre avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mon poing m'élance douloureusement et ruisselle de sang mais cette douleur ne m'atteint pas. La douleur physique peut être ignorée, la douleur morale n'a aucun remède. Je me suis toujours efforcé de paraître fort et intouchable pour le monde mais là, je me fous de savoir que des gens ont besoin de me voir espérer et être fort pour faire de même. Je suis humain et ma carapace qui me protégeait du monde s'est écroulée. J'ai mal, trop mal. Jamais je n'ai connu une si grande douleur. Pourquoi, pourquoi elle? Pourquoi maintenant? Simplement pourquoi? J'hurle sans vraiment m'en rendre compte cette question._

_Quelqu'un s'approche silencieusement de moi. Cette personne pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je respire un grand coup, essayant d'étouffer la douleur et d'arrêter mes larmes. Je me retourne. C'est Ginny qui est venue vers moi. Elle m'enserre dans ses bras et elle me murmure doucement que je ne dois pas m'en faire, qu'on la retrouva. J'éclate en sanglots, incapable de faire autre chose. A travers mes larmes, je remarque que Lily, Narcissa, Blaise, James et Lucius sont aussi ici, légèrement en retrait. Les filles ont le visage ravagé par les larmes. Les garçons ne disent rien mais leur mine grave et leurs têtes baissées prouvent leur accablement. Blaise s'avancent doucement et me tend une chaîne en argent munie d'un pendentif. Je la prends en me demandant ce que ça peut être. Je remarque que le pendentif est à l'effigie de notre marque. Il y a aussi une émeraude entourée par de fins tressages d'argent. C'est le collier de Line avec son amulette. Lorsque je m'en rends compte je le laisse tomber par terre. J'arrache la mienne et elle rejoint l'autre sur le sol._

_Je repousse doucement Gin' et j'expire profondément. Je fixe ma paume, essayant de me réconforter en regardant mon tatouage représentant Line. Je me précipite dans la forêt. Je ne laisse pas le temps aux autres de me suivre que je suis déjà loin._

* * *

Le lendemain, je m'éveille sur le lit de ma chambre chez le seigneur des ténèbres. Sur ma table de chevet, une multitude de potions de soins, un repas ainsi qu'une note ont été déposé. J'essaie avec peine de m'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Mes muscles endoloris me font mal. Je saisis une potion cicatrisante que j'avale d'un coup sec. je sens le liquide couler dans ma gorge et se répandre dans mes veines. J'observe mes coupures se refermer, savourant la diminution de la douleur. Je prends toutes les potions une à une. D'abord celle qui aide la régénération de la magie, une autre pour que mon sang se refasse, ensuite une fortifiante et une dernière qui ressoude mes côtes cassées. Je place le plateau sur mon lit et je mange le plus que je peux, ne sachant pas quand sera mon prochain repas. Une fois rassasiée, je lis attentivement la note. Elle me laisse perplexe.

_Désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment moi-même. Aide-moi!_

_Tom J._

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir plus car Tom entre dans la pièce. Il hurle de rage en voyant les potions de soins et les détruit. Heureusement que je les avais déjà ingurgitées. De sa voix sifflante, il me lance quelques sorts de son crû. Le dernier me fait devenir une sorte de poupée articulée mais consciente de tout. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite...

Une fois qu'il a épanché sa colère, il se dirige vers le tableau par où il est entré. Il s'arrête brusquement et se retourne vers moi. Je remarque que ses yeux sont redevenus bleus et normaux. Il lève le sort "poupée"

- Aide-moi, je t'en conjure! Me dit-il de sa voix d'humain.

J'ai à peine le temps de lui demander comment que ses yeux redeviennent rouges et sa voix sifflante. Il part.

Un jour après l'autre, il revient. Parfois juste pour me torturer, mais le plus souvent pour me déshonorer. J'ai perdu la notion du temps depuis plusieurs jours. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que plus rien ne m'attire. J'ai perdu espoir, je ne ressens plus rien. Même lorsque Il me fait du mal, je ne le sens pas. Jour après jour je deviens folle dans cette prison. Je ne parle plus, mais je vois. Je vois son expression perverse lorsqu'il entre et son sourire triomphant quand il m'observe.

La nuit est aussi horrible que le jour. Je vois du sang, des morts, de la violence partout. Parfois, je revois la première fois où Il ma touché et je pleure. C'est la seule chose qui arrive à provoquer une réaction de ma part. Bientôt, je deviens une récompense pour les mangemorts. Je suis la catin de Voldy et le cadeau que celui-ci fait à ses sbires quand ils ont réussi leur mission. Après de nombreuses tentatives d'évasions, je constate avec dépit que le passage du tableau ne permet qu'aux personnes ayant la marque ou au seigneur des ténèbres de passer. La porte quant à elle, ne peut s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur et grâce à un mot de passe qui m'est inconnu.

Le tableau vacille, bascule et révèlent trois mangemorts. L'un est Kylan Malfoy, l'autre Nathaniel Zabini et le troisième Roger Back. Grands-pères d'Elytis et Blaise. Malfoy me lance un sort qui me fait devenir une sorte de poupée. C'est la première fois qu'ils viennent à plusieurs. J'espère juste qu'ils ne feront pas trop long. Zabini m'immobilise sur le lit et se déshabille en même temps que les deux autres. Malfoy, près le premier, s'empale en moi après m'avoir prodigué quelques caresses. Black attend que Malfoy me tourne pour que je soie couchée sur le côté et s'installe derrière moi. Les deux mangemorts peuvent ainsi faire leurs petites « besognes ». Devant le plaisir des deux autres, Zabini ne supporte pas son inactivité et m'ouvre la bouche de force pour que je le suce. Je les sens bouger, se répandre mais apparemment ils n'ont pas finis. Ils échangent leurs places et refont le même manège. Après cela, je me sens redevenir moi-même. Kylan me lance l'imperium et, trop faible pour résister, je me plie à ces ordres.

Longue séance de torture mais lorsqu'un s'occupe de moi, les deux autres se donnaient du plaisir ensemble. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'homme puisse être aussi écoeurant que ces trois là. Ils viennent souvent. Séparément ou ensemble, ils sont des mangemorts très influents et réussissent presque à tout les coups leur mission. Après chacune de leur visite, je dois me précipiter aux toilettes pour vomir. Je n'ai plus eut d'autres potions de guérison et de nouvelles du Tom qui a besoin de mon aide. Parfois, je pense que j'ai rêvé mes le parchemin du premier jour est une preuve que non. Je l'ai mis d'ailleurs en sûreté, glissé dans un livre de ma bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, cette bibliothèque est ma seule occupation que j'ai à disposition. Résultat, je suis entrain de relire son intégralité pour la troisième fois consécutive.

_

* * *

Matheo m'a envoyé une lettre. Il m'a ordonné plus que demandé d'amener mes parents et ceux de Naeloj en Fariendil. J'ai donc préparé le rituel des pentagrammes. Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai le coup pour se sortilège car il demande vraiment beaucoup de magie et je n'ai plus beaucoup de force. Depuis l'enlèvement de Naeloj, je dépéris à vue d'oeil et les tentatives de libération ratées n'améliorent en rien mon état. Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela. Blaise et Ginny expliquent aux "anciens" le fonctionnement du sortilège. Je leur demande d'une voix morne de ce placé sur les pentagrammes. Le rituel se passe sans histoire hormis mon évanouissement après avoir fait trois pas en direction de ma chambre._

* * *

Personne ne sait mon identité, pas même Voldemort. Jamais il ne le saura d'ailleurs. Il enrage beaucoup à se sujet mais encore plus lorsque le médecin des mangemorts lui annonce que je ne suis toujours pas enceinte. Le résultat de la douzième réponse négative du médecin est une longue séance de torture physique pour moi. J'appris ainsi que Tom ne connaît pas que le doloris pour torturer. Il y a aussi les tortures à la manière moldue etc…Plusieurs fois, je crois me retrouver devant oncle Vernon, une ceinture à la main et je le supplie de me laisser tranquille. Hélas, je me rends compte que c'est le seigneur des ténèbres et je ne dis plus rien.

Le temps passe inexorablement. Les séances de tortures physiques comme morale me font peu à peu sombrer dans la dépression et dans la folie. Lorsque j'essaie de me souvenir de ma vie d'avant. Je n'arrive à rien sauf à trois noms Blaise, Ginny et Elytis. Aucune image ne se rattache à eux mais je sens qu'ils m'ont connue autrefois. Parfois, des bribes de souvenirs me reviennent mais je n'arrive pas à en saisir le sens. Je m'accroche désespérément à la réalité pour ne pas devenir plus folle que je ne le suis déjà. Je m'enferme dans ma tête et je tente de maintenir cette sorte d'anesthésie qui ne me fait ressentir aucune douleur. Les seules expressions de mon visages sur résume au regard vide et au visage hagard.

* * *

_Je reprends mes esprits dans ma chambre. Je me lève et je descends au petit salon où le conseil des neufs doit être réunis avec mes parents, ceux de Line, Blaise et Ginny. L'ambiance en bas à l'aire plutôt joyeuse. Enfin, je pense qu'avec les retrouvailles de Matheo et ses enfants, il y a de quoi. Je colle mon oreille contre la lourde porte en bois. Apparemment personne n'a encore remarqué l'absence de Line. Line, ma petite Line. Comme je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir protégée. _

_J'entre dans la pièce. Immédiatement, tous se taisent et me fixent. Je leur fais un sourire faux qui jure avec mon regard éteint et je leur demande d'une voix morne s'ils vont tous biens. Tout le monde hoche la tête sauf Matheo. Il se lève de son fauteuil et se poste face à moi. Il me serre l'épaule et me m'entraîne gentiment dans un endroit à part. Dans le salon, Ginny se fait un devoir d'expliquer aux habitants de Fariendil la mystérieuse disparition de ma petite Naeloj. Evidemment, elle raconte aussi que nous nous sommes mis ensemble. _

_Matheo me jure que nous allons la retrouver. Je lui demande comment et il me dit qu'il existe un sort ancien qui permet de faire transplanner inconsciemment quelqu'un à nous. Malheureusement, il faut le pratiquer dans le monde où la personne concernée se trouve et le sort nécessite dix personnes de puissance à peu près égales. Je soupire. Trouver dix personnes de puissances identiques est un défis bien difficile, mais en plus, qu'elles soient volontaire pour pratiquer le sort…C'est impossible.

* * *

_

Je ne sais plus mon nom, je ne sais plus qui je suis, où je suis et pourquoi je suis là. Je ne sais plus rien à part ce qui m'est totalement inutile dans cette pièce, la magie. Je sais très bien faire une invocation d'un familier mais je suis incapable de me souvenir de mon enfance. Aujourd'hui pourtant, je me sens différente d'hier, ou peut-être d'il y a une heure je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. La seule chose que je sais comme je le disais auparavant, c'est que quelque chose au fond de moi s'est rallumée, quelque chose d'agréable qui me procure une joie douce, telle que je m'en souviens. Peut-être parce que personne n'est encore venu aujourd'hui. Quoique, je pense plutôt que j'ai sombré dans une douce folie.

Depuis que j'ai ai eut mon blocage de souvenirs, je supporte mieux les mangemorts. La carapace autour de mon esprit et de mon cœur s'est refaite en bien plus dure. J'en viens même à obéir docilement à ceux-ci car je sais qu'ils partiront une fois qu'ils auront eut du plaisir. (NDA : pensez par là que l'impression de trahir Elytis a disparu car elle ne se souvient plus vraiment de lui)

Mon repas apparaît sur mon lit. Je le mange rapidement. Je remarque qu'un mince livret noir est caché sous l'assiette. Je le prends et je l'ouvre. Ainsi, je découvre la vie de Tom Jedusor. Je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas eu une enfance et une adolescence facile. Détesté dans son orphelinat et battu par ses tuteurs moldus dans un monde et insulté, rabaissé, humilié dans l'autre à cause de son sang. Je m'arrête de le lire lorsque j'entends des pas dans le passage du tableau. Je fourre à la va vite le cahier sous mon coussin. Un mangemort que je ne connais pas entre.

Il commence à me parler. Je ne l'écoute pas, pensant qu'il me sort un petit discours sur sa vie et sur la torture qu'il me réserve. Le silence règne dans la salle. Visiblement, il attend une réponse. Je mime que je suis muette, ce qui est à moitié vrai en sachant que je n'arrive plus à produire le moindre son depuis le plus loin que je me souvienne. Un éclair de compréhension passe dans les yeux du mangemort. Il m'explique que je peux développer ma legilmancie afin que toutes les personnes d'une pièce puissent m'entendre parler dans leurs esprits sans que j'aie besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui signifier que j'ai compris puis il murmure une formule qui fait apparaître un livre d'environ mille pages sur mon lit.

Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas profité de moi mais je décide de commencer ma lecture sur cette sorte de communication : (extrait du livre)

…La légilmancie poussée est un art bien difficile. Seuls les maîtres de cette matière arrivent à s'introduire dans l'esprit de plusieurs personnes à la fois. Les muets maîtrisent très facilement une autre sorte d'intrusion. Il s'agît d'une intrusion dans l'esprit de la personne visée et de lui parler par cette intermédiaire. Pour réussir cela, il faut être occlumens et avoir des bases en légilmancie. En fait, une fois à l'intérieur de l'esprit, il suffit de se concentrer et de parler mentalement pour que la personne entende tous. Elle peut vous répondre de la même manière. Les occlumens ne peuvent bloquer cette intrusion car elle est trop minime pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte. On peut sans problème utiliser cette magie avec les moldus mais il faut remuer les lèvres comme si nous parlons vraiment…

Je suis interrompue dans ma lecture par l'apparition de mon plateau de victuailles. Je me précipite dessus et je dévore en moins de deux son contenu. Mmmm….Une fois rassasiée, je décide de prendre une bonne douche en sachant qu'aucun mangemort ne me dérangera jusqu'à mon prochain repas qui, d'après mes statistiques, sera mon petit-déjeuner.

Je me dirige vers la salle d'eau attenante à ma chambre et je m'immerge dans la baignoire. Quoique, vu sa taille, on peut parler de piscine. Je frotte vigoureusement ma peau à l'aide d'une éponge, espérant inconsciemment que la sensation de mains sur mon corps disparaîtra à ce contact. Je sors de l'eau et je m'entoure d'une serviette. Je tresse habillement mes cheveux encore trempés. Même si je dois passer le restant de mes jours en invité forcée de Voldemort, j'ai encore ce petit moment pour profiter de mon corps sans que personnes ne se l'approprient et pour me relaxer.

Je me dirige vers la petite remise au fond de ma salle d'eau et j'y entre. Je ne peux éviter de voir le reflet de mon corps rachitique. J'avais appris à vivre avec ce corps, mais maintenant, je le hais. Je retourne dans ma chambre après avoir touché pour la ixième fois la cicatrice ornant un de mes seins, cadeau de Voldy lors de LA première fois. Je me couche dans mon lit, m'emmitouflant avec délice dans les draps soyeux. Je sombre bien vite dans une bonne nuit de sommeil.

(Rêve)

Je coure. Le couloir est sombre, noir, lugubre…Mes pas résonnent sinistrement sur les dalles dures. Un frisson de peur me parcoure le dos. Je coure comme si ma vie en dépend, même si j'en ai l'impression. Une armure tombe devant moi, me barrant le passage. Le casque roule un bout de couloir avant de se fracasser au bas de l'escalier que je viens de monter. Mais qu'importe, je coure. Une goutte perle sur ma tempe. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je coure, j'ignore pourquoi je le fais, mais je sais que je dois le faire, sans jamais m'arrêter.

Je sors du couloir mystérieux pour tourner à ma gauche. Un hululement de chouette résonne dans mon dos. J'accélère l'allure. Des sueurs froides coulent le long de mon dos tandis qu'un frisson glacial naît au creux de mes reins. Je coure. J'entre dans une pièce tout aussi lugubre et effrayante que les couloirs. Les chandeliers émettent une lumière chancelante qui est aussi inquiétante que la pénombre des couloirs. Après mon passage, la lumière cesse. Les flammes soufflés par un vent sifflant. Ce vent qui porte jusqu'à mes oreilles un message….

Naeloj…Naeloj…Naeloj !

Mais qu'importe, je coure. J'ouvre avec fracas une série de portes. Mes pas me guident, ils savent où je coure, je n'ai plus le contrôle. J'arrive à une intersection. Sans hésiter, je prends le couloir de droite, malodorant et angoissant. J'entends mon cœur battre dans le silence seulement troublé par le bruit de mes pas se répercutant contre la paroi. Mes cheveux volettent en tous sens dans mon dos. Une mèche s'est collée sur ma tempe mouillée. Mais qu'importe je coure.

(Fin du rêve)

Encore ce rêve bizarre…Voila quatre fois que je le fais mais il se complète petit à petit avec la suite de ma course. La boule formée par l'angoisse est toujours bien présente dans mon ventre. Je me lève et je m'asperge un peu d'eau sur la figure, achevant ainsi de me réveiller entièrement. Peut-être que cette course finira par me dévoiler le mystère de ma vie d'antan. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir d'autre chose que d'un visage et d'une sensation que je n'arrive pas à nommer.

Un visage d'ange. Le visage gracieux, légèrement efféminé. Ses traits sont doux mais fatigués. Ils contrastent énormément avec la lueur de tristesse et de douleur présente dans ses yeux. Ses yeux gris comme l'orage sont une tempête de sentiments en mouvement constant. L'inconnu a de beaux cheveux blonds aux nuances argentées. Sur sa tête repose un diadème en argent encerclant presque tout le tour de sa tête. Seul son front en est démuni. Il se termine sur les deux cotés en s'incurvant légèrement comme s'il voulait retourné de la où il est venu. Ce bel ange a un port de tête majestueux et noble.

La sensation est bien plus complexe. Elle me saisit dès que je me remémore le visage de l'inconnu. Parfois, une chaleur naît au creux de mes reins, parfois, je crois élever une colonie de papillon dans mon bas-ventre. Mais toujours, une sensation de bien-être omniprésent m'envahit. J'ai l'espoir fou qu'un jour, il viendra me sauver de mon enfer…

Je secoue la tête. Il ne me sert à rien de me faire de faux espoirs surtout s'ils sont fondés sur un vague souvenirs confus qui peut très bien être le fruit de mon imagination.

* * *

_Nous sommes déjà neuf pour pratiquer le sort. Nos puissances sont à peu près égales. Il y a bien sur moi, Gin', Blaise Matheo et les autres membres du conseil moins Luthien qui est enceinte. Nous recherchons désespérément la dernière personne qui se portera volontaire pour venir sur terre et nous aider à retrouver Naeloj. Des coursiers ont été envoyés aux quatre coins du royaume afin de prévenir tous les habitants de Fariendil de la menace pesant contre leur princesse. _

_Beaucoup de personnes viennent. La population la plus touchée par cette enlèvement sont les jeunes elfes qui ont aperçu la grâce et la beauté de Line et qui en sont tombé éperdument amoureux, comme moi avant eux. Dans chaque ville, des mages qualifiés testent les auras des personnes voulant tenter l'aventure pour trouver l'individu manquant à notre expédition. _

_Anéa et Astyan sont plongés dans des manuels de magie ancienne pour trouver un sort d'oubli qui engloberait tout Poudlard car personne ne doit se souvenir de notre passage à moi, Line, Blaise et Ginny. Ces deux derniers sont de plus en plus proches. Je pense qu'ils sont tous les deux très touché par la disparition de ma petite Naeloj. Gin' a perdu une sœur et Blaise, une confidente. Je soupire pour la énième fois de la journée. L'atmosphère de la pièce est étouffante pour moi, trois couples qui s'embrassent, ça me dégoûte, surtout quand je sais que j'aurais pu faire de même avec Line si elle était là._

_Je sors en coup de vent. Je dévale les escaliers à grande vitesse. Je ne prête aucune attention aux personnes s'inclinant devant moi ou tentant de me parler. Mes pas me conduisent inconsciemment dans la forêt, dans mon refuge. Je grimpe lestement sur ma branche et je m'adosse contre le tronc, me délectant de l'odeur de sève que dégage le bois de l'arbre. Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse bercer par le doux bruit des feuilles agitées par la brise._

_Je me réveille en sursaut, prenant ainsi conscience que je me suis assoupi un petit moment. Je me concentre légèrement pour me souvenir de mon rêve et de la cause de la sensation de malaise qui m'a prit. Je me souviens de la clarté irréelle émanant d'une vasque remplie de liquide argenté. Je me souviens de m'être penché au dessus d'elle et d'avoir observer mon reflet se troubler pour devenir une pièce. _

_La pièce était spacieuse. Une table ronde en granit trônait fièrement à son milieu. Des tentures vert sombre recouvraient la totalité des murs. Des dalles tapissaient le sol. Autour de la table, quatre sièges, ou plutôt trône. Sur celles-ci, des runes gravées à même le bois massif dont elles étaient faites, comme pour signifier leur appartenance à une personne. Une vasque semblable à celle sur laquelle je me penchai était posée au centre de la table. La pièce n'inspirait aucune confiance. L'air était vicié et l'atmosphère pesante. La contemplation de cette pièce est la cause de mon malaise. _

_Je me résolu de rentrer au palais en voyant le soleil décliner à l'horizon. Je sais que mon rêve ne doit pas être pris à la légère, car tous les miens ont une signification bien précise. Souvenez-vous de mon romantisme de Poufsoufle. Les anges déchu elfiques peuplaient bien souvent mes rêves juste avant mon seizième anniversaire. Quoiqu'il en soit, je préfère écouter mon ventre en cet instant parce qu'il commence à se faire entendre. Je fais donc un détour aux cuisines et je rentre chez Matheo. Je me faufile dans la chambre de ma petite Naeloj et je me glisse dans son lit pour m'enivrer de son odeur. La nuit porte conseil…

* * *

_

Le mangemort de la dernière fois revient me voir deux fois. Une fois pour me dire qu'il ne me fera rien car, ayant tout de même les croyances sur la suprématie des sang-purs, il ne voit pas le plaisir à torturer une femme sans défense qui n'est pas une moldue. J'essaie de le remercier mais mes mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, alors je me remémore le passage du livre qu'il m'a donné et j'entre dans sa tête. Je le remercie sans ouvrir la bouche, ce qui le fait bien sursauté, et j'arrive à glaner quelques informations sur l'endroit où je suis.

J'apprends donc que la place forte du seigneur des ténèbres se trouve en Russie, plus précisément à Kiev. C'est plutôt ironique que la fois où je sors des frontières britanniques, il faut que ce soie à cause d'un enlèvement.

La deuxième fois, le mangemort me raconte un peu sa vie à ma demande, voulant en savoir plus sur cet homme contre les massacres sanguinaires.

-Ma vie, me dit-il, n'a rien de bien passionnant. Je suis né en écosse, j'y ai grandi et j'y habite encore maintenant. J'ai fait mes études à Beauxbâtons, ma mère étant la professeur de métamorphose là-bas. Bien entendu, j'ai rencontré le maître au cours d'un voyage chez les Malfoy, grands amis de mes parents. J'ai tout de suite été ébloui par lui, bien qu'il puisse agir bizarrement d'un instant à l'autre. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vingt ans et des poussières…

Notre conversation continue pas mal de temps et j'apprends au fur et à mesure à le connaître. Je pense qu'il est content d'avoir trouvé une personne à qui il peut parler franchement, sans risquer de se faire tuer par Voldemort. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu devenir mangemort. Il est peut-être d'avis que les moldus sont bien plus faible et qu'il devrait connaître l'existence des sorciers, il ne veut en aucun cas tous ces massacres que son maître ordonne. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

Il revient souvent, pour se confesser, pour m'apporter des ouvrages qui m'intéressent, pour me rapporter quelques nouvelles du monde britannique ou encore pour faire la causette. Bien entendu, les autres mangemorts et Voldemort se font aussi une joie en me voyant mais les moments passés avec lui diminue ma peine.

Un jour, je lui demande de rapetisser quelques livres que j'ai sélectionné de les mettre dans un pendentif plus gros que la moyenne, de rapetisser le pendentif et de me le donner car moi je ne peux pas faire usage de la magie dans ma chambre, dans ma prison dorée. Il le fait et me le rapporte. Je tire une cordelette de cuir sur un de mes vêtements dans le placard et je glisse le pendentif dessus. Je croche la corde autour de mon cou et Charles, pour parfaire mon mini bagage et pour que je ne le perde jamais, lance un sort de fixage sur le nœud. Ce jour-là, il m'annonce que c'est la fin des cours à Poudlard, et que je dois m'attendre à voir de nouvelles et jeunes têtes.

J'avance dans ma lecture du petit journal intime de Tom. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est schizophrène alors j'appelle le Voldy gentil Tom et l'autre Voldemort. Mentalement,Tom ressemble à Charles car il a les mêmes idéaux. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu devenir aussi cruel. Je pense que la schizophrénie n'est pas la cause de cette double personnalité. En magie, j'ai vite appris que tout est possible alors je penche plutôt pour un sort raté ou une possession d'esprit.

Comme Charles me l'avait annoncé, des petits nouveaux sont venus me rendre visite. Parfois, l'un d'eux étouffe une exclamation en me voyant. Visiblement, ils me connaissent mais aucun ne me dit quoi que ce soit sur ma vie d'avant. Je ne crois pas devoir faire la liste des noms, il suffit que je vous dise peut-être Lestrange, Avery, Black et vous pouvez vous imaginer les autres.

Voldemort est en colère, très en colère. Ma cicatrice me brûle douloureusement. Bizarrement, je me souviens tout à fait pourquoi elle est sur mon front et la période de vie allant avec. Souvent, je rêve de la mort de mes parents et de la « fin » du mage noir, terrassé par un bébé tout joli, moi. Enfin, ne nous écartons pas du sujet. La porte s'ouvre brusquement. Un seigneur des ténèbres furieux entre. Ho ho, j'ai fait quoi ? J'essaie de me faire toute petite dans un coin de mon lit mais peine perdue. Je ne comprends pas sa colère.

Il s'approche de moi et jette la couverture me couvrant à terre. Il tient des papiers serré avec rage dans son poing. Les résultats du test de grossesse ! Je ne suis pas enceinte, voila pourquoi il est enragé. A mon tour, il me jette à terre et m'envoie un coup de pied dans le ventre. Puis un autre et encore un autre. Les pieds et les poings frappent à une vitesse bien trop élevée pour que je puisse compter les fois ou ils me touchent. Il me roue de coups.

-Toi ! tu ne verras plus aucun de mes mangemorts. Tu ne vaux pas la peine que je t'accorde cette magnifique pièce. Dès maintenant, tu seras hébergée dans un cachot.

Il m'envoie son genou dans le nez, le faisant craquer et saigner. Je ne dis rien, sachant que parler ne me servira à rien sauf à augmenter la rage du mage. Celui-ci appelle deux de ses mangemorts, des armoires à glace, qui me traînent derrière eux jusqu'au cachots promis par Voldemort. La pièce est sombre et lugubre. Au sol, une mare de sang séché couvre le dallage. Sur les murs, des chaînes sont accrochées, le reste du prisonnier me précédent aussi. Tout n'est qu'amas d'os et de sang, de chaires et de peau informe. Dans l'ombre, un lit de prisonnier.

Voldemort m'accroche personnellement un lourd collier relié au mur. Les mangemorts se chargent des poignets et des chevilles. Ils partent, me laissant en tête-à-tête avec leur maître. Celui-ci me révèle bien vite, trop à mon goût, que ce que j'avais pris pour un lit est une table de torture. La longueur de mes chaînes est préméditée pour que je puisse y être torturée. Le seigneur des ténèbres me lance un sort inconnu. Il commence par me brûler depuis l'intérieur. Tout mon sang n'est que feu et lave.

J'hurle. Pendant la durée du sort qui me paraît longue de plusieurs heures, j'hurle à en perdre mes cordes vocales. La haine que me porte mon tortionnaire se ressent multiplier par dix dans son sort. Jamais je n'ai eût aussi mal, et pourtant, la torture, ça me connaît. Le lord abaisse sa baguette, un sourire sadique plaqué aux lèvres. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander ou il trouve sa satisfaction en torturant des innocents que déjà, il me lance un doloris, suivis d'un crucio sans baguette. Des spasmes de douleur me parcourent le corps. J'ai si mal…Un rire glacial et hystérique passe les lèvres de mon tortionnaire.

Voldemort sort une petite dague de sa poche. Lame bleutée, effilé et tranchante. Manche sculpté, taché de liquide rouge, s'adaptant parfaitement avec la main de son porteur. La lame s'abaisse doucement jusqu'à ce que je sente le contact froid et humide de l'acier contre ma gorge. La pointe de la lame glisse avec lenteur jusqu'à mon sein portant a cicatrice de sa morsure. Il change apparemment d'avis. Il lève la dague au dessus de mon visage, se délectant des frissons de peur qu'il provoque.

La lame m'entaille le front. Appuyée, elle me fait une marque. Un V. Un V comme Voldemort mais aussi un V comme victoire, comme sa victoire sur moi. Les deux branches de la blessure entourent ma cicatrice. Du sang goutte de la coupure. Le mage noir me lance un sortilège de magie noire faisant le même effet qu'un détraqueur. Les souvenirs les plus horribles de ma vie reviennent petit à petit à la surface.

Je vois la fin de mes parents, ma vie chez les Dursley, ma première rencontre avec Voldemort, ma deuxième, ma troisième avec la mort de Cedric, la mort de Sirius, la trahison de Weasley, Granger et Dumbledore, la première fois ou le seigneur des ténèbres a posé ses mains aussi glacées que son cœur et son âme sur moi.

Tout, tout défile devant mes yeux. Les parties les plus sombres de ma vie me restent en mémoire, les autres sont comme évaporées par la force des tortures que j'ai subit. Par fatigue et douleur, je m'évanouis lorsque mon tortionnaire m'ensorcelle pour que je ne puisse plus utiliser du tout ma magie et comme elle m'aidait en grande partie à tenir le coup...

(Rêve..NDA le début est le même que l'autre mais un bout est rajouté à la fin)

Je coure. Le couloir est sombre, noir, lugubre…Mes pas résonnent sinistrement sur les dalles dures. Un frisson de peur me parcoure le dos. Je coure comme si ma vie en dépend, même si j'en ai l'impression. Une armure tombe devant moi, me barrant le passage. Le casque roule un bout de couloir avant de se fracasser au bas de l'escalier que je viens de monter. Mais qu'importe, je coure. Une goutte perle sur ma tempe. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je coure, j'ignore pourquoi je le fais, mais je sais que je dois le faire, sans jamais m'arrêter.

Je sors du couloir mystérieux pour tourner à ma gauche. Un hululement de chouette résonne dans mon dos. J'accélère l'allure. Des sueurs froides coulent le long de mon dos tandis qu'un frisson glacial naît au creux de mes reins. Je coure. J'entre dans une pièce tout aussi lugubre et effrayante que les couloirs. Les chandeliers émettent une lumière chancelante qui est aussi inquiétante que la pénombre des couloirs. Après mon passage, la lumière cesse. Les flammes soufflés par un vent sifflant. Ce vent qui porte jusqu'à mes oreilles un message….

- Naeloj…Naeloj…Naeloj !

Mais qu'importe, je coure. J'ouvre avec fracas une série de portes. Mes pas me guident, ils savent où je coure, je n'ai plus le contrôle. J'arrive à une intersection. Sans hésiter, je prends le couloir de droite, malodorant et angoissant. J'entends mon cœur battre dans le silence seulement troublé par le bruit de mes pas se répercutant contre la paroi. Mes cheveux volettent en tous sens dans mon dos. Une mèche s'est collée sur ma tempe mouillée. Mais qu'importe je coure.

-Naeloj…Naeloj…Naeloj !

Une ombre passe au-dessus de ma tête, provoquant un courant d'air glacial. Une armure me bouche le passage. Je me glisse sous une tapisserie, débouchant dans un couloir secret humide. Des mousses gluantes recouvrent la totalité du chemin. Des murs au plafond, du sol aux objets. Mes pieds nus glissent. Quelque chose érafle ma cheville. Elle saigne. Mais qu'importe, je cours.

Je me faufile hors du couloir et je sors dans une vaste pièce tout aussi effrayante et noire que la forteresse dans laquelle je cours. Je la traverse vite. Je m'engouffre dans une porte dérobée et je me précipite dans des escaliers tortueux tellement étroits qu'une seule personne suffit pour littéralement boucher le passage. Je monte les marches quatre à quatre. L'escalier ne semble jamais s'arrêter. Mais qu'importe, je coure.

(Fin du rêve)

O0o.o0O0o.o0O

_Je suis dans une vaste clairière. Au centre, une souche et dessus, repose une vasque exactement pareille à mon dernier rêve. Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension mais je m'approche du liquide miroitant qu'elle contient. Je plonge me regard à l'intérieur et, après que mon reflet se soit troublé, la salle de la dernière fois apparaît. Ses quatre chaises, sa table ronde, et sa coupe n'ont pas bougés. _

_J'entends un bruit de pas qui provient de derrière la porte qui mène à cette pièce. Je retiens mon souffle, redoutant ce qui va entrer mes les bruits de course s'estompe brutalement, à ma plus grande déception. Je me retire de ma contemplation de la pièce vide se reflétant dans la vasque. Beaucoup de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Je ne comprends pas la signification de tous cela. _

_-Le lien entre deux compagnons est très fort, jeune Elytis. Souvient-en._

_La voix avait retentit dans ma tête, trouvant écho parmi le bruissement des feuilles de la forêt. Mon trouble augmenta encore…_

_Je me réveille en sueur dans la chambre de Line, totalement déconcerté. Il faudra que je parle à Merlebach car il a aussi une compagne. J'inspire profondément l'odeur de ma Naeloj et je me lève à regret de mon petit cocon de chaleur. Je me prépare pour une nouvelle journée à affronter les autres avec mon masque impassible, ne pouvant pas faire mieux car sourire est au-dessus de mes forces. Cela fait, je pars dans la cuisine pour me préparer un café bien noir. Je bois lentement ma tasse et je m'en ressers une autre._

_Blaise entre dans la pièce, suivi par Lucius. Aucun des deux ne troublent le silence et je les remercie mentalement. Après quelques minutes, James entre à son tour. Les filles ne sont toujours pas debout mais vus qu'elles ont décidés de faire une soirée entre elles hier soir, je doute qu'elles ne se lèvent avant un moment. James me prend la cafetière des mains alors que j'allais me resservir pour la cinquième tasse consécutive et se sert lui-même. Il trempe ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud et fait une grimace de dégoût._

_-Bon sang Draco ! Comment peux-tu boire ce truc immonde ?_

_Je ne lui réponds pas, finissant cul sec ledit truc immonde qui me restait. Visiblement, il n'aime pas mon café ultra-noir-et-fort-qui-réveille-les-gens-qui-ont-eu-un-réveil-céphallorectal. Mon regard s'éteint quand je pense que nous sommes déjà en Fariendil depuis près de cinq mois et après deux mois consacré à la recherche de personne pour le sortilège de transplannage à distance, il nous en manque toujours un. Dieu seul sait ce que ce dégénérer de Voldemort à bien pu faire à Line en six mois exactement._

_James, en voyant que je ne réponds pas, s'inquiète légèrement et me demande si je vais bien. Je lui fais un pauvre sourire fatigué._

_-Aussi bien que toi si tu savais que Lily s'est faite enlevée par Voldemort, que tu ne sais absolument pas où elle peut être et que ça fait six mois qu'elle se fait sûrement torturer par le dégénérer mental._

_Ma réponse a au moins le mérite d'être claire, nette et précise. James baragouine quelque chose pour se rattraper mais mon regard éteint le dissuade d'essayer d'engager la conversation. Je finis mon petit-déjeuner et je pars à la recherche de Merlebach comme je me l'étais promis le matin même…_

J'espère qu'il vous a plu…**_REWIEWS !_**merci bcp

NaElOj MaLfoY


	10. Retrouvailles

Répone aux rewiews:

_Lunicorne: Effectivement, le chapitre n'était pas tendre, mais je tente de me rattrapper (je te dis d'avance que je me suis plus ou moins rater) sur ce chapitre. Voila, merci pour le message...bonne lecture_

_petite émeraude: Je ne voulais pas tomber dans un roman à l'eau de rose...et de toute façon ca m'est venu comme ca alors voila quoi!Merci de ton message, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira..biz_

_adenoide: Merci pour ton message, moi non plus je n'aimerais pas vivre avec ce taré de Voldy penant six moi...eurk! voila la suite bonne lecture..biz_

_caromadden: moi non plus j'aime pas quand elle souffre!mais je t'avais prévenu!loll voila la suite...avec pas mal de rebondissement et de révélation...Biz bonne lecture_

_artemis: merci pour tes encouragements, voila la suite, bonne lecture_

_azarielle averiale: je serai ravie de poster ma fic sur ton site...explique moi juste comment faire en m'envoyant un mail à ...merci pour tous tes compliments, j'ai presque l'impression d'être J.K.Rowling, enfin pas tout a fait ;-) Bonne lecture...Biz_

_Nath: oui toi, du chantage!je sais que les serpentards ne sont pas tous mauvais et pour cause, je pense, non, je suis sûre de faire partie de cette noble maison! Pour la définition d'un "réveil céphallo-recal", c'est ce réveillé la tête dans le cul, autrement dit de mauvaise humeur et fatigué mais c'est la version scientifique et pas trop vulgaire...mouhahahaha je pense pas que je t'ai trop choqué...enfin j'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre et que tu cliquera sur le petit GO en bas de l'écran et me laisseras un message...l'espoir fais vivre...Biz_

_maiylou: merci pour tes encouragements, bonne lecture._

_pariola: merci de suivre ma fic! Pourquoi trouve tu qu'Harry et Draco ne vont pas bien ensemble...moi je trouve qu'ils se completent bien mais s'est mon point de vue personnel...bone lecture Naeloj_

* * *

La porte claque et le Lord noir disparaît de ma vue dans un tourbillon de robes, me laissant à même le sol, pleurant ma douleur. Je tente tant bien que mal de trouver une position qui ne me ferait pas trop souffrir et je commence à me prodiguer des soins rudimentaires. La blessure la plus importante doit sûrement être la plaie béante sur ma cuisse d'où des flots de sangs s'échappent. J'improvise une sorte de garrot pour éviter de me vider du liquide rouge grâce à un des derniers lambeaux de vêtements. Mes gestes sont d'une lenteur déconcertante pour éviter que je souffre inutilement en provoquant une quelconque douleur irradiante en brusquant une de mes si nombreuses blessures.

Je tâte mon nez et j'y décèle une fracture. Par une légère pression, je le remets à sa position initiale avant le coup du seigneur des ténèbres. Cela fait, je tapote doucement ma cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui me brûle autant qu'un fer rouge posé sur ma peau. Le V, marque que Tom se fait une joie de rouvrir chaque jour plus profondément, est toujours bien là pour signifie la victoire de celui-ci sur moi. Une grimace de douleur déforme mes traits. Ma tête tourne, tourne, tourne si vite que je me sens mal. J'ai perdu beaucoup trop de sang aujourd'hui, tout comme hier et avant-hier, peut-être même encore avant, que sais-je. L'inconscience me gagne...

Je coure. Le couloir est sombre, noir, lugubre…Mes pas résonnent sinistrement sur les dalles dures. Un frisson de peur me parcoure le dos. Je coure comme si ma vie en dépend, même si j'en ai l'impression. Une armure tombe devant moi, me barrant le passage. Le casque roule un bout de couloir avant de se fracasser au bas de l'escalier que je viens de monter. Mais qu'importe, je coure. Une goutte perle sur ma tempe. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je coure, j'ignore pourquoi je le fais, mais je sais que je dois le faire, sans jamais m'arrêter.

Je sors du couloir mystérieux pour tourner à ma gauche. Un hululement de chouette résonne dans mon dos. J'accélère l'allure. Des sueurs froides coulent le long de mon dos tandis qu'un frisson glacial naît au creux de mes reins. Je coure. J'entre dans une pièce tout aussi lugubre et effrayante que les couloirs. Les chandeliers émettent une lumière chancelante qui est aussi inquiétante que la pénombre des couloirs. Après mon passage, la lumière cesse. Les flammes soufflés par un vent sifflant. Ce vent qui porte jusqu'à mes oreilles un message….

- Naeloj…Naeloj…Naeloj !

Mais qu'importe, je coure. J'ouvre avec fracas une série de portes. Mes pas me guident, ils savent où je coure, je n'ai plus le contrôle. J'arrive à une intersection. Sans hésiter, je prends le couloir de droite, malodorant et angoissant. J'entends mon cœur battre dans le silence seulement troublé par le bruit de mes pas se répercutant contre la paroi. Mes cheveux volettent en tous sens dans mon dos. Une mèche s'est collée sur ma tempe mouillée. Mais qu'importe je coure.

-Naeloj…Naeloj…Naeloj !

Une ombre passe au-dessus de ma tête, provoquant un courant d'air glacial. Une armure me bouche le passage. Je me glisse sous une tapisserie, débouchant dans un couloir secret humide. Des mousses gluantes recouvrent la totalité du chemin. Des murs au plafond, du sol aux objets. Mes pieds nus glissent. Quelque chose érafle ma cheville. Elle saigne. Mais qu'importe, je cours.

Je me faufile hors du couloir et je sors dans une vaste pièce tout aussi effrayante et noire que la forteresse dans laquelle je cours. Je la traverse vite. Je m'engouffre dans une porte dérobée et je me précipite dans des escaliers tortueux tellement étroits qu'une seule personne suffit pour littéralement boucher le passage. Je monte les marches quatre à quatre. L'escalier ne semble jamais s'arrêter. Mais qu'importe, je coure.

-Naeloj...Naeloj...Naeloj!

Mes respirations se font de plus en plus sifflante et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Une volée de marches plus tard et j'arrive enfin devant une porte. Elle est simple et miteuse contrairement au reste du château. Une couche de poussière énorme la recouvre, donnant l'impression qu'on l'a oublié depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. J'hésite pour la première fois à de mon rêve, à l'ouvrir. Je pose doucement mes mains sur la poignée, pour une douce caresse et, avec une détermination incassable, j'ouvre la porte de bois.

Une vague de puissance nuisible me frappe dès que j'entre dans la pièce, me laissant légèrement sonnée. Une fois mes esprits retrouvés, je me dirige au centre de la pièce, où une vasque en argent faiblement illuminée siège majestueusement sur une table ronde de granit. Je me hisse sur celle-ci et je penche ma tête sur la flaque d'eau miroitante. Une étendue verte se dévoile sous mes yeux. Une coupelle pareille à celle sur laquelle je suis penchée trône sur une souche au milieu de la clairière.

Je sens presque sur mon visage le vent qui ondule l'herbe verdoyante, le soleil sur ma peau, me frôlant doucement de ses rayons. Des souvenirs oubliés me reviennent, réveillé par ces sensations. Je me vois au bord d'un lac avec une rousse, un blond et un brun, souriante et pleine de bonheur. Je me vois sur un balai dans un terrain de quidditch, libérée de tous mes tourments, etc...

-Line! Hurle une voix, me sortant ainsi de ces souvenirs.

J'ouvre mes yeux que j'avais inconsciemment fermés et je tombe nez à nez avec un ange blond, mon ange blond. Je reste pétrifié de stupeur mais ma crainte prend vite le dessus lorsqu'il s'approche de moi et amorce un mouvement pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je fais trois pas en arrière. Je ne veux plus être salie, plus maintenant que je le suis déjà trop. Un éclair d'incompréhension traverse les yeux gris de l'homme. Je lui demande son identité de ma façon de parler, improvisée grâce à la légilmancie. L'incompréhension du blond grandit encore plus pour finalement me dire qu'il est Draco Malfoy, communément appelé Elytis.

Un frisson de peur m'électrise la peau en entendant son nom. Je rallonge la distance nous séparant, ne voulant pas qu'il agisse comme Kylian Malfoy. Ce Draco me demande pourquoi ma voix est différente que d'habitude, pourquoi j'ai peur de lui et surtout, pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas de lui. Je lui fais un pauvre sourire en comprenant qu'il appartient à mon passé mystérieux et que ma réaction méfiante a dû le blesser mais je n'y peux rien, c'est un réflexe.

Je lui explique en deux mots que je n'arrive plus à formuler un seul traître mot et que j'utilise une forme contournée de légilmancie pour parler, ce qui modifie légèrement ma voix. Je fais la sourde oreille à sa deuxième question, ne voulant pas lui faire étalage de mes faiblesses et des tortures que j'ai subies. Je lui annonce que je ne me souviens de rien de ma vie avant mon enlèvement par le seigneur des ténèbres à part mes pires souvenirs et son visage, mais ce détails insignifiant pour moi, je ne le lui révèle pas. Il me fait un sourire contrit et s'excuse.

Doucement, je me sens partir de cette réalité pour revenir dans la mienne, bien plus sombre et sanglante. Je commence donc à devenir translucide sous les yeux d'Elytis qui se précipite sur moi et me serre incroyablement fort contre sa poitrine pour une tentative de me retenir auprès de lui. Je me tends à ce contact, incapable de faire taire ma peur, mais je prends rapidement confiance et cesse de me contracter ainsi. Un flot incroyable de souvenirs m'assaille au contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Une vive douleur me transperce les cicatrices du front et je hurle de douleur -seul «bruit» que je suis capable de faire- en me tenant le front des mains. Celles-ci deviennent rapidement maculées de sang sous les yeux paniqués d'Elytis. Je trouve la force de lui lancer un dernier «aide moi» avant de disparaître totalement.

Je me réveille dans le cachot lugubre et humide de sang du manoir de la personne qui se tient devant moi en personne, le plus grand Lord noir de tous les temps: Tom Jedusor alias celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ses yeux vides de toutes émotions positives sont posés alternativement sur moi et sur l'engin de torture se trouvant à l'autre bout du cachot. Petite spécialité maison, il change en fonction de l'envie de son possesseur. Aujourd'hui, il ressemble vaguement à un tapis clouté de fakirs en plusieurs fois leur taille habituelle.

Je prends conscience du liquide carmin coulant de mes cicatrices en forme d'éclair et de V lorsqu'il goutte sur le sol, renforçant la couche de sang séché qui repose dessus. Je me rends vaguement compte que Tom ma installé sur l'engin. Il actionne une manette et les pointes de fer froides comme la glace entre en contact avec ma peau. Imaginé pour que le prisonnier torturé survive, les lamelles ne s'enfoncent profondément que si la blessure qu'elles causent n'est pas mortelle. Une à une, les pointes me rentrent dans le corps sous le rictus de haine qu'adopte le mage noir.

Un sourire sadique effleura ses lèvres quelques secondes avant qu'il ne fasse un mouvement bizarre de sa baguette et qu'un filet de métal en fusion ne me brûle profondément. La lanière brûlante est encore accrochée au magnifique bois de la baguette du mage noir. Celui-ci en profite et s'en sert comme fouet, laissant des vives marques rouges. Elles sillonnent bientôt mon corps en tout sens, partant de l'omoplate gauche pour se terminer sur un rein, ou de mon avant-bras à l'autre et toutes ma peau y passe, pas une seule parcelle, pas un seul millimètres n'est épargné. Une odeur de chaire brûlée plane dans le cachot humide et crasseux.

Un petit sourire naît sur mes lèvres alors que le visage de Draco se constitue dans ma mémoire. Dans mon cœur et mon esprit, une flamme d'espérance vient de s'allumer et grandit jusqu'à devenir un brasier ardent rempli d'espoir et d'amour sous les coups d'un seigneur sombre désespérer par ces sentiments si inconnus pour lui. Sentiments qui m'ont déserté et qui sont revenus. J'espère à nouveau!

- Saeva doloris (1)! Hurle à plein poumon le lord.

Une douleur intense se propage partout en moi. Des larmes de douleur ruissèlent sur mon visage mais elle n'efface pas le moins du monde mon sourire. Un doloris amélioré ne pourra pas me l'enlever ni aucun autre sort de magie noire provoquant une quelconque blessure physique. Je suis immunisée contre cette forme de douleur qui ne me fera jamais plus le moindre mal. Elytis, tu es ma lumière dans mon monde de douleur et de sang, mon espoir dans mon enfer quotidien et plus que tout, ma moitié, mon âme soeur. Je t'aime!

* * *

_Merlebach ne me révèle rien de particulier que je ne sache déjà sur mes rêves étranges. Il n'a pas pu me dire plus que, je cite: "Deux compagnons séparés trouvent toujours un moyen de communication, bien qu'ils le cherchent inconsciemment. Il semblerait que pour toi et ta compagne, ce soit la voie du sommeil et du monde des rêves". Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre mon prochain somme pour voir si cette hypothèse est belle et bien réelle. Soupirant de résignation, je me dirige dans une pièce du palais nouvellement aménagée pour devenir une salle d'entraînement. Seul le sport arrive à me faire oublier mon inquiétude au sujet de Naeloj. _

_Je commence avec des simples pompes et abdominaux pour m'échauffer. D'un sort, je règle la puissance et le nombre de mannequins animés d'une vie propre qui vont m'attaquer. J'en mets le plus possible, voulant vraiment oublier tous mes soucis pendant quelques minutes d'intense concentration. Je vais prendre une épée, mon épée parant certains enchantements, qui m'attend dans un coin du gymnase et je déclenche l'activité des mannequins attaquants. _

_Je tranche sans aucune pitié quelques bras, têtes et autres membres. Mon épée tourbillonne de plus en plus vite de façon à faire un cercle de protection autour de moi qui tranche la première chose qui m'approche de trop près. Petit à petit, mon inquiétude est balayée et je ne pense plus à rien hormis à la fin du combat que je mène contre mes assaillants. Ceux-ci sont coriaces mais au bout de trois quarts d'heure, les nonante-cinq mannequins que j'avais demandés ne sont plus que lambeaux de tissus et de mousses recouvrant tout le sol de la pièce. J'essuie mon visage baigné de transpirations. Des applaudissements et des sifflements admiratifs résonnent dans la pièce. _

_Je me retourne brusquement pour constater que ce n'est que Luthien accompagné de Ginny. Je fais une mimique arrogante face à leurs compliments et je leur demande la raison de leurs présences. Luthien me fait un grand sourire et me demande de venir dès que j'ai rangé le bordel qui m'a permis cette petite heure de tranquillité et que j'ai pris une bonne douche, au conseil des neuf. J'hoche la tête et elles repartent. Je constate avec un amusement morbide que si je dois me battre contre des mangemorts sans entraînements élevés, j'en ferais de la charpie. _

_L'eau coule sur ma peau, me délassant de ma journée plutôt rude. Quand même, se battre contre nonante-cinq (95) attaquants même beaucoup moins puissant que moi, c'est difficile. J'ai quelques petites blessures d'ailleurs mais je demanderais à Blaise de me les soigner après ma petite visite chez les neufs. En parlant d'eux, je me demande pourquoi ils veulent me voir. Peut-être pour une quelconque soirée mondaine qui regroupe tous les alliés de Fariendil et à laquelle je me dois de participé car je suis le prince donc le futur roi et gnagnagna... _

_Je ferme le robinet d'eau et je me frotte vigoureusement avec une serviette de bain. Le tissu est moelleux et sent bon la lavande. Je secoue la tête. Mes cheveux dégoulinant d'eaux en projettent un peu partout. Je soupire et à l'aide d'un petit sort, je les sèche et les lisse. Je les noue en un catogan vite fait et j'enfile un pantalon de lin léger ainsi qu'une chemise de la même matière. Une cordelette en cuir ceint mes hanches pour retenir le pantalon. Automatiquement, mes ailes passent à travers le tissu de mon haut, me donnant un petit air démoniaque qui dément mes traits d'ange. _

_Je pars en direction de la salle du conseil et j'y entre d'une démarche souple et assurée. La démarche d'un prince...Je l'adore cette démarche car elle intimide tout le monde, en passant par Flitwick jusqu'à Mcgonagall, les élèves et les gens du ministère, y comprit le ministre des crétins, j'ai nommé Cornélius Fudge! _

_Un coup d'œil me suffit pour remarquer que seul Matheo, Ginny et Luthien ainsi qu'un parfait inconnu sont là. Je suppose que cet homme est le fiancé de celle-ci car il la prend dans ses bras et caresse son ventre enceint de bientôt six mois avec un regard empli d'émerveillement et d'admiration tirant sur la fierté, mais teinté d'un amour profond (NDA: je tourne un peu aux romans à l'eau de rose là moi…enfin bref, reprenons). C'est un grand brun dont le sourire vous donne envie de faire de même. Son teint est basané et ses yeux rieurs. Aucune question pour savoir comment Luthien est tombée sous son charme, il en ferait bavée plus d'une de par son physique mais si elle l'a choisi lui spécialement, c'est qu'il doit être vraiment intelligent et vif car elle n'est pas du genre à s'attacher qu'à l'apparence._

_Luthien resplendit comme jamais auparavant. Une femme enceinte est la plus belle chose au monde, la preuve est devant moi. Quoique non…La plus belle chose au monde serait ma petite Naeloj enceinte de moi. Je la vois très bien entrain de fixer son ventre, la main posée dessus pour sentir les mouvements de son bébé, un air maternel sur le visage. Comme j'aimerais la voir saine et sauve pour commencer car Voldemort n'a pas dû être tendre avec elle. Peut-être est-elle déjà morte? Non c'est impossible, sinon, pourquoi ferais-je encore ce foutu rêve avec cette salle morbide? Je soupire pour là énième fois de la journée. Je sais, je soupire vraiment beaucoup mais sans Line, tous les événements quels qu'ils soient me paraissent fade et franchement sans intérêts._

_Un coup de coude de la part d'Allan qui est assis à mes côtés suffit pour me faire reprendre pied à la réalité. Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, Astyan, Allan, Blaise, mes parents, ceux de Naeloj, Anéa, Merlebach, et tous les autres sont arrivés les uns après les autres. Matheo se lève et nous annonce avec une voix ou perce une joie immense qu'il à de bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer. D'un geste de la main, il invite le brun à se présenter. Celui-ci se lève. _

- _Je me nomme Atryu (NDA: prononcez Atriou…Comme dans l'histoire sans fin si vous connaissez..) et je suis, comme vous avez pu le constater, le fiancé de Luthien. Je suis parti cela fait six mois environ, la semaine avant votre arrivé, pour surveiller les frontières du royaume où souffle un vent de révolte. Mais là n'est pas le question. Je suis revenu hier tard dans la soirée et on a tôt fait de me mettre au courant de votre situation pour retrouver votre jeune amie. Je me suis immédiatement proposé pour le voyage et on m'a soumis au test de la puissance. Bien évidemment, je le suis moins que vous, fit il en pointant du doigt Ginny, Blaise et moi. Mais j'arrive à peu près au niveau des sages, je fais donc parti de votre épopée sur terre. _

_Le choc passé, je hurle de joie comme un dément et je lui saute dans les bras, le serrant contre moi avec force en lui criant des merci à tu tête. Il me repose au sol après m'avoir simplement dit que s'était normal pour lui de sauver sa future suzeraine. Je sors en coup de vent de la salle et je hurle mon bonheur au monde, plus précisément aux personnes présentes dans le château. Bien vite la nouvelle se répand comme une traîné de poudre. Les citoyens de toute la ville commencent des chants et des louanges sur la princesse bientôt de retour au bercail et ces valeureux guerriers et guerrières qui partent pour une autre dimension afin de la sauver des griffes du sordide et sadique mage noir. _

_Ce soir-là, je me couche le sourire aux lèvres, la tête reposée, inquiet mais heureux en résumé. J'espérais que ma petite Naeloj avait réussi à subsister. Secrètement, je sais bien qu'elle en garderait des séquelles à vie. On ne passe pas six mois captif de Voldemort sans en faire les frais, surtout après l'humiliation que celui-ci a subit au ministère qui doit encore être un souvenir cuisant dans sa mémoire. Je souri intérieurement en repensant à cette bataille. Je m'endors sur ces pensées quelque peu plus joyeuses qu'à l'ordinaire, espérant de tout cœur de percer la fin mystérieuse de mon rêve et retrouver Line dès demain en assez bonne forme, belle utopie… _

_La clairière me semble plus belle qu'à l'accoutumée mais je penche plutôt que le bonheur de savoir la femme de ma vie sauve à partir de demain me fait percevoir les choses qui m'entourent plus positivement. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me pencher sur la bassine mystérieuse qu'un hologramme d'une jeune femme en sort. Celui-ci est légèrement flou mais devient net très rapidement. Ma mâchoire tombe par terre lorsque je reconnais la silhouette de Naeloj. _

_Elle ne me reconnaît pas, elle. Je ne la comprends plus et cela me fait souffrir. Elle évite tous contacts avec moi et recule lorsque je l'approche. Soudain, j'entends une voix dans ma tête. Imaginez ma stupeur quand je remarque avec effarement que c'est Line qui vient de me parler à l'intérieur de moi et surtout, de sa voix de garçon. Je me présente comme elle me l'a demandé mais ne semble pas m'avoir déjà vu et cette ignorance me fait mal. _

_A l'entente de mon nom de famille, je ne peux que constater avec douleur qu'un membre de ma famille à dû la torturer à mort pour qu'elle recule et qu'elle des mette à trembler comme une feuille, le regard dans le lointain (NDA: il ne peut pas s'imaginer à quel point cette torture est allée…Pourquoi suis-je méchante avec mes pauvres perso?). Son regard me fait peur. Je ne m'y attarde pas. Trop de question me brûlent les lèvres pour les ignorer. _

_Je lui demande pourquoi sa voix est différente. Elle est muette et utilise un procédé proche de la légilmancie pour parler dans la tête de la personne voulue mais sa voix est déformée. Elle évite habillement ma deuxième questions qui concernait sa peu envers moi et me dit qu'elle ne se souvient de rien de sa vie avant son enlèvement à part ses pires souvenirs. Typiquement les effets du sort memoriam delendo (destruction de la mémoire)… _

_Doucement, l'hologramme devenu consistant, s'efface pour devenir translucide. Non! Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, pas maintenant! Je me précipite sur elle et je la serre aussi fort que je peux dans mes bras dans une vaine tentative pour la retenir. Naeloj commence à hurler après quelques secondes passées dans mes bras. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son front. Du sang commence à couler de sa cicatrice. Dans l'ultime instant de ce rêve, elle a la force de me lancer un dernier appel au secours. Elle disparaît._

- _Noooooooooooooooooooooooooon! _

- _Draco! Réveilles-toi Draco. _

_Quelqu'un me secoue. J'ouvre mes yeux déjà embués de larmes pour mieux plonger dans ceux de Blaise. Une larme solitaire coule sur ma joue. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier la détresse et la terreur de ma Naeloj lorsqu'elle s'est sentie rappelée d'où elle venait. Je murmure doucement quelque chose mais mon meilleur ami ne me comprend pas et m'oblige à le répéter plus fort. La porte s'ouvre brusquement, laissant apparaître tous les terriens sur le pas de la porte. Mon cri les a réveillé. Je laisse retomber ma tête sur l'oreiller. Dans un dernier effort, je dis deux brèves phrases pleines de sens pour tous. _

- _Elle a très mal! Il faut partir, maintenant. _

_Tous les membres de l'expédition sont avertit presque immédiatement par l'intermédiaire de James dont les bagages sont déjà faits pendant que nous autres, nous les commençons. C'est seulement maintenant que je remarque qu'il n'est que cinq heures du matin mais qu'importe, pour moi, la seule chose qui compte maintenant est la vie de Line._

* * *

Mon sourire est parti en vacance depuis bien longtemps… 

Tom a décidé de me torturer à pleine puissance et par tous les moyens et sorts de douleur existants. Mes membres sont endoloris par la fatigue et par le nombre incroyable de sang que j'ai déjà perdu. Ma seule cause de survie et mon animagus licorne, car j'ai un peu de son sang dans le mien et il coagule et se refait bien plus vite que du sang normal. Je me prends le poing du Lord sur le nez. Il l'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs. En tous cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit après l'avoir cassé pour la ixièmes fois. Le bruit net de la fracture le fait sourire sadiquement et lui donne un regain d'imagination pour me faire souffrir. Je saigne du nez. Je lèche le mince filet de ce liquide si précieux. Mes plaies deviennent bénignes grâce à cet acte. Pratique d'avoir déjà eu recoure aux larmes de Fumseck pour me soigner en deuxième année, les effets curatifs subsistent encore un peu lorsque j'avale mon sang.

- Igne sanguis(2). Me lance le mage noir dans un sursaut de colère.

J'hurle. Mon sang est devenu un feu brûlant. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains, faisant fi des multiples douleurs provoquées par ce geste. Ma tête va explosé tant la souffrance est grande. Des larmes dévalent sur mes joues. Ma vue est brouillée. J'ignore combien de temps il maintient le sort mais pour moi, une éternité de douleur s'est passée jusqu'à ce qu'il lève sa baguette. Je respire difficilement. Mes poumons me font mal, mes côtes aussi. Je n'ose imaginer l'état de mon corps. Je tousse, remplissant ma bouche de sang qui coule lentement de mes lèvres. Ma souffrance augmente à chaque bouffée d'air. Mon répit ne dure pas très longtemps.

- Ruptus omnia ossis (3).

Moi qui pensais avoir atteint l'apogée de la douleur, je me suis trompé. Tous mes os se sont rompus, sauf ma colonne vertébrale. Evidemment, la fracture est là mais les deux bouts du même os ne bougent pas, maintenus ensemble par le sort. Je serais déjà morte sinon. Ma tête tourne et le monde autour de moi vacille de plus en plus. Ma souffrance est inhumaine. Je n'en peux plus. L'odeur de la mort se fait sentir. Je ferme les yeux et inhale profondément l'air vicié du cachot. La douleur me vrille les poumons mais je tente tant bien que mal de l'ignorée. Mes chaînes me pèsent plus que jamais.

Deux doigts aussi froids que de la glace me relèvent la tête. Un poids sur mes lèvres ensanglantées me fait reprendre pied à la réalité. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux pour tomber droit dans les rubis du Lord, couleur du sang de ses victimes. Sa langue passe doucement sur mes lèvres en une caresse rêche. Il se délecte de mon sang frais. J'étouffe un sanglot lorsqu'il exerce une légère pression contre ma tempe. Il rie froidement de ma souffrance. Il me demande si je veux mourir. J'hoche la tête, incapable de faire autre chose. Sa seule condition est que je le supplie de me donner la mort.

Il me relâche. Je reste immobile, n'ayant pas la force de faire un quelconque geste. Il interprète ma non réaction comme un affront en me lance quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement un doloris au centuple de la douleur normale.

- S'il vous plaît, achevez-moi, ayez pitié, finissez-en maintenant…

Le Lord sombre apprécie mes supplications et avec une expression imitant très mal la moue d'un enfant à qui ont aurait confisqué son jouet préféré. Son regard est effrayant, emplis de haine, de sadisme mais aussi de joie, alors qu'il pointe doucement sa baguette sur moi pour viser entre mes deux yeux. Des larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues mais, bien que ma douleur soit toujours à son paroxysme, c'est de soulagement et de béatitude qu'elles ravagent mon visage, accueillant enfin le repos éternel ardemment désiré.

Voldemort prononce avec une lenteur préméditée les deux mots qui me seront fatals. Le rayon vert jaillit de son item magique. Il se dirige vers moi. Mon regard est fixé sur ma fin avec fascination. Tout commence à aller au ralentit autour de moi. Le rayon mortel se fait attendre avec impatience. Le rire cruel de mon assassin me parvient au ralentit. Je perçois tout retardé. La ligne verte n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Quelque chose me tire en arrière alors que la sensation désagréable d'être tiré par un crochet depuis mon nombril me fait geindre de mal et m'évanouir.

* * *

_Nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard la nuit après la rentrée. Allan et Ginny s'occupent de fermer tous les accès à la Grande Salle par un puissant "Merunäi", bien que les portes puissent s'ouvrir, un champ de force indestructible nous protégera durant l'incantation en empêchant les gens d'entrer. L'incantation nécessite une préparation minutieuse. Une étoile à cinq branches entourées par un pentagone a déjà été dessinée sur le sol, à l'endroit où siège habituellement les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles. Matheo continue son graffitis en reproduisant le dessin du livre en ajoutant treize triangles de même taille à intervalles réguliers à l'extérieur du pentagone. _

_Je sors une gourde remplie d'un mélange de sang de licorne et d'eau bénite – pour annuler la malédiction lorsqu'on boit du sang de licorne- ainsi qu'une coupe de cristal de ma besace et je verse la moitié du contenu de la gourde dans la coupe, veillant bien à ne rien mettre à côté. Cela fait, je place avec précaution le récipient au milieu de l'étoile. Je trempe mon doigt dans la décoction et je trace cinq traits, reliant les pointes de l'étoile à la coupe. _

_Lucius, Narcissa, Lily et James se sont placés tout au fond de la salle et nous observent préparer l'incantation. Eux aussi ont un rôle dans cette histoire. Ils doivent nous administrer des potions revigorantes à la fin de ce rituel. Il y a de fortes chances que nous tombions évanouis pour avoir transmis trop de magie si Line est loin et qu'elle n'a plus de réserve magique, ce qui est très probable. Ils sont donc près, potions en mains, pour le faire. Celles-ci nous permettront de rester conscient afin de prodiguer à Line des premiers soins d'urgence et lever une des barrières magiques pour permettre à Pomphresh de la soigner. Là aussi, mes parents et ceux de ma Naeloj gardent une quantité impressionnante de potions curatives qui serviront à l'infirmière. _

_Je me place à l'intérieur d'un triangle, cachant aux autres membres de cette équipe de secours le tremblement convulsif de mes mains en les fourrant dans mes poches. Depuis mon rêve avec Naeloj, je ressens sa souffrance face aux tortures infligées par Voldemort, bien qu'elle soie moins forte que la sienne. J'essaie d'ignorer la pointe de douleur qui me prend ainsi que cette espèce d'appel à l'aide. La sentant augmenter, je presse mes amis de faire l'incantation afin de la sauver avant qu'il ne soie trop tard. Tout le monde se place comme convenu et nous débutons l'incantation _

_Par les pouvoirs des quatre éléments, _

_Implorés par tous vos enfants, _

_Nous invoquons maintenant, _

_Aide et soutien de vous, _

_Afin de revoir l'une de nous. _

_Dame Terre, _

_Mère de chaque personne vivante, _

_Dame air, _

_Déesse des grandes tourmentes, _

_Dame feu, _

_Bienfaitrice par ta chaleur, _

_Dame eau, _

_Divinité des navigateurs, _

_Nous vous demandons, nous vos enfants, _

_Aide et soutien pour que grâce à vous, _

_Après une absence qui a duré trop de temps, _

_Line Harry Lily James Evans Potter, _

_Soit de retour parmi nous, _

_Par trois fois, nous devons répétés cette incantation pour obtenir un résultat. Une ligne de lumière sort du plafond et plonge dans la coupe. Je bois une gorgée de la décoction de sang et d'eau bénite qui reste dans la flasque, et je la fais passer afin que tous, Merlebach, Anéa, Astyan, Blaise, Atryu, Matheo, Nellann, Jatë, Allan, Ginny et finalement Mighioj, boivent une gorgée de cette mixture. Un rayon de lumière brut me frappe et me relie à la coupelle. Il en va de même pour tous, l'un après l'autre. L'essence même de la magie nous juge, cherchant si notre but est louable. Comme le rituel le veut, nous nous représentons mentalement Line dans les moindres détails. La magie la cherche… _

_Le mince filet de lumière s'intensifie jusqu'à devenir une colonne de magie brute d'un diamètre d'environ trois mètres. Ma magie est pompée par le biais du rayon lumineux. Mes bras sont levés en direction du ciel, dans une position de supplication et de soumission totale. Du bruit et de l'agitation commence à retentir au niveau des portes de la Grande Salle mais je reste concentré sur le visage de Line. _

_Après un temps indéterminé, la colonne diminue de volume pour laisser place à un corps mou, couvert de plaies et autres blessures visibles. Ma vue se brouille et je tombe à la renverse. Je vois le visage flou de ma mère. Elle porte doucement à mes lèvres une potion revigorante et bascule légèrement ma tête pour m'aider à la boire. Ma vision redevient nette et je me relève, chancelant encore un peu. _

_Je me précipite vers le corps sans signe de vie apparent de ma petite Naeloj et je la prends dans mes bras. Des chaînes pendent lamentablement sur ses poignets, chevilles et sa gorge, arrachés au mur auquel elles étaient reliées. Je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine presque dénudée. Son pouls est faible, voire inexistant. Je demande à Lily une potion pour stimuler son cœur et une autre pour lui redonner un peu de force vitale. Va-t-elle survivre maintenant?_

_Mon visage est ravagé par les larmes en voyant l'état de ma protégée. Je souffre pour elle tant la voir dans cette état me fait mal. Un silence de mort règne dans la salle, seulement troublé par mes sanglots._

_- J'avais juré de te protéger coûte que coûte…Je t'avais promis de ne jamais t'abandonner et maintenant, je ne peux rien faire à part constater que j'ai trahis ma promesse et que tu en es presque morte…Sache que si tu me quitte en même tant que la vie te quitte elle-même, je te suivrai. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, je ne suis plus rien sans toi qu'une coquille vide de tous sentiments et toute volonté. Vis! Je t'en supplie ma Naeloj vis pour moi, pour Blaise, pour Ginny, pour Matheo…Pour toi et nos futurs enfants, vis simplement… _

_Sa souffrance, je la ressens aussi. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi mal dans les cachots de mon père, même lorsque Blaise ma sauvé la vie, je n'avais pas si mal…La chaos reprend après le silence précédent ma déclaration lorsque je commence à demander à Lily une deuxième potion revitalisante car le cœur de la blessée ne bas presque plus voire plus du tout. _

_Nellann est déjà entrain de demander l'infirmière. Celle-ci arrive presque aussitôt, déjà en route pour petit-déjeuner. Elle se fraye un chemin parmi les élèves et accoure près de moi. Blaise m'oblige à reculer loin de la femme que j'aime pour que lui, en tant que guérisseur, et l'infirmière puisse la soigner. Celle-ci lui annonce la blessure à voix basse et il la guérit, la magie des elfes étant bien plus efficaces sur les personnes de la même race. Bien entendu, l'apprentissage pour devenir un parfait guérisseur est encore long pour lui, c'est pourquoi nous avons préféré s'en remettre à Pomphresh qui a mainte fois prouvé sa capacité à sauver des vies, pour le diagnostic, Blaise sachant bien soigner mais non déceler les blessures_

_Mes mains tremblent comme jamais. Une douleur vicieuse s'est emparée de mon cœur et se propage dans mon corps. Mon souffle devient haletant. Je me dirige vers le stock de potion fait pour Line à la recherche d'une anti-douleur. Je ne fais pas trois pas que mes jambes, devenues cotons, me lâchent et je tombe au sol, tremblant convulsivement. Personne n'a remarqué ma chute et mon malaise, trop occupé sur les explications de l'infirmière qui a apparemment finis les soins les plus urgents. Je ne l'entends pas. _

_Mes mains sont plaquées contre mes lèvres pour étouffer mes gémissements. Je me mords la langue jusqu'au sang pour m'empêcher de crier ma douleur. J'ignore d'où elle vient mais elle me terrasse. Elle se fait de plus en plus pressante pour finalement, me faire sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je ne me rends pas compte du lien de magie qui sort de mon cœur pour se planter dans celui de Naeloj. Par ce biais, je lui transmet la force physique vitale et un peu de puissance dont elle a le plus grand besoin pour continuer à faire battre son cœur._

_Je me réveille à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mes paupières semblent faites en béton. Le simple fait de les ouvrir me coûte beaucoup plus de force que n'importe quel combat que j'ai fait contre des mannequins. Je tente de me redresser mais je retombe sur mon oreiller, tout simplement trop fatigué pour y arriver. Merlebach arrive dans l'infirmerie et me tend un gobelet fumant et dégageant une odeur peu appétissante. Je réessaie de m'asseoir sur mon lit pour la boire mais je n'y arrive vraiment pas. Merlebach me relève légèrement la tête et porte la potion à mes lèvres pour m'aider à l'ingurgiter. Je trouve la force de lui demander si ma petite Naeloj va bien. Il m'annonce que la dernière fois qu'il a eut de ses nouvelles, autrement dit hier soir, elle souffrait de multiples blessures notamment de toutes se côtes cassés, un rein fêlé, une aile déchirée, plusieurs plaies infectées, de nombreuses fractures et d'une perte de sang incroyable, bien qu'il se régénère très vite. A l'énumération de toutes ses blessures, je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser en me disant que s j'avais pu la protéger, elle n'aurait jamais subit toutes ces tortures._

_L'ange déchu me réconforte en m'expliquant que j'ai sauvé Line d'une mort certaine en partageant ma force magique et sa douleur en deux, une partie pour elle, l'autre pour moi. C'est pour cela que je suis tombé dans les pommes de douleur. Il m'expose que Line n'avait plus assez de magie pour la maintenir en vie car elle l'avait épuisée en se guérissant inconsciemment de plusieurs blessures graves. Je soupire en me disant que la douleur ressentie auparavant et ma faiblesse n'étaient rien comparées à la perte de Naeloj. Je demande à Merlebach comment j'ai pu faire se transfert de magie et partager sa souffrance. Il me fait un sourire énigmatique avant de m'expliquer qu'il y a plusieurs degrés de lien entre deux compagnons. _

_Le premier et le plus fréquent, est un lien d'amour conjugal ou fraternel plus fort que la moyenne. Le deuxième, un amour puissant qui permet de savoir si l'autre va mal, de communiquer par rêves lorsqu'ils sont séparés et de pouvoir se comprendre sans vraiment parler. Le troisième est fait d'amour pur. Il est très puissant car les deux êtres peuvent se parler par télépathie, ressentent les sentiments de l'autre et supporte très mal les séparations. Le dernier mais non le moindre degré est encore plus puissant mais très rare. Il relie deux compagnons d'un amour profond et pur au delà même des mots, leur permet de parler télépathiquement, ressentir toutes les émotions de l'autre, si l'un des deux souffre, l'autre souffrira aussi, ils pourront effectuer des transfert de magie et ne peuvent endurer une séparation plus longue qu'environ neufs mois au grand maximum sans mourir à petit feu. La dernière particularité de ce lien, est que si l'un des deux compagnons meure, l'autre le suivra peut après, ne pouvant plus vivre sur terre sans lui. Il m'annonce bien que je l'ai déjà deviné que c'est ce lien qui me relie à Line. Il me précise aussi qu'il est le seul à être rester ici avec Matheo, les autres sont rentrés en Fariendil._

_Je le remercie pour ces précisions et il s'en va, me laissant seul, la tête pleine de questions. Je tente de percevoir la magie de ma petite Line dans le château, sans résultat. La présence que je sens normalement dans mon coeur, ce coeur qui bat à l'unisson avec le mien, a disparu. Quelque chose nous empêche de nous relier. La potion revitalisante de Merlebach commence à faire effet dans mon organisme. Je réussi à me relever sans tomber par terre et je me rhabille difficilement avec mes vêtements elfiques. Je sors de l'infirmerie et je me mets à marcher, sans vraiment savoir où je vais, mais en étant certain qu'il faut absolument que j'aille là où mes pieds me conduisent. Je coure, ressentant la douleur de Line. J'arrive devant une porte blindée. Ma magie n'arrive ni à l'ouvrir, ni à l'endommager. Je tente le tout pour le tout et je transplanne de l'autre côté de la pote, ne sachant pas si j'y arriverai car les protections de Poudlard sont tenaces._

_Je réussi. Line est là, allongée telle la belle au bois dormant. Une paroi de verre incassable forme un cocon autour d'elle. Je me concentre et je pose ma main sur la vitre. J'oblige ma magie à ce concentrer en un point, la paume de ma main. J'y emmagasine toute ma puissance et je la lâche. La paroi éclate en morceaux, libérant une vague de puissance à l'état brut. Une corde de magie rouge très épaisse sort du coeur de ma Naeloj et entre dans le mien, exactement comme dans la Grande Salle, bien que je ne m'en souvienne pas. Elle puise dans ma force physique pour faire battre son coeur, sans le savoir vraiment. Sa magie s'est libérée pour me chercher et ils l'ont enfermée dans un endroit hermétique à la magie. Ils ont failli nous tuer par cet acte..._

_La porte s'ouvre sur un Dumbledore en rage. Je dresse un puissant bouclier d'eau, doublé par un autre plus conventionnel. Il s'acharne dessus mais n'arrive pas à le briser. Un sourire mesquin fleurit sur ces lèvres et il sort. Il ferme la porte et rajoute de multiples sorts d'incartabilité, de fermeture, de perméabilité à la magie et bien d'autre qui ne nous permettront pas de sortir de sitôt. Le lien qui me relie à ma petite Naeloj diminue d'intensité jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Elle met toute sa volonté pour ouvrir se yeux et finalement, y arrive. _

_

* * *

_

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. La première chose que je vois est un ange blond penché sur moi.

- Un ange, je suis au paradis? Lui demandé-je télépathiquement, comme j'en avais l'habitude.

L'ange en question me fait un sourire lumineux et me répond par le même moyen de communication que je suis belle et bien vivante et qu'il n'est en aucun cas autre chose qu'un simple mortel. Il m'étreint doucement, comme personne ne me la plus fait depuis très longtemps. C'est mon Elytis qui m'a sauvée, l'ange de mes ténèbres.

Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur celle de mon unique amour dans un baiser timide, juste pour croire qu'il est vraiment là et que jamais il ne partira loin de moi. Elytis répond à mon baiser tendrement. Lorsqu'il lâche mes lèvres, je commence à rire. Je ri sans savoir pourquoi, mais je sais au moins que c'est un rire libérateur de toutes les horreurs de ma vie. Hélas, mon rire s'arrête vite, remplacé par une quinte de toux qui m'arrache littéralement les poumons. Je commence à cracher du sang sur le sol. Elytis tente tant bien que mal de me calmer. Finalement, je m'arrête. Il me regarde, inquiet.

Pour dévier le sujet, je l'interroge sur ma vie. Il commence un récit assez détaillé et peu à peu, les souvenirs affluent dans ma mémoire. Passant du rire aux larmes, je redécouvre l'histoire de ma vie en intégralité. Je m'endors dans ses bras protecteurs, confiante pour la suite. Mon subconscient n'a pas décidé de me laisser dormir en paix puisque les images de la première fois où il m'a touché défilent devant moi. Mes larmes et mon expression de pure horreur doivent faire comprendre à Elytis que je cauchemarde car il me réveille le plus vite possible. Il me berce tendrement alors que je sanglote sur son épaule. Ses mains font des grands ronds régulièrement dans mon dos pour me calmer et me réconforter.

Il dégage une de mes mèches de mon front pour la mettre derrière mon oreille. Ses doigts parcourent ma cicatrice en forme d'éclair avant de caresser celle en V qui restera pour toujours et à jamais gravé sur mon front et dans mon coeur. Je sais qu'il voudrait savoir tout ce que j'ai enduré, mais c'est encore trop récent et j'ai trop honte de moi, de mon corps pour en parler. Je lui demande où nous sommes car je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette pièce. Il soupire avant de me répondre que nous sommes à Poudlard, enfermé par le directeur pour une raison obscure. Heureusement, il ajoute que Matheo, Ginny, Blaise et Merlebach sont là et qu'ils vont nous retrouver. Mon sauveur ne peut rien faire contre la porte pour l'ouvrir et il n'a pas la force de nous faire transplanner les deux dans le couloir. Pour passer le temps, il m'explique tous ce que je dois savoir sur notre lien de compagnons. Je comprends très bien que deux personnes liées comme je le suis à Elytis ne peuvent pas survivre si l'autre meure car c'est comme si on vous enlevait une partie de votre âme. A la place de ressentir les émotions de son compagnon à ses côtés, on ne sent que le vide, le néant.

Un problème survient assez vite, nous n'avons ni nourriture ni rien et il est primordial que nous mangions. Moi pour avoir suffisamment d'énergie pour vivre sans puiser dans les ressources vitales d'Elytis et lui, pour reprendre des forces et nous faire transplanner hors de la salle. Comme c'est moi qui ai le moins besoin de magie –en tout cas pour nous sortir de là- et que je peux en faire sans baguette contrairement à Elytis, je conjure grâce à une minuscule incantation de quoi manger et boire. On se jette sur la nourriture comme les fauves affamés que nous sommes. Une fois rassasié, Elytis me propose de dormir et, lorsque nous nous réveillerons, de partir. J'acquiesce, fatiguée. Nous nous couchons à même le sol, blottit l'un contre l'autre pour trouver réconfort et chaleur dans cette étreinte.

Je suis réveillé par la douleur. Une de mes ailes d'ange pur est complètement trouée et déchirée par les coups de couteaux du Lord sombre. Elle me fait souffrir. Je la rabats contre moi et je pose ma main au-dessus de la plaie la plus dangereusement infectée et profonde. Un faisceau de magie angélique sort de ma main pour entrer dans la blessure béante. Celle-ci devient rouge à la place de noir et se referme lentement et douloureusement. Heureusement pour moi, Mme Pomphresh a déjà dû s'occuper de ressouder tous mes os, surtout les côtes. J'agite lentement mes ailes. Elles n'ont plus la même allure fière qu'autrefois, maintenant qu'elles sont maculées de poussières et de sang, ayant trop traîné par terre.

Elytis dort toujours à mes côtés. Je conjure un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom et je le réveille d'un baiser. Son regard encore bouffi de sommeil s'illumine lorsqu'il tombe sur moi. Je passe tranquillement ma main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds. Il se lève et s'étire à la manière d'un chat. Il remarque alors la nourriture et me fait un grand sourire. Nous mangeons et je lui demande s'il a assez de force pour nous faire transplanner. Il hoche la tête et il m'étreint une dernière fois avant que nous disparaissions...

Pour réapparaître devant les portes de la Grande Salle. On entend d'ici le bruit d'une dispute plutôt violente. Elytis me soutient car je suis trop faible pour pouvoir supporter mon (petit) poids et nous entrons dans la pièce. La situation est assez comique dans son genre. Les élèves sont divisés en deux groupes. Les Serdaigles et les Serpentards contre le directeur d'un côté, les Gryffondors et les Pouffsouffles qui sont pour lui de l'autre. Au milieu, Ginny et Matheo menacent Dumbledore avec leur baguette et poignards dans les mains. Mais le vieux fou se contente d'afficher son sourire de papy gâteau en proclamant ne pas savoir où nous (NDA: Line et Elytis) sommes. J'agite mes ailes en signe de mécontentement. J'ai envie de voler...

Elytis sent mon envie à travers notre lien et déploie lui aussi ses ailes noirs. Je remarque dans un des miroirs suspendus tout autour de moi que je ne suis vêtue que d'une blouse de l'infirmerie. J'exécute un petit sortilège pour me changer dans la tenue avec laquelle j'ai été couronnée princesse, bien qu'une sorte de boléro blanc soit rajouté pardessus le haut de la robe afin de cacher mes moult cicatrices et je change aussi Elytis. Nos diadèmes princiers étincellent comme s'ils se souviennent de ces vêtements. Nous entrons parés de nos plus beaux atouts et nous nous arrêtons juste devant Dumby. Celui-ci ne comprend plus rien. Avec tous les sorts qu'il a posé sur la pièce, nous n'étions pas sensé pouvoir nous échapper. Elytis se charge de lui passer un savon.

- Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui? Hurle-t-il. En enfermant Line comme vous l'avez fait, vous nous auriez tué les deux si je ne l'avais pas retrouvé!Explications sur vos actes, maintenant!

Evidemment, Dumbledore fait semblant de ne pas comprendre pourquoi Elytis l'accuse. Celui-ci enrage et est près à commettre un meurtre. Je lui pose une main sur son bras pour qu'il se calme et je tente de m'approcher seule du vieil homme. J'y arrive, la démarche chancelante et je pose mes mains contre son front, comme je le faisais parfois avec des mangemorts de niveaux moyens pour avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Je les retire lorsque j'ai toutes les informations désirées. Dumbledore ne comprend pas mon geste, n'ayant pas senti mon intrusion dans son esprit. Serait-il mauvais en occlumancie? Je secoue hautainement la tête, le trouvant pitoyable.

- Votre grand et magnifique Albus Wulfric Perceval Dumbledore (NDA: c'est juste?) m'a enfermée dans une pièce blindée, commencé-je à expliquer. Car je dégageai inconsciemment beaucoup de magie pour trouver mon compagnon. Cette magie n'était en aucun cas dangereuse, elle n'est faite que d'amour. Le but de ce vieux fou était simplement de drainer toute ma magie pour son usage personnel. Il n'aurait pas tuer V..Vol..Le seigneur des ténèbres avec cette magie, cette tâche est bien trop dangereuse pour qu'il la fasse lui-même, non, il lui aurait succédé en tant que tyran!

Des exclamations indignées retentissent dans la salle. Le professeur Mcgonagall est choquée. Quoique ce n'est qu'un euphémisme. Je sais d'avance qu'elle ne croira personne critiquant Dumbledore tant elle lui est fidèle. Pourtant, il ne se gêne pas pour l'utiliser comme bouclier contre les mangemorts s'il va au combat, ce qui est très rare. C'est ce qu'on appelle un cas désespéré. Enfin, ce qui m'inquiète n'est sûrement pas le sort de cette vieille chouette. Je n'ai pas été capable de prononcer le nom du mage noir. Moi qui faisais la fière en l'appelant par son nom en première année alors que je ne l'avais qu'entraperçu dans la forêt interdite, je me sens rabaissée. Pour en rajouter à mon humiliation, ma plaie en forme de V sur mon front m'élance vicieusement. J'ai presque l'impression d'entendre le Lord dans ma tête qui dit "j'ai gagné ma pauvre folle, tu n'es absolument rien contre moi, retiens le cette fois".

Inutile de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il y a mieux à faire. Comme par exemple, piéger ce pauvre Dumby qui essaie vainement de se justifier. Je remarque que seul Matheo et Merlebach sont ici. Je demande quelques explications à Gin' qui me raconte mon sauvetage, 'à deux doigts du sortilège de la mort' me dis-je, et la suite des événements, notamment ceux futurs. Je chancelle légèrement, mais quelqu'un me rattrape avant ma chute. Ses mains sur mon corps me rappellent inconsciemment mes premiers mois d'humiliation. Je me tends comme un arc à ce contact et je l'envoie valser avec le mur derrière moi par une vague de magie défensive et accidentelle, sans m'en apercevoir. Mes yeux sont clos et des frissons de peur me parcourent le dos. Je m'enferme dans ma coquille comme je le faisais lorsqu'un mangemort entrait par le tableau. Je m'isole totalement du monde extérieur, n'écoutant, ni même entendant les gens qui m'appellent et essaient de me faire réagir. Je suis enfermée dans une bulle de silence complet, avec comme seule compagnie, mes souvenirs de tortures et mes sentiments reliés à ceux-ci.

* * *

_Blaise rattrape Naeloj alors que celle-ci perd l'équilibre. Son sourire joyeux disparaît instantanément, remplacé par un rictus de peur et d'horreur alors qu'elle ferme ses yeux. Je sens par le lien qu'elle à très peur mais aussi un autre sentiment difficile à définir...Une poussé de magie venant de Naeloj, envoie Blaise dire bonjour au mur. Je l'appelle pour lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité mais rien n'y fait. Ses sentiments changent pour passer en horreur, dégoût et finalement, résignation. Je ne comprends pas. Je tente de me connecter à elle afin de la faire sortir de cet état. _

_Elle me rejette de son esprit un centième de seconde plus tard, me laissant juste avec une courte vision. C'est ce que je devine être son souvenir le plus marquant de ses six mois de captivité, lorsque Voldemort la touche. Je me repasse sans cesse ses images, ne voulant pas le voire, ne voulant pas le croire...Mais que lui avait-il fait?_

_Je la prends dans mes bras, la serrant le plus fort possible, croyant que si je l'étouffe ainsi, elle ne sera plus proie à ses souvenirs macabres. Je lui murmure des douces paroles à l'oreille, promesses d'amour éternel jamais diminué. Je lui décris notre futur, nos enfants, notre maison et notre mariage, tout en lui caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Je tente à nouveau d'entrer dans son esprit en y allant aussi doucement que possible. Je sens d'abord une légère résistance mais Naeloj semble me reconnaître et me laisse venir. J'arrive dans un couloir ou différentes portes aboutissent. Une attire mon attention, légèrement entrouverte. Je lis sur la porte une inscription "Mes cauchemars". J'y entre doucement, craignant ce que je vais trouver de l'autre côté de la porte. Je me retrouve dans un minuscule placard sombre et poussiéreux. Naeloj est là, sous l'apparence d'un Harry très jeune, assise sur le lit. Elle tourne sa tête vers moi, les yeux hantés par ses démons. _

_- Aide-moi! S'il te plait, sauve-moi...Me souffle-t-elle _

_-Comment? La questionné-je _

_- Severus saura quoi faire...Me dit-elle _

_Je sors de son esprit, encore plus dérouté qu'avant, mais je me fie à Naeloj et je demande Severus. Il se détache d'un groupe d'élèves et se dirige vers moi. Je lui explique en deux mots que Line est bloquée dans ses pires souvenirs et qu'il est le seul à pouvoir la sauver, selon elle. Il hoche distraitement la tête, totalement inexpressif. Finalement, il m'annonce qu'il a bel et bien un moyen pour la sauver mais qu'il doit le faire seul et entièrement seul. Je le lui accorde de mauvaise grâce, conscient que sans lui, Line pourrai resté enfermée toute sa vie dans son esprit. _

_Je la porte jusqu'à un lit d'infirmerie où Blaise est déjà présent suite à sa rencontre "amicale" avec le mur et les deux trois plaies sans gravitées qui ont suivies. Je pose ma petite Naeloj sur un des lits et je tire les rideaux autour. Je fais un sourire crispé par l'inquiétude à Rogue et je le laisse avec elle. Même pas deux minutes plus tard, bien qu'elles m'aient semblé être aussi longues que des heures, il sort, tire les rideaux de façon à dévoiler le lit et aide Line à se mettre correctement contre le dossier du lit. Je la prends dans mes bras et je la serre contre moi pour qu'elle ne puisse plus partir. Elle à l'air terriblement fatiguée et malade. Sa force vitale est toujours trop faible pour assurer le fonctionnement de son corps, elle puise toujours dans la mienne afin de continuer à faire battre son coeur. _

_

* * *

_

Mes paupières se fontlourdes. Je suis exténuée à cause de mes blessures mais aussi car Sev' vient de me prendre du sang. Je vous l'accorde, ça peut sembler anormal que le futur maître des potions grincheux me détestant ma sortit de mon esprit par un simple baiser sur les lèvres. Non, ce n'est pas mon prince et je ne suis pas la belle au bois dormant, non, je suis juste son calice et lui mon linien, le vampire qui m'a fait calice. Trêve d'explications compliquées, je suis dans les bras d'Elytis, j'y suis bien, en sécurité, et je m'endors.

Je fais un rêve un peu fou sur un serpent mégalomane albinos pas plus long que trois petit centimètres et j'ouvre les yeux, l'oubliant totalement. La pièce est baignée par la lumière de l'aurore. Je regarde par la fenêtre et je me remémore le nombre incalculable de fois que j'ai observé le soleil se lever et ses premiers rayons réveiller les oiseaux dans une douce caresse lumineuse. Ceux-ci entrent dans l'infirmerie, amenant avec eux quelques chants de moineaux s'étant perchés sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Je savoure la sensation d'un lit moelleux et propre sous moi, soupirant de satisfaction. Les bras d'Elytis m'encerclent toujours alors qu'il dort paisiblement. Je dépose un petit baiser sur se lèvres, puis, au souvenir de mon aventure de la veille, je décide de «ranger» mon esprit. Ces six mois ont totalement réduis à néant tout mes efforts fournis auparavant pour avoir de meilleures défenses mentale face au seigneur des ténèbres. Heureusement pour moi, le plus gros du travail a déjà été fait. Depuis que je m'exerce régulièrement, j'arrive à entrer dans mon esprit en moins de cinq minutes tandis qu'avant, je pouvais mettre plusieurs heures sans le moindre résultat.

Une fois dans le couloir où débouchent toutes les portes donnant sur certaines catégories de souvenirs, je me dirige sans hésitation vers la porte cauchemar qui est encore entrouverte. Je visualise une espèce de coffre fort et j'y enferme tout ce qui concerne le Lord sombre et ses sbires. Cela fait, je trie mes autres souvenirs éparpillés dans le couloir afin d'avoir l'esprit en ordre. Pour établir de nouvelles barrières, je m'imagine un immense château dont le cœur est composé de ce couloir, entouré d'énormes remparts et protégé par un bouclier gargantuesque. Désolé Tom, mais tu ne pourras plus entrer facilement dans ma mémoire!

Je porte ma main à mon coup où la cordelette de cuire avec son pendentif contenant des livres et autres objets personnels est attachée. Je la détache, glisse ma petite valise portable hors de la lanière en cuire et je lui rends sa taille d'origine. Je la duplique et je rapetisse le modèle originel qui redevient un pendentif quelconque accroché à mon collier. Je retrouve le carnet relié en cuir noir de Tom et je commence ma lecture à l'endroit où je m'étais arrêtée, c'est-à-dire la fin de sa scolarité.

Jedusor est parti de Poudlard, diplôme en poche, avec comme objectif, faire le tour du monde en passant par les différents points influents du mon sorcier international. Il commence par l'Espagne, le Portugal et la France, l'Italie, la Hongrie et la Roumanie, redescend au bord de la mer pour aller en Croatie, en Slovénie et, finalement, en Albanie. Durant ses voyages, il conte ses péripéties mais surtout une chose qui retient pleinement mon attention.

Plusieurs fois, il mentionne qu'il a un trou de mémoire. Il est à un endroit et se retrouve totalement ailleurs quelques heures plus tard sans savoir comment et pourquoi. Au fil des pages, son inquiétude concernant ses moments d'absence grandit alors qu'elles s'intensifient et deviennent de plus en plus longues. Bientôt, il est totalement perdu car il arrive qu'il se retrouve devant des cadavres ou qu'il ait du sang sur ses robes et qu'un meurtre soit annoncé dans les journaux le lendemain. Tout cela me fait arriver à la conclusion qu'il est possédé par un mage noir qui tue à travers lui, se servant de son corps pour semer la terreur.

C'est exactement ce qui est arrivé à Gin' quand elle était en première année. Sauf que là, il ne mentionne un journal nulle part et celui que je tiens dans mes mains est purement dénué de magie. Faisant fonctionner mes méninges le plus possible, je réfléchi jusqu'à en avoir la migraine sur une personne capable de posséder quelqu'un. Malheureusement, je n'arrive à rien. Je finis par dévier le cours de mes penser en me demandant si cette possession a influé sur la disparition du Lord provoquée par le retournement de son sort de mort. Me sentant incapable de raisonner dans ma tête, je lance un «accio» afin d'avoir de quoi écrire.

Je pense que si quelqu'un possède une autre personne, elle est soit maudite, soit à moitié morte, ce qui revient presque au même. L'âme de cette personne est sûrement privée d'un corps en bon état et envahit donc un individu. Si l'individu possédé est tué, alors seul son corps meure mais pas l'âme intruse. Cette hypothèse concorderait avec l'histoire du Lord. L'âme étrangère aurait survécu et trouvé un moyen pour avoir un corps sans possession car une possession prend beaucoup d'énergie et de temps pour avoir plein contrôle sur l'individu choisit.

Je décide d'en parler à Elytis et je le secoue légèrement avant de l'embrasser. Il se réveille et me demande pourquoi je semble si songeuse. Je lui explique toutes mes découvertes et mon hypothèse ainsi que le comportement anormal du seigneur des ténèbres et il arrive à la même conclusion que moi. Je lui dis qu'il faudrait en parler aux deux autres mais il me répond avec un sourire malicieux qu'il y a mieux à faire et me fait basculer sur le lit tout en me chatouillant. Je rie en le suppliant d'arrêter et il s'exécute, remplaçant la séance de chatouille par une séance de baiser. J'aime mieux la deuxième option...On se demande pourquoi!

Note pour les sorts que j'ai inventés: 

(1) cruelle douleur, en latin -version amélioré du doloris de J.K.Rowling-

(2) sang de feu, en latin…je ne sais pas si les cas sont juste mais les mots oui.

(3) rompre tous les os, toujours en latin. Même commentaire.

**_Sondage: vous voulez que la fic continue encore longtemps après la mort de Voldemort (avec d'autres gens tout méchants tout pas beau) ou bien juste un ou deux chapitre après pour un happy end? Si jamais, je en compte pas en finir de suite avec Voldemort, alors ne vous inquiétez pas... (Consciense de l'auteure: si vous vous inquiétez, ce dont je doute...Oh la ferme conscience de mes deux!¨)_**

**PAS DE REWIEWPAS DE CHAPITRE!**

dans le prochain chapitre, le couple Ginny Blaise aura une dispute, Luthien et Atryu se marieront et Draco va demander...je vous dirai pas ! Rewiew please. Biz mes lecteurs chéris (mais y en a-t-il? c'est pas avec le nombre de rewiew que j'ai que je le sais...)

NaElOj MaLfOy


	11. Note à mes lecteurs

Note à tous mes lecteurs:

désolé mais cette fic va être suspendue jusqu'à la fin des vacances, autrement dit jusqu'à ce que j'ai à nouveau l'accès à mon ordinateur pour pouvoir taper mon histoire.je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne suis pas chez moi jusqu'à mi août...A BAS LES VACANCES AVEC LES PARENTS!Voila, encore désolé je ferai un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner

Biz Naeloj


	12. mariage

Je sors de l'infirmerie à mi-septembre, soit un mois après ma libération. Je n'ai plus aucune blessure visible, la seule qui me reste ne s'effacera qu'avec le temps, gravée très profondément dans mon cœur. Mes réserves de magie sont gonflées à bloc et j'en aurais bien besoin vu que cette après-midi, Ginny, Blaise, Elytis, Matheo, Merlebach et moi allons procéder à l'effacement collectif de la mémoire des habitants de Poudlard. Seuls James, Narcissa ainsi que Lily et Lucius, jusqu'à son mariage, seront encore au courant de tous les événements réels qui se sont déroulés durant cette année. Cela m'a désespérée de savoir que Severus ne gardera pas ses souvenirs. Il risque de mordre quelqu'un pour en faire son calice et se tuer car le sang d'une autre personne que son calice est mortel pour un linien contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit. Bref, après de multiples recherches infructueuses, Sev' trouve enfin un minuscule paragraphe dans un livre de la bibliothèque concernant les pouvoirs d'un calice et de son vampire.

"L'acte conférant quelques pouvoirs à un calice pour son vampire comporte dans le baiser. Evidement, les résultats sont variés, changeant en fonction de la motivation du donateur. Ils ne sont généralement pas dangereux car ils consistent souvent en simple sort bénin de guérison. Etc..."

Rien de bien nouveaux en somme. Il faudra juste qu'il se rappelle de moi au moment où il m'a mordue. Je me frappe soudainement la tête, surprenant mon entourage, et je me précipite dans la Grande Salle en quête de Rogue. Il n'est pas là. Je reprends ma course dans les couloirs jusqu'à dans les cachots mais je me rends soudainement compte que je n'ai pas le mot de passe, mais qu'en plus, certain mangemorts rencontrés en Russie doivent se trouver dans la salle commune des verts et argents. Je renonce à le trouver en compagnie de ses personnes alors je me mets en quête d'une chouette. Je vais à la volière et je prends le premier volatile que je vois. Je conjure de quoi écrire une note à Sevy et je la rédige.

Severus,

J'ai trouvé un moyen qui te permettra de ne pas m'oublier totalement. Je sais que tu as une pensine alors garde le souvenirs de la première fois où tu m'as mordue et mets le dedans. Ne garde que ce souvenir, sinon les répercussions seront terriblement dangereuses!

Line.

Je repars en direction de la Grande Salle et j'y retrouve tous les voyageurs temporels ainsi que les deux "rescapés" de Fariendil. Mon regard préventif les dissuade de me poser la moindre question sur ma réaction étrange. Peu à peu, les élèves se rassemblent dans la pièce, conformément au rendez-vous donné. Je guette l'entrée des serpentards afin de savoir si Sevy a lu et pratiqué ma note. Il arrive et lève son pouce pour signifier que tout est OK. Je lui fais un clin d'oeil discret et j'étouffe un soupir de soulagement. Je commence à concentrer ma magie dans ma baguette pour le sort de mémoire. Il se pratiquera d'abord sur les élèves puis sur les professeurs et le directeur.

Les élèves n'ont opposé quasiment aucune résistance. Les professeurs ont été légèrement plus coriaces mais pas assez pour résister indéfiniment. Nous laissons Matheo et Merlebach s'occuper seul de Dumbledore et nous partons dans la salle sur demande. Elle a pris la forme d'un mélange de la forêt interdite et celle de Fariendil. Le temps passe lentement. Je me transforme en licorne alors qu'un troupeau de ses animaux divins se lancent aux galops dans la clairière un peu plus loin et je les rejoins dans leur course folle. Finalement, ils se stoppent à côté d'un petit lac de couleur argenté et s'abreuvent à cette source qui dégage une pureté difficile à soutenir pour toute personne ayant l'âme sombre. Je n'ai pas ce problème. Le mâle de la troupe s'approche de moi et je fléchis mes deux pattes avant en signe de soumission absolue. Il fait de même à ma grande surprise.

Nos yeux se croisent et je peux lire dans les siens un grand respect mêlés à de l'admiration. Il remarque mes cicatrices qui transparaisse aussi quand je suis animagus et me pousse vers le lac. Toutes les autres licornes nous entourent d'un rond parfait. Je me décide de ne pas froisser celui qui semble être le chef du troupeau et je m'avance lentement dans l'eau. Je sens une plénitude m'envahir et je continue ma progression, sereine. Lorsque l'eau atteint mon cou, je plonge ma tête dans le lac d'argent miroitant et je la ressors me sentant enfin bien dans ma peau, guérie de ce sentiment de dégoût qui m'assaillait de temps en temps. Je reviens sur la terre ferme et je me transforme en ne faisant ressortir que ma partie angélique. Les licornes restent auprès de moi, curieuses de me voir ainsi.

Je m'agenouille une fois encore devant le mâle dominant. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je passe mes mains sur son encolure. La licorne me relève et souffle sur mon front avec tendresse. Je lui dépose un bec en dessous de sa corne. La créature hennit fortement et un tout petit poulain encore doré arrive. Je me rends compte que c'est une pouliche et je me mets à sa hauteur en lui ouvrant les bras comme je le ferais pour un petit enfant. La pouliche se précipite dans mon étreinte mais s'encouble au dernier moment en butant contre une racine. Je la rattrape de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et je ris de sa maladresse. Je la caresse doucement et je me relève, elle toujours dans mes bras. Je demande télépathiquement car je n'arrive toujours pas à parler, au mâle pourquoi la petite que je tiens dans mes bras est si triste. Il semble me comprendre et m'envoie une image ou une licorne est couchée sur le dos, morte avec la petite pouliche lui léchant désespérément les naseaux. Je saisis que la licorne est orpheline. Je la serre fort contre moi puis je la dépose au sol. Je fais mine de partir mais la pouliche me rattrape et ne veut pas me quitter. Je pose un regard insistant sur le mâle et il me fait un signe approbateur de la tête. Je prends donc la petite créature orpheline avec moi et je repars en direction des voix qui m'appellent depuis un petit moment déjà.

Je retrouve mes amis et je leur explique que la licorne est orpheline et a décidé de me suivre partout. Je ne leur explique pas l'histoire du lac car je veux d'abord comprendre moi-même ce qu'il s'est passé. Je remarque à ce moment que mes parents et ceux d'Elytis sont présents. L'heure des adieux a sonné et celle des larmes aussi. J'embrasse 'Cissa et Lucius puis vient le moment de l'ultime adieux à mes parents que je ne reverrais plus jamais. Je ne me retiens plus et je sanglote doucement sur l'épaule de mon père. Matheo aussi fait ses adieux à ses enfants. Il leurs offre un magnifique volatile. Il nous explique qu'il peut voyager entre les mondes et d'une époque à l'autre sans peine. Magnifique cadeau. Hélas, nous devons partir maintenant. Je quitte à regret l'étreinte de mes parents, leur tournant le dos pour ne pas revenir vers eux. Merlebach prépare le rituel nécessaire et nous nous plaçons à l'endroit prévu. Je crie à ma mère et à mon père un dernier « Je vous aime » et la réalité des maraudeurs se trouble.

Tout marche comme prévu et nous pouvons enfin revenir en Fariendil. Aucunes vacances ne nous sont accordées, nous reprenons directement nos entraînements sous les yeux fiers, parfois admiratifs de nos professeurs. Je développe une façon de communiquer avec la pouliche que j'ai appelé Minä, qui veut dire quelque chose comme lumière de lune en elfique. J'ai pris aussi ma première cuite avec Ginny et commencé à fumer. Le fait de tirer sur ma cigarette me détend et me fait oublier que j'ai déjà tué et que je devrai encore le faire pour réussir à sauver la terre.

Je regarde avec admiration Elytis se battre contre Astyan avec une habilité certaine. Il a l'air d'exécuter une danse avec des pas compliqués. Je souri en pensant que ce bel ange est mon compagnon rien qu'à moi toute seule. Je sais qu'il faudra que je lui explique ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots de Voldemort mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à le faire. Minä sent mon trouble et vient se frotter contre moi. Je la caresse distraitement, me sentant mieux à ce contact. Je contemple sans vraiment les voir mes bras dénué de toutes cicatrices grâce à ce bain dans le lac des licornes. Il m'en reste deux, l'éclair et le V sur le front.

Le combat entre Elytis et Astyan est terminé. Je vais féliciter mon aimé en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il me prend tendrement dans ses bras et me soulève du sol. Je lui demande de me reposer sur la terre ferme, en riant et il s'exécute. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de partir à mon cours de médecine avec Jatë et Blaise. Nous commençons un sujet que nous allons rapidement survoler, la maternité. Entre les entraînements plus qu'épuisant et les recherches sur les possessions d'esprits, nous n'avons plus une seconde de libre à nous. J'ai évidemment fait part à Ginny et Blaise de mes découvertes et de mon hypothèse sur la possession. Gin' est immédiatement venue appuyer mes dires en ajoutant deux ou trois remarques sur sa propre expérience lorsqu'elle était contrôlée par Voldemort au moyen d'un journal. Elle est totalement d'accord avec moi sur cette hypothèse sauf en un point. Elle est sûre, contrairement à moi, que Tom Jedusor, le vrai, est encore vivant et qu'il n'a pas été tué par le sort de mort raté. Nous sommes donc plongés dans différent livre pour trouver un moyen de tuer seulement l'esprit intrus, sans succès pour l'instant.

Ainsi passe le temps jusqu'à la veille du mariage de Luthien et Atryu. Ginny est comme toujours dans ma chambre, affalée sur mon lit, et fume une cigarette. Je la lui arrache des lèvres et je tire une grande bouffée avant de souffler la fumée sur le visage de la rouquine. Je vois qu'elle ne va pas aussi bien qu'elle le prétend mais elle n'a visiblement aucune envie de se confier à moi pour le moment. Je respecte son veux informulé, moi aussi je lui cache des choses comme par exemple ce qui s'est vraiment passé dans les cachots du Lord, et je ne veux pas devoir lui raconter tous cela maintenant. Elle me sort de mes pensées en me reprenant la cigarette. Je lui tire la langue et je lui tourne le dos, imitant un enfant de trois ans à qui on aurait dit que le père Noël n'existait pas. Ma licorne sort de sa chambre qui a été agrandie magiquement et ensorcelé pour ressembler à une forêt. Je lui caresse distraitement le museau et je lui donne un morceau de sucre. J'ai mis peu de temps avant de découvrir qu'elle en raffole.

Finalement, on commence à se demander ce qu'on va mettre au mariage, le lendemain. Je sais que la mariée doit être habillée en rose des pieds à la tête mais aucune de nous deux n'est la mariée alors ce n'est pas très utile. Gin' se décide sur une minijupe pas trop courte à volant blanche avec une chemise cintrée très élégante blanche rayée bleue. Je lui conseille de jeter un sort de réchauffement sur ces habits vu qu'il fait assez froid et qu'on est en octobre. Elle change d'avis en m'entendant et jette son dévolu sur un vieux jeans troué par endroit. Moi, je choisis une chemise émeraude à Elytis que je lui pris et un pantalon en cuir noir avec des chaînes en argent qui pendent sur un côté.

Nous mettons ses vêtements sur mon lit et nous nous rhabillons de notre ancienne tenue. Gin' est à la fenêtre et regarde pensivement Fariendil de nuit. La ville est construite en pierre blanche et en forme de croissant en hommage à la seule divinité des Fariens, la lune. Au départ, il n'y avait que des elfes ici mais la population s'est diversifiée et Fariendil est désormais une ville multiculturelle. Il n'y a aucun racisme entre les dryades, elfes, vélannes et autres races.

Je m'assieds à côté de Ginny sur le rebord de la fenêtre. D'un geste de la main, j'éteints la lumière de ma chambre et je ferme la porte. Je laisse mes pieds se balancer dans le vide avec désinvolture. Je pose ma tête contre le cadre de la fenêtre. Gin' part aux toilettes en courant et je l'entends vomir. Avant que je n'aille le temps d'aller l'aider, elle sort de là, le visage blanc et l'air fatigué. Elle revient auprès de moi sur la balustrade.

-Je suis enceinte de Blaise. M'annonce-t-elle de but en blanc après quelques minutes de silence

Dire que je suis abasourdie est un euphémisme. Je la bombarde de questions sur sa maternité et elle me répond brièvement. Des larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues. Je la prends dans mes bras et je me retiens à grande peine des larmes en sentant son désespoir. Je lui fais à mon tour une rapide confession sur mon emprisonnement tellement j'ai envie de le dire à quelqu'un. J'ai de plus en plus de peine à me retenir de partir en courant lorsque Elytis arrive dans la même pièce que moi. Je ne le mérite pas et il me rejettera quand il apprendra combien j'ai été salie. On se jure mutuellement de ne rien dire et on s'endort toutes les deux sur mon lit. C'est ainsi que Blaise nous trouve, endormie des traces rouges sur les joues témoignant encore de nos pleurs d'hier. Il nous réveille doucement gêné de troubler notre sommeil et il s'en va pour se préparer.

A son départ, Gin' recommence à pleurer en me disant que jamais plus il ne va vouloir d'elle et du bébé lorsqu'il saura pour son existence. Minä se frotte contre elle pendant que je la réconforte du mieux que je peux et j'y arrive en lui disant que je vais faire un petit test pour voir si le petit bout de choux va bien. Je fais voler un de mes nombreux livres de médecine à moi et je pratique un sort. Le petit se porte comme un charme ce qui rassure la future maman. Vu que cela fait un mois qu'elle est enceinte, je devrais pouvoir déterminer le sexe de son enfant grâce à un sort très compliqué. Je prends ma baguette pour le pratiquer mais je sens comme une résistance lorsque je lance le sort, il faudra que j'aille demander conseille à Ollivander pour cela. Je félicite encore une fois ma petite sœur en lui disant qu'à dix-sept ans, presque dix-huit, elle attend un petit garçon.

Elle se prépare pour le mariage en même temps que moi, radieuse. Au moment où je finis de poser mon désormais incontournable trait de crayon noir, des coups à la porte résonnent dans la chambre. J'ouvre la porte par un mouvement distrait de la main et nos « problèmes » entrent. Je remarque qu'Elytis s'est habillé la même chose, pantalon en cuir noir et chemise verte émeraude, que moi et je lui tire la langue en affirmant que je suis la première à avoir eu l'idée. Il me tire à son tour la langue, dévoilant ainsi son piercing et je secoue la tête, résignée. Je pose nonchalamment une cape noire sur une de mes épaules, remets mon diadème droit et je suis Elytis au palais. Mes ailes sont rentrées dans mon dos mais j'ai gardé ma peau verte très claire. Je chuchote au blond que je dois lui parler après le mariage, ce soir. Il hoche la tête. Je sens sa curiosité grandir à travers notre lien et mon appréhension fait de même. Je suis vraiment folle de lui avoir dit cela mais je ne peux plus faire marche arrière et de toute façon, il a le droit de savoir.

Matheo nous attend avec Anéa et Merlebach pour nous montrer où se déroule la cérémonie. On sort légèrement de la ville et nous arrivons devant une église. Les Fariens l'appellent Caeläm qui est en fait le deuxième nom de la lune chez les elfes. Minä m'a accompagnée. Elle a grandit depuis que je l'ai adopté. Elle à bientôt trois ans et son pelage commence à devenir argenté, c'est le passage de l'enfance à l'adolescence. Lorsqu'elle sortira de l'adolescence, dans très peu de temps, une corne ornera son front. L'adolescence dure seulement une année environ pour les licornes. Elles vivent entre cent et deux cents ans en moyenne.

Les portes de la Caeläm s'ouvrent et les invités entrent. L'intérieur est gigantesque. Un chœur d'enfant siège au premier rang tandis que des prêtresses de la lune forme un demi cercle en face d'eux. Minä a le droit de rentrer car en Fariendil, les licornes sont les animaux sacrés, considérées comme des personnifications de la lune, au même titre que les phoenix pour les Hommes. Atryu est déjà agenouillé devant l'autel qui en fait une table rectangulaire en marbre blanc surmontée d'une vasque en or blanc. Le liquide contenu dans le récipient scintille à la lumière du soleil. Une prêtresse s'avancent et se poste en face de lui. Elle fait un petit signe au chœur d'enfant et ceux-ci entament un magnifique chant. Les murs même de la Caeläm tremble sous l'intensité des voix juvéniles. Le silence fait place au chant mais il résonne toujours dans les cœurs des convives.

Enfin Luthien fait son apparition. Une robe d'une simplicité étonnante fait ressortir sa beauté naturelle et simple. Son ventre devenu rond comme un ballon lui ajoute un air tendre alors que ces yeux sont remplis d'amours et d'espoir pour son futur. Elle tient un bouquet de rose blanche dans ses deux mains jointes sur son ventre. Elle me fait un clin d'œil car c'est moi qui lui ai expliqué la coutume humaine, celle ou la mariée lance le bouquet et la personne qui le rattrape va se marier dans l'année. Elle s'avance lentement jusqu'à l'autel et imite Atryu. Je suis étonné que la prêtresse ne fasse aucun discours, ne prononcent aucune parole mais cela ajoute du sérieux à ce moment unique et majestueux. A la place, elle enlace leurs mains et les trempes dans la vasque. Celle-ci s'illumine et des sortes de rayons de lumière blanche sorte de l'eau. Ils tournent autour du couple pour finalement entrer dans leurs mains toujours enlacées. La lumière diminue jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Une jeune prêtresse novice apporte les anneaux et le couple s'embrasse sous les applaudissements des convives.

Les jeunes mariés sortent de l'église suivis par le chœur puis par le deuxième rang comportant les personnages importants. Les enfants sortent par une porte dérobée. Lorsque tous les invités sont sortis, Atryu et Luthien prennent place dans un carrosse décoré de fleurs. Luthien lance son bouquet et je reste surprise lorsque je le rattrape grâce à mes réflexes avivés par les entraînements de quidditch que j'ai continué en secret en Fariendil et à l'époque des maradeurs. Elytis et Blaise se fendent la poire pendant que Ginny m'applaudit et se moque de moi, expliquant à tout le monde la signification du lancer de bouquet chez les humains. Mes joues deviennent vertes foncées tellement je rougis. Minä me sauve sans le savoir lorsqu'elle vient se frotter contre moi, provoquant une vague de stupéfaction générale. Très peu de personnes connaissent son existence au palais car elle restait toujours dans ma chambre et dans la forêt magique conçue que pour elle et vu qu'elle est un animal sacré, les Fariens sont assez surpris. D'autres carrosses arrivent et les convives s'y installent tout en conversant de tous et rien.

Les véhicules nous emmènent devant le palais après avoir fait un petit tour dans la ville. La fête durera trois jours et trois nuits, tradition elfes, et toute la population prendra part aux festivités comme à chaque grand mariage. Un immense banquet est donné dans la salle de réception du palais. Elle a été décorée avec d'immense guirlandes de fleurs bariolées, des morceaux de tulle accrochés au mur et divers accessoires décoratifs. C'est la première fois que je me rends dans cette pièce et je suis impressionnée par les voûtes en ogives qui forment le plafond et par sa grandeur, tout simplement. Ginny reste près de moi, anxieuse de se retrouver seule avec Blaise qui a bien compris que quelque chose clochait et veut absolument comprendre quoi, ce qui est compréhensible après nous avoir vu presque pleurer. Je m'assieds à côté d'Elytis et nous engageons une conversation par télépathie. Nous utilisons presque toujours ce moyen de communiquer pour avoir des conversations sérieuses ou juste pour avoir un moment d'intimité.

Lorsque tout le monde est installé autour de la gigantesque table, les mets apparaissent et nous commençons le repas. La future maman se caresse distraitement le ventre, ignorant délibérément les tentatives de Blaise pour engager la conversation. Elle est dans un autre monde, le monde créé par l'amour maternel…D'un petit coup de baguette, Elytis fait apparaître une plume. Il griffonne quelque chose sur la nappe et avec un mouvement de tête me fait signe de lire.

_Je sais que tu n'as pas été que torturée chez Voldemort, qu'il t'a fait bien plus mal…_

Mon sang se glace. Sait-il que je suis si sale ? Va-t-il me rejeter maintenant ? Je tente de garder une apparence impassible alors que je suis totalement terrorisée par sa déclaration. Je sais très bien qu'il s'est rendu compte de mes états d'âme par ce foutu lien. Je lui pique sa plume et je lui réponds.

_Cool, j'ai plus besoin de te parler ce soir…Et ?_

Ma réponse le déstabilise légèrement, il ne s'y attendait certainement pas. Je regarde la gerbe de fleurs dans les tons roses juste devant moi pour me concentrer sur autre chose que les scénarios dramatiques que mon esprit tordu, je vous l'accorde, conçoit. Après une attente pénible, Elytis repose la plume sur la table. Je réussis à ne pas me jeter sur la réponse et je la lis.

_Ça ne change en rien mes sentiments pour toi si tu en veux encore…Je t'aimerais toujours même si tu deviens laide et bête, mais ça n'arrivera sûrement jamais car pour moi tu seras toujours la plus belle et la plus douce des femmes._

Je saute pratiquement dans ses bras mais cela passe inaperçu au milieu du brouhaha. Après un copieux dessert, nous sortons hors du palais, laissant Blaise et Gin' avec leurs histoires.

On déambule dans les rues sans vraiment y prendre attention. Le lien déborde d'amour des deux côtés, nous mettant dans un état de plénitude et de sérénité très agréable. On arrive à un belvédère silencieux et désert offrant une vue féerique sur toute la ville débordante de lumière et de musique. Je m'accoude contre la balustrade, admirant le paysage. Elytis me rejoint et encercle mes épaules de ses bras. Je pose ma tête contre son torse et je me laisse bercer par les battements de son cœur que je perçois grâce à mon ouie d'elfe. Je soupire de bien-être. Les rumeurs des festivités ont diminué, le peuple se rend sur la Grand place pour les feux d'artifice qui commencera dans une dizaine de minutes.

Elytis me mordille sensuellement l'oreille tout en faisant passer une boîte noire devant moi, bien que je ne le remarque pas vraiment. Il arrête sa douce torture pour me chuchoter quelque chose d'encore meilleur au creux de l'oreille, tout en ouvrant la boîte.

-Naeloj, veux-tu m'épouser ? Murmure-t-il en dévoilant une magnifique bague dans l'écrin.

Je me retourne doucement et je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un long baiser rempli de tendresse. Mes yeux sont mouillés mais je n'y prête aucune attention.

-Oui…Oui je le veux ! Lui soufflé-je entre deux baisers.

Au loin, le premier feu d'artifices illumine la voûte céleste sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, tandis qu'il me glisse la bague, MA bague de fiançailles au doigt. Il lève ma main à ses lèvres et me fait un baisemain. Je commence à rire, rire et rire, sans pouvoir m'arrêter et sans raison apparente. Je suis véritablement heureuse pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, trop longtemps. L'homme de ma vie m'a fait la plus belle des preuves d'amour et il m'a accepté telle que je suis, sans rien demander de plus ou de moins. Elytis me souri et m'embrasse fougueusement.

-Je t'aime Naeloj

Je lui fais un sourire resplendissant et après un effort de volonté immense, j'ouvre la bouche et je lui réponds d'une voix un peu rauque et tremblante

-Je t'aime Elytis

Il me sert dans se bras et déploie ses ailes. Nous volons jusqu'à chez Matheo, survolant les habitations, et il entre dans sa chambre par la fenêtre encore ouverte. Nos baisers reprennent de plus en plus osés et amoureux. Il me questionne du regard et je hoche la tête, lui offrant ainsi ce qu'il voulait et ce que je veux. Et dans la pénombre de cette merveilleuse nuit, il m'aima tendrement jusqu'au petit matin.

Un petit baiser au creux de mon cou me réveille doucement. J'ouvre les yeux sur la vision idyllique d'Elytis penché sur moi. Il me dépose une myriade de petits bisous sur le visage et commence à me chatouiller gentiment. Après d'innombrables supplications, il cesse enfin et je peux l'embrasser dignement.

-Alors, tu as bien dormi amour ? me demande-t-il

-Oui, pour le peu que j'ai pu dormir…Souris-je

Il rougit devant l'allusion à peine cachée mais ne dit rien. Après avoir encore traînassé dans la chaleur du lit et des bras d'Elytis, je me lève et je squatte sa douche et ses vêtements, mais ça, ce n'est pas la première fois. Je me prélasse longuement sous le jet d'eau chaude pour me remettre les idées en place. Je m'enroule dans une serviette de bain moelleuse et je laisse mais cheveux encore mouillés pendre. Je tends ma main devant moi et j'admire avec béatitude mon annulaire. La bague est très simple. L'anneau est fait par deux filaments d'or blanc entrelacés et il est serti d'un petit diamant au centre. Je sors de la salle de bain et je cède ma place à Elytis. Je lui prends une de ses vieilles chemises blanches qui est trouées aux coudes et je remets mon pantalon de la veille.

Mon fiancé s'habille à son tour et nous partons déjeuner dans la cuisine de nos appartements. Nos appartements sont en fait un étage de chez Matheo, comprenant une cuisine, un salon et nos chambres séparées par un couloir, d'un côté fille, d'un côté garçon. Personne ne parle dans la cuisine, nous avons le regard perdu dans le lointain. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire… Je vais devenir une Malfoy ! Si quelqu'un me l'avait dit du temps où je n'étais qu'Harry Potter, l'orphelin dont son pire ennemi après Voldemort est Draco Malfoy, il aurait été expédié vite fait bien fait à Sante-Mangouste par mes bons soins. Il n'empêche que Line Malfoy, ça sonne bien, même très bien. Mue par une impulsion soudaine et inexpliquée, j'embrasse doucement Elytis. Je m'installe sur ses genoux et je lui bois une gorgée de café dans sa tasse avant de faire une grimace de dégoût.

-Beuark, tu fais comment pour boire cette chose immonde ?

Il rit, m'embrasse sur le bout du nez et me dit qu'il est devenu accro lorsque nos parents sont venus ici. Son regard s'est un peu voilé et il se perd dans ses souvenirs. Je sais que ça ne devait pas être drôle pour lui de ne pas savoir où je suis et de ne pas pouvoir venir me chercher, sa nature impulsive lui aurait valu pas mal d'égratignures s'il l'avait écouté et foncé dans le tas. Je me pelotonne contre lui pour lui montrer que je suis bien là maintenant et que tout est terminé pendant qu'il me caresse distraitement la tête. Nous repartons après un moment passé ainsi et nous nous installons dans le salon, à une table regorgeant de parchemin et livres de toutes sortes que nous consultons dans nos recherches sur Voldy. Aucune trace de Blaise ou Gin' nulle part mais cela ne m'inquiète pas autrement car en les connaissant, ils sont sûrement entrain de faire une grâce matinée qui tourne à la grâce après-midi.

Je continue ma lecture de son journal intime mais il ne m'apprend rien de très concret. Mes yeux croisent à cause de ma fatigue et je m'accorde une petite pause. Je n'avais certainement pas prévu de m'endormir contre le journal. Je suis réveillé par Elytis qui me secoue doucement l'épaule et me conseille d'aller dans ma chambre et de dormir un peu. Je proteste en lui disant que ce n'est rien et que je vais continuer ma lecture mais je finis par abandonner. Le lien me tiraille légèrement quand je m'éloigne de mon compagnon. Je souri en sentant la petite note inquiète qui transparaît dans ses sentiments. Dans ma chambre, Minä m'accueille avec joie. Je lui prodigue quelques caresses mais je finis vite par m'écrouler sur mon lit, endormie. Je me réveille vers cinq heures du soir après une petite sieste de quatre heures. Je me prélasse encore un peu dans mon lit et je me prends une douche pour me sortir de mon demi sommeil. Je sors de ma chambre et je vais au salon. Je change de direction lorsque des pleurs me parviennent de la chambre de la future maman. J'entre silencieusement dans sa chambre et je la trouve recroquevillée dans son lit en pleures. Je la prends dans mes bras et je la berce en doucement. Elle essuie ses larmes et me fait un pauvre sourire. Je lui demande de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle soie dans cet état. Elle perd son sourire et s'en va à la fenêtre pour observer les Fariens qui font toujours la fête.

Je ne réitère pas ma question mais je lui demande à la place si elle voudrait aller visiter les toits de l'habitation princière. Ce n'est pas la première et sûrement pas la dernière fois qu'elle me répond oui car c'est devenu l'endroit ou nous nous installons pour parler de sujets difficiles. On escalade la fenêtre de sa chambre qui, comme les nôtres, est au dernier étage et on s'installe un peu plus loin, juste sur le point culminant de la toiture. Une jambe d'un côté, une jambe de l'autre et dos contre dos, on s'installe le mieux possible pour éviter toutes chutes. Je commence par lui raconter ma merveilleuse nuit du moment à la petite déclaration d'Elytis sur la table en passant par mes premiers mots dit à haute voix depuis mon enlèvement (Je t'aime) jusqu'à la fin. Elle me félicite pour tout et admire ma bague. La rouquine m'assure que je ne louperai pas mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille, et il n'y a pas de mais et de guerre qui tienne. Elle m'exhorte de réessayer à parler correctement sans l'aide de la légilmancie et j'arrive à produire quelques sons se rapprochant vaguement à des mots. Gin' me raconte enfin la cause de son malheur lorsque le silence devient lourd.

-J'ai quitté Blaise…Comme ça, sans aucune explication n'y rien. Quand tu m'as laissé avec lui, j'avais pris la résolution de tout lui dire mais quant j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai failli et j'ai préféré fuir comme une voleuse, comme une lâche. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Line…Aide-moi s'il te plait.

Je la rassure du mieux que je peux et je lui promets de faire une petite enquête pour voir si Blaise serait prêts à lui pardonner. Elle s'allume une cigarette mais je la lui arrache des lèvres et je l'écrase contre les tuiles sans qu'elle n'ait le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation. Elle soupire résignée alors que je lui dis qu'elle ne doit pas fumer pour la santé de son petit gars qui pousse dans son ventre.

-Tu as raison, j'ai déjà perdu un des deux hommes de ma vie, alors je vais tout faire pour garder le deuxième. Me promit-elle tristement.

Après ses sages paroles, nous nous mettons en quête d'un prénom pour le bambin, chose fort peu aisée pour nos deux imaginations fertiles et nous avons rapidement une centaine de noms déjà cités. Vers minuit nous redescendons, sans se douter le moins du monde qu'une personne couchée sur son lit avec sa fenêtre ouverte avait tout entendu. Je laisse Ginny dans sa chambre et je pars dans la mienne mais finalement, je rejoins Elytis dans son lit et Morphée m'accueille, les bras grands ouverts, dans son étreinte.

Une grande prairie bordée par une lointaine forêt me fait face. Je remarque que je suis habillée différemment par rapport à mon habitude. Je porte une robe à haut col liseré d'argent faite en coton de couleur blanche ainsi qu'une coiffe de la même couleur. Elytis est à mes côtés, habillé lui aussi en Lord anglais des années mille, mille cinq cents. Nos mains s'enlacent instinctivement, ensemble pour affronter l'inconnu. Des galops de chevaux résonne dans l'immensité verte et quatre grands purs-sangs apparaissent au loin. Deux dames et deux hommes les chevauchent majestueusement. Ils arrivent à notre hauteur et nous salue après être descendu de leurs chevaux. Nous faisons de même puis ils se présentent.

Une dame dont la peu très pâle contraste énormément avec ses longs cheveux noirs à reflets changeants et ses yeux partant du violet pour finir dans les tons bleu se présente en tant que Viviane, gardienne du lac et d'excalibur. L'autre femme se dit être Rowena Serdaigle. Elle est plus petite que Viviane et semble plus fragile mais ses yeux d'ambres et son aura démontrent sa sagesse et son calme tout comme son expression douce. Un des inconnu se proclame être Merlin en personne. Sa longue barbe aux mèches grises soigneusement peigné et ses rides témoignent son expérience et sa vie riche. Le dernier est un tout jeune homme, Salazar Serpentard en personne. Quelques traits de son visage et une ou deux de ses expressions lui donne un air de famille avec Tom à seize ans.

Devant notre air méfiant, Merlin s'explique.

-Si je ne me trompe pas vous avez passé l'union physique…Souri-t-il

-En effet et si vous voulez absolument tout savoir, nous serons bientôt unis par le mariage ! Fit Elytis en montrant nos mains où les anneaux de fiançailles brillaient.

-C'est donc pour cela que vous êtes ici et nous aussi, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que le lien de compagnon qui vous relie est très fort. Il dépasse toute norme, tout comme celui entre Lady Viviane et moi ainsi que Lord Serpentard et Lady Serdaigle. Votre puissance en subit les conséquences. Elle augmente de jour en jour et sans apprentissage pour la dompter, elle vous consumera de l'intérieur. Ceci dit, nous allons vous entraîner à partir de maintenant par le biais de vos rêves. Compris ?

Il s'assure que tout est bien clair pour nous et Lady Serdaigle nous explique qu'un jour, nous devrons réellement venir dans leur temps pour tester nos capacités. Plusieurs exercices de concentration nous sont attribués dès que nous nous arrêtons de lancer divers sortilèges assez dévastateur dont le principal but est de régler la puissance envoyer dérrière afin de ne pas se fatiguer trop vite lors d'un duel par exemple. La nuit se passe très vite au côté de ses deux couples incroyablement unis et sympathiques une fois apprivoisées. Merlin ainsi que Lord Serpentard me fait un baisemain galamment et serre la main de mon fiancé. Les Ladies me disent au revoir par une petite courbette que j'imite et bientôt, tout se trouble et nous nous réveillons dans la chambre d'Elytis.

Nous nous interrogeons du regard et sans même ouvrir la bouche, nous savons que l'autre à fait exactement le même rêve. Jamais je ne me serai douté que Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard puissent être ensemble. Pour moi, Serpentard n'était que le monstre qui a enfermé un basilique dans Poudlard afin de tuer tous les écoliers de parents moldus. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je réalise l'importance capitale de cet entraînement. Nos puissances vont augmenter de plus en plus et combiner à celle de Blaise et Gin', elles viendront facilement à bout du mage noir. Le seul petit problème, on ne sait toujours pas comment s'y prendre pour tuer l'esprit intrus qui a pris le contrôle de Tom Jedusor.

Je file à la douche comme chaque matin mais une très bonne et surprenante compagnie qui a sûrement pensé qu'il me fallait de l'aide pour me laver m'y rejoint. (NDA : Les imaginations fertiles iront imaginer la suite seules dans leur lit le soir pigé ?lol) Après ce petit intermède, on reprend la routine habituelle, en tout cas pour Elytis. Manger, faire des recherches, manger, entraînements avec soit Astyan soit Mighioj, manger, dodo avec entraînement. J'y inclus pour moi le soutien moral auprès de Ginny et imiter Sherlock Holmes avec Blaise. Celui-ci d'ailleurs n'a pas l'air de comprendre les raisons qui ont poussé sa douce à le quitter. C'est donc après une autre après-midi de recherches infructueuses sauf pour une conclusion, il n'existe PAS de sort qui peut détruire une âme sans toucher le posséder, que je vais subtilement m'asseoir à côté de Blaise dans l'arrière cour de chez Matheo et qui ressemble beaucoup à un jardin japonais.

Il ne relève pas la tête à mon arrivée et continue de regarder un point fixe au loin. Il sait que je suis là. Comme toujours depuis plus d'une semaine, ses yeux sont rougis par les pleurs et ses habits toujours indigo.

-Penses-tu que Ginny a un autre homme dans sa vie ? Me demande-t-il

-Non, je peux te l'assurer !

-Tu mens ! je vous ai entendu l'autre soir ! «J'ai déjà perdu un des deux hommes de ma vie » et blabla ! singe-t-il

Je lui jure que ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit mais rien ne lui fait entendre raison. A bout de patience, je lui hurle d'aller demander franchement à Gin' ce qui ne va pas et d'assumer sous peine de subir ma colère et je m'envole jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon qui est, hélas pour moi, fermée. Je passe finalement par celle de la cuisine et, gourmande comme je suis, je me fait un chocolat chaud débordant de mousse. Je savoure longuement ce breuvage onctueux qui fait totalement disparaître la morsure du froid déjà bien présent en ce dix-neuf octobre. Ginny entre à son tour dans la cuisine et prends le reste de chocolat. Un bruit de pas se rapproche dans le couloir qui donne sur les chambres et la fait fuir par la porte menant au salon. C'est évidemment Blaise qui entre à sa suite et, bien décidé à appliquer mon conseil, me demande par où Ginny est partie. Je lui indique la porte en face de lui et je les laisse à leur course poursuite, ma tasse fumante dans la main. Je me déplace jusqu'au salon et je me laisse tomber dans un pouf. Je pose ma tasse sur la table et je fais venir le petit carnet de Jedusor jusqu'à moi.

_Sept mai 1979_

_J'ai finalement compris que quelqu'un entrait dans mon esprit pour me contrôler ou me jetait l'imperium. Ma résistance est donc vaine mais je tente d'écrire le plus d'informations que j'ai pu récolter sur les desseins machiavéliques de cette personne. Par différent rituel, je sais qu'il s'est approprié ou qu'il va s'approprier des pouvoirs d'un Dovaemir, démon inférieur de l'enfer. Des re…_

Je prends quelques notes sur un parchemin et je passe au jour suivant vu que l'écriture s'arrête mystérieusement à cet endroit.

_Vingt trois mai 1979_

_La personne qui me possède s'est enfin révélée à moi lors d'un petit duel mental. Je sais que c'est un mage noir d'Angleterre aux yeux rouges qui n'a plus de véritable corps. J'espère pouvoir trouver son nom._

_Premier juin 1979_

_Le mage noir qui sévit à travers moi commence à gagner un nombre important de fidèles fanatiques et gagne de plus en plus d'influence sur moi. Les moments où je redeviens moi-même sont consacrés à ce journal afin que le possesseur puisse tuer cet assassin et me sauver._

_Quinze novembre 1979_

_Il perpétue ses massacres dans toutes l'Angleterre et plus aucune personne n'ose prononcer son nom. Tous m'appellent, enfin l'appellent mon seigneur pour ses fidèles et Vous-savez-qui par ces ennemis. Ridicule !_

_Vingt-deux décembre 1980_

_J'ai appris par l'intermédiaire de son fidèles le plus important qu'il va tenter de s'approprier bien des pouvoirs : Elfes, Vampire, Ange, Fée, des sortes de reptiles et même Détraqueur. Je ne sais pas comme cela est possible, mais visiblement ça l'est. _

_Vingt-six décembre 1980_

_J'ai enfin son nom ! C'est Octavius Grindewald ! Je te le donne à toi, prisonnière de ses cachots parce que tu es bonne et je suis sûr que tu me sauveras. Au revoir…_

J'hoche la tête en me promettant à moi-même de tout faire pour le sauver. Mon cœur semble éclater dans ma poitrine et je m'évanouis brusquement. Je reprends conscience lentement dans ma chambre. A côté de moi, Elytis se réveille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici alors que je ne me souviens d'être dans le salon. Ginny et Blaise entrent dans la chambre pour voir si nous allons bien. Ils m'ont trouvée gisant inconsciente et m'avait transportée dans ma chambre puis Matheo était arrivé avec Elytis inconscient. Ils nous avaient réunis et avaient attendu notre réveil pour comprendre. Je pense à Lady Serdaigle qui nous avait expliqué que nous ne pouvons plus vivre loin de l'autre et si nous sommes trop loin l'un de l'autre, nous risquons de ne pas le supporter. Elytis perçoit ma pensée et explique brièvement que c'est à parce que nous étions trop loin de l'autre et que le lien de compagnon ne la pas supporter sans mentionner nos entraînements particuliers. Rassuré, Blaise tire la future maman par le bras pour des explications. J'embrasse mon fiancé et nous voila vite partis dans notre univers jusqu'au septième ciel.

Le lendemain, Matheo nous convoque dans la salle de réunion du conseil des neufs qui ne sont pas présents. Après les cordialités d'usage, il va droit au but.

-Vous devez rentrer dans votre temps, aujourd'hui, nous sommes le trente et un octobre !

On est tous d'accord et pendant que mon grand-père explique qu'une porte vers le monde humain s'est formée dans la clairière aux portes, je remarque la main de Blaise posée sur le ventre de sa douce. Contente pour eux, je me concentre sur le discours du roi, le sourire aux lèvres. Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi ce passage est apparu mais je suis d'accord de le prendre sans histoire. Nous faisons vite nos valises et, ne voulant pas de au revoir larmoyant, nous n'avertissons personne de notre départ. Minä n'a pas voulu rester seule chez les Fariens et m'accompagne tout en cabriolant de-ci de-là. Ladite clairière est assez banale hormis les dizaines de portes la bordant de tous côtés. On trouve celle des humains et on embrasse tour à tour mon grand-père.

Celui-ci nous ouvre la porte et nous entrons dans une sorte de tube de toutes les couleurs. Nous sommes comme aspirés en avant et nous arrivons finalement devant une autre porte que j'ouvre. On tombe tous à la renverse en formant un grand tas de jambes et de bras entremêlés. Je repousse Gin' qui est sur moi et je me lève suivis par Blaise et Elytis. Par quelques phrases en cornëj, langue runique, Elytis nous fait retrouver nos anciennes apparences vu que nous nous sommes développé pendant ces deux dernières années. On sort de la forêt interdite en prenant bien soin de mémoriser le trajet jusqu'à la porte elfique et nous nous dirigeons vers le château.

-Hé ! Vous n'avez pas oublié que ce soir il y a le bal d'Halloween j'espère… Se réjouit la rousse

Je grommelle silencieusement car je ne pourrais pas y aller avec mon fiancé, quel comble. Je perçoit les pensée d'Elytis, comme toujours lorsqu'un de nous deux pensons assez fort et je vois sa réunion de préfet du tout début de l'année, dans le train. Granger explique qu'il y aura quatre bals et que nous sommes autorisés à inviter des personnes de l'extérieur. Elytis murmure distinctement un « Merci Granger » et nous partons à la salle sur demande. Là-bas, on élabore un plan pour avoir une entrée légèrement fracassante. Le problème des apparences ne se pose pas car c'est sensé être un bal costumé donc on peut se déguiser en nous-même. Une seule chose me perturbe légèrement, c'est Sevy. Il me verra et comprendra sûrement que je suis son calice mais je ne sais pas sa réaction et ça m'inquiète un peu. On se décide finalement à arrivé une heure en retard mais paré de nos plus beau atout. Pauvres élèves, ils vont bavés de nous voir ainsi. Elytis va vite prévenir un préfet qu'il amène quelqu'un qui ne vient pas de Poudlard ici pendant que Ginny et moi allons dans la chambre de celle-ci pour se préparer et accessoirement pour qu'elle me raconte tout ce qui s'est passé avec Blaise.

Rien de très formidable à part qu'il a accepté le gosse et qu'il lui a demandé s'ils pouvaient s'afficher en public maintenant. Après quelques détails, on commence à se préparer. Faisant fi des convenances, on met les deux des jupes à ras des fesses, à volant pour Gin' en cuir pour moi, avec une chemise blanche trop petite, munie de flammes noires sur un côtés, nouée autour de ma taille dévoilant mon nombril tandis que Miss Weasley penche plutôt pour un t-shirt cache-cœur pourpre à manche mi longue qui tombent depuis ses coudes en une cascades de dentelles. Il en est d'ailleurs bordé de tous côtés et même son décolleté pigeonnant qui fera bavé bien des gens en est pourvu. Question maquillage, Je ne fais aucune autre fantaisie que me peindre les ongles en noirs et mon trait de crayon habituel. Je fais un chignon bas avec des boucles anglaises qui tombent partout et je chausse des sandales à talon aiguille noire parsemé de petits diamants qui étincellent. Je ne libère que mes gênes elfes et fées parce qu'avec mes ailes, Severus saura tout de suite qui je suis et je préfèrerai éviter l'esclandre dans la Grande Salle.

Les garçons sont très classes mais aussi provocants que nous. Blaise s'accorde assez bien avec sa douce vu qu'il a un pantalon noir (pour changer) et une chemise bordeau ouverte avec une cravate noir dénoué pendant lamentablement autour de son cou lui conférant un style de mauvais garçon. Elytis a surpris mes pensées lorsque je me regardais dans le miroir et s'est habillé comme moi, avec l'équivalent mais pour homme. Vu que nous sommes très en avance et que nous avons encore trois bonnes heures devant nous, Gin' et Blaise tente de trouver un nom pour Zabini Junior et moi je m'exerce à parler normalement car tout le monde me reconnaîtra si je parle par la légilmancie car c'est ma voix de Harry qui résonne dans leur tête. Finalement, j'arrive de nouveau très rapidement à parler car le déblocage s'est déjà produit et comme le temps passe très lentement, je me lance dans une bataille de chatouille contre mon fiancé en lui hurlant, pardon, en faisant démonstration de mes capacités vocales qu'il n'a pas le droit de me piquer mes idées en regardant mes pensées.

Huit heures sonnent enfin et nous nous mettons en route pour le bal. On arrive pile au bon moment car la musique commence après le discours du vieux fou qui, heureusement pour lui, doit partir pour régler une affaire importante avec Cretinus Fudge. Une valse plane dans l'air. Ça, c'est pour moi et Elytis. On entre le plus discrètement possible et on s'élance sur la piste de danse encore déserte. Mon cavalier me porte et s'envole dans les airs. On valse, on rit et on s'embrasse sous les expressions ébahies. La musique cesse et je crie aux musiciens un seul mot pour parfaire l'entrée des futurs parents

-Salsa !

Les musiciens ont compris le message et commencent une reprise d'un morceau sorcier que je connais par cœur tellement je l'ai entendue. Elytis me repose au sol et je me précipite au devant de la scène après mettre lancé un sonorus. Je remplace la chanteuse pendant que la rouquine et le brun enflamment la scène. Elytis se colle à moi par derrière et on commence à danser sensuellement. On s'éclate comme des petits fous en voyant les têtes des élèves de Poudlard, célibataires ou pas, qui nous regarde comme si nous étions des dieux vivants. J'annule le sort d'amplification de voix et je commence à danser fougueusement. Les deux couples en parfaites osmoses, exécutant les mêmes mouvements en même temps, grâce au lien pour les garçons, grâce à un langage codé constitué de gestes pour moi et Gin'. Je me retrouve à danser avec Blaise et il me renverse brusquement à cinq centimètres du sol avant de me relever et de continuer à danser et d'effectuer un nouvel « échange » de partenaires avec Elytis. La chanson s'arrête enfin et on se dirige presque en courant jusqu'à la table regorgeant de rafraîchissements. Gin' râle car les boissons ne sont pas alcoolisées mais sirote avec joie une bonne bièrre-au-beurre. Un trouble-fête, j'ai nommé Ronnie Weasley, vient perturber ce moment de soulagements après une danse assez mouvementée diront nous.

-Ginny ! Arrête d'embrasser ce….ce sale mangemort et va t'habiller convenablement !

-Parce que tu crois que je vais t'obéir sagement Ron ? se moque la concernée avant d'embrasser indécemment Blaise

-Je suis ton grand frère, tu dois me respecter ! Et en plus tu sors avec l'autre, Potter !

Je m'écroule dans les bras d'Elytis, prise d'un fou-rire que je tente sans grand succès de dissimuler en faisant croire à une quinte de toux, sous les sourires moqueur des trois autres.

-Qu'est ce que t'as à rigoler toi ? Fulmine Ronald

-Excuse-moi, je n'ai jamais entendu autant de bêtise en une seule phrase. Même venant de toi, Ronnie ! Explosé-je, incapable de me retenir encore.

Je crois que cet imbécile de Ron n'a pas dû comprendre ma phrase mais au moins, il s'en va, humilié. Mon fou rire éteint, Blaise s'applique à bailler consciencieusement et déclare qu'il n'y a aucune ambiance comparé au mariage d'Atryu et Luthien. Gin' approuve et Elytis répond avec un regard mauvais si, il lance un sort avec sa baguette et une musique entraînante couvre la musique de fond, il veut danser ça en parient qu'il ne va pas le faire. Blaise tient le pari mais en contrepartie, nous aussi nous devrons danser dessus. Mon cavalier est trop têtu pour penser qu'il va le faire et serre la main du brun.

-Adieu Line, on a été des bonnes amies toutes les deux, je tenais à te dire que…je t'ai toujours aimée ! Sanglote faussement Ginny en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi ! Mais il a fallu que ces deux-là soient obtus, buhuhu ! Notre vengeance sera terrible ! Adieu ! Répondis-je en désignant les deux coupables pendant que la rousse se faisait emmener par Blaise sur la piste de danse.

Peut-être que vous vous demander ce qu'il y a de si terrible dans cette danse, hé bien c'est simple, c'est la danse traditionnelle elfique et elle est parsemée de sauts périlleux et d'autres choses du même style, je vous laisse imaginer… Hélas, pendant que je tente de me suicider en tapant ma tête contre le mur, les deux danseurs exécutent parfaitement la danse et nous cèdent leurs places. Après ce très petit exercice physique, on reste calme pendant un long moment dans notre coin acceptant de-ci de-là les invitations pour une danse. J'ai dansé avec beaucoup de monde, Crivey, Zacharias Smith, deux Poufsouffles et trois Serpentard mais rien n'équivaut à la personne qui se tient maintenant devant moi, Severus Rogue.

-Miss, voulez-vous bien danser ? Me demande-t-il en me tendant la main.

J'accepte volontiers et je lui saisis la main pour me relever de ma chaise et nous entamons une petite valse tranquille un peu à l'écart de la piste de danse bondée de monde. Je ferme le plus possible mon esprit car on n'est jamais à l'abri face à ce Serpentard mais aussi à l'autre qui est blond, devinez de qui je parle, pour ne pas qu'il puisse saisir une ou deux de mes pensées sur Sev' car je n'ai aucune envie qu'il sache que Sevy est mon linien. Celui-ci est beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude et je devine son envie de sang. Il ne sait par où commencer et se cache derrière son masque impassible, menant la danse d'une main de maître. Finalement, il se jette à l'eau sans pour autant se mouiller.

-Votre visage m'est familier Miss, nous serions-nous déjà rencontré ?

-Effectivement…Et je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas crier au scandale ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, personne ne sait quoique ce soit de ce qui s'est passé entre nous ! Recommandé-je.

Je laisse mes ailes transparaître dans mon dos et que j'incline ma tête pour dévoiler deux minuscules cicatrices dans mon cou. Je lui promets que je lui expliquerai tout demain soir, neuf heures, dans sa salle de classe mais je lui demande surtout deux choses qui ont une importance capitale pour moi, qu'il ne me déteste pas et qu'il agira normalement.

Il hoche la tête et un mince sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Je ris légèrement en lui faisant remarquer que les élèves de Poudlard vont avoir une crise cardiaque en le voyant sourire. Il m'imite rapidement et bientôt tout le monde c'est tu dans la salle pour laisser résonner nos rires. Gin', pas le moins du monde discrète, déclare que j'ai toujours eu un don pour faire rire Severus. La valse se termine et mon fiancé me prend dans ses bras et je pose ma tête contre son torse, fatiguée mais plus heureuse que jamais. Valse après valse, nous restons comme cela, se laissant bercer par la musique. Blaise a fait décamper les musiciens et s'est installé tranquillement au piano depuis un bon moment. Il commence à jouer ma chanson et celle d'Elytis, celle que ma mère m'a apprise qui lui vient de sa mère et ainsi de suite, histoire d'amour véritablement passionnante. Les yeux dans les yeux, nous commençons à chanter les paroles que nous avons transposées en elfique.

Vers minuit, ce cher Dumbledore revient contrôler si tout va bien dans la salle et est accueilli par une salle silencieuse et sombre d'où deux voix s'élèvent dans un chant féerique. L'elfique et son effet hypnotique sur les humains. Les couples envahissent la piste de danse rapidement et nous voila au centre d'un cercle de danseur avec la seule lumière, excepté les citrouilles, braquée sur nous. La chanson se termine, laissant place à un instant très particulier planer dans la salle.

- Hum, hum…

- Ah ! Vous m'avez fait peur Monsieur le directeur, j'ai crû que Miss Ombrage était revenue nous hanter. S'exclame Ginny, une main sur le cœur et un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.

- Assurément non Miss Weasley ! A qui ai-je l'honneur Miss ? Répond Dumby d'un ton enjôleur.

Il veut sûrement me faire rejoindre sa cause parce que Macgonagall n'est plus assez vigoureuse pour lui faire office de bouclier, première raison et deuxième, vu le sourire appréciateur qu'il pose sur moi et qui rend très jaloux mon Velaa de futur mari, je pense savoir que je lui plais. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour avoir des prétendants pareils moi, comme si Voldy ça ne suffisait pas!

- Si vous avez à l'appeler, c'est Madame Malfoy. Déclare Elytis, glacialement.

Je lui donne un baiser et il m'enlace. Dans la salle, personne n'est étonné vu qu'ils ont tous remarqué que nous étions très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes à nouveau repartis dans notre monde. Je lui demande télépathiquement s'il est jaloux et il secoue la tête, faussement outré. Il pose un bisou sur le bout de mon nez et nous nous élevons dans les airs d'un battement d'ailes. Je rends l'étendard des Serpentards résistant par un sort informulé et je m'assieds dessus. Je décide de raconter à tout le monde une histoire vraie et triste, celle de Tom Jedusor.

- Je vais vous raconter une histoire professeur et même si vous en connaissez une grande partie, notez bien tous les détails :

« Il était une fois Tom Jedusor, c'était un petit garçon de sang mêlé. Sa mère, Leila Serpentard était tombée amoureuse de Jedusor senior, un moldus, et ils s'étaient mariés. Seulement voila, alors que la pauvre Leila venait d'accoucher d'un très beau garçon, elle sentit sa vie partir et révéla à son mari moldu qu'elle était une sorcière et que leur fils le serait sûrement aussi. Le père, horrifié, abandonna son fils qui fut recueilli dans un orphelinat moldu. Les responsables de l'établissement le maltraitaient dès que la magie accidentelle de Tom se manifestait. A ses onze ans, la lettre de Poudlard arriva et pour Tom, c'était le glas de la fin de ses cauchemars.

Pourtant, rien de cela ne fut juste. Il atterrit à Serpentard pour ses ambitions et pour son sang mais là-bas, il devient rapidement le souffre-douleur de ses camarades d'écoles qui ne toléraient pas la présence d'un sang impur à leur table. Partout où il allait, il devait essuyer les coups et les moqueries de ses camarades. Les Gryffondors, Serdaigle et Poufsouffles n'étaient pas en reste, c'était un Serpentard, faible certes, mais un Serpentard tout de même. Tom se renferma sur lui-même et voulu se venger. Il fugua de son orphelinat l'été avant sa sixième et partit pour devenir puissant et occuper une place importante de la communauté magique afin de prouver à tout le monde qu'il devait être respecté. Au cours de son voyage, un esprit malveillant commença à attaquer son esprit pour le posséder. C'est ainsi qu'en septième année, il ouvrit la chambre des secrets sans en avoir conscience comme c'est arrivé à Ginny, possédée par la même personne mais sauvée à temps par Harry Potter. Le basilique enfermé à l'intérieur par un des descendants de Lord Serpentard fit son office et tua même une élève qui hante d'ailleurs l'école. La victime fut cette pauvre Mimi Geignarde.

Le directeur de Poudlard, M. Dippet dû envisager la fermeture de l'école et en fit part aux élèves. Tom, horrifié de devoir retourner à l'orphelinat, tenta vainement de trouver le coupable. Un jour, il surprit Rubeus Hagrid entrain de parler à quelqu'un dans son placard. Il aperçu alors un horrible monstre, une araignée géante terrifiante et crût que c'était cette bête qui attaquait les élèves. Il raconta donc à M. Dippet tout ce qu'il savait sous les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore, professeur de métamorphose à l'époque. Celui-ci était sûr de la culpabilité de Tom et le surveilla de près. Quant à Hagrid, sa passion pour les bêtes plus ou moins dangereuses lui valu de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard en troisième année et un envoyé du ministère lui cassa sa baguette. L'esprit possédant Tom comprit qu'il valait mieux rester tranquille jusqu'à la sortie de Poudlard de Tom. Celui-ci partit visiter différent pays et appris différente culture et rapport avec la magie. Dans son journal intime, il raconte avoir des passages noirs dans sa mémoire. Il pouvait être tranquillement entrain de boire et se retrouver sans savoir comment trois heures pus tard dans un endroit inconnu. Il comprit finalement que quelqu'un agissait à travers lui et consacrait tout les moments où il était conscient à l'écriture de son journal. Parfois, il se retrouvait devant des cadavres de moldus et il changeait de pays, écoeuré par ce qu'il avait fait sans le savoir. Dîtes-moi professeur, comment avez-vous tué Grindwald ? Avec une épée, comme tout le monde le sait, mais vous ne l'avez pas tué, vous l'avez privé d'enveloppe corporelle.

Au cours de différents duels mentaux, Tom appris le nom de son possesseur, Octavius Grindwald. Celui-ci commençait à rassembler nombre de fidèles de part et d'autres de l'Angleterre, des gens sans morale et principes qui tuaient en son nom en se faisant appeler mangemorts. Au cours de l'année 1980, Voldemort, car c'est bien lui, attaqua le ministère ayant pour but de tuer le ministre de la magie. Il échoua grâce à l'intervention de deux elfes, d'un homme phoenix et d'une dryade. Pendant qu'un des elfes et les deux autres s'occupaient des mangemorts, l'elfe femme s'en pris au seigneur des ténèbres et l'affubla d'un superbe costume. (Blaise affiche en grand la désormais célèbre photo, rires dans la salle) Humilié, Voldemort se retira de la bataille. Hélas pour la jeune guerrière, il l'avait observé et avait une idée machiavélique derrière la tête. Il frappa Poudlard le Noël de cette même année et l'enleva. Ces trois amis tentèrent de la sauver sans grand succès et se réfugièrent dans un monde parallèle, celui des elfes pour trouver de l'aide. Pendant sa captivité, la jeune elfe eu droit à diverses tortures mais elle pu aussi apercevoir le véritable Tom, l'ombre d'une seconde. Celui-ci réussit à lui donner son journal intime pour qu'elle trouve un moyen de le sauver.

Ses trois amis réussirent à trouver un moyen après six mois de recherches et la firent transplanner à l'intérieur de Poudlard avec l'aider d'autres personnes. Un petit épisode peu glorieux prend place ici alors je ne dirai rien pour ne pas compromettre une célébrité d'Angleterre. Les quatre amis repartirent dans le monde des elfes après avoir effacées les mémoires des habitants de Poudlard. Voldemort consacra énormément de temps à la retrouver sans succès, elle s'était volatilisée. Il abandonna et la suite de l'histoire vous la connaissez, je crois. Harry Potter l'a vaincu et ne sait toujours pas comment. Et cetera… »

Le silence succède à mes paroles, je crois avoir réussi à ébranler les mentalités. Une voix claire s'élève dans la salle qui me demande quels ont été les plans pour la guerrière elfe. Le sourire las aux lèvres, je réponds la vérité vraie.

-Voldemort voulait un héritier avec une femme puissante, elle était puissante mais certainement pas consentante, elle le haïssait encore plus que Dumbledore et comme elle aurait pu tuer le directeur avec joie, imagine sa haine pour Voldy !

-Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Demande le directeur, craignant maintenant cette femme qui apparemment avait compris toutes ces manigances.

-Vous voulez une autre histoire, alors je vais vous la conter mais avant, laissez-moi deux petites minutes.

Je demande par l'esprit à Elytis, Blaise et Ginny si je peux raconter mon histoire et les mentionner dedans. Ils hochent la tête et, devant un public pendu à mes lèvres, j'interroge la fille qui m'a posé sa question tout à l'heure et qui se trouve être Granger.

-Connais-tu l'histoire d'Harry Potter Granger ?

-Evidemment, Harry Potter est orphelin depuis qu'il a un an, ses parents ont été tués par vous-savez-qui juste avant que celui-ci ne lui jette un avada qui ricochera sur le front d'Harry et lui laissera qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a été terrassé par son propre sort et réduit à l'état d'esprit. Harry a été envoyé chez sa tante et son oncle et vécu là-bas jusqu'à ces onze ans. Pendant sa première année, il…

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé sa vie écrite dans les livres, mais la vraie ! Tu as osé te considérer comme sa meilleure amie pendant cinq ans et tu ne sais pas son histoire, bravo ! Moi je vais vous la raconter et dans les moindres détails.

Je suis interrompue par l'arrivée fracassante d'un Auror totalement terrifié et qui hurle qu'une centaine détraqueurs ont envahi le parc mené par le même nombre de mangemorts et qu'une dizaine de trolls Berserk adultes sont déjà rentrés dans le château. Les cris hystériques des élèves résonnent dans la Grande Salle. Avec un soupir résigné, je me lance un sonorus et je hurle pour demander le silence. Quand je l'ai obtenu, je donne mes directives et les élèves m'obéissent sans broncher. Les premières années, deuxièmes et troisième aussi, se faufilent dans une pièce attenante. Les autres degrés protègent la porte avec quelques professeurs. Les autres forment une ligne de combats derrière moi, la rousse, Blaise et Elytis. Severus se joint à nous sous sa forme de vampire et d'un geste de la main, je transforme toutes les tenues de soirées en tenues de combat. Notre groupe hétéroclite se prépare gentiment. Je sors mon « bébé » et les autres m'imite avec leur carabine, revolver et autre.

Deux premiers trolls enfoncent la porte de la salle avec leur massue. Mon doigt joue sur la détente et je massacre le premier troll avec Ginny pendant que les hommes se chargent du deuxième. On a juste le temps de se marrer un bon coup que trois autres arrivent. Très vite, ils sont tous morts sous nos coups.

-ça fait du bien de se dérouiller, ça faisait longtemps que je ne mettais plus amusé comme ça ! Rit Gin' sous les yeux interloqués des professeurs et de son frère qui ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé avec elle.

Le silence revient, l'attente des prochains assaillants opprime les cœurs. Un froid vicieux s'insinue dans mon cœur et la première fois où Voldemort m'a touché défile inlassablement devant mes yeux. Je tente de combattre ce souvenir mais les larmes ruissèlent déjà sur mon visage. Je m'évanouis à moitié dans les bras d'Elytis lorsque tout les passages de ma vie les plus noirs passent dans ma mémoire sans que je puisse les arrêter. Elytis m'embrasse doucement pour me faire reprendre pied dans la réalité. Je m'accroche désespérément à lui en me remémorant sa demande en mariage, toutes les fois ou nous n'avons fais qu'un, mes parents, Matheo et le conseil des neufs. J'arrive à étouffer mes mauvais souvenirs et j'attends stoïquement avec les autres que les détraqueurs arrivent. Les minutes passent lentement et enfin, les créatures maléfiques arrivent au fond du couloir. Je tends ma main droit devant moi et je lance mon patronus. Il a changé. Le cerf est toujours là et est chevauché par ma mère un ange (Elytis) plus grand que normal se tient fièrement à côté du cerf. Un loup (Blaise) est de l'autre côté de l'ange. Sur l'épaule du loup se tient un aigle royal (Ginny). Contente de mon patronus, je caresse distraitement cornedrue avant de les envoyer sur les détraqueurs. Ginny lance son patronus un phoenix représentant blaise avec un poulain et une licorne pour moi et mon fiancé. Le même phénomène se reproduit pour Blaise et Elytis même si pour lui, ses parents sont aussi présents. Severus et la ligne de protection derrière moi lance leur patronus mais ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel à part pour Severus car le sien est Meren, autrement dit moi sous une de mes formes animagus, en tigre.

Les détraqueurs sont repoussés sans faire de percer dans nos rangs. Ils fuient comme des lâches et les mangemorts entrent. D'un sort informulé, je fais apparaître mon arc et je bande une flèche, prête à les recevoir comme il se doit. Les flèches sifflent vers les mangemorts à une vitesse étonnante et traversent leurs malheureux boucliers avant de se ficher dans leur cible. A côté de moi, Ginny murmure que c'est pas mal comme arme un arc. Je souri et je bande cette fois trois flèches qui toucheront les premiers mangemorts de la deuxième vague, ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de projectiles. La ligne de professeurs et dix Aurors protégeant l'école s'avance et ensemble nous les mettons hors combat. C'était très bien jusqu'à ce que les quatre vingt mangemorts restant arrivent en même temps dans la Grande Salle. Le sang gicle de leur côté, mais du nôtre, les gens tombent. Petit à petit, nous perdons du terrain et seul Flitwick, Sinistra, Severus, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Blaise, Gin', Elytis et moi ainsi que les élèves bien que quelques uns soient tombés sont encore en état de combattre. Le moral des troupes faiblit mais il remonte légèrement lorsque Gin' hurle notre cri de guerre (YATTAAAAA !) et se lance dans un groupe d'hommes masqués, tourbillonnant et laissant dans son sillage des hommes mourants grâce à ses deux poignards.

Environ trente mangemorts sont tombés de ce troisième assaut pourtant notre vigilance ne doit pas baisser. Le Lord noir arrive escorté par dix autres de ses lèches bottes personnel. Il pense visiblement que la victoire est sienne sinon il ne se serait pas montré. Ginny me demande si je veux bien aller l'énerver avec elle juste pour rigoler un bon coup. Toujours partante pour me fendre la poire au dépend de se cher Voldy, je la suis de suite. On demande aux garçons de s'occuper des mangemorts et on s'avance en roulant les hanches jusqu'à notre cible. Je maintiens un bouclier assez puissant autour de nous pendant que Gin' conjure deux chaises, un journal sorcière hebdo et un service à thé. Je bois ma tasse et je me rends compte qu'elle y a mis une potion qui augmente d'une fois et demie la rapidité. Je fais mon speech habituel et proposant une tasse de thé à Voldy mais il n'en veut pas. Il perce mon bouclier alors on se met en mode combat et le duel débute avec ses piques et ses sorts.

-Excuse-moi de ne plus t'appeler Tom mon vieux, mais ça te dérange si je t'appelle Octavius ?

-Petite peste, tu faisais moins la maligne quand tu étais ma prisonnière, il y a vingt ans ! Tu as trouvé mon véritable nom mais moi aussi je sais qui tu es, n'est-ce pas Harry Potter !

**Voila un chapitre de plus au compteur, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus...je tiens a remercier les lecteurs et lectrices qui me laissent des messages et je les adore car sans eux, ce chapitre vous l'auriez eu dans deux semaines car je repars ce soir, et je suis arrivé heir midi. Le prochain chapitre sera probablement publié dans deux semaines peu-être un peu plus... Je recherche un(e) certain(e) "azarielle averiale" qui m'a proposé de poster ma fic sur son site et j'aimerais bien le faire alors, si elle lit, elle peut me contacter par rewiew ou par mail à cette adresse: à dans deux semaines, Bizzzz Naeloj**


	13. Le calme après la tempête!

Le silence dans la salle est soudainement revenu. J'observe ces occupants avec un regard de défis. Nombre des mangemorts encore debout m'ont déjà « visitée » chez le Lord et cette révélation leur a causé un choc assez violent. La colère me monte au nez et grâce à un sort immobilisant la ou les personnes visées pendant un certain laps de temps, j'immobilise tous le monde, Voldy et Dumby y compris. J'inspire profondément, je ferme les yeux et je parle.

-Avant que tu arrives Voldy, j'allais raconter une histoire, mon histoire :

« Je suis née le trente et un juillet 1983 et j'ai vécu pendant plus d'une année heureuse et chérie par mes parents, James et Lily Faylü plus connu sous le nom de Potter. J'étais déjà puissante, très puissante alors que je n'avais pas encore reçu mon héritage magique. Hélas, un certain crétin du nom d'Albus Dumbledore laissa échapper un énorme mensonge lors d'un entretien d'embauche pour le poste de divination. Il s'arrangea pour glisser un puissant somnifère dans la tasse de thé de la seule candidate et attendit cinq minutes avant de réveiller cette chère Sybille et de lui faire croire qu'elle avait fait une prophétie me concernant ainsi que le seigneur des ténèbres. Il s'était aussi arrangé pour qu'un espion des mangemorts surprenne cette prophétie et rapporte un bout bien choisi à l'avance de son contenu à son maître. Le mensonge infâme avait été renforcé par l'apparition d'une nouvelle sphère dans la salle des prophéties au département des mystères. Il effaça les noms corrects, obligea un langue-de-plomb à prendre la boule et à la lui rapporter grâce à l'imperium qui annule les effets de douleur lorsqu'on touche les étagères protéger et modifia son contenu ainsi que la mémoire de toutes les personnes ayant connaissance de cette prophétie.

Il voulut ainsi me détruire ayant peur que je sois plus puissante que lui et que je devienne la nouvelle personne influente du monde sorcier britannique. Comme l'avait prévu Dumbledore, Voldemort vient en personne pour m'assassiner et du même coup mes parents. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que le sort fatal ne fonctionne pas sur moi car la véritable prophétie avait été formelle, le seigneur des ténèbres serait détruit par les quatre élus ou l'inverse, cinq ans après sa renaissance. Lorsqu'il s'est pris à un des élus, il fût détruit et renaquit treize ans plus tard. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai vécut dans ma famille, chez des moldus craignant la magie, des moldus me craignant. Je n'étais pas adulée à cause de cette putain de cicatrice, au contraire, mes moldus me battaient jour après jour un peu plus fort pour faire passer mon anormalité. Au courant de tout cela, Monsieur le directeur n'a absolument pas levé le petit doigt pour me sauver, ça l'arrangeait même bien pour la suite de ses petits plans machiavéliques et pitoyables. J'étais une elfe de maison pour moldus, j'étais leur catin.

A mes onze ans enfin, Hagrid vint me chercher pour m'annoncer que j'entrais à Poudlard. Il dû aussi tout m'expliquer sur le monde magique et la magie elle-même. J'étais heureuse, très heureuse, je n'étais pas vraiment anormale, il y avait d'autre personne comme moi, je n'étais pas un monstre. Personne ne sût jamais ce qui s'est passé avec mes moldus, je me contentai de porter des pulls à longues manches pour cacher mes cicatrices et très vite, j'ai trouvé le moyen d'apposer un scellé dessus pour les cacher. Il ne faudrait quand même pas que nous chers amis les sorciers sachent que leur idole n'est qu'une humaine comme tout le monde et surtout, je ne voulais pas que les journalistes se chargent de décortiquer devant tout le monde ma misérable existence. Dans le train de Poudlard, j'ai rencontré mon premier ami, Ronald Weasley. Il était si gentil avec moi que jamais je n'aurais pu me douter qu'il avait été enrôlé par Dumbledore lui-même pour devenir mon ami et m'espionner en échange d'avoir un ordre de Merlin première classe, qu'il n'a toujours pas eut d'ailleurs. Pour Hermione Granger, ce fut vite les mêmes manigances pour se faire connaître. Je devins très vite le gentil gryffondor modèle qui admire plus que tout au monde Dumbledore. Je le considérais comme mon sauveur et comme mon grand-père. Première année, ma première véritable rencontre avec Voldemort. Deuxième année, je suis officiellement devenue l'héritière de Salazar Serpentard et je tue un basilic avec l'aide d'un phoenix. Officieusement, les élèves avait bel et bien raison de dire que j'étais l'héritière de Salazar, grâce à toi Voldy. Tu m'a transmis certain de tes pouvoirs en essayant de me tuer. Puis, en troisième année, j'ai rencontré Sirius Black. Il passa d'infâme mangemort qui a vendu mes parents à Voldy à parrain affectueux voulant plus que tout que je vive. Le résultat fut qu'en cinquième année, il mourut, tué par sa propre cousine. Le même jour, Dumbledore me révéla la prophétie. Je peux vous la dire maintenant vu qu'elle est fausse et vous comprendrez comment elle a brisé ma vie depuis mes un an.

En résumé, j'étais la seule à avoir le pouvoir de tuer le seigneur des ténèbres et soit il me tuait, soit je le tuais. Comment réagiriez-vous si le choix que vous devez faire à quinze est de tuer ou de se faire tuer ? Voldy, tu savais une seule phrase de ce mensonge, « celui qui a le pouvoir de tuer le seigneur des ténèbres approche, il naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois…» Mais il y avait un défaut dans la prophétie car deux personnes étaient concernées. Neville Londubagt ou moi. Pour attirer l'attention de Voldemort sur moi, Dumby soumis les Potter au sort fidelitas et vous connaissez le reste de l'histoire. Hélas pour Dumbledore, je ne fut pas tuée comme il le désirait alors, il se dit qu'il devait faire ça lui-même et le faire passer pour un accident, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a placé chez mes moldus mais là encore, ça ne marcha pas comme il le voulait. Bref, revenons en aux vacances d'été avant ma sixième. Comme chaque année, je me faisais brutaliser mais je ne sentais plus rien. Si vous connaissez la douleur de perdre un être cher, vous comprendrez. La minute de mes seize ans fut spéciale. Je m'évanouis pour me retrouver dans un monde parallèle, celui des elfes. Devant moi, le roi, Matheo Faylü, me regardait en souriant et il me raconta toute l'histoire de mes ancêtres. J'appris ainsi qu'il était mon grand-père donc que j'étais princesse, que mon père était aussi elfe et fée mais que ces gênes étaient restées endormies. Mon père avait une demi sœur par alliance mais il la considérait comme sa véritable sœur. Ils furent envoyés en sécurité dans ce monde-ci lorsque qu'un peuple barbare attaqua le royaume elfique. Les Potter recueillirent James et les Black recueillirent sa sœur, Narcissa. Mon grand-père se garda bien de me dire qui était le mystérieux cousin que j'avais. Sa promesse était que je le retrouve à Poudlard et c'est ce qui s'est fait, dans le train.

Lorsque Draco et moi nous nous sommes évanouis, c'était pour nous réveiller dans un drôle d'endroit avec une porte. Nous traversâmes la porte qui portait le nom de chambre des souvenirs et tout mes souvenirs d'enfance malheureuse furent montrés à Drac'. Il a vu comment j'étais mal nourrie, comment je me faisais frapper et fouetter avec une ceinture, parfois même avec un couteau. Il a vu comment j'ai été salie par un oncle ivre, il m'a vue telle que je suis réellement. A mon tour, je vis son enfance. C'est là que j'ai pu remarquer que Lucius n'était pas dans son état normal. On s'est réveillé à l'infirmerie avec nos apparences d'elfes. On a fait jurer à l'infirmière de ne jamais rien dire à personne nos apparences et notre histoire et elle l'a fait. Le soir même, alors que j'étais dans la salle de gryffondor, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon grand-père qui m'expliquait en deux temps trois mouvements les particularités du dôme qui nous a entouré pendant que nous étions dans les vapes. Il ne laissait passer que les personnes ayant de bonnes intentions pour nous et seulement Ginny, Blaise et l'infirmière purent passer. Mes deux meilleurs amis ne l'étaient plus dès ce moment là et Dumbledore pouvait toujours aller se faire voir. Avec Gin', nous sommes allés à la salle sur demande et nous avons été rejoint par Draco et Blaise. Et nous avons tout raconté. Matheo est apparu là-bas sous forme d'esprit. Il nous a expliqué que nous partirons au pays des elfes pour nous entraîner à combattre Voldemort et pour recevoir notre héritage. En attendant notre départ, Gin et moi faisions semblant d'être ensemble pour pouvoir s'absenter sans que quelqu'un trouve cela louche et nous allions voir Blaise et Draco dans la salle sur demande. Ensuite, il y a eut l'affaire Malfoy que vous connaissez et nous avons enfin pu être ensemble sans qu'il y aie trop de problèmes. Pourtant, suite à des attaques répétés des camarades de dortoir nous considérant comme des traîtres, nous nous sommes exilés dans la salle sur demande transformé en appartement. La nuit, Voldemort m'envoyait tous ces meurtres et tortures en images par ma cicatrice. Parfois je le voyais et il me parlait en me montrant les visages remplis d'horreur de Ginny, Blaise et Draco totalement mutilés. Il les torturait devant moi en me promettant de le faire si je ne le rejoignais pas et il me disait que je n'étais qu'une promesse de mort pour mes proches. Un jour, ne résistant plus, (NDA : Line ferme les yeux et dit d'une voix implacable comme lorsqu'elle a raconté son calvaire chez son oncle) j'ai fait une tentative de suicide qui a échoué grâce à Draco. Cet accident a été dissimulé a tous et mon séjour à l'infirmerie

Nous sommes partis il y a deux ans pour nous et une seule journée pour vous. Nous avons passé une année en Fariendil, pays des elfes ou je pouvais enfin être moi-même. Là-bas, mes cicatrices étaient visibles mais cette fois, soignées. C'est là-bas aussi que je suis devenue une fille par mes gênes d'ange pur. En tant que fée, j'avais un compagnon pour la vie et seul lui pouvait me mettre enceinte. Une année après notre arrivée, nous sommes partis à nouveau chez les humains mais nous avons essuyé une blague de Matheo qui nous a envoyé au temps de nos parents. C'est ainsi que Gin' et moi fûmes envoyées à Serpentard ou nous fîmes la connaissance de quatre adolescents simple mais géniaux, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Severus Rogue et Lily Evans plus connue en tant que Lily Potter. Draco et Blaise furent envoyé à Gryffondor. Pendant quelques mois, rien de spéciale ne se passa excepté que James ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir un fils à Serpentard et n'arrêtait pas de m'insulter. Un jour, Voldy eut la brillante idée d'attaquer le ministère. Il eut droit à un cuisant échec et à une humiliation publique en se faisant transformer en lapin Playboy par moi. C'est à ce moment seulement que James remarqua que je n'étais absolument pas une mangemorte en devenir. Il s'excusa et je lui pardonnai tout. Avec Draco, nous révélons enfin à Narcissa et à lui leur lien de parenté et ils en furent ravis, tout comme leurs proches, sauf Peter qui, délaissé, se promit de se venger et devint mangemort. Au bal de Noël de cette merveilleuse année, j'eu droit à un cadeau magnifique de la part de mon compagnon qui se trahit enfin et que j'aimais déjà secrètement depuis plus d'une année et demie sans avoir que c'était lui. Draco Malfoy.

On se mit ensemble mais un crétin nommé Octavius Grindwald gâcha ce moment en venant fêter Noël à sa manière en attaquant Poudlard. Il m'enleva, ayant de grand plan pour moi. J'étais puissante et j'étais une femme. Il voulait un héritier puissant pour prendre la tête de son armée si un jour il devait être tué. Alors il s'acharna sur moi pour me mettre enceinte et je ne l'étais jamais car une seule personne pouvait être le père de mes enfants, mon compagnon. Il se laissa de moi et je ne fus plus la catin de Voldemort, je fus le cadeau pour les mangemorts influents ayant réussi une mission. La plupart des mangemorts-ci présent doivent se souvenirs de moi. La poupée muette qui était chaque jour déshonoré par quatre ou cinq personnes. Petit à petit, j'ai perdu mes souvenirs et ma voix. Je devins muette et je ne me souvenais de rien sauf de ma captivité. Finalement, Voldemort commença à me torturer personnellement et voulut m'achever. Je disparus juste au bon moment alors que le sort de mort n'était plus qu'à cinq centimètres de mon visage. Draco, Blaise et Ginny ainsi que mon grand-père et d'autre personne du royaume elfique m'avait sauvé en me faisant transplanner involontairement jusqu'à eux par la puissance des éléments.

L'infirmière me prit en charge mais je déployais beaucoup de magie pour retrouver mon compagnon. Avant que Draco ne puisse la sentir, Dumbledore m'enferma dans Poudlard pour s'approprier de cette puissance à l'état brut qui sortait de moi. J'étais inconsciente pendant ce moment mais, je ne sais pas par quel miracle, Draco me retrouva. Ensemble, nous avons réussi à sortir de cette pièce blindée et enfin, nous sommes reparti chez nous, dans notre royaume après avoir effacé toutes les mémoires des habitants de Poudlard. En Fariendil, nous avons cherché mille et une manières de te tuer Octavius sans pour autant tuer Tom et nous avons presque la solution finale. Je suis fiancée à Draco et nous sommes revenus ici, pas pour aider un peuple que je hais depuis longtemps, mais pour prendre une revanche sur toi.

Maintenant, j'espère juste qu'une personne ne me détestera pas. Je sais qu'il comprendra que c'est à lui que je parle. Je te dis donc que tu es quelqu'un de formidable et que si tu décides de me haïr, ce que je peux comprendre, sache que je te considèrerais toujours comme le grand frère que j'aurais aimé avoir durant toute ma vie. Le lien que nous partageons ne peut se briser mais l'amitié oui, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi. »

Je fais un petit geste de la main après mes excuses faîtes à Severus et le sort d'immobilité est levé. Je me jette sur Voldemort avec rage et je me bats contre lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Les larmes brouillent ma vue mais je ne me déconcentre pas pour autant. Je dois aussi éviter les sorts d'oubli que me lance Dumbledore car il n'a visiblement pas aimé que je raconte toutes ses machinations pitoyables qui m'ont enlevé mon enfance. Les doloris de Voldy se suivent à une vitesse ahurissante et j'essaye avec peine de les éviter. Malheureusement, tenir le rythme en étant déjà fatiguée émotionnellement et physiquement à cause du bal est quelque chose de difficile. Je me reprends en plein cœur un des sorts de douleur, m'effondrant par terre en hurlant. Il lève le sort, estimant que j'ai assez souffert mais se détrompe vite lorsque je lui envoie une riposte à laquelle il ne s'attendait sûrement pas.

-Saeva doloris ! Hurlé-je à plein poumon.

Le Lord se plie de douleur sous l'intensité du sort. Dans la salle, nombre de combattants se sont arrêtés de combattre. Les uns sont sous le choc de me voir employer se sort, surtout Blaise, Gin' et Elytis car ils savent quelle douleur je subit en faisait souffrir quelqu'un volontairement (à cause de ma nature de guérisseuse) et d'autre pour venir en aide à leur maître vénéré. Je lève le sort, incapable de puiser encore plus dans mes ressources de magie déjà vidées. Profitant de cette aubaine, Voldemort contre attaque en utilisant un des sorts contre lesquelles je ne peux rien, le charme du détraqueur.

_Vernon, une ceinture à la main, le visage violacé par la haine et l'alcool, entre dans le placard sombre dans une vision cauchemardesque. Les coups pleuvent alors que le sang se répand sur le sol. _

_Voldemort, le sourire sadique et la peau blafarde tend une main fine et caresse ma joue trempée par les larmes, provoquant un frisson de dégoût face à ce contact glacé._

_Zabini, Malefoy et Black, rictus de plaisirs sordides, regards lubriques posés sur moi, avancent dans la pièce._

Ces cinq personnes défilent devant mes yeux, chaque fois dans un souvenirs où la peur, le dégoût et le goût du sang sont présents.

PDV Elytis

_Line se laisse glisser au sol alors que les larmes ruissèlent le long de ses joues. Elle se balance d'avant en arrière, murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles. Sa souffrance est visible et je la ressent sans même que le lien me la transmette. Grâce au cour avec Merlin, Viviane, Serpentard et Serdaigle, je supporte de la voir dans cet état mais lorsque Voldy la relève en lui saisissant le menton et qu'elle à un soubresaut de peur, elle le supplie de toutes ses forces de la tuer, là et maintenant, comme il lui avait promis auparavant, je ne me retiens plus et je m'élance sur Voldemort. Il relâche Line en la jetant au sol. _

_-Hé Voldy, Je te défie en combat singulier à l'épée ! Lui annoncé-je._

_Il relève le défi et le dôme des duels -qui à une magie propre- se dresse autour de nous. Il fait quelques moulinets avec sa baguette, murmure quelque chose et une large épée noire enflammée apparaît. Je murmure rapidement « transeo » et mon épée sort de mon bras. Le duel commence. Je reconnais vite que son niveau est élevé mais je ne me démonte pas pour autant. Le duel s'éternise et, baissant légèrement mes gardes, l'épée noire entaille mon épaule la rendant invalide. D'une petite incantation en cornëj, je rends ma lame plus tranchante et lui donne le pouvoir de brûler les gens, mais hélas que pour une courte durée. Des étincelles jaillissent lorsque nos deux épées se cognent dans un bruit sourd. J'entends le professeur Mcgonagall hurler puis, subitement, se taire et j'en conclus qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde. D'un accord tacite, nous arrêtons les coups et nous nous observons en chien de faïence, étudiant le jeu de jambe de l'adversaire. _

_-Nous ne sommes plus assez mon seigneur, la bataille est perdue d'avance, il nous faut nous replier ! _

_Le cri du mangemort déconcentre mon adversaire et après une suite de mouvements divers, je l'atteins au visage. Il lâche son épée sous le coup pour se tenir le visage entre ses mains. Il ordonne à ses troupes de se replier et disparaît, enveloppé par des flammes violettes. Le dôme se disloque et je coure auprès de Line pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je l'arrache des bras d'un mangemort qui m'est inconnu et je tente de la réveiller, sans succès. Flitwick et Severus s'occupent du mangemort mais celui-ci leur donne du fil à retordre malgré sa petite taille en se débattant comme un diable en hurlant de toutes ses forces._

_-Non !Laissez-moi ! Je suis innocent ! demandez-le à Line !_

_-Tu diras ça au détraqueur quand il viendra te faire un bisou ! répond le professeur de sortilège avec hargne._

_Je n'arrive pas à saisir le reste de la conversation qui se déroule. Mes yeux se ferme, ma vue se trouble, je vois double. Mon corps s'engourdi alors qu'un froid intense se propage en moi. Je perds conscience. _

PDV Line

Le visage triomphant de Zabini s'efface de ma vision pour être remplacé par celui bienveillant et inquiet de Severus. Je me jette dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Il me soulève gentiment en passant un bras sous mes jambes pour me porter comme un bébé. Je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de secours. Il me réconforte par des mots gentils et essuie mes larmes doucement avec son pouce.

-Ils m'ont fait mal Sev', j'ai mal…

-Je sais petite fée, mais maintenant je suis là, tu es en sécurité près de moi ! affirme-t-il doucement.

Je me serre un peu plus contre lui et il ouvre un rideau d'une main tout en me gardant dans ses bras. Je remarque seulement à ce moment que j'ai été transportée à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. La plupart des lits sont occupés mais un seul attire mon attention, celui où repose un ange, mon ange, gémissant. Je demande à Severus de me poser sur le lit et il s'exécute. Je me tourne par un effort considérable vers Elytis et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'endort, calme. Je pose ma main sur son front brûlant et je murmure un charme pour baisser sa fièvre avant de m'écrouler à bout de forces à côté de lui. Ginny m'apporte une potion revitalisante et je la bois avant de m'endormir dans un sommeil profond qui durera plus de trois jours afin de recharger mes réserves magiques et récupérer physiquement tout aussi bien que mentalement tout ce que j'ai dû endurer. La dernière chose que j'aperçois est le faisceau de magie pure sortant de moi pour aller se planter dans le cœur d'Elytis.

Je reviens à moi en pleine nuit en entend des sanglots étouffés au fond de la pièce.Je me lève discrètement en essayant de ne pas déranger les dormeurs et je me dirige vers la personne recroquevillé. L'éclat de la lune l'éclaire légèrement.

-Ginny ? demandé-je, incertaine

Un autre sanglot me répond. Je lui lève la tête et je la serre contre moi. Elle pleure sur mon épaule et tente de m'expliquer d'une voix entrecoupée par ses reniflements que Blaise est dans un état grave et qu'il a été transféré à Sainte Mangouste. Je m'insurge contre les responsables de cette décision car je pense que j'aurais pu le soigner grâce à mon talent de guérisseuse mais je ne peux pas trop m'éloigner d'Elytis. Je jure à Gin' que nous allons le sauver mais qu'il faudrait juste convaincre Pomphresh de le faire à nouveau transférer ici. Elle sèche ses larmes et, contente de l'avoir réconforter, je lui demande de m'aider à soigner les autres blessés présents. Après une rapide inspection et quelques charmes de soins sur Hagrid, il se réveille en forme, sa fracture du crâne n'étant plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il me remercie et je lui ordonne d'un ton digne de Pompom de rester en observation jusqu'à demain midi. Il acquiesce et se rendort. Le prochain lit est occupé par un septième de Poufsoufle qui m'est inconnu. Je grogne en me rendant compte que sa colonne vértébrale a été déplacée et mal remise, sûrement l'œuvre de la potion Beckett, qui est la seule connue par les sorcier pour soigner la colonne mais qui, malheureusement, ne répare pas tout comme il faut et surtout lorsqu'elle est mal dosé par rapport a la blessure. Je soupire en songeant que je vais devoir préparer une potion très difficile pour réparer tout ce massacre et je transmets à Gin' le nom de la potion elfique pour qu'elle le note afin que j'aie une liste exacte de ce que je dois préparer.

Je passe au lit suivant et j'y retrouve mon ami Weasley. Son visage est à moitié brûlé par un sort noir qui empêche la cicatrisation. Je réfléchis un petit moment et je me transforme en phoenix. Je lui verse une larme sur la joue. A une vitesse ahurissante, la peau se reforme et une seule et mince tâche légèrement plus foncée que le reste de sa peau reste à l'endroit de sa brûlure. Les trois occupants des lits suivants ont subi plusieurs doloris et autre sortilège de torture qui les ont considérablement affaibli. Je leur lance un sort rudimentaire et ils n'auront plus rien dès demain. Le prochain lit m'attend et je soigne son occupant avec un sort qui répare directement toutes les fractures avec les hémorragies internes indétectables ou pas. Je me déplace et je change de lit.

Celui-ci est occupé par Pomphresh elle-même. Je ne m'étonne plus des traitements que rudimentaires donnés au blessé et j'annonce à Gin' que pour elle, j'aurai besoin de plusieurs potions. La première pour réduire sa paralysie du côté droit en paralysie minime de la main, la deuxième pour cicatriser en profondeur l'entaille sur son ventre et une troisième pour tous les patients aussi, un grand chaudron de potion revigorante façon elfique. Les autres lits sont occupés par des étudiants que je ne connais que de visage pour les avoir déjà croisé dans les couloirs. L'un a été empoisonné par un sort, je le guéris par une larme, l'autre à l'épaule disloqué et ainsi de suite. Vers une heure du matin, toujours incapable de dormir, je commence à préparer mes potions nécessaires avec les ingrédients contenus dans mon nécessaire à potion qui a triplé de taille depuis que j'étudie avec Jatë.

Vers quatre heures, la paralysie de l'infirmière a diminué pour ne concerner plus que sa jambe et son bras. Encore quatre prise et elle aura presque recouvré l'usage de son bras et entièrement celui de sa jambe. À six heures, j'ai fini de préparer la potion qui ressoudera correctement la colonne du septième année. Je dois juste la laisser reposer à petit feu pendant encore trois jours. Finalement je suis surprise dans ma préparation d'un chaudron de potion revigorante par Severus. Il ne me dit rien mais contrôle toutes les doses de potion anti-paralysie sans détecter la moindre erreur. Etonné, il se dirige vers celle qui repose au fond de la salle et là encore, tout est parfait.

-C'est parfait tout cela. Je peux me rendre utile ?

Je lui demande juste de faire lui aussi un chaudron de potion revigorante et il se met au travail. Alors qu'il allait ajouter la fleur d'oranger réduite en poudre, je le stoppe dans son mouvement et je lui tends un flacon rempli d'un liquide bleuté.

-Larmes de licornes, même effet et meilleur goût.

On continue le travail et pendant que la mixture mijote, je réveille l'infirmière pour une deuxième dose d'anti-paralysie. Je propose à Sev de m'occuper des potions pendant qu'il va acheter des réserves de chocolats pour nos patients et il s'en va. Je prends la dernière potion revigorante de l'ancien stock et je la fais boire à Elytis qui délire sous l'influence de sa fièvre alarmante, je n'ose rien faire, ne sachant pas par quoi il a été touché. J'embrasse ses lèvres froides et je reviens vers les deux chaudrons bouillonnants. J'éteins le feu sous le premier et je mets son contenu en flacon d'une dose. Je fais la même chose pour l'autre et j'attends le réveil de mes patients.

Le premier fut Hagrid qui se sentait comme un hypogriffe en bonne santé mais en captivité. Je le laisse partir à condition qu'il revienne d'ici ce soir pour contrôler que tout est en ordre. Au son de la grosse voix bourrue d'Hagrid, la plupart des étudiants se réveillent. J'administre à chacun une dose de potion revigorante puis je leur explique que je l'ai ai soigné cette nuit, après m'être réveillée. Ils me remercient et je leur souri comme une mère à ses enfants en leur expliquant que Severus va revenir avec une surprise. Aucun ne veut me croire mais ils ne disent rien pour contredire mes paroles, même si Rogue et surprise dans une seule phrase ne peut être juste à moins que le mot punition y soit sous-entendu.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un maintenant peut me raconter comment s'est terminée la bataille ? demandé-je.

-Lorsque vous…Commence le septième à la colonne cassée.

-Tu peux me tutoyer et c'est valable pour tout les autres. L'interrompis-je en m'adressant aux blessés.

-Lorsque tu es tombé devant tu-sais-qui, Malfoy ne l'a pas supporté alors il s'est jeté sur lui et la défié en combat singulier. Il a été blessé à l'épaule par une épée enflammée et son adversaire au visage.

-Une lame enflammée, et merde ! chuchoté-je

Je me précipite au chevet d'Elytis et je commence divers examens et analyse de sang afin de déterminer les effets des flammes. Son état se révèle inquiétant, sa vie est en jeu. L'arme qui l'a touchée était enduite d'un poison dévastateur qui fait devenir la personne une sorte de fantôme au service de celui qui l'a blessé. Je le découvre d'un geste brusque et je constate avec effroi que ses jambes et le début de ses doigts sont devenus grisâtres. Le poison est irréversible, même les larmes de phoenix ne peuvent purifier le corps de la mixture. Seule la volonté peut faire revenir la personne parmi les vivants. Me laissant envahir par le désespoir en sachant que cela ne se produit quasiment jamais, je me laisse tomber sur le lit le plus proche de moi et je prends mon visage dans les mains, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. L'infirmerie est silencieuse. Ma tristesse qui émane de moi oppresse les cœurs. Je me sens inutile, impuissante devant le phénomène qui se produit sur mon fiancé. J'inspire un grand coup, me calmant par la même occasion.

L'attention portée sur moi disparaît lorsque Severus entre, les bras chargés de paquets. Je le remercie muettement et je l'aide à faire une distribution de chocolat. Les élèves sont ravis de ces friandises et j'arrive, l'espace d'un instant, à esquisser un faible sourire. Pourtant, Severus n'est pas aveugle et a bien senti que je n'allais pas bien. Il me presse affectueusement l'épaule pour me montrer son soutien. Je lui rends un regard plein de larmes mais doux. Il me chuchote que tout ira bien. J'essaie de tout cœur de le croire mais je sais que les chances pour qu'Elytis reste dans le mode des vivants sont minces, beaucoup trop minces pour espérer. J'oblige mes patients à prendre une potion de sommeil après qu'ils se soient bien amusés, sans pour autant trop bouger, afin qu'ils récupèrent. Une seule personne est pourtant resté dans son coin, malgré la bonne ambiance générale, Ron. Je vérifie qu'il va bien et je le trouve entrain de dormir, bien que plein de fièvre. Le sort qui l'a touché a du l'amocher plus que je croyais. Je pose ma main sur sont front et je murmure une formule de magie angélique. Sa fièvre diminue de quelques degrés. Il se décontracte mais je le sens encore bien chaud. J'applique une compresse fraîche sur son front et je le replace correctement dans son lit en veillant à bien le couvrir.

Je fais la tourner des lits et je replace les couvertures, remets les mains ou les jambes qui dépassent sur le lit, enlève les lunettes pour les reposer sur les tables de chevet. Je fais vite boire une potion anti-paralysie à l'infirmière et je rejoints Sev' qui me regardait faire depuis l'entrée. L'ambiance joyeuse est redevenue celle sereine d'un dortoir en pleine nuit. Le silence règne, ressourçant l'esprit, apaisant la conscience. Je jette un dernier regard sur Elytis qui semble être entrain de rêver et je suis Severus dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Il ne dit rien et moi non plus, mais je sais qu'il ne m'en veut pas d'être ce que je suis. Mes pensées dévient inévitablement vers mon fiancé. La tristesse m'envahit à nouveaux, et, incapable de me contenir maintenant que personne à part Sevy ne peut me voire, je laisse mes larmes contenues se répandre sur mes joues. Le vampire m'ouvre grand ses bras et je me laisse aller dans son étreinte rassurante.

-Oh Severus, je ne veux pas le perdre, pas maintenant, pas déjà.pleuré-je

Il ne me répond rien mais se contente de me caresser doucement les cheveux. Finalement, il s'en va, appeler par le directeur. Je retourne vers Elytis et je me couche à ses côtés. Je me blottis contre lui et Morphée m'accueille en son sein.

Le retour de Gin' me réveille bien plus tard. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle s'était éclipsée mais je n'y porte pas autrement attention, mi dryade, elle peut se faire très facilement oublier.

- Hé Line, réveilles-toi. Me secoue-t-elle

Je grogne pour la forme mais je me lève, le visage encore bouffi par le sommeil. Son sourire me dit qu'une bonne chose est arrivée. D'un geste distrait, je fais apparaître une tasse de café dans ma main et j'attends que Gin' prenne la parole.

-J'ai deux grandes nouvelles ! La première, nous avons été officiellement nommés professeur de Poudlard pour remplacer ceux qui sont tombés au combat. Tu enseigneras la défense contre les forces du mal et moi la métamorphose! Les cours reprennent lundi prochain.

Je sourie franchement à la futur maman qui d'ailleurs à sa main posée sur son ventre, et je me réjouis avec elle des futurs cours. Je lui demande finalement quelle est la deuxième bonne nouvelle et elle me désigne la porte d'un coup de tête. Je me précipite sur Blaise, apparemment en bonne santé bien qu'il ait un bras en écharpe et je le serre fort contre moi. On discute un peu encore et j'apprends que c'est Sev' qui a proposé de nous prendre en tant que professeurs et que Blaise sera le prof de botanique. Les deux tourtereaux repartent dans leur nouvel appartement, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

La mélancolie m'envahit alors que j'observe les traits douloureux et fatigués d'Elytis. Il combat, je le sens mais il a mal, bien trop mal.

-Je voudrais tellement t'aider…Reste avec moi, près de moi, j'ai besoin de pouvoir sentir ton odeur de me blottir dans tes bras, de goûter à tes lèvres de te voir sourire, j'ai besoin de toi pour que tu me soutienne, alors reste encore un peu…Lui murmuré-je en caressant avec tendresse les courbes parfaites de son visage.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et je me relève de lit sur lequel j'étais assise. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et je fixe sans vraiment la voir la cabane d'Hagrid qui apparaît à l'orée de la forêt. Submerger par mes souvenirs, je ne me rends pas compte que je suis observée par la personne qui occupe le lit le plus éloigné de la fenêtre, au fond de la pièce. Si je mettais retournée, j'aurais croisé le regard plein de tristesse et de remords de Ronald Weasley. Celui-ci prend la parole en me faisant d'ailleurs sursauter.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner, quelque chose qui te rendrais heureuse ? M'interroge-t-il d'une voix rauque et rendue faible par la honte.

-Sauve le…répondis-je en désignant mon fiancé, après un court laps de temps.

Il ne dit plus rien. Je l'observe sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Ses traits sont tirés et son regard plus dur mais paradoxalement plus doux. Une certaine maturité qu'il n'avait avant se reflète sur son visage. Ces deux sourcils sont foncés, signe d'intense réflexion. Je me détourne et mon regard parcoure le parc. Ce battement de cœur si particulier qui résonnait en moi l'unisson des miens s'est envolé. Le lien que je partageais avec Elytis est coupé, il est désormais seul, enfermé dans une cage d'où seule sa volonté peut l'en sortir. Je regarde ma montre et je m'aperçois que quatre heures ont passé depuis la dernière dose de potion pour l'infirmière. Je lui administre la dernière dose et je la laisse retourner à son état semi comateux dû au fait qu'elle a utilisé trop de magie en une fois.

Le frère de Gin' me fait à nouveau sursauter en s'exclamant qu'il a trouvé. Je lui demande la cause de sa soudaine joie.

-J'ai trouvé comment guérir Malfoy ! Il lui faut du sang d'une licorne consentante.

-Mais il va être maudit !

-Nan, pas si la licorne est consentante…

Folle de gratitude, je le prends dans mes bras et je le charge de veiller sur l'infirmerie pendant que je vais chercher Minä. Il accepte, bien qu'il ignore qui est Minä. Je coure jusqu'à la salle sur demande et je passe trois fois devant. La porte apparaît et j'entre précipitamment dans ma chambre. Je franchis la barrière qui sépare ma chambre de la prairie de Minä et je me transforme en licorne. J'hennis et elle me répond. J'attends quelques minutes, redevenant humaine, et Minä trotte joyeusement jusqu'à moi. Je la cajole un moment tout en lui expliquant en elfique ce que j'attends d'elle. Elle émet un petit hennissement pour signifier son accord et je l'embrase sur le font. Je la prends dans mes bras comme une peluche et je l'amène à l'infirmerie.

Bien qu'elle ait déjà une année, ma pouliche est bien plus petite que n'importe quel poulain de son âge, et pour cause, les licornes sont des chevaux mais elles sont plus petites que la moyenne des autres races. À l'infirmerie, je l'endors légèrement et je lui prélève une assez grande quantité de sang. Je demande au rouquin de m'aider en lui ordonnant de donner la potion de régénération sanguine que j'avais préparer au préalable à Minä. Pendant ce temps, j'injecte par le biais d'une perfusion, plus d'un litre de sang en Elytis. Les effets médicinaux ne se font pas attendre et dès que le sang commence à circuler librement en lui, Elytis reprend petit à petit des couleurs.

-Merci, merci, merci, merci !Remercié-je Ron, incapable de dire autre chose.

Celui-ci à l'air gêné mais me réponds quand même.

-Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre la personne que l'on aime et je ne le souhaite à personne. Me dit il, impassible. Puis, il reprit tout bas sans même s'en apercevoir : Encore moins à toi, tu as déjà trop souffert dans ta vie…en partie par ma faute.

Je fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu sa deuxième phrase. Ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes alors qu'il parle de la personne qu'il aime, est-il possible que…Hermione ! Elle est tombée au combat, voila pourquoi il est si triste. Je lui demande s'il veut en parler mais il secoue négativement la tête. Je farfouille dans une des armoires de l'infirmerie et je trouve finalement la potion recherchée. Je brandis le flacon devant le nez du rouquin et je la débouche avant de la lui tendre. Il la prend sans poser de question et tombe endormi. Je le borde soigneusement, me souvenant de tout les moments heureux que nous avions partagés. Je ne sais pas si je peux le reconsidérer comme un ami mais en tout cas, il n'est plus un ennemi, c'est déjà un grand pas.

Je ramène Minä dans sa « chambre » peu après. Mes patients ne devront se réveiller que d'ici demain matin alors, remarquant qu'il est déjà tard, je me couche au côté d'Elytis. Inconsciemment, il me serre contre lui.

Mes rêves me conduisent aux côtés de Merlin, Viviane, Lord Serpentard et Lady Serdaigle.

-Line, tu nous a inquiété, voila trois jours que tu ne nous as pas rejoint ! Et où est Draco ?

L'empressement de Viviane m'arrache un sourire mais son inquiétude m'ôte l'envie de rire. Je lui explique en gros les événements de ces quatre derniers jours. Lord Serpentard devient furieux lorsqu'il apprend ce que son héritier a fait en son nom. Jamais je ne l'ai vu en colère jusqu'à aujourd'hui et je n'ai plus jamais envie de le voir d'ailleurs. Son aura est ressortie d'un coup et on dirait qu'il a subitement grandit. Ses yeux noirs lancent des éclairs. L'air est tellement chargé de magie qu'il devient quasiment irrespirable. Lady Serdaigle le ramène à la réalité et je passe le reste de ma nuit à retrouver la présence d'Elytis en moi.

Finalement, je retrouve le décor de l'infirmerie, encore un peu dans les vapes mais reposée. Le soleil vient à peine de se lever et les premiers rayons baignent la pièce de leur chaleur diffuse. Je reste un moment encore contre Elytis. Sa main est posée contre mon sein. Je la regarde et je remarque qu'elle est redevenue chaude et rose. Contente de cette amélioration, je me prépare mentalement à me lever.

Je me prends une douche dans la salle de bain des patients et, une fois propre, je vais contrôler l'état de la potion qui remettra en place la colonne de celui que j'ai appris s'appeler Frank Tyler. Tout est en ordre. Ne sachant plus que faire, je me décide à réaliser une liste de tous ce que mes élèves devront apprendre.

_Faire le patronum,_

_Lancer le protego, _

_Lancer l'expelliarum,_

_La self défense manière moldue, _

_Etc…_

Je suis interrompue par une visiteuse imprévue. Narcissa entre, seule, et vient me saluer.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu prends soin de mon fils ? Tu me promets de le surveiller et je le retrouve dans le coma ! Me reproche-t-elle gentiment sans méchanceté aucune, sachant très bien que je ne pouvais rien faire.

-Ça fait du bien de te retrouver Tatie ! lui dis-je en guise de réponse, tout en la serrant dans mes bras.

Elle s'informe de l'état de santé d'Elytis et nous commençons à papoter comme de bonnes amies qui ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Elle me félicite lorsqu'elle remarque l'annulaire à mon doigt. Je la chasse, après une bonne heure de causette, en lui disant d'aller retrouver Ginny et Blaise dans la Grande Salle dès que les occupants de l'infirmerie commencent à se réveiller. Après un rapide constat, je libère tous les anciens blessés, exceptés Frank, Ron (qui pourtant est en pleine forme mais je sens qu'il est entré en dépression alors autant ne pas prendre de risque) et logiquement, Elytis et Mme Pomphresh. Celle-ci d'ailleurs reprend conscience dans l'après-midi. Elle me félicite pour mon travail et me propose de passer à l'infirmerie de tant à autre si jamais je désirais lui faire part de potions de soins qu'elle ne connaît pas. J'accepte volontiers sa proposition. A ce moment, Blaise me propose de se charger de l'infirmerie jusqu'à demain. Je lui lègue volontiers cette tâche et je me dirige à la Grande Salle ou le déjeuner (dîner) allait être servi dans très peu de temps.

Je suis choquée par le peu d'élève de septième année restant mais, m'imaginant bien pire, je suis tout de même soulagée de voir qu'il en reste tout court. Ginny m'accueille à la table des professeurs et m'indiquent ma place. C'est réellement bizarre de voir le repas d'un point de vue de prof et non d'élèves. Je m'y habitue cependant assez vite et j'engage la conversation avec le minuscule prof de sortilège.

-Certes, un wingardium leviosa bien placé lors d'un combat peut-être très utile. Fait Flitwick après que je lui aie avancé tous mes arguments.

Après un silence pesant, je lui demande s'il a la gazette du sorcier de ce matin. Il me la tend, l'ayant fait venir d'un simple accio. Je le remercie et je me plonge dans ma lecture, délaissant mon repas.

_JUGEMENTS DES MANGEMORTS DIMANCHE 14 NOVEMBRE_

_Les serviteurs de vous-savez-qui attrapés lors de l'attaque de Poudlard seront jugés par le comité de la justice en une session spéciale qui se déroulera lundi. Amelia Bones sera chargé de déclarer la sentence et… (Suite P.3+ Liste des condamnés P.4)_

Je lis l'article qui ne m'apprend rien de nouveau, mise à part que l'audience sera publique. La liste des mangemorts capturés est assez longue mais seulement peu de noms me disent quelque chose. Lorsque j'arrive à la lettre F, j'ai une exclamation de surprise. Charles Flitwick va être condamné au même titre que les mangemorts après toutes les vies qu'il a sauvé anonymement au péril de la sienne. Furieuse, je roule le journal en boulette en grognant.

-Enfin ma chère, qu'y a-t-il ? me questionne Filius.

-Il y a que votre frère va être condamné à Azkaban pour rien ! Il a sauvé tellement de vie et c'est comme cela que la communauté magique le remercie ! M'exclamé-je avec fougue.

-Pendant que M. Malfoy se battait contre V… Vol… Voldemort, il vous a pris dans ses bras, sûrement pour vous achever ! Ce sal mangemort ! M'annonce-t-il, Les yeux flamboyant de haine.

-POUR ME PROTEGER ! Hurlé-je, IL N'A JAMAIS REUSSI À LANCER LE MOINDRE DOLORIS! Puis je repris, à peine plus calme. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé d'où venaient les lettres qui semaine après semaine vous racontait les plans de Voldemort ? DE LUI !

Enervée, je quitte la Grande Salle sous les yeux effarés de mes futurs élèves et collègues. Ginny me rattrape et me demande ce qui ne va pas. Je lui explique en gros puis, à son tour, elle me raconte qu'un mangemort avait dressé un bouclier invisible autour de lui et moi lorsque j'étais dans mes souvenirs. Lorsque les professeurs l'ont envoyé au ministère, il n'arrêtait pas de hurler qu'il était innocent et que je pouvais le prouver. J'hoche lentement la tête.

-Les mangemorts sont dans des cellules au ministère gardés par des aurors…M'annonce-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Je souris machiavéliquement mais je sais que je ne peux pas y aller, ne pouvant simplement pas trop m'éloigner d'Elytis. Je lui demande plutôt de se renseigner sur l'avocat de Charles et elle s'en va au ministère. Morose, je retourne à l'infirmerie pour voir si Blaise se débrouille avec les blessés. Il m'accueille le sourire aux lèvres et m'annonce une nette amélioration de l'état de ma douce moitié comme il le dit si bien. Je me précipite vers le lit d'Elytis et je remarque avec joie que tous ses membres sont redevenus normaux. Le brun m'informe qu'il s'est réveillé une demi heure après mon départ mais qu'il s'est rendormi profondément, n'ayant pas fin de récupérer. Son corps a neutralisé le poison grâce au sang de licorne, il sera sur pieds d'ici deux jours.

Un poids en moins, je retourne à nos anciens appartements. J'empaquette tous ce dont j'ai besoin pour mon nouveau domicile de prof. Une fois que ma chambre est totalement vidée, je fais de même pour les affaires de mon fiancé. Je rapetisse les deux valises et je les mets dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. Me souvenant soudainement que je n'ai aucune idée d'où est rien que l'aile réservée au prof, je pars vers le bureau du directeur. Les gargouilles qui gardent l'entrée restent impassibles devant mes efforts pour trouver le mot de passe. Rageuse, je laisse ressortir mes ailes d'ange et je vole jusqu'au bout du couloir. Une fois que j'ai atteint la fenêtre, je m'élance dans les aires.

Le vent ébouriffe mes plumes. Savourant cette liberté grisante, je me laisse tomber en piquer. Le sol se rapproche de plus en plus mais je déploie mes ailes au dernier moment. Ma hauteur se stabilise rapidement. Je plane au dessus du lac, laissant mes mains effleurer l'eau. Décidant que j'avais assez fait 'mumuse, je remonte à l'étage du bureau de Dumby et je trouve la fenêtre qui est, malheureusement, fermée. J'essaie tous les sorts d'ouverture que je connais en magie sans baguette mais rien ne se passe. J'étudie un moment la fenêtre et je remarque qu'une trappe a été installée pour laisser passer les hiboux et Fumseck. Je prends la forme de mon animagus phoenix et je passe sans peine la trappe. Me retrouvant dans le bureau vide, je m'assois confortablement dans un fauteuil et j'attends patiemment l'arrivée de la personne que je suis venue trouvée.

Fumseck se perche sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Je le flatte d'une main alors qu'il m'apaise d'un trémolo rassurant. Le directeur arrive enfin accompagné du professeur Flitwick. Je me lève à leur arrivée pour leur signaler ma présence qui était passée jusqu'à la inaperçue. Mon geste brusque chasse Fumseck de son perchoir et il se réfugie en haut de la bibliothèque.

-Bienvenue Ha... Line, comment es-tu entrée ? Me fait Dumbledore, Tout miel mais quand même étonné.

-La fenêtre, et pour vous ce sera Miss Faylü Potter, à moins que vous préférez future Mrs Malfoy ? Mais continuez votre discussion, je saurais me faire discrète. Souris-je innocemment.

Flitwick ne se fait pas prier et recommence le débat que j'avais moi-même engager avec lieu au déjeuner (dîner), l'importance des sorts mineurs dans les combats. Écoutant d'une oreille peu attentive la conversation, je rappelle Fumseck vers moi. Il me regarde mais ne semble pas disposé à revenir. Je lui tire la langue en le traitant doucement de têtu. Il me fait des gros yeux comme s'il avait compris et je commence à lui causer en elfique. Ce n'est qu'au bout de maintes suppliques qu'enfin il daigne s'envoler de son perchoir improvisé. Je tends mon bras droit devant moi et il s'y pose. Ses serres me rentrent légèrement dans la peau mais je n'y prends pas attention. Je continue à lui chuchoter des compliments en elfique. Je prends bien garde à ce que les deux hommes présents dans le bureau n'entendent pas mes paroles car la langue des elfes hypnotise légèrement les humains en les plongeant dans un état de béatitude et de somnolence. Le débat s'éternise mais cesse après plus d'une demi-heure de conversation.

-Ceci étant réglé, Miss Faylü Potter, que puis-je pour vous ? fait Dumby en me sortant de ma rêverie.

-Hé bien, si cela ne vous importune pas, j'aimerais bien que vous me communiquez le programme de DCFM et que vous m'indiquez où se trouve mon appartement.

Le directeur me tend un épais dossier contenant le programme imposé par le ministère ainsi que les modifications que notre ancien professeur de cette matière, Mr Dickens, y avait apporté. Il s'y trouvait également les sujets déjà vus pour chaque degré. Après m'avoir proposé un bonbon au citron et congédié Filius, Dumbledore m'accompagne à mon appartement. Je le sens sur ces gardes mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir alors que je lui ai dis au bal que je le tuerai avec joie. Après quelques petits tours en plus grâce aux escaliers qui visiblement décidé de rallonger notre chemin, on arrive à l'aile sud du quatrième étage, devant un tableau ou deux licornes broutant calmement dans une étendue verte. Elles relèvent la tête à notre arrivée semblant attendre quelque chose.

-Ambroisie.

Le tableau pivote et révèle une pièce sombre. D'un geste négligent, j'allume le chandelier qui éclaire le salon. Le directeur m'explique encore quelques détails concernant mes horaires. Une fois seule, je décide de faire le tour du propriétaire. Je passe par la première porte, celle de gauche, et je découvre une luxurieuse salle de bain. La deuxième porte s'ouvre sur une chambre sobre dans les tons beiges. Après quelques mouvements de main, le lit devient un magnifique lit double en fer dont les couvertures restent beiges. J'ajoute par-dessus un ciel de lit blanc. La pièce est dépourvue d'autre meubles mais je la laisse telle quelle, ajoutant seulement une peau d'ours blanche sur le parquet en face de la cheminée. Après que j'ai conjuré des rideaux beiges, j'ouvre la porte qui communique de la chambre à la penderie. J'utilise un sort de rangement et tous mes vêtements ainsi que ceux de mon fiancé sont placé dans la minuscule pièce. La penderie donne d'un côté sur la chambre et de l'autre sur la salle de bain. Je tente la troisième porte et j'arrive dans une petite cuisine rudimentaire. Je ne change rien, la trouvant chaleureuse avec ses murs orange clair. La quatrième porte me conduit dans ma salle de classe en passant par mon bureau. Contente, je reviens dans le salon. Je conjure un gros pouf ainsi qu'une table basse au milieu de la pièce après avoir changer les horribles divans aux gros motifs de fleurs en confortables fauteuils bleu clair.

Lorsque j'ai enfin fini de changer la déco, je me laisse tomber dans mon pouf et je commence à étudier le programme de défense. À l'aide de tous mes anciens livres –hormis ceux de Lockhart- et de ceux acquis pendant ces deux années d'aventure, j'arrive à établir le programme des premières et deuxièmes années. Je suis interrompue par un hiboux qui toque à ma fenêtre. Je vais l'ouvrir et je détache la lettre attachée à l apte du volatile. Cela fait, Je l'ouvre et je la lis.

_J'ai pu voir ton Charles au ministère. Il n'a pas d'avocat mais je pense qu'aucune personne sensée ne viendra prendre sa défense devant les juges car rien ne prouve son innocence. Je te propose de constituer nous même sa défense et de l'aider à s'en sortir. Vu que l'audience est dans une semaine, on aura le temps de pondre quelque chose de solide. Ne commence pas sans moi, _

_Ginny_

Je décide d'arrêter de constituer mes programmes et de continuer demain. Je sors de mon appart' après avoir veillé à changer de mot de passe, mettant un en elfique pour que personne ne puisse ouvrir la porte hormis Blaise, Gin', Elytis, ses parents et moi. Je pars pour l'infirmerie pour me renseigner sur l'état de mon fiancé. Blaise est absent mais Frank se charge de m'accueillir comme il se doit. Je lui demande s'il va bien et il m'assure que tout est ok et qu'à part son immobilité tout va très bien. Je me m'assieds sur le lit d'Elytis et je lui caresse tendrement le visage en continuant la conversation avec le septième. Je lui demande des précisions sur le cours que Dickens leur a donné sur les détraqueurs et ainsi de suite.

Finalement blaise revient et lui ordonne de prendre une potion de sommeil. Frank râle mais s'exécute tout de même. Une fois qu'il dort à point fermé, Blaise me dit qu'il a été obligé de donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve presque de force à Ron. On discute un moment de son cas et nous sommes tous les deux d'accord sur un point, il ne peut plus continuer comme cela. Blaise me propose de lui faire consulter un psy de Sainte Mangouste. J'accepte et je rédige une lettre pour le Dr Joy Patil, l'oncle des jumelles Patil qui d'après Blaise est un psychologue réputé. Je la lui remets et il s'en va à la volière pour trouver une chouette encore libre. Pendant ce temps, je me charge de l'infirmerie, en gros, de trois dormeurs.

Ne supportant pas l'inactivité, je commence à m'entraîner sur un de mes pouvoir d fée que je ne maîtrise toujours pas et qui me frustre au plus haut point. Devenir une boule de lumière, puis redevenir humaine, c'est un exercice de concentration très difficile. Il faut faire abstraction de toutes vos pensées pour ne plus avoir que ça en tête. Évidemment, je n'y arrive pas, l'affaire de Charles me préoccupant depuis que j'ai su pour son arrestation. Je suis sortie de mes pensées lorsque Severus entre, portant plusieurs bouteilles remplies d'une mixture peu appétissante.

-La commande de potion nutritive. M'informe-t-il lorsqu'il perçoit mon regard inquisiteur sur les bouteilles.

J'hoche la tête et il va les ranger dans l'armoire où l'infirmière stocke ses potions, baumes et bandages. Pendant qu'il les place avec soin sur la bonne étagère, je me permets de lui demander s'il connaît Charles Flitwick chez les mangemorts.

-Charles Flitwick ? Bien sûr que je le connais, c'est vraiment un type bien. Il a été mon commandant dans plusieurs de mes missions et mais sauvé la vie une bonne dizaine de fois en intervenant lorsque j'étais en mauvaise posture face à des aurors et parfois même face au Lord.

-Alors Sev', j'ai un moyen de rembourser ta dette de vie envers lui. Il suffit que tu nous aides, moi et Ginny, à constituer une bonne défense face à un tribunal.

Heureusement pour moi, il accepte et propose de trouver une copie d'un dossier pour savoir comment exactement faut-il présenter sa défense. Il repart, impatient de mettre la main à la pâte, me laissant à nouveau seule dans l'infirmerie. Je me couche à côté de mon fiancé.

-Je te promets que lorsque tu seras rétabli, on s'enfermera dans notre chambre et on se fera l'amour jusqu'à épuisement total. Chuchoté-je

Il ouvre les yeux et me réponds d'une voix coquine bien que faible qu'on commence quand je veux. Folle de joie de le voir conscient, je ne pense même pas à rougir. Je l'embrasse d'abord doucement puis passionnément sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Il me serre dans ses bras réponds sans tarder à mes baisers. On s'arrête, à bout de souffle. Je passe mes mains autour de sa taille et après un dernier bisou sur le nez, je m'enquiers de son état. Il me rassure en me disant qu'il est juste un peu faible mais qu'il se sent bien. Je soupire de soulagement sans le remarquer et je lui demande s'il veut manger quelque chose. Il acquiesce avec un air affamé. Je me précipite aux cuisines pour nous improviser un petit souper (dîner).

-Miss, pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ? Me demande un elfe dès que j'entre.

-Pouvez-vous me composer un repas pour deux et me le mettre dans un panier s'il vous plait ?

L'elfe s'en va après s'être incliné très bas. Un délicieux fumet de ragoût de bœuf plane dans l'air. Je n'attends pas plus de cinq minutes avant que Mady, l'elfe de maison, ne revienne avec un panier débordant de victuailles. Je le remercie chaleureusement et je repars aussi vite que je suis arrivée, le laissant pantois derrière moi, les larmes aux yeux. En chemin je croise Severus qui m'arrête en me demandant pourquoi je suis soudainement si joyeuse. Je lui colle une bise bruyante sur la joue et je lui explique que mon fiancé s'est enfin réveillé. Il n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que je suis déjà loin devant lui. Je me stoppe, essoufflée, devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Reprenant contenance, je souffle un bon coup et j'entre. Elytis me regarde entrer, bien que son attention soit vite détournée par le panier de nourriture. Je lui prépare sur un plateau une assiette bien garnie, un pichet de bière au beurre et une part de forêt noire qui est son gâteau préféré. Je le regarde manger sans pour autant faire de même, n'ayant aucune envie de l'imiter.

Lorsqu'il a fini de se goinfrer, aucun autre mot ne peut qualifier sa façon de se jeter sur la nourriture comme une bête sauvage, il me regarde avec un grand sourire. Je l'embrasse à la commissure des lèvres, lui disant gentiment que je n'ai jamais pu résister à une forêt noire ainsi présentée. Il me regarde d'un air lubrique et me fait tomber dans ses bras. On s'embrasse d'abord doucement puis avec fougue, se prouvant l'un l'autre que nous sommes bien là, et que la blessure qui nous a séparée n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-Et si on réalisait ta promesse ? suggère-t-il.

-Bonne idée Mister Malfoy. L'embrassai-je.

Finish Chapter!

Excusez-moi s'il est un peu court mais mon super ordi à décidé de me le couper à moitié ce qui fait que j'ai du tout retaper une deuxième fois...je l'aime mon ordi...

**Voulez-vous ou non qu'il y aie une scène un peu plus décrite, par exemple, celle qui va se passer juste la maintenant, ou non? Si oui, je ne sais pas les écrire alors si vous voulez bien me le faire, je vous laisse mon adresse msn, mails: Merci de me donner votre avis, REWIEW!SVP**


	14. Etre heureusesimplement

ATTENTION: je tiens à signaler que j'ai fais une erreur dans le chapitre quatre. Je vous en dirai plus au prochain chapitre parce que sinon, le suspens de la fin tombera en miette...

Place au petit passage...chaud!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je nous amène dans notre chambre par tranplannage et les choses sérieuses commencent enfin. Mon fiancé m'embrasse divinement bien tout en dénudant une de mes épaules. Doucement, il commence à poser des baisers sur toute cette partie, s'attardant principalement sur mon cou en suçant avidement ma peau. Il me fait basculer gentiment sur le lit en continuant sa douce torture. Un frisson involontaire me parcoure l'échine alors que ses mains se font de plus en plus aventureuses, découvrant par de multiples caresses chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Je glisse les miennes dans ses cheveux en admirant leur finesse et leur douceur avant d'arrêter et de déboutonné un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il capture mes lèvres et dans un accès de fébrilité, m'embrasse fougueusement. Je finis d'ouvrir sa chemise et je la lui enlève doucement. Les lèvres rougies par ce baiser passionné, je me recule légèrement pour reprendre mon souffle, admirant par la même occasion son torse parfait. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure lorsque je croise son regard empli de désir qui fait monter le mien.

Il passe ses mains sous mon pull, le faisant remonter. Je l'aide à me l'enlever et il me renverse d'un coup sous lui. D'une main d'expert, il me décroche mon soutien-gorge, libérant ma poitrine. Il effleure doucement mes seins avec ses mains, puis les yeux brillants de plaisirs, il prend en bouche un de mes tétons durci par le plaisir tout en titillant l'autre de ses doigts. Ma respiration devient saccadée.

Il arrête son traitement pour infliger le même à l'autre. Je laisse échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. Je l'embrasse presque sauvagement lorsqu'il s'arrête enfin. Je le retourne pour être sur lui, lui offrant la vision de ma poitrine juste au dessus de son torse. Mes mains s'aventure contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient stoppées par son pantalon. Je lui défais sa ceinture et je le lui enlève.

Ne supportant pas de ne rien faire, mon vélaa m'enlève également le mien tout en me prodiguant des caresses aussi douces que sensuelles. Je me retrouve de nouveau sous lui alors qu'il me mordille minutieusement le lobe de l'oreille. Il m'enlève finalement le dernier bout de tissu qui recouvre encore mon intimité et caresse doucement mes cuisses alors que je commence à lui enlever son boxer. Je sens sa virilité tendue contre mon bas ventre. Je la saisis doucement tout en embrassant Elytis et je la caresse.

C'est à son tour de me supplier pour arrêter ma torture. Je m'exécute après un certain temps pour en commencer une pire. J'embrasse son nombril et je descends de plus en plus en embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Je dépose un dernier baiser sur son membre. Il murmure mon nom, m'implorant de le prendre. Je commence à lécher avec gourmandise la peau rose et je commence à le sucer. Lorsqu'il est à ses limites, je le lâche et je remonte vers ses lèvres divines.

Il me caresse doucement les seins pendant qu'il presse sa virilité contre mon ventre. Je le guide lentement et je commence à gémir involontairement lorsqu'il appuie son membre contre mon intimité. Je passe mes jambes autour de son bassin et je le sens pénétré en moi. Il entre avec douceur afin que je m'habitue à lui et que je n'ait pas mal. Je donne un coup de reins pour l'avoir enfin entièrement en moi, savourant cette intrusion au plus profond de moi.

Il laisse échapper un gémissement rauque de plaisir mêlé à de la douleur alors que je mords sa lèvre en l'accueillant entièrement en moi. Il commence un va et viens infernal mais horriblement plaisant. Je plante mes ongles dans son dos alors que mon plaisir augmente. J'accélère la cadence en bougeant du bassin.

Nos souffles se font de plus en plus rapides alors que nous gravissons tous les cieux pour nous retrouver au septième. La jouissance arrive et d'un dernier coup de rein, Il se libère en moi alors que je crie son nom de plaisir. On savoure notre jouissance le plus longtemps possible. Je le retiens lorsqu'il veut se retirer.

- Je te veux en moi, reste encore un peu. Lui fis-je en réponse à sa question muette.

La respiration encore haletante, il reste. Nous ne faisons qu'un, nos mains sont entrelacés, nos regards encore étincelants de ravissement restent accrochés. Je sens sa présence avec délectation. Nos corps ne font plus qu'un, comme nos esprits et nos magies.

Lorsque l'atmosphère de la pièce commence é redevenir supportable, je le laisse partir. On s'embrasse tendrment une dernière fois et je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine. Je me laisse bercer par les battements apaisant de son coeur et, doucement, on s'endort, fatigué par tant d'émotions.

Un rayon de soleil effleure le lit. J'ouvre les yeux et je tombe sur le visage endormi d'Elytis. Me remémorant la soirée d'hier, un sourire tendre effleure mes lèvres. Avoir un amant vélaa n'est certainement pas de tout repos mais tellement fantastique. Je ramène les couvertures sur nos corps dénudés d'un geste. Je pose ma tête contre on torse, appréciant sa peau d'une douceur incomparable et l'entente des battements réguliers de son cœur.

Je soupire d'aise en songeant que j'aimerais rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Doucement, Elytis émerge à son tour. On reste encore pas mal de temps au lit, d'une part par fatigue, de l'autre par envie. Bien vite, on recommence nos caresses et cela fini évidemment par quelques gémissements de plaisirs et d'autres choses peu catholiques. Nos corps sont encore couvert de sueur du à ce qui vient de se passer mais on ne songe à aucun moment de s'éloigner de l'autre.

Finalement, on ne daigne se monter qu'au souper (dîner). Je pense que le sourire éclatant de mon fiancé et mon air rêveur doit être assez explicite car personne ne nous demande pourquoi nous n'étions pas présent aux repas d'aujourd'hui. Voyant qu'il ne reste qu'une chaise pour nous deux, je m'assieds sur les genoux de mon fiancé.

On mange en silence, encore dans notre monde. Ce n'est qu'aux desserts que je sors enfin de mon état de béatitude et j'entreprends de communiquer avec Ginny qui est bien incapable de me répondre, trop occuper à manger le plus de crème à la vanille possible. J'abandonne, préférant de loin écouter les mots doux qu'Elytis me murmure à l'oreille. Le souper se termine sans autre évènement notable, calme mais reposant. La soirée continue dans cette atmosphère sereine. Je continue mes programmes de cours pendant qu'Elytis commence les siens en tant que professeur de combat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain par contre je travaille d'arrache pied à la défense de Charles avec l'aide de Severus et Ginny. Le week-end se finit ainsi, entre cours, entraînement, recherche et défense. Le lundi arrive bien vite, trop à mon goût. La peur au ventre, je fais entrer les troisièmes années de Serpentard et de Serdaigle. Je les laisse s'installer puis je ramène le calme en tapant dans mes mains.

- Bienvenue à tous dans mon court, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je tiens à éclaircir de menus détails avant de commencer. Tout d'abord, je n'hésiterai pas à punir ou enlever des points, bien que j'espère ne pas devoir le faire trop souvent. Le fait que je sois jeune ne change en rien la discipline que j'attends de vous dans mon court. Je ne tolère aucun bavardage pendant mes leçons et le fait que je connaisse n'importe qui dans vos amis ou famille ne me fera pas faire du favoritisme. Intimidé-je mes élèves.

Des soupirs naissent, particulièrement prononcé au dernier rang ou plus des trois quarts des Serpentard sont assis.

- Mais je ne vais pas pour autant vous manger! Rigolé-je. Bien, rangez vos baguettes et vos livres, ouvrez grands vos oreilles!

Mes élèves ont l'air déçus mais très vite, ils participent avec fougue au cours portant sur les sortes de magie. la sonnerie retentit très vite, personne n'ayant vu le temps passé. Les enfants sortent, le sourire aux lèvres, argumentant encore sur la différence entre la magie blanche et la magie noire.

Je m'affale sur ma chaise, tout stress ayant définitivement disparu, et j'observe les premières années de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffles entrer. Mon entré en matière les fixe directement sur l'attitude à adopté. Je commence par un rapide exposé sur le programme de l'année. Le cours commence et je donne divers conseil sur le meilleur de neutraliser un strangulot.

La matinée s'est très bien passée et c'est avec un grand sourire que je me rends à la Grande Salle pour manger. Sur le chemin je croise Ginny et nous échangeons nos expériences de cours.

- T'aurais dû voir la tête de ma classe de cinquième de gryffondor et Serpentard lorsque j'ai donné des points aux Serpentards, ils étaient simplement sur le cul de voir que même si je les connaisssai, même si j'étais une Gryffondor, je suis impartiale, c'était trop drôle! Rigole-t-elle.

Je l'accompagne dans son hilarité, songeant avec une pointe d'angoisse que je devrai affronter mes anciens camarades le jour suivant. on retrouve Blaise et Elytis en grande conversation avec Severus sur la prochaine audience des mangemorts. Je suis très inquiète pour Charles, j'espère juste que notre demande pour prendre sa défense va être accepté car c'est notre seul moyen de le sauver. Le dossier que nous avons constitué sur son cas à augmenter de volume à une vitesse fulgurante ses deux derniers jours et nous serons fin prêt d'ici une semaine.

L'après-midi, je donne un cours spéciale avec Elitys. Tous les septièmes des quatre maisons ont été rassemblé pour apprendre divers moyen de se défendre. En attendant leur arrivé, Elytis me provoque amicalement en duel. Faisant mine d'être vexée lorsqu'il annonce que de toutes façons il en sortira vainqueur, j'accepte.

Il sort son épée du fourreau accroché à sa taille pendant que je fais apparaître celle que Astyan m'a offert à mon anniversaire. Les élèves entrent, intrigués par le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant, et découvre un duel acharné entre leurs deux professeur. Ils nous regardent, admirant la perfection des mouvements de mon fiancé et la fluidité des miens. Je commence à me fatiguer mais je continue le duel, me concentrant principalement sur mes attaques que sur ma défense. Je bloque la lame et je contre-attaque, malheureusement, d'un enchaînement complexe, il fait gicler mon épée à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il s'exclame qu'évidemment, j'ai perdu, comme il l'avait prédit. Mauvaise perdante, je lui tire la langue et je décide de me venger de ma défaite en colorant ses cheveux blonds à reflets argenté en rose pétant. La surprise passée, il sourit machiavéliquement, chose de mauvaise augure pour moi.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé car il fait devenir ma peau bleue à pois rose sous les rires des élèves. Conscient qu'ils se moquent de nous, je propose mentalement à Elytis de leur faire une surprise. C'est ainsi que sans qu'ils sachent vraiment ce qu'il leur arrive, ils se retrouvent bleus à pois rose avec les cheveux rose flashy. Après ce petit intermède, on continue ou plutôt commence le cours sur les sorts de défense particulièrement et quelques uns d'attaque.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mr Nott! Puis-je savoir la raison de votre retard? Demandé-je sévèrement lorsque ledit Nott entre dans ma classe bruyamment avec plus de vingt minutes de retard.

Je suis entrain de donner mon cours de DCFM au sixième de Gryffondor et Serpentard, inutile de vous dire que je suis légèrement sur les nerfs.

- Nan...Sourit narquoisement le perturbateur.

- Dix points en moins à Serpentard pour arrogance envers un professeur et refus de réponse. Déclaré-je sadiquement.

- Vous...un professeur? Même un scroutt à pétard sait mieux se battre en duel que vous!

- Vous voulez vraiment une démonstration ?

Nott hoche la tête et d'un mouvement de main, je fais voler les tables contre le mur du fond et je groupe les élèves en un demi cercle. Je lance une protection autour de nous qui retiendra les sorts perdus. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai des talons aiguilles sous mes jeans mais je les laisse pour démontrer mon agilité au combat. Je retourne au milieu de l'arène improvisé où m'attend déjà mon adversaire du jour.

On applique le protocole des duels de compétition, donc on se salue et on recule de trois pas. Le duel commence. Tout de suite, Nott commet l'erreur d'attaquer avant d'analyser le jeu de son adversaire. Il m'envoie un sort limite magie noire qui laisse un trou dans le plancher lorsque je l'évite d'un pas sur le côté. Il ne se démonte pas pour autant mais se borne à m'envoyer toujours le même sortilège avant de remarquer que je les évites tous.

Il tente alors de lancer simultanément un sort de coupures et un de stupéfixion avant d'enchaîner sur un imperium informulé. Je saute par dessus le premier rayon, regarde le suivant aller s'écraser contre la paroi invisible et encaisse sans aucune réaction l'impardonnable.

Voyant que je ne bouge plus, Nott pense avoir réussi à m'imposer sa volonté et m'ordonne de lui donner la baguette cachée dans ma manche. L'idiot n'a pas encore compris que je faisais de la magie sans baguette justement. Au lieu de m'exécuter, je baille nonchalamment avant de dresser un bouclier invisible autour de moi.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai une baguette dans ma manche? Ba on va voir alors! ris-je enjouée tout en enlevant ma chemise.

Me croyant vulnérable, Il commence à me lancer divers sortilèges destinés à me faire souffrir arrêtés par mon bouclier. Pendant qu'il s'acharne sur mon bouclier, je me mets tranquillement en top blanc presque transparent à bretelles fines qui m'arrive juste au dessus du nombril. Je montre mes poignets et mes bras nus mais aucune trace de baguette. Nott commence à se fatiguer, me prenant en pitié. J'enlève ma protection et j'envoie une petrificus totalus ainsi que l'équivalent elfique du rictusempra. Il évite ce dernier en invoquant un bouclier d'un protego mais il se fend au contacte du petrificus totalus qui va s'écraser sur son coeur. Il tombe sans aucune classe par terre. Je frappe des mains et les bureaux reprennent leurs places premières. Je commence à commenter le duel sans même faire attention à l'élève pétrifié à mes pieds. Je ne le libère que lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Il m'envoie un regard mauvais et pars d'un pas rageur en direction de la sortie. Je l'arrête juste avant qu'il ne quitte la salle de classe

- Mr Nott, vous êtes renvoyez de mon cours pour avoir utiliser la magie noire et un des sort impardonnables lors du duel.

Il ouvre la bouche d'indignation mais claque fortement la porte au lieu de m'envoyer une réplique cinglante, voyant que je ne l'écoute déjà plus, le nez plongé dans un livre de droit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je hais les jeudis, cette fois c'est définitif. Ma de quatrième est intenable et j'ai constamment les nerfs à fleur de peau, stressée pour lundi prochain. J'abandonne l'idée de faire un semblant de cours et je fais une interrogation surprise, qui d'ailleurs ne comptera pas mais mes élèves ne le savent pas, sur le sujet de leur dernière leçon avec Mr Dickens. Ils se calment enfin devant leur feuille vierge et s'applique à répondre à toutes les questions que j'ai écris au tableau.

J'observe les expressions studieuses de mes élèves si turbulents, il faut bien s'occuper pour tromper sa peur. J'ai finalement un bon divertissement lorsqu'un oiseau apparaît dans un flash.

- Ruliann ! M'exclamé-je avec joie en reconnaissant le volatile de mes parents.

L'oiseau vient se poser sur le bureau et me tend une serre. Je le décharge de son fardeau et je décachette la lettre. Une flopée de photos et articles de journaux en sort. Je prends la lettre principale et je commence avidement ma lecture.

_Chers vous quatre, _

_Comment allez-vous ? _

_Nous sa va bien. On a repris nos blagues (aie, Lily pourquoi tu ma frappé ?) Donc je disais que nous avons commencer avec joie notre septième année et on est déjà bombardé de révisions pour les ASPICs. O joie…(Sa va maintenant miss préfète en chef ?) _

_Becs à tous, _

_James _

_Hello ! _

_Comment sa va la vie ? Nous sa gaze. On a recueilli pas mal d'articles et de photos de cet été pour vous faire un compte rendu général de nos vacances. Ne faîtes pas attention à James, c'est qu'un gamin immature et arrête de me regarder avec ces grands yeux de chiens battus James ! Je le pense vraiment ! _

_Affectueusement, _

_Lily _

_Bonjour les quatre ! _

_Comme vous avez pu le remarquer que James et Lily sont toujours entrain de s'engueuler et la minute d'après entrain de s'embrasser. Bref, la routine. (j'ai droit à deux regards tueurs…Maman, j'ai peur !) Avant de me faire lyncher, je tiens juste à préciser que le seigneur des ténèbres est toujours à la recherche de Line. _

_Je vous embrasse, _

_Narcissa _

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien, nous en tout cas on est toujours aussi fou taré enfin eux, moi je suis toujours aussi intelligent, sublime, classe, modeste, etc… que d'habitude (mais bien sur Cissa que je suis modeste voyons, la modestie fait partie de mes 1001 qualités !) La routine des cours à repris…très attractif ! _

_Lucius _

Je regarde les photos et je suis surprise de trouver une de mes parents entrain de se chamailler. Je regarde attentivement les personnage bougés jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent en s'excusant pour mieux recommencer à se disputer deux minutes plus tard. Dans un coin de la pièce, Lucius tente désespérément de se suicider en se tapant la tête contre le mur, sans résultat.

Je souri en m'imaginant très bien l'atmosphère du couple. Je compatis sincèrement à la douleur de 'Cissa et Lucius de devoir les supporter, eux et leurs sempiternelles disputes. Je suis interrompue dans mon activité très intéressante par la sonnerie de la fin des cours et de la pause de midi. J'entasse d'un sort toutes les interrogations sur mon bureau en une pile parfaite et je ferme la classe.

Je me presse de retrouver les autres dans la Grande Salle pour leur faire part de la lettre. Je la passe en premier à Blaise qui est déjà installé qui la fait passer à Ginny qui la fait passer à mon fiancé. On rigole en se remémorant deux ou trois moments forts de ces six mois avec les maraudeurs et les serpentards.

On s'amuse à écrire une réponse délirante ne incluant le faîte que nous soyons professeurs. J'imagine d'ici la tête qu'ils vont tirer en apprenant cela, surtout mon père. On inclus aussi des photos de nous ou de nos élèves entrain d'exécuter un exercices que nous leur avons donné ainsi que le numéro spéciale de la Gazette sur l'attaque d'Halloween.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fin de la semaine arrive plus vite que ce que je pensais. On déjà est dimanche soir et Blaise, Gin', Elytis, Severus et moi, nous sommes encore entrain de travailler la défense de Charles. On boucle enfin le dossier vers minuit et demi. Blaise part directement en emportant Ginny endormie dans ses bras tandis que mon fiancé, Severus et moi nous restons devant la cheminé, confortablement assis sur des poufs à parler de choses et d'autres.

A une heure du matin, Severus nous quitte à son tour et nous restons un moment seul, pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps. On ne parle pas, on savoure juste ce moment d'intimité. Ma tête repose sur les genoux d'Elytis et de ma place, j'ai une vue imprenable sur son magnifique visage éclairé par les flammes. Peu à peu, ma vison se trouble, s'estompe et je m'endors bien que pour une fois, je ne rejoins pas Merlin et compagnie.

Flash Black

_Je transplanne à côté de Viviane, exténuée. Elle me tend un morceau de chocolat. _

_- Tu devrais faire profiter les sorciers de tes dons de guérisseuse, cela te rapportera sûrement de nombreux alliés dans ta cause. _

_J'acquiesce, prêtant plus attention à mon envie intenable de voir arriver Elytis qu'à ses paroles. Viviane redevient silencieuse. Seul les murmures de Lady et Lord Serpentard trouble le calme de la plaine. Finalement, Elytis apparaît enfin devant moi dans un pop sonore. Je saute immédiatement dans ses bras et je l'étreins fortement contre moi. Bien que nos mentors nous aient appris à rester éloigner l'un de l'autre en mettant plusieurs milliers de kilomètres entre nous contre les trois auparavant, je ne me sens bien que lorsqu'il est dans la même pièce que moi. Sans lui, je suis comme incomplète. _

_- Mes enfants, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Annonce avec sérieux Merlin. _

_A son ton, je sens que ses paroles ne doivent être prises à la légère alors je me concentre sur lui. _

_- C'est rencontre sera la dernière en rêve, nous vous avons désormais tout appris. _

_Après un petit moment de flottement, l'heure des adieux est venue. Viviane d'abord m'attire dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Elle me glisse un paquet d'étoffe dans les mains en me chuchotant que c'est pour le "tu-sais-quoi". Je la remercie chaleureusement. C'est au tour de Lady Serdaigle de m'offrir un présent. J'ouvre le petit paquet bleu au ruban blanc qu'elle m'a tendu et je découvre à l'intérieur un oeuf doré. _

_- Phoenix. Explique-t-elle. _

_Je la serre contre moi en la remerciant du fond du coeur. Les larmes aux yeux, elle me fait promettre de ne jamais baisser les bras face à Voldemort. Je le fais, résolue à tenir cette promesse si importante. Lord serpentard, un peu plus gêné par les effusions de sentiments, me serre affectueusement l'épaule. Il laisse tomber sur mon épaule quelque chose de froid et lisse. Je frissonne à ce contact et je prends de mon épaule ce cadeau vivant. Je trouve ainsi un petit serpent noir de la taille de mon avant-bras aux yeux argent. Je ne connais pas sa race mais j'estime que cette sorte de serpent ne doit pas être très connus. _

_Merlin regarde ces adieux de loin, appuyé sur son légendaire bâton. Je m'avance vers lui et je le prends subitement contre moi. _

_-Merci pour tout Sir Merlin, merci. _

_Il se raidit mais s'habitue finalement à mon contact et me rend mon étreinte. _

_-J'ai, moi aussi, un présent pour vous. Fait-il en sortant d'un plis de sa robe deux boite longiligne. _

_Je prends celle qui me tend avec un respect non dissimulé et je découvre avec émerveillement une baguette. Elle est légèrement plus longue que la moyenne mais ce n'est pas cela qui la rend si spéciale à mes yeux. Merlin m'explique qu'elle a été taillée dans une corne de licorne ce qui explique sa couleur blanche. Des filaments argent tournent en spirales pour se faire de plus en plus serrés et se rejoindre au bout de la baguette en emprisonnant une pierre de lune à cette extrémité. _

_Il n'y a aucun élément à l'intérieur même de la baguette, elle ne sert que de catalyseur de magie et, sans ce composant, ne règle pas la puissance des sorts. Je les remercie une fois de plus et je rejoins Elytis. Ensemble, nous partons dans un dernier au revoir. _

_Fin du Flash Back _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une main caresse tendrement ma joue. Une voix grave résonne dans la pièce mais je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qu'elle dit. J'ouvre les yeux mais aveuglé par la lumière, je les referme aussitôt. Je laisse échapper une plainte et je me blottis davantage sous ma couette, me délectant de la chaleur des draps.

Je daigne enfin me lever lorsque mon fiancé me rappelle que le procès pour Charles est aujourd'hui et que le congé que nous a accordé -à regret- le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas destiné à dormir bien sagement dans son lit. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bains sans un mot et je passe rapidement sous la douche pour me sortir de l'état vaseux dû à ma trop grande fatigue. J'en ressors une dizaine de minutes plus tard, enroulée dans une serviette blanche.

Je me poste devant mon armoire à la recherche de quelque chose de conventionnel et de classe pour faire bonne impression auprès du jury. J'opte après une intense réflexion pour un tailleur en coton noir. Je mets par-dessous une chemise blanche. Je tire mes cheveux en arrière en un chignon bas et je rajoute une touche de crayon sous mes paupières. Ensuite je pose un scellé pour avoir une apparence un peu plus humaine. Je ressemble maintenant à n'importe quelle humaine. Je dissimule encore ma couronne et je chausse des ballerines noires. Cela fait, je me rends au salon où mon fiancé m'attend déjà.

Lui aussi a un style très classe. Il est vêtu à la moldu tout comme moi, d'un pantalon noir plissé sur le côté, d'une chemise blanche et d'un costard noir. Pour en rajouter à son style noble, il tient une canne dont le pommeau représente un serpent dressé. Je lui souris avant d'aller poser un léger baiser sur se lèvres. Il me propose son bras et il m'escorte jusqu'à la salle des professeurs où nous avons rendez-vous avec Severus, Blaise et Ginny. Nous avons prévu de laisser la parole à Elytis et de nous faire comparaître en tant que témoins.

Severus est près, vêtu de son éternelle robe austère et de sa célèbre cape à tourbillon. Lui comme moi, nous serons des témoins anonymes, autrement dit, notre identité ne sera pas révélé au public bien que le juge la connaîtra. Peu de temps après, le couple manquant à l'appel, arrive. Ginny est habillé comme moi sauf qu'elle a remplacé la jupe par un pantalon et qu'elle a ajouté une cape à l'ensemble. Blaise, dans son éternel style d'italien, porte une chemise large rayée (de bas en haut) avec une cravate nouée autour du cou. Lui aussi porte une cape.

L'audience commence à huit heures mais la défense doit être présente dès sept heures et demie. On a convenu de manger après au restaurant pour prendre le petit-déjeuner ou le déjeuner, ne sachant pas encore quand le procès de Charles tombera. Je jette une pincé de poudre brillante dans le feu et les flammes deviennent vertes. Je me place dans l'âtre, rejointe par Elytis et je prononce distinctivement "le ministère". La réalité se trouble et l'image de l'atrium précède à la salle des profs. Mon fiancé me tire vite loin de la cheminée juste à temps pour laisser ma place à une Ginny pleine de suie. Lorsque notre petit groupe hétéroclite est au complet, je lance un recurvite sur nos habits qui redeviennent comme neufs.

Cela fait, on se met en mouvement vers le bureau REM, régularisation des entrées du ministère, et on s'annonce. Après que l'employée ait mesuré nos baguettes et inscrit nos noms et le but de notre visite, elle nous indique l'étage des salles de condamnation. Nous nous engouffrons dans le premier ascenseur libre et nous y allons, silencieux, appréhendant le procès.

Des notes volantes volettent au-dessus de nos têtes dans un bruissement agaçant. La voix métallique annonce finalement l'étage tant attendu et nous sortons enfin de la cage d'acier. L'air détendu et sûr de mon fiancé me rassure légèrement et je me promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour sortir Charles de son enfer. Mrs Bones nous accueille chaleureusement à l'entrée de la salle.

- Bienvenue ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme pour bien argumenter. Sourit-elle

- Plus que jamais ! Affirme avec fougue Elytis

Mrs Bones s'excuse et part à la rencontre des autres avocats, nous laissant derrière elle totalement désoeuvré. Je décide d'appliquer le conseil de Viviane, et je propose à Blaise d'aller faire un petit tour à Sainte Mangouste pour rendre visite aux malades et tenter d'essayer de les soigner. Toujours partant pour aider, il accepte de bon coeur. Ginny, Severus et Draco prétexte qu'ils n'ont pas envie de se coltiner tous les malades de l'hôpital mais je remarque leur sourire entendu. Ils complotent quelque chose mais j'espère juste que ce ne sera pas une mauvaise surprise! (NDA:elle peut espérer, y vont lui faire un très joli cado!)

Je soupire mais je me résigne à leur cachotterie. Blaise transplanne dans un pop sonore à l'hôpital et je le suis. Là-bas, je décide d'user de mon pouvoir d'invisibilité pour me faufiler dans les couloirs. Je prête ma cape d'invisibilité (que je porte toujours sur moi depuis que j'ai appris à la réduire pour la faire tenir dans un faux diamant de ma couronne qui est creux) et on se dirige vers la chambre numéro une. La personne qui l'occupe est dans le coma. Blaise se charge de reconnecter son esprit à son corps pendant que je surveille les alentours.

C'est très dangereux d'interrompre un guérisseur dans cette manoeuvre car il peut y laisser sa vie. Comme il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, j'endors l'infirmière de garde. Après une quinzaine de minutes de transe, Blaise émerge et me regarde avec un petit sourire victorieux. Le réveil de la patiente ne se fait pas attendre mais nous ne nous attardons pas dans la chambre.

- Si vous voulez des explications, rendez-vous disons dans une semaine aux Trois Balais vers une heure de l'après-midi, demandez la guilde des guérisseurs. Lui dit Blaise avant de passer à la chambre suivante.

- Guilde des guérisseurs? T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux? Ris-je

Il hausse les épaules et entre dans la chambre. Celle-ci contient un homme d'une soixantaine d'année. Il a une plaie très profonde au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière. La blessure suppure. Je place ma main à quelques centimètres de l'endroit à soigner et je murmure une formule elfique.

Un rayon violet de magie sort de ma paume et va se terminer au milieu de la plaie. Elle se répand dans toute la surface sanguinolente, scannant et neutralisant toute l'infection. Lorsqu'elle est bien propre, je referme la blessure d'un sort de "couture". L'homme reste tout de même inconscient alors j'écris une petite note qui lui donne aussi rendez-vous aux Trois Balais. On passe ainsi de chambre en chambre et de blessé en blessé.

Après avoir vu plus de cinquante personnes, je remarque que l'heure est bien avancée et que nous devons nous rendre à l'audience. On est en avance de quelques minutes, juste le temps pour moi de mettre une capuche afin de cacher mon visage. La salle du procès est remplie. Certains sont venus pour des membres de leurs famille ou des amis, d'autres, juste pour le spectacle. Trois aurors font sortir le dernier accusé visiblement coupable par une porte derrière le bureau du juge pendant que deux autres amènent Charles.

Ils le font asseoir de force sur la chaise en bois au centre de la pièce et les chaînes accrochées aux accoudoirs s'agitent. Elles s'enroulent autour des avant-bras du prisonnier. Je scrute la pièce à la recherche d'Elytis, de Gi' et de Severus mais il ne sont définitivement pas là. Je commence à stresser alors que Mrs Bones réclame le silence dans la salle. Je me place sur le banc des témoins et j'attends, un paquet de noeuds dans le ventre.

C'est avec soulagement que je les aperçois entrer discrètement et se faufiler jusqu'à nous. Ils ont l'air essoufflés mais heureux. Je ne fais aucun commentaire sur leur arrivé tardive mais je leur adresse quand même un regard de reproche. Elytis s'avance fièrement jusqu'à sa place d'avocat et attend que la juge ouvre l'audience. Celle-ci tape trois coups d'un marteau sur la table et déclare la séance commencée.

- Moi, Amelia Tania Bones, déclare l'audience numéro cinq du quatorze novembre ouverte. Accusé, Charles Morgan Flitwick présumé mangemort, sa défense, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Charles Flitwick est accusé d'être un serviteur de vous-savez-qui et d'espionnage pour le compte de son maître. Je donne la parole à Mr Malfoy.

Elytis s'éclaircit la voix et commence d'une voix assurée le récit de la vie de Charles. Tout d'abord sa scolarité à Poudlard chez les Serpentards qui lui a valut d'être rejeté par sa famille et son acceptation au sein d'un groupe de sang pur, son intronisation auprès du seigneur des ténèbres sous l'impulsion de ce même groupe et son choix entre servir Voldemort ou périr. Il raconte aussi qu'il a rencontré une prisonnière de Voldy et qu'il est devenu ami avec elle. Il m'appelle alors à la barre des témoins. Je me lève et je m'y rends. J'attends avec anxiété que mon fiancé me pose les questions.

- Miss, avez-vous bien rencontré Mr Flitwick-ci présent lors de votre enlèvement en 1980?

- C'est exact en effet.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous le dites innocent?

-Avec plaisirs. Charles est un mangemort, c'est vrai, mais il n'a pas eut le choix. Il me racontait tous les massacres dont il était témoins. Il était écoeuré par la barbarie des mangemorts en nom de la purification des sangs. Je lui ai proposé pour lui donner bonne conscience et pour l'aider à sauver des vies de partager ses connaissances en les transmettant à son frère.

Il n'a au début pas voulu mais pas par mauvaise volonté, il savait que s'il se présentait chez sa famille, il sera envoyé directement à Azkaban sans avoir eut le temps de faire quelque chose. Il a trouvé alors une bonne solution, l'écrire en lettre. Il les écrivait et les envoyait devant moi. C'est pour cela que je trouve injuste qu'il soit ainsi condamné pour quelque chose qu'il a aidé à neutraliser. Le professeur Rogue peut témoigner lui aussi de la réception des lettres car il était presque toujours présent lorsque le professeur Dumbledore les recevait.

Elytis me renvoie au banc des témoins et appelle Severus. Il se présente et commence à son tour d'expliquer comment Charles sauvait des vies sur le terrain en risquant sa vie. Il faisait partir la victime grâce à un portoloin qui l'amenait en Amérique avec la directive de rester cacher et lorsqu'elle disparaissait, il lançait un puissant sort qui enroulait leur corps de flammes inoffensives et pour tous les mangemorts, la victime avait été brûlée vive. Interrogé au veritaserum, Charles confirme nos dires.

Le public dans la salle commence à s'agiter alors que la juge déclare d'une voix impassible que la sentence sera prononcé un quart d'heure plus tard. Je sens la boule qui a élit mon estomac pour domicile s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent.

Pendant ce temps, Elytis s'est approché de la juge et engage une discussion visiblement très mouvementé. Je n'y fais pas attention, trop occupé par les signes de remerciement qu'envoi Charles en notre direction. Finalement mon fiancé revient vers moi et me serre dans ses bras. Il a l'air content, sûrement grâce à son formidable et très convainquant plaidoyer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on va la gagner cette cause!

Je me demande comment il a pu savoir ma peur mais l'évidence me frappe très vite, le lien. Celui-ci s'est renforcé et nous n'avons bientôt plus besoin de parler, même télépathiquement pour nous comprendre. Au début cela nous faisait tous bizarre mais nous nous sommes vite habitués à cette troublante proximité jusqu'à en devenir dépendant.

Les bavardages vont bon train dans la salle. Beaucoup sont pour la libération de Charles mais d'autres pensent le contraire. Plus que trois minutes avant que le jugement ne soit prononcé. Elytis est rappelé J'enfoncent sans même me rendre compte mes ongles dans le bras de mon voisin de gauche, Sev' et je retiens ma respiration. Amelia Bones ramène la salle à l'ordre et déclare d'une voix sans appel.

(NDA: je pourrai m'arrêter là non? bon d'acc, pas besoin de me regarder avec ces yeux de meurtriers, je continue)

- Monsieur Flitwick, je vous déclare innocent et j'ai l'honneur de vous remettre une médaille pour service rendu à la communauté pour toutes les vies que vous avez sauvées.

Je me retiens à grande peine d'hurler de joie et j'attends avec impatience que Charles finisse de remercier Mrs Bones et qu'elle lui donne sa médaille avant de courir jusqu'à lui.

- Chaaaarles!Hurlé-je à plein poumon

il retourne la tête et me voit arriver à tout vitesse vers lui. Il m'ouvre ses bras et me serre contre lui. D'une voix tremblante, il me remercie chaleureusement. Après une longue étreinte, il va aussi remercier son "avocat" et Severus. Pris dans un soudain accès de modestie, mon fiancé se dit n'être pour rien dans cette affaire et que c'est moi et Ginny qui avons pratiquement tout fait.

Les remerciements fait, notre petite troupe content désormais un membre de plus s'en va de la salle en se frayant difficilement un chemin au travers des journalistes surexcités. Heureusement que je n'ai pas enlevé ma capuche!

On va comme promis manger au restaurant, mais pas n'importe quel resto, un moldu de luxe. Ginny me conseille de ne pas trop manger au vu de la fête de ce soir. Je lui demande quelle fête mais elle se contente de me faire un clin d'oeil. Interloquée, je la regarde avec de grands yeux. Elle change de sujet en me demandant pour quand est prévu mon mariage et on part dans une discussion sur la cérémonie. Petit à petit, Charles se familiarise avec chacun d'entre nous et s'intègre à notre groupe. Je lui demande ce qu'il va faire maintenant.

- Je n'en sais rien...Je dois me cacher du seigneur des ténèbres maintenant que ma traîtrise est découverte. Je dois juste récupérer May-Lise qui est en Amérique mais ensuite...

- Je pense savoir où tu pourrais te cacher si Draco et Line sont d'accord, en Fariendil. Mais qui est May-Lise? Fait Blaise

J'apprends ainsi que c'est la fille de trois ans de Charles et qu'il a été marié à une moldu durant la période de paix mais que celle-ci est morte en couche. Je lui propose d'aller la chercher directement après le repas et de l'emmener en Fariendil depuis la porte de Poudlard. Blaise acquiesce en disant que ça les arrange avant de se taire brusquement. De plus en plus intriguée par leur secret, j'essaie de lui tirer les vers du nez mais sans résultat à mon grand désarroi. Le repas se termine dans la bonne humeur et on sort du restaurant à la recherche d'un coin isolé pour pouvoir transplanner.

On se quitte donc à ce moment en se donnant rendez-vous au même endroit à cinq heures et je m'accroche au bras de Charles qui nous fait transplanner devant une petite maison identique à toutes ces voisines.

- Bienvenue à San Francisco! Sourit-il avant d'aller sonner.

Une femme d'un certain âge vient ouvrir et son visage s'illumine d'un grand sourire lorsqu'elle aperçoit son visiteur. Elle commence à parler à une vitesse étonnante avec un fort accent américain. Je suis difficilement, assez pour comprendre que la vieille dame semble être la mère de la femme de Charles et que May-Lise s'ennuie de son père.

Celle-ci déboule à une vitesse étonnante et se jette dans les bras de son père. Je me sens étrangère dans ce tableau charmant de famille. Je me retourne et je regarde mélancoliquement la vue imprenable sur la mer et sur le Golden Gate Bridge. J'aimerais bien qu'un beau jour mes parents ou Sirius viennent sonner à la porte, bien vivant, pour me chercher. Maman, Papa, Sirius, pourquoi êtes-vous partis?

- Line, tu viens?

La voix me sort de mes pensées et j'essuie très vite la larme qui a roulé sur ma joue. Je me retourne et je rejoins Charles qui m'attend sur le perron. J'entre et j'attends patiemment que mon ami finisse de préparer les affaires de la fillette. Cette maison respire la magie mais pourtant rien ne laisse imaginer cette présence. Je regarde attentivement la grand-mère de May-Lise et son aura se dévoile lentement.

Elle est tellement semblable à celle de Matheo bien que de fines lamelles noires l'entourent. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas leur présence. Pourtant cette personne n'est absolument pas maléfique, c'est plutôt comme si cette partie de noir essayait d'emprisonner l'aura. Je reste perplexe mais je fais semblant de rien lorsqu'elle m'aborde.

- Je me présente, Léanne Faylü. Me serre-t-elle vigoureusement la main.

Dire que je suis étonnée est un euphémisme, cette dame a le même nom de famille que moi! Ce pourrait-il que...non, ma grand-mère a été enlevé par les Nilo Finn. Je me ressaisi et je me présente à mon tour.

- Line Potter, ravie.

On commence à discuter de tout et rien pendant que Charles courre dans toute la maison à la recherche du doudou, de la lolette ou des chaussures de sa fille. Pendant ce temps, May-Lise élit domicile dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Je me décide finalement à poser la question qui me taraude l'esprit depuis que je sais le nom de mon interlocutrice alors qu'elle prépare un café pour les trois adultes de la maison.

- Et d'où venez-vous donc Léanne?

- D'un beau pays minuscule. Répond-t-elle depuis la cuisine. Là-bas les gens vénèrent la lune, étonnant, non?

Cette fois, je n'ai plus de doutes, cette vieille dame est bel et bien une elfe, reste à savoir maintenant le comment du Faylü. J'hoche la tête, pensive.

- C'est vrai, Fariendil est un très beau pays.

La réaction de Léanne ne se fait pas attendre. J'entends une exclamation et un bruit de verre qui se brise. Elle passe la tête hors de la cuisine et me regarde avec perplexité. J'ai touché un point sensible à voir sa tête. Je remets une mèche derrière mes oreilles que j'ai légèrement fait redevenir pointue. Elle me pointe du doigt en bégayant.

-Co...Comment connaissez-vous ce pays? Que me voulez-vous? Qui êtes-vous?

Je casse définitivement mon scellé d'apparence et je redeviens l'elfe à la peau verte et à la couronne étincelante. Je vois qu'elle ne sait pas trop comment réagir alors je luis tends ma main et je me représente, correctement cette fois.

- Line Faylü Potter, princesse de Fariendil.

Cette fois-ci, Léanne réagit et commence à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je la réconforte gauchement alors que Charles entre dans la pièce, alerté par le bruit de pleurs. Il me regarde mais je hausse les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. La vieille dame demande à Charles de lever le sort. Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quel sort elle peut parler. Charles s'exécute et lance une contre formule d'un sort de magie noir qui cache l'apparence. La présence des filaments noirs sur son aura est expliquée, le sort d'apparence modifie aussi la signature magique de la personne. Devant moi se tient maintenant une elfe blonde remplie de sagesse. Une couronne étincelle sur son front.

- Grand...Grand-maman? Demandé-je d'une petite voix.

Léanne hoche la tête avant de me serrer fort contre elle. Je profite de cette étreinte remplie d'amour. On finit les trois face à un café pour se remettre les idées en place et elle me raconte son périple. Comme je le savais déjà, elle a été enlevée par les Nilo Finn lors de la guerre. Pourtant, elle a réussi a transplanner un jour. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle n'a pas réussi à arriver à destination et a atterrit dans ce monde.

Elle a erré à la recherche d'un moyen pour retourner en Fariendil mais a trouvé à la place une petite orpheline de six ans, Roxanne. Elle l'a élevé comme sa fille et finalement cette fille s'est mariée à Charles. Je lui raconte en gros ma vie mais je lui épargne les tortures et autres choses sympathiques dans le genre. May-Lise n'a pas tout compris mais décide de m'adopter en tant que "tatie".

Je propose à Charles qu'il reste encore une journée dans ce monde. Il accepte, comprenant bien que je voudrais profiter un petit coup d'avoir ma grand-maman auprès de moi. Pourtant, bien qu'il ait raison, je voudrai surtout la présenter à Narcissa et à Elytis. En pensant à eux, j'annonce autant à Charles qu'à Léanne que sa fille a été recueillie par les Black tandis que James par les Potter, deux familles rivales. Narcissa s'est mariée avec Lucius Malfoy et James avec Lily. Charles est choqué d'apprendre que 'Cissa est la fille de celle qu'il a appris à considérer comme une mère mais l'accepte plutôt bien en fin de compte lorsque je lui rappelle que c'est grâce à son rejeton qu'il n'est pas à Azkaban.

- J'ai un petit fils? S'étonne Léanne

- Draco Lucius Faylü Black Malfoy, âgé de dix-huit ans, tout comme cette charmante demoiselle. Se charge de répondre Charles avec engouement.

Il annonce aussi, bien évidemment, que c'est mon fiancé. Je verdis (rougir mais comme elle a la peau verte...elle devient verte foncée) à l'allusion des futurs mini moi et mini Elytis que l'ex mangemort a glissé très subtilement, c'est ironique, dans sa phrase. Je demande l'heure à Léanne qui me dit qu'en Angleterre, il est quatre heures moins trois minutes. Je les presse à partir maintenant vu que nous avons rendez-vous dans trois minutes et j'emmène avec moi May-Lise pendant que Charles s'occupe de Léanne. On apparaît dans un pop sonore dans la petite ruelle sombre. Severus sort de l'ombre et nous charrie à propos de notre exactitude.

- Bon alors, c'est quoi que vous mijotiez vous quatre? Demandé-je sans détour après l'avoir salué.

- Surprise...répondit-il mystérieusement

Je grogne de frustration mais il ne se laisse pas avoir par mon air renfrogné et me demande de reprendre mon apparence d'Harry Potter. Je le fais à contre coeur et je place en même temps un scellé sur celle de ma grand-maman afin qu'elle redevienne sans utiliser la magie noire la vieille dame aux cheveux grisonnants que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure.

Je la présente comme la grand-mère de May-Lise du côté maternelle et Sevy nous demande de le suivre. On marche cinq petites minutes pour se retrouver devant le Chaudron Baveur. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant encore quel est cette surprise ô combien mystérieuse. Le pub est rempli de clients mais nous ne nous attardons pas. On passe directement dans l'allée marchande que je me fais un devoir de présenter à Léanne sous les yeux émerveillés de la petite qui est d'ailleurs toujours dans mes bras.

Mon incompréhension augmente lorsqu'on prend la porte magique qui mène directement au ministère. Severus fait un signe à l'employé travaillant au REM qui hoche la tête. Cette surprise prend des airs de conspiration. On prend un ascenseur jusqu'au niveau des salles d'audiences. Ginny nous attend devant l'une d'entre elle et nous fait signe de nous dépêcher.

La salle est remplie, j'aperçois au premier rang le couple Malfoy et je le désigne à Léanne qui sourit nostalgiquement en observant Narcissa. Ginny nous mène à un banc vide, les places nous étant réservés et je m'assied en constatant qu'Elytis n'est pas là. Je scanne le public à la recherche de ses cheveux blonds mais rien n'y fait. J'hausse les épaules, rassurée par sa présence à travers le lien, signe qu'il va très bien. Je ferme les yeux, déjà épuisée par cette journée riche en émotions. Comment me douter que ce n'est pas encore fini pour les surprises de taille?

D'un coup, les bruits conversation cesse. Je stoppe mes bavardages avec May-lise pour porter mon attention sur la personne escortée de deux aurors visiblement méfiants. Elle est rachitique et tiens debout avec peine. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachent son visage mais sa démarche ne m'est pas inconnue. Les deux aurors jettent sans ménagement l'accusé sur la chaise et les chaînes s'enroulent autour de ses bras.

Un homme brun d'une trentaine d'année vérifie la solidité des liens, lançant des regards empli de peur à cet homme mystérieux, comme si celui-ci allait lui sauter dessus pour l'écorcher vif. Je songe à quel point ce sentiment peu être absurde au vu de l'état de faiblesse intense de l'inconnu. Lorsqu'il tente de se redresser pour avoir l'air impassible et en bonne santé sans arriver à poser un masque sur son visage tordu par des rictus de douleur, je le prends en pitié.

De nombreux aurors sont postés dans la salle, baguette en main, prêt à attaquer l'accusé pour l'immobiliser. Je n'arrive pas à deviner qui peut bien être cet homme que les aurors même craignent comme la peste.

- Qui est-ce? Me demande Léanne

- Je n'en sais rien...Répondis-je lentement

Elle se penche vers Severus et lui pose la même question. Il se charge de lui expliquer l'identité du malheureux à grand renfort de gestes et de regard explicite en ma direction. Je n'arrive pas à saisir ses paroles et il prend soin de parler le plus doucement possible pour que je ne puisse encore moins bien comprendre.

Mon incroyable fiancé entre dans la salle, détournant les regards du malheureux. Il avance dans l'allé d'un pas assuré. Il se tient droit, irradiant de noblesse et confiance en lui. Je tente de résister à la tentation de me jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sans m'arrêter pendant des heures. Je supporte décidemment très mal d'être loin de lui. je capte un son regard et il me fait un sourire éclatant en tapotant sa poche. Il ne vient pas s'asseoir vers nous, il continue tout droit en direction de la place de l'avocat de l'accusé. Il s'y poste nonchalamment et attend la suite avec désinvolture.

- Est-ce que tu peux maintenant m'expliquer à quoi rime tout cela? lui demandé-je impatiemment via le lien.

- Tu verras, tu verras...

Je suis frustrée par sa réponse mais je décide de ne plus insister.

L'accusé enlève d'un geste de la tête ses cheveux cachant son visage. Je ne peux retenir une petite exclamation de surprise. Evidemment que oui je le connais. Au centre de la salle d'audience, en face du juge, se tient...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprise!J'attend vos supositions en rewiews...Avez-vous aimez ou non le chap?

Je vous adore, Naeloj


	15. Les contraires s'attirent!

Un chapitre de plus au compteur...a peine plus court que les autres mais je ne me voyais pas mettre directement la suite...donc voila!

* * *

L'accusé enlève d'un geste de la tête ses cheveux cachant son visage. Je ne peux retenir une petite exclamation de surprise. Evidemment que oui je le connais. Au centre de la salle d'audience, en face du juge, se tient... 

SIRIUS BLACK !

Je manque de m'évanouir tant le choc est fort. C'est pas possible, il est sensé être mort ! Je demande à May-Lise de me pincer très fort et celle-ci s'exécute. La douleur que je ressens me montre que c'est bel et bien vrai. Je commence seulement à ce moment à paniquer. Il va à nouveau retourner en prison, c'est horrible !

-Calme-toi Line ! M'ordonne Ginny. Draco a préparé une défense qui viendrait à bout de tous avocats expérimentés et il a en poche un argument incontestable, il sait ce qu'il fait.

Je lui fais un sourire crispé, pas du tout rassuré. Une vague réconfortante m'envahit. Je fais un sourire reconnaissant à Elytis. Il m'encourage du regard et se concentre alors sur le déroulement de l'audience. Amélia Bones commence son introduction.

-Les crimes dont est inculpé Sirius Black sont d'avoir été espion pour le compte de vous-savez-qui, d'avoir vendu James et Lily Potter à son maître, d'avoir tué treize moldus et un sorcier du nom de Peter Pettigrew. Rappelle-t-elle

Des murmures parcourent la salle. Sirius s'agite sur sa chaise à l'entente du nom du rat. J'ai bien l'impression que cette fois, c'est foutu pour lui. J'espère vraiment que Elytis le sortira de là. Mrs Bones lui donne la parole.

-Je n'ai qu'une preuve mais elle est largement suffisante si vous voulez mon avis. Annonce-t-il nonchalamment.

Il s'avance pour être en face de la salle et tourner le dos au juge. Il sort alors calmement quelque chose de gris de sa poche. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer ce que c'est et visiblement le reste de la salle non plus. Silver, le serpent que m'a offert Lord Serpentard, s'agite autour de mon cou. Une voix dans le public s'élève

-C'est un rat !

-Oui c'est un rat. Mais pas n'importe quel rat. Il a une patte en argent et un doigt en moins et c'est un animagus. Répond Elytis

Le voila donc le fameux argument que mon fiancé avait en poche. Je suis tout de suite rassurée en remarquant que c'est Pettigrew. Gin' me glisse à l'oreille qu'ils l'ont pris ce matin pendant que j'étais à Sainte-Mangouste. Je lui fais un large sourire tandis que je me retiens de me mettre debout sur ma chaise et de danser (NDA : remarquez, sa serait marrant).

Ma crainte est définitivement partie pour faire place à une autre. Est-ce que mon parrain va m'accepter telle que je suis devenue? Je refoule cette question au fond de moi et je tente de me concentrer sur l'incompréhension de la salle. Elytis demande à la juge de l'aider à faire reprendre au rat sa forme de sorcier en ajoutant que si c n'est pas un animagus, il restera tel qu'il est maintenant.

La juge accepte de bonne grâce et fait un décompte avant que les deux rayons bleus ne frappe le petit animal gesticulant. Il se passa un moment sans que rien ne se passe et, soudainement, le rat commence à grandir, grandir, grandir jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un enfant. Puis les pattes de l'animal se transforment en des bras et des jambes. Le corps velu perd sa pilosité et se change en un corps humain. La seule partie encore animale est la tête. Lentement, elle se dilate et s'étire. Le museau rétrécit pour laisser placer à une bouche aux dents en avant. Les moustaches se résorbent et les dernières touffes de fourrures disparaissent. Devant un public silencieux et abasourdi se tient Peter Pettigrew, présumé mort et possesseur d'un ordre de Merlin troisième classe à titre posthume, en chair et en os, aussi vivant qu'eux.

Personne ne fait le moindre geste ou n'émet le moindre petit bruit. Elytis les ramène à la réalité en une parfaite imitation de Miss Ombrage par un "hum hum". Amelia Bones, plus blanche que jamais, demande à la personne chargée de cette tâche, d'administrer une dose de veritaserum très puissant à l'accusé et à "la preuve". C'est au représentant du ministère, donc notre ennemi, de poser les questions sous la demande de mon fiancé. Il ne perd rien pour attendre ce sale rat!

- Etes-vous bien Peter Silanus Pettigrew? Demande d'une voix chevrotante l'avocat.

- Ou...Oui!

-Etes-vous, comme le pense cet homme, il désigne Elytis, un mangemort?

- Je...oui.

Le visage peureux du rat me fait presque pitié, presque! Je le regarde avec une satisfaction cruelle. Le représentant du ministère s'éponge le front avec son mouchoir et commence une série d'interrogation sur le meurtre des treizes moldus et celui de mes parents. Je m'ennuie comme pas deux sur mon banc. je connais toutes les réponses et toutes les questions de l'avocat et de Pettigrew. Je fixe ma main et j'imagine qu'au creux de ma paume, une petite flamme naît.

Rien. ça à pourtant l'air si simple lorsque c'est Blaise qui le fait! Même Ginny arrive à produire quelques flammèches par sa concentration. Je ne dois vraiment pas être compatible avec cet élément. Je replie mes doigts sur ma main et je le déplie d'un coup sec. Une minuscule vague de puissance à l'état brut sort de ma main pour aller déranger la mouche qui s'est posé droit en face de moi, sur l'épaule d'un sorcier quelconque.

Je fais un petit sourire sadique lorsqu'elle s'envole loin de moi. Après avoir senti cette vague s'échapper de moi et l'avoir identifiée, Léanne me lance un regard plein de reproche. Je lui adresse une mine contrite et je me concentre sur le procès.

- L'accusé Sirius Black est déclaré innocent de tous les crimes dont il était inculpé. Il recevra en guise d'excuse du ministère la somme d'un million de galions et n'aurait pas besoin d'expier sa peine due à son état d'animagus non déclaré. Déclare Amélia Bones, la voix blanche. Il est aussi rétabli dans sa fonction de capitaine d'une escouade d'aurors Il a désormais la charge en tant que tuteur légal de Mr Harry Potter.

Les chaînes se déroulent lentement dans un cliquetis infernal. Elles retombent, inanimées. Le verdict est tombé pour Sirius. Pour l'autre traître, Mrs Bones ne sait pas encore quelle sera la sentence, mais moi je vous assure qu'elle sera par trois fois trop douce pour lui qui mérite qu'une seule chose, une mort dans d'atroces souffrances pour aller dire bonjour aux démons du septième cercle de l'enfer.

Quatre aurors spécialement musclé l'emmène. Sa nouvelle destination est une cellule dans les profondeurs d'Azkaban en compagnie de ses anciens copains. Sirius se relève avec peine et scrute le public à la recherche de quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quant il me voit, il me fait un grand sourire et je me lève précipitamment en me frayant un chemin dans entre les bancs. Je courre à lui et je le serre dans mes bras. Dans un regain de force, il me soulève du sol et me plante deux gros becs sur les joues. Je me mets à pleurer de joie.

-Tu es vivant! Ho, Sirius, je n'arrive pas y croire, j'ai tellement cru te perdre pour toujours!

Les journalistes s'activent dans la salle. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut surprendre Harry Potter entrain de pleurer dans les bras de l'ex meurtrier de ses parents et de treize moldus. Mais rien ne peut entamer mon bonheur. Aujourd'hui est un jour à marquer dans l'histoire de ma vie, aujourd'hui, je me suis retrouvée une famille! La salle se vide petit à petit des gens ému par notre bonheur d'être enfin réunis. Il ne reste plus que le couple Malfoy, et ma petite famille rien qu'à moi, celle de coeur, celle que j'ai choisie.

C'est les yeux brillants que je sors de cette salle où je me jure de ne plus jamais mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Je soutiens mon parrain pour l'aider à marcher par un bras autour de sa taille. Severus se charge de l'aider de l'autre côté. May-Lise me prend la main et ensemble, on traverse les regards choqués, étonnés ou peureux des personnes présentes dans le ministère pas encore au courant de l'acquittement de Sirius. Derrière suis Ginny et Narcissa causant de tout et rien comme lorsqu'elle étaient en sixième toutes les deux à Serpentard. Lucius parle avec mon fiancé avec beaucoup moins de verve que la rouquine mais avec un grand sourire fier. Je devine qu'il le félicite des prouesses accomplies au tribunal. Charles termine le cortège avec Léanne et Blaise. Ces deux là ont d'ailleurs l'air de bien s'entendre, semblables dans leur tempérament réfléchi et sociable.

On emprunte les cheminés du ministère et ont atterri avec soulagement dans "l'intimité" de la salle des professeurs de Poudlard. Les deux (petit) Flitwick s'affrontent du regard mais Charles finit par baisser les yeux. Filius le snobe royalement et salue avec un sourire mitigé le retour de Sirius parmi nous. Apparemment la plupart des profs étaient au courant de la petite conspiration entre Ginny, Blaise, Elytis et Severus car aucun n'a vraiment l'air étonné de le voir.

Un choix crucial s'impose, où aller. Je propose une petite réunion familiale dans mes appartements de prof et, mis à part la réaction de mon parrain adoré quant il se rend compte que je suis prof et que "ce petit prétentieux de Malfoy", dixit lui-même avec affection (NDA:joli surnom pour dire que c'est gentil) La proposition est accepté avec joie. On quitte donc l'atmosphère rendue légèrement étouffante par la rencontre entre les deux frères et on rejoint le salon. Léanne se met au fourneau avec gentillesse en nous confectionnant de sa propre initiative une boisson elfique, café glacé mais justement pas au café, à la fraise, et m'ordonne d'administrer en vitesse à mon parrain une bonne potion revigorante parce qu'il menace de s'écrouler tout les dix secondes. Je m'exécute et je reprends avec joie mon apparence de Line sous les yeux exorbités de Sirius.

Je lui fais signe que je vais lui expliquer et je le fais en racontant en très très résumé mes aventures. 'Cissa et Ginny m'y aide à grand renfort d'anecdotes drôles. Je préfère ne pas lui dire pour ma relation avec Elytis. Je crains sa réaction. Il a tellement de préjugés sur les Serpentard et même s'il ne le déteste pas car c'est lui qui l'a sortit du voile avec l'aide des autres et c'est aussi lui qui l'a défendu. En même temps, j'envoie un hibou à Remus pour lui demander de venir vite, pour une affaire urgente. Hedwige s'envole dans le soleil couchant. Je me sens nostalgique des magnifiques couché de soleil de Fariendil. Mon pays me manque, mon grand-père et mes amis aussi. Je reprends le fil du récit et j'oublie bien vite ma mélancolie.

Quant on a enfin fini, Léanne arrive avec onze coupes surmontées de chantilly. On l'accueille avec joie et on se fait un plaisir de dévorer cette bonne spécialité elfique. C'est seulement à ce moment que ma petite famille se rend compte que Charles et May-Lise ne sont toujours pas en Fariendil et que j'ai amené une autre personne avec moi. Je pose ma tête au creux de l'épaule de mon fiancé, un sourire niais accrocher à mon visage.

- Dis-moi Naeloj, pourquoi est-ce que Charles et May-Lise ne sont pas auprès de Matheo? Me demande-t-il avec curiosité.

Je pouffe légèrement et je lui réponds qu'un évènement imprévu m'a soudainement fait changer de plan. Cela dit, il faudra faire une petite visite à Matheo le week-end prochain. L'attention se porte sur Léanne lorsqu'elle rie à son tour.

- Léanne! Arrête de te foutre de moi! Je ne pouvais pas savoir qui tu étais! D'ailleurs...Ta tête aussi était belle à voir!

Elle me fait un sourire d'excuse mais ses yeux brillants et son sourire narquois si semblable à celui d'Elytis me fait comprendre qu'elle a vraiment adoré ma tête. Désespérée, je me prends la tête entre les mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous dans cette famille avec les sourires moqueurs?

- C'est une marque de fabrique! Me répond-t-elle avec sérieux avant de se remettre à rire.

Je la suis dans son hilarité sous les yeux interloqués des autres personnes présentes. Finalement, le visage verdi par ma crise de rire, je reprends mon souffle et je propose sadiquement à Léanne de tout raconter pendant que je vais chercher de quoi nourrir lesdites personnes présentes avec l'aide de Charles qui est le seul au courant de nos liens et de ce qui s'est passé. Elle me jette un regard assassin quant elle se rend compte des expressions d'attentes qu'affichent sa fille, son gendre, son petit-fils et les meilleurs amis de celui-ci. Aucun doute qu'après cela, elle va me tuer.

May-lise saute dans les bras de Charles et ils font pivoter le tableau. Je m'engage dans le couloir mais je reviens vite sur mes pas.

-Avant que j'oublie (j'enlève le scellé sur l'apparence de Léanne) et voila!

Je courre sous ses injures jusqu'à la hauteur de mon oncle d'adoption comme je l'appelle et on pars jusqu'aux cuisines. C'est un dénommé Gipsy qui nous sers de quoi manger pour trois mois. On le remercie chaleureusement pendant qu'il s'incline et c'est en croulant sous des montagnes de nourriture qu'on le quitte. On croise le Baron Sanglant en chemin et je le salue le plus poliment que je peux avec ma charge. Il ne faut JAMAIS vexé un fantôme. Il a l'air surpris que je le salue mais il me répond à son tour. Un minuscule sourire déforme ses traits alors qu'il disparaît à travers un mur.

May-Lise s'émerveille devant chaque objet magique et va se réfugier derrière son père lorsqu'elle rencontre le Chevalier du Catogan. Je ris devant sa frayeur et je me laisse prendre au jeu de Chevalier quelques minutes avant de continuer notre trajet. Quelqu'un attend devant le tableau. Rémus est arrivé. Je l'observe alors que j'approche et je remarque combien il à l'air fatigué et triste. J'espère que retrouver Sirius lui fera du bien car il est vraiment en piteux état. J'arrive à lui faire la bise malgré que j'aie les bras chargés et je prononce le mot de passe pour ouvrir la porte. L'atmosphère est joyeuse à l'intérieur, Léanne et Narcissa discutent entre elles. Je remarque que les yeux de Narcissa sont rougis, elle a dû pleurer.

Je passe la nourriture à Elytis qui va préparer une table à la cuisine en l'agrandissant magiquement. J'accueille alors convenablement Rémus et il me demande qu'elle est la nouvelle urgente. Je désigne d'un coup de tête la personne assise sur le canapé entrain de se reposer tout en parlant de tout et rien avec Blaise.

-SIRIUS!

Il tourne la tête et son visage s'éclaire.

-REMUS!

Retrouvaille de deux frères.

Je les laisse et je vais poser Silver dans ma chambre après lui avoir donner un morceau de viande crûe. Je rejoins ensuite mon fiancé dans la cuisine. La table est déjà toute prête pour ce soir. Il regarde le parc en me tournant le dos, il ne m'a pas entendu arriver. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ma tête sur son épaule. Il pose ses mains sur les miennes et se retourne. Il colle ses lèvres sur ma bouche en me serrant fort contre lui. J'approfondis le baiser alors que mes mains s'aventure dans ses cheveux. Faute de souffle, je relâche ses lèvres.

-Merci...

- Pourquoi?

-D'être là, de m'aimer, simplement.

On s'embrasse à nouveaux. Je l'aime tellement! Notre étreinte se fait de plus en plus passionnée mais redevient tendre. Nos langues se cherchent, se caressant mutuellement en une danse sensuelle. La porte s'ouvre Mais on ne le remarque pas, on est à des milliers de kilomètres de la réalité, dans notre monde. La porte se referme doucement, la personne a dû se rendre compte que nous voulions rester un moment seul, que nous avons d'être près de l'autre après cette journée si mouvementée où nous n'avons pu nous embrasser ou nous toucher. Nos magies se mélange, se testent et se réunissent pour n'en former qu'une seule mais rien ne peut nous atteindre. Son odeur me réconforte, je m'y plonge avec bonheur, retrouvant la délicieuse sensation d'aimé et d'être aimé. La plus grande vérité à savoir est que rien ne vaut d'aimer et de l'être en retour!

Après ce moment d'intimité qui m'a semblé être aussi long que plusieurs heures et en même temps aussi cour qu'une seconde, on se relâche. Je me détache à regret de sa chaleur et j'appelle ma famille pour venir manger.

Ils se déplacent tous dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le repas se passe dans cette ambiance chaleureuse et sans a priori. Severus et Sirius sont les deux principaux fauteurs de troubles car ils ont décidé de s'assembler pour faire des farces avec Remus. C'est à cause de cette alliance inattendue que Lucius se retrouve avec des cheveux aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et que Ginny se retrouve en une imitation parfaite de Fifi Brindassier (avec la petite chanson: cinq et cinq font six, j'arrange les choses à ma guiseuuuuu, deux et deux font trois, vient dont rire avec moiiiiiiii NDA: petit délire de l'auteur...). Même moi je ne suis pas épargnée. Je me retrouve changée en un tout petit chaton. Je me précipite vers Remus qui est le plus près de moi et je tente de le mordre. Elytis m'attrape avant que j'y arrive.

-Traître! Hurlé-je via le lien

- Mais oui mais oui...

Je grogne dans mon coin encore un moment mais je finis par ronronner doucement alors qu'il passe doucement ses mains dans ma fourrure. Je reprends ma forme normale après le dessert. Je résiste à l'envie de me venger tout de suite en songeant que les couvrir de ridicule devant les élèves serait bien mieux. La conversation dévie pour finalement arriver sur la protection de Charles et May-Lise. On décide de faire venir Matheo ici plutôt que d'aller là-bas comme cela on peut lui faire la surprise de Léanne et on peut surveiller le directeur et les agissements de Voldemort, qui, après sa défaite d'il y a deux semaines, se tient tranquille.

Le problème des logements se pose. Narcissa et Lucius ne peuvent plus accueillir des gens dans leur manoir et, par ailleurs, n'y habite plus car c'est la résidence de beaucoup de mangemorts. On doit donc trouver le moyen d'agrandir assez nos appartements de façons à ce que Charles, sa fille, Léanne et Sirius puissent y dormir. Je sais d'avance que je n'arriverai pas à le faire sans baguette et comme la mienne émet comme une résistance lorsque je l'utilise, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le faire.

Je me tape sur le front en courrant dans ma chambre. Bien sûr que j'ai un moyen! La baguette que Merlin m'a offert devrait faire l'affaire! Je farfouille dans mes affaires avant de trouver la boîte. Je prends la baguette avec respect alors que je sens sa puissance affluer en moi. Je prends du même coup celle de mon fiancé et je repars dans la cuisine.

- Les cadeaux! Dis-je en tendant l'item magique à son propriétaire.

Son visage s'illumine et il me taquine en disant que je pense toujours à tout. Je verdis légèrement mais je me reprends vite en lui demandant de m'aider à créer une chambre. On y arrive à grand renfort de sortilèges en tous genres. Je m'écroule à bout de forces sur le canapé mais contente de moi. Créer quelque chose de toutes pièces est un travail difficile en métamorphose alors il y a de quoi être content.

On décide alors que la petite famille des Flitwick Faylü dormira là et que Sirius aura un lit dans le salon. Ce problème réglé, on parle encore un petit moment de choses futiles. Charles couche vite sa fille qui tombe de fatigue. Le couple Malfoy s'en va puis s'est au tour de Ginny et Blaise de partir, vite suivis de Severus et Remus.

Pendant que mon oncle d'adoption et Léanne se préparent pour dormir, je range la cuisine avec l'aide de Sirius.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire! Me reproche-t-il avec une note d'amusement dans sa voix.

- Quoi?

- Que toi et Mal...Draco...(silence très explicite accompagné d'un clin d'oeil de mon parrain)

Je lui fais un petit sourire d'excuse mais je me reprends vite en lui disant que j'ai juste pensé à sa santé en voulant lui éviter de faire un infarctus. Il souri et on continue notre tâche ingrate. Je suis contente qu'il l'aille si bien pris. Tellement, que je ne songe pas à lui demander comment il le sait.

Il lance un dernier sort pour ranger la vaisselle et va se coucher dans le lit conjuré. Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit et je vais rejoindre Elytis dans notre chambre. Celui-ci est déjà profondément endormi, encore habillé. Attendrie par son expression innocente, je le regarde dormir en paix depuis le seuil avant d'entrer dans la pièce en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Je lui enlève ses chaussures et sa chemise en veillant à ne pas trop le bouger et je le remets correctement dans le lit. Je me change et je me glisse sous les couvertures. Il m'accueille dans ses bras et je rejoins le pays des rêves avec délectation. Après cette journée très mouvementée et remplie d'émotions, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que m'endormir profondément.

* * *

La semaine s'est écoulée à une vitesse incroyablement lente, ormis les moments où nous étions avec Blaise à Ste Mangouste. L'excitation de revoir une personne que je chéris me tient aux tripes depuis cinq jour et plus cela va plus cela augmente. Léanne aussi est une véritable boule de nerfs ambulante en bien pire que moi. Elle n'arrête pas de se soucier de son apparence, de son habillement et de tout ce qui pourrait influencer Matheo. Même lui répéter à longueur de journée que même si elle était habillée d'haillons et sale, Matheo l'aimerait toujours. Hélas, rien n'y fait. 

Chose pourtant considérée comme impossible, son stress double de volume le jour J. Je lui jure que tout ira à merveille. Je me fais un petit peu belle pour recevoir mon grand-père mais je n'arrive finalement pas à me séparer de mon bon vieux jeans tout effiloché mais pas encore troué. Une ceinture le retient même s'il reste taille basse. Je mets un top à bretelles vert pomme et j'enfile par-dessus un boléro en dentelle de la même couleur. Je me remonte les cheveux en un chignon lâche piqué d'une baguette chinoise. Je saute dans mes baskets noire et blanche puma (j'ai craqué, elles étaient trop belles!) et me voila prête!

Silver se fraye un passage sur le sol jonchés de vêtements en sifflant une de ses chansons favorites...Compatissez tous avec moi de devoir supporter toute la journée un serpent chanteur, c'est pour la bonne cause. Je me baisse pour le ramasser et il s'enroule autour de mon bras. Je flatte sa petite tête gentiment alors qu'il me raconte sa dernière chasse à la souris. Je fais mine de l'écouter mais son monologue incessant est d'un ennui que je finis par être totalement dans mes pensées. Mon oeuf de phoenix et celui d'Elytis sont dans une sorte de boîte hermétique. L'intérieur est à plus de 50°C afin qu'ils puissent arriver à terme. On ne sait pas quant ils vont éclore alors nous avons apposé un sortilège d'alarme sur eux. Si l'un des deux pointe le bout de son bec, on sera automatiquement prévenu par une alarme stridente.

Mon super grand-p'pa de la mort qui tue devrait arriver d'ici deux petites heures s'il suit les indications qu'il nous a transmis grâce à Ruliann. Blaise, en tant que petit génie, s'est débrouillé pour commander divers plats typiquement humain, sorciers comme moldus et de les avoir mis sous une cloche de verre pour les garder frais jusqu'à midi. Initiative grandement appréciée par les morphales que sont Charles et Ginny.

Une furie brune déboule dans ma chambre en hurlant.

-TATIE LINE! y'a mamie qui veut te parler... Ze peux faire la grande, moi aussi, dis oui s'il te plait tatie!

- Attends May-Lise, je te mettrais du rouge à lèvre lorsque tu ne seras plus en pyjama et quant Léanne et moi auront parlé...Ok?

La petite acquiesce, heureuse comme une reine. Elle repart en faisant traîner son doudou sur le sol. Il a d'ailleurs amassé une bonne quantité de poussières mais elle s'en contrefiche royalement. Elle a passé une semaine à s'émerveiller des moindres choses magiques ou simplement sortant de l'ordinaire. Nous avons une sorte de code entre nous pour nous comprendre, c'est pour cela que je sais que "faire la grande" veut dire se maquiller.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans mon miroir et je rejoins Léanne. Elle est entrain de débattre avec Naricssa qui a tenue à être présente, Lucius étant occupé, sur le futur mariage entre moi et Elytis. Je tente de repartir discrètement mais le regard à mi tueur mi joyeux de 'Cissa me fait revenir de suite. J'avale difficilement ma salive en voyant leurs expressions prédatrices. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au ciel pour que deux maniaques veulent s'occuper de mon mariage ?

- Tiens, Line, tu tombes bien… commence ma tante

- Oui, très bien… ! Rajoute Léanne

- Tu préfères que tes quatre demoiselles d'honneur aient des bouquets de roses roses et des robes blanches.

- Ou des robes roses et des roses blanches ?

- Eu... robes blanches et roses roses?

Le sourire sadique de la part de la fille à sa mère ne me rassure pas du tout. Elles enchaînent directement sur la vaisselle, les nappes et autres décorations de tables. Je demande au deuxième principal concerné de ramener ses jolies petites fesses ici via le lien. Leur débat s'éternise sur la nourriture pour finalement se terminer quant mon sauveur aux jolies fesses entrent de le salon. Je me jette littéralement dans ses bras.

- Sauve moi de ces folles !

Il ri et m'embrasse tendrement avant de me soulève du sol pour me faire tourner autour de lui. Lorsqu'il me repose enfin, j'ai un sourire défiant les lois de la physique. Il me murmure à l'oreille notre mariage, avec ou sans pétales séchés sur les tables sera de toute façon le plus beau jour de sa vie.

May-Lise arrive sur ces entre faits, la robe à moitié boutonné et les cheveux en pétard. Je l'aide à s'habiller correctement sous les yeux boudeurs desdites folles. Je vais même jusqu'à la maquiller et elle sautille tout partout en disant fièrement qu'elle est une grande maintenant. Son zozotage est mimi…Je m'assieds dans mon pouf et je ferme les yeux, un peu fatiguée par ma nuit remplie de cauchemars réels ou pas. Elytis se trouve une petite place à côté de moi. Je pose ma tête sur ces genoux et je m'endors petit à petit sous ses douces caresses.

Je suis tirée de ma somnolence sans grande douceur par une voix tonitruante. Matheo est là, devant mon nez. Je sors de mon état semi endormi et je le salue comme il se doit. Il n'a pas encore rencontré Léanne mais il a l'air d'être de très bonne humeur. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce qu'après le fameux "salut, sa va? Oui et toi? Oui" je lui balance direct l'information.

- On a retrouvé Léanne...Elle est là.

Dire qu'il est choqué est un euphémisme. Il se reprend vite et me dit d'un air blessé caché sous une expression accusatrice que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de plaisanter sur ces choses là.

-LEANNE! IL EST LA! Hurlé-je à plein poumon.

S'il ne veut pas comprendre, tant pis pour lui, il ne pourra pas nier la vérité lorsqu'elle sera devant lui. Ma grand-mère entre avec May-Lise dans ses bras. Je la lui prends et je tente de me faire la plus discrète possible en retournant avec elle dans la cuisine pour vérifier que tout est près. Je colle mon oreille à la porte pour m'informer de la réaction du roi des Fariens. Je n'entends rien, puis, un éclat de rire féminin. Laissez-moi deviner! Ils se sont embrassés? Et cent point pour moi!

-Voyeuse!

Je sursaute en portant une main à mon coeur. Elytis a transplanné juste derrière moi. Je fais semblant de bouder alors qu'il me traite de petite gamine.

Blaise, Siri, Rem's (qui s'est intégré très facilement et vite à notre petite famille), Gin', Charles et Sev' arrivent, interrompant ainsi le couple dans leur tendre retrouvaille. On s'attable tous autour de la grande table et on discute de tout et rien. J'apprends que c'est Astyan qui s'occupe du royaume en l'absence de Matheo et que Luthien a accouché d'adorables petits faux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. D'ailleurs ils rendent fou leur marraine, Nellann, par leurs farces grâce à leur magie instictive. matheo nous raconte même que par trois fois, elle a été transformée en harpie. L'ambiance est et reste détendue, ponctuée d'éclats de rires.

Matheo repart tard le soir avec Léanne et les deux Flitwick. On rit une dernière fois en faisant des suppositions sur les réactions des Fariens face au retour innatendu de leur reine adorée. Je me plaît à imaginer Jatë bouche bée, moi qui ne l'ai jamais vu se départir de son sourire et de son expression tranquille.

* * *

La soirée de hier n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir dans nos mémoires encore engourdies par cette bonne nuit de sommeil. 

Premier objectif de ma journée, aller prendre une longue douche. Je pars donc dans la salle de bain et je règle l'eau à une température brûlante. Je me place sous le jet et je savoure la sensation de l'eau coulant sur ma peau. Je commence à me laver mes longs cheveux qui m'arrivent maintenant juste en dessus des fesses. Je les rince et je sors de la douche. Le miroir est recouvert de buée due à la vapeur d'eau que dégageait ma douche. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que ma peau a dû virer vert foncée par endroit tellement le jet était chaud. Faisant fi de ce détail, je me frotte vigoureusement les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette et je les démêle soigneusement. Je finis par les tresser et je m'habille d'une de mes robes de sorcière noires que j'utilise pour mes cours. Je mets dessous une chemise blanche cache coeur et un pantalon velours côtelé noir retenu par une ceinture.

Deuxième objectif, un bon petit déjeuner. Chose dite, chose faite, je me retrouve bientôt attablée devant une pile assez conséquente de pancakes généreusement arrosés de sirop d'érable et d'une grande tasse de café. Je me surprends moi-même en mangeant avec appétit tous les pancakes à une vitesse incroyable pour la personne normalement constituée que je suis. J'en refais une fournée pour Elytis qui émerge difficilement et je reste à côté de lui en terminant ma tasse de café encore fumant.

Troisième objectif, corriger les travaux écrits des sixièmes de Gryffondor - ça va être assez hilarant - et préparer mes cours de la semaine à venir. Je ris intérieurement en m'imaginant déjà la tête de mes élèves lorsqu'ils vont recevoir leur première note depuis que je suis prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils ont peut-être assimilé le fait que je ne suis pas partiale en faveur de Gryffondor vu que ce sont mes anciens camarades de classe, ils n'arrivent visiblement pas à comprendre pourquoi je ne les avantagerais pas en matière de note. Je souris en remarquant que les seuls personnes ayant un tant soit peu écouté ou révisé leur cours chez les rouge et or sont Neville et Lavande. Les restes des copies, mises à part celles des Serpentards, méritent moins qu'un deux de moyenne et je n'hésite pas à le mettre en gros feutre rouge en haut des tests. Je me réjouis à l'avance de la séance de morale que je vais leur infliger. Tiens, je crois bien que je vais même commencer à favoriser les serpents. Très bonne idée, ça fera contre poids sur mon fiancé qui arrive encore à accorder une bonne dizaine de points à sa deuxième maison - celle de chez les maraudeurs - à chaque cours qu'il a avec eux. Je griffonne un dernier dix sur la copie de Parkinson et je pose ma plume, contente de mon travail.

Quatrième objectif, rejoindre Blaise pour aller au Trois-Balais et ainsi rencontrer les miraculés de Ste Mangouste. Je m'incruste donc dans l'appartement des futurs parents en l'attendant. Il se fait désirer mais se décide quand même à pointer le bout de son nez dans le salon, vite suivis par le reste de son corps (NDA: quel humour...). Je le presse donc à partir et il prend vite sa veste avant de me suivre hors de Poudlard. Le trajet se fait silencieusement, tous les deux emmitouflés dans nos manteaux pour résister un maximum contre la morsure du froid déjà bien présente en ce mois d'octobre. On arrive enfin au portail de l'école et on transplanne juste devant l'auberge. Il est midi et demi, nous avons de l'avance.

- Miss Rosmerta, nous avons réservés pour la salle du fond...Commence Blaise.

- C'est vous! Venez donc!

On la suit en slalomant entre les tables et elle nous ouvre une porte à laquelle je n'avais jamais vraiment porté attention auparavant. Elle donne sur une salle pouvant accueillir plus d'une centaine de personnes. On remercie la serveuse et elle repart dans la salle principale. Je défais mon manteau et je le pose sur le dossier d'une chaise. Je me réchauffe grâce à la chaleur ambiante de la pièce, appuyée contre une table, les bras croisés.

- C'est bien joli tout ça...Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire à ces gens? Demandé-je

- Rien de spécial, juste qu'on les a soigné gratuitement et qu'on cherche des partisans pour lutter contre Voldy et Dumby...

- Ok... en gros on leur dit : "salut, on vous a sauvé d'une mort certaine mais ça nous a fait plaisir, on vous fait pas payer mais venez donc mourir avec nous sur un champs de bataille!"

Blaise soupire mais ne dit rien. Je crois que je vais me contenter d'un rôle passif dans cette histoire à moins de vouloir tout faire rater, ce qui va immanquablement arriver si j'ouvre la bouche. On n'attend pas cinq minutes que les premières personnes arrivent déjà, vite suivis par un flot continu de nouveaux arrivants. A une heure dix, quant nous sommes sûrs que la quasi totalité des gens sont arrivés, Blaise réclame le silence en frappant contre un verre avec une cuillère en parfaite immitation de Mcgonagall avant le discours de Dumbledore durant le premier repas de l'année scolaire. Le silence se fait automatiquement. Il est génial ce truc, ça marche à tous les coups!

- Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous vous êtes tous bien rétablis. Commence Blaise

Il continue pas mal de temps son petit discours et lorsqu'il sent que son public est bien attentif, il rentre dans le vif du sujet mais en le tournant de manière à le présenter sous un jour moins sombre que mon projet. Il a un argument presque infaillible en poche et qui fait son effet.

- Cette guerre vous concerne aussi, et une attaque peut subvenir n'importe quant n'importe où! Pensez à vous, à votre future, à vos enfants, pensez à leur sécurité. Plus vite ce sera terminé, plus vite la sécurité reviendra dans le pays. Plus vous vous engagerez et vous vous protégerez contre les attaques, plus les mangemorts et Voldemort (frissons généralisés) perdra du pouvoir et la terreur qu'il engendre diminuera. Je ne vous force en aucun cas à venir sur un champ de bataille, à blesser ou même tuer, je vous demande simplement de nous soutenir.

Le silence plane dans la salle, beaucoup de mères ou pères de famille ont l'air assez marqué par l'argument de la sécurité de leurs bambins. Personne n'ose dire quoique ce soit. Finalement, un homme ayant l'air d'avoir la trentaine s'avance et clame haut et fort son avis.

- Je viendrais me battre à vos côtés, pour offrir un monde meilleur à mes enfants!

Suite à cette déclaration, les promesses de ce genre affluent. Blaise me fait discrètement un petit sourire style "je suis le meilleur, t'as vu comme ils sont tous à mes pieds?". Il sort de sa poche de robe une petite boîte qu'il agrandit en un coffret. Il le pose sur la table et l'ouvre. Il contient des cailloux. Blaise commence à les distribuer à chaque personne voulant faire partie des combats tout en expliquant le fonctionnement de ces petites merveilles.

- Ce sont des portoloins spéciaux, ils commenceront à devenir rouge et à chauffer dès qu'il y a une attaque. Vous vous préparez, vous le prenez et vous prononcez distinctement "je suis prêt" et il vous mènera là où se déroule le combat.

Ingénieux comme tout ces banals cailloux. On continue à parler de choses et d'autres et peu à peu, la salle se vide. Il ne reste bientôt plus que le premier a avoir déclaré sa participation et un couple de deux jeunes d'une vingtaine d'année. Le couple n'ose pas vraiment prendre part à la discussion, apparemment gênés par quelque chose.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas? Demandé-je

- C'est que…Commence la fille en rougissant.

- On est des anciens de Poudlard et on a entendu parler de cette réunion que vous donniez sans pour autant avoir été blessé. On est de famille sang pur mangemort jusqu'au bout des ongles et malheureusement nous aussi. Explique le garçon tout en relevant sa manche, dévoilant du même coup l'horrible marque des ténèbres. Moi c'est Dorian Parkinson et elle c'est Amaëlle Avery. On a été contraint de devenir mangemorts mais on ne le veut pas...Est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider?

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Blaise qui n'a pas l'air autrement surpris par leur non allégeance à Voldy. Il doit les connaître par le biais de sa famille ô combien amoureuse de la magie noire.

- Un petit test au veritaserum et, si vous êtes d'accord, vous devenez des espions pour nous. Propose-t-il

Les deux mangemorts sont partant et je vais vite acheter une bouteille de sérum de vérité dans l'aphotiquairie du village. Je transplanne directement dans la salle pour revenir. Le test est concluant et on convient d'une rencontre ici même chaque vendredi avec soit Dorian soit Amaëlle et de notre côté, un des quatre de notre "clan". Quant à l'homme que j'apprends s'appeler Noé Tyler, comme Frank - le septième à la colonne cassée mais déjà réparée -, il n'est resté que pour nous remercier personnellement de l'avoir sauvez lui d'une mort certaine et d'avoir éviter à son frère de devenir paraplégique. Il me dit d'ailleurs qu'il a beaucoup entendu parler de moi par le biais des lettre de sont frère cadet. Je tiens juste à préciser qu'il est très motivé à se battre pour que ces quatre enfants puissent grandir normalement.

On se prend une dernière bièrre-au-beurre et on repart à Poudlard.

-Selon mon estimation, on vient de gagner plus de soixante partisans Line, et si on continue nos visites régulières à Ste Mangouste, on va en avoir le triple d'ici un mois!

Je le félicite pour son idée, son petit discours et ses jolis cailloux. On s'amuse comme des petits foux en déblatérant bêtises sur bêtises durant le trajet. La vie vaut vraiment la peine d'être vécue grâce à ces instants pourtant anodins mais rempli de bonheur.

A notre retour, Ginny et mon fiancé nous font raconter dans les moindres détails la séance. Ils nous félicitent et la petite étincelle de fierté qui brille dans les yeux d'un certain blond occupant mon coeur à lui tout seul me suffit à afficher toute la journée un sourire niais. Jamais je n'ai autant pris conscience de la portée de mon amour pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant que Dorian ne soit pas pour Voldemort, par contre Amaëlle, je ne pensais pas qu'elle se révolterait contre sa famille. Réfléchit Blaise

- Moi ça ne m'étonne pas…Ma famille et la sienne s'entendent à merveille alors elle était toujours fourrée chez moi. C'était une très bonne amie et elle essayait de m'expliquer que les moldus n'étaient pas des êtres inférieurs ce qu'elle a réussi. Explique Draco.

Ils racontent encore deux ou trois petites anecdotes sur nos deux espions et, finalement, on va manger à la Grande Salle. Je fais un petit détour par la table des Serdaigles. J'aborde Frank.

- J'ai rencontré ton frère aujourd'hui…Je suis contente de savoir que tu lui a souvent parlé de moi ! Lui dis-je malicieusement.

Il rougit mais ne se laisse pas intimider en me répliquant qu'il ne pouvait que vanter les mérites de la meilleure des professeurs de Poudlard. Je le remercie pour le compliment et je vais prendre possession de ma place à la table des profs. Le directeur me regarde bizarrement. Sans doute a-t-il eut vent de la petite réunion de cette après-midi à Pré-au-Lard…

Comment diable pouvais-je savoir que une vingtaine des membres de l'ordre du phoenix venaient de changer de camp au profit du mien?

* * *

Les bouffons en chef du ministère ont réussi à organiser une réception pour Noël, le vingt-trois au soir. Nous sommes, bien entendu, des invités d'honneurs. Cretinus Fudge, euh pardon, Cornélius Fudge s'est bien arrangé pour annoncer à la gazette du sorcier, aux médias et au ministre des Etats-Unis qui viendra en personne en Angleterre, notre présence. Résultat, il est impossible de refuser l'invitation. O joie ! 

Ils veulent faire croire à la population que nous, les saveurs des victimes d'attaques, nous sommes avec eux pour redorer leur blason.

Le ventre de Ginny s'arrondit de plus en plus. J'adore poser ma main dessus et sentir le bébé bouger. Son surnom affectif, crevette, lui convient à merveille! L'accouchement est prévu pour dans cinq mois à peu près, autrement dit en Mai...Et oui, nous sommes déjà en décembre, le 15 pour être précis.

Voldemort a repris du service mais il n'y a eut que quelques attaques mineures qui ont pu être déjouée à temps ou simplement parée par une bonne défense. Mes rêves sont tachés du sang de ses victimes mais, malheureusement pour lui, il a de plus en plus de peine à me détecter lorsque j'assiste à ses réunions depuis ses yeux. Je réussi ainsi à percevoir plusieurs plan de bataille, toujours de justesse pour éviter la catastrophe et lorsque je n'arrive pas à tout savoir, Dorian et Amaëlle sont là pour nous aider à déjouer les plans du seigneur noir.

Hier encore, j'étais sur le champ de bataille, en proie avec les sbires mon ennemi de toujours. Grâce à nos passages à Ste Mangouste, nous avons maintenant plus de deux cent alliés à notre cause et petit à petit, les rangs du manipulateur de première, Dumbledore, s'amoindrissent au profit des nôtres. Tout le monde est déjà au courant que l'affrontement finale se déroulera dans une année et demie ou moins si nous refaisons un petit voyage dans le passé, ce qui n'est pas à exclure.

* * *

Je tire une longue bouffée sur ma cigarette, garde la fumée dans ma bouche et la souffle tout en me remémorant sans le vouloir les cris, odeurs et images du massacre. Plusieurs des villageois moldus ont été tués et torturés alors qu'ils étaient sans défense. Autre bouffée, l'expression de douleur intense figée pour l'éternité sur le visage d'un mangemort transpercé par une de mes flèches. Je fourre mon nez dans ma pachmina et je contemple le parc enseveli sous une vingtaine de centimètres de neige tombée pendant la journée. Elle est légèrement illuminée par la lumière des étoiles mais la lune reste absente cette nuit de lune noire. Je frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour les garder chaudes. Il faut dire qu'il fait un peu froid sur les créneaux de l'école! 

Une fine pellicule de glace recouvre le lac. Même l'îlot au milieu de celui-ci est plein de neige.

Une ombre quitte le sol.

Elle déploie ses ailes et s'élève silencieusement dans la nuit.

Elle survole les toits.

Elle cherche quelque chose.

Elle me trouve et viens se poser juste derrière moi.

Présence aimante et douce...

Il me serre dans ses bras et je pose ma tête contre son torse. Les étoiles sont belles dans la nuit noire. On reste là, une minute, une seconde, une heure, peut-être deux ou même quatre, silencieux. Simplement ensemble.

Et là, nos destin se jouent et se lient étroitement. Poussé par une force inconnue, on se retrouve subitement sur l'îlot au milieu du lac noir. Nous sommes incapables de nous soustraire à son emprise et nous n'essayons même pas, conscients que sa volonté n'est pas mauvaise. On se tient face à face en une parfaite illustration des contraires.

C'est un homme, je suis une femme. Il est blond, je suis noire. Il est un guerrier, je suis guérisseuse. Ses ailes sont noires, les miennes blanches. Le ying et le yang, le jour et la nuit, le mal et le bien. Pourtant, sans l'autre, nous ne pouvons pas vivre, pas exister! Les contraires s'attirent, mais deux extrêmes se rejoignent forcément. Qui se ressemble s'assemble...

Tant de contradictions, mais pour moi, une seule chose est sûre. Ce sentiment puissant qui me fait vivre, profond au delà des mots, qui me lie à cette personne qui a su m'aimer et se faire aimer. Une boule de lumière orangée sort de ma poitrine et va rencontrer sa soeur jumelle. Elle fusionnent pour n'en former qu'une. Elle grandit, grandit, grandit encore et encore jusqu'à nous englober entièrement. Elle nous aveugle et cesse enfin de croître. Elle se résorbe, reprend une taille normale et se divise en deux sphères parfaites.

Elles se posent dans nos mains tendues et disparaissent. Au creux de nos paumes se trouvent deux anneaux en or blanc sans fioritures. Sans mot mais dans une promesse d'amour éternelle que même la mort de pourra casser ou faiblir un tant soit peu, il me passe la bague à l'annulaire et je fais de même. On se souri, on s'embrasse, on s'aime...

Nous voila devenus mari et femme, à la vie à la mort, pour l'éternité.

R

E

W

I

E

W

S

Blabla de l'autrice:

Snurf...Pouet!(auteur qui se mouche)...c'est choupi hein?

1. On y va pour 100 rewiews? le centième aura droit à un chapitre d'une fiction romantique inédite...pour qu'il me donne son avis..dois-je la poster... ou pas!

2. Faîtes un petit tour dans ma bio pour lire un OS de moi:

20ans de Haine pour une éternité d'amour(slash hors du commun...pas de lemon): _Une falaise, un jeune homme qui attend. Il va venir, il le sait! aucune parole n'est prononcée mais d'un commun accord, le sort du monde sorcier est reglé! Quand une romance peut mener à la mort,à la délivrance, ils y feront face ensemble avec détérmination !_

3. Je recherche une bêta capable de me corriger un chapite en un jour...c'est possible? un truc rien a voir...j'ai déjà écrit 188 p. pour cette fic!Enjoy!

4. oui oui, j'ai becoup de truc à demander mais...vous pourriez m'aider à retrouver une fic ou Hp et LV sont ensemble, ou Dumby envoie des cauchemards à eux, ou Sev est gentil...?

Rewiew!

Biz Naeloj


	16. Fondateurs, nous voila!

ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, je mettrais l'autre version dès que je l'aurais...

* * *

La salle est pleine de monde. L'hypocrisie des gens est peinte sur leur visage, ça me donne envie de vomir. Le bal de Noël du ministère, le rassemblement des riches aristocrates...Beaucoup de gens ont toujours rêvés de faire partie de ces élus, ces personnes de la haute société magique.

Heureusement pour nous, nous avons tous eut la présence d'esprit de cacher nos différences afin que l'attention portée sur nous soie minime. Cette soirée s'annonce dénuée d'intérêts. Hélas, je suis contredite à peine cinq secondes plus tard lorsque ma cicatrice m'envoie une puissante charge de douleur

Je me retiens à grande peine de hurler, Voldemort est heureux, bien trop heureux.

Une douleur sourde s'empare de moi, ma cicatrice chauffe. Elle devient noir et enfle. Elle se rouvre. Du sang noir s'écoule de mon front mais je ne me rends pas compte. Je souffre. Ma perception est modifié, je ne vois plus, n'entend plus, la seule chose qui me reste est ma douleur. Je laisse tomber mon verre, je ne l'entends pas se fracasser au sol.

La salle devient silencieuse. Je tombe à genoux, je me tiens le front des mains. Je laisse échapper un long cri déchirant. Des larmes dévalent le long de mes joues. J'ai mal, Merlin faîtes que cette douleur parte. Elytis subit la même torture que moi. Le sang noir obstrue ma vue en se mélangeant à mes larmes. Je voudrais m'arracher le cœur pour que cela cesse.

-Merlin, aidez-moi, je vous en conjure, aidez-moi ! pleuré-je

La douleur augmente de plus en plus. Je sens l'inconscience m'envahir et je ne lutte pas, je souffre trop. Je sombre...

* * *

(pdv extérieur) 

Un éclair de lumière frappe le sol, révélant un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Son visage dur se radoucit à la vue de Draco Malfoy puis se fait inquiet lorsqu'il remarque que Line est inconsciente.

-Sir Serpentard, aidez-nous ! Supplie le blond, torturé par la douleur

Lord Serpentard s'avance d'une démarche assurée et pose sa main sur le front du jeune homme. Celui-ci fait un sourire soulagé avant de s'écrouler dans les bras du nouvel arrivant, endormi. Il le prend dans ses bras avec une facilité peu commune et se tourne vers le reste de la salle craintive. La centaine d'aurors chargé de la protection de la réception dégaine leurs baguettes et menace Lord Serpentard. Celui-ci ne fait rien pour se sauver la mise, il les regarde juste, sans rien tenter.

Un nouvel éclair déchire la salle. Une femme aux cheveux bruns et à l'apparence fragile est apparue. Elle regarde autour d'elle, visiblement perdue, et étouffe un cri de stupeur lorsqu'elle remarque que ses deux protégés sont dans les vapes.

- Diantre, Salazar, que s'est-il passé ici?

- Hélas ma dame, je crains que nos deux amis ne soient victime de l'autre énergumène qui se prend pour mon héritier! Répond Lord Serpentard d'une voix sombre et remplie de haine à la mention de Voldemort.

Dame Serdaigle dégaine sa baguette mais une exclamation la coupe dans son élan.

- Qui que vous soyez, arrêtez vous! Hurle le chef des aurors avec confiance et impertinence.

- Comment osez vous vous dresser contre Dame Rowena Serdaigle! Les gueux de votre genre devraient considérés sa présence comme une bénédiction. S'exclame le compagnon de ladite Rowena.

L'auror, soudainement moins sûr de lui, tente de se justifier en bafouillant des excuses pitoyables. Lord Serpentard avance vers lui avec un air froid à glacer le sang. Il le saisit au collet et le plaque sans douceur contre un mur.

- Sachez que quiconque injurie ma dame me fait un affront, et cet affront ne reste généralement pas impuni.

Il repose le pauvre homme à terre et celui-ci se ratatine sur place sous le regard noir du fondateur. Pendant ce temps, Dame Serdaigle s'affaire avec minutie sur Line. Elle arrive à grand renfort de sorts murmurés à la sortir de son état d'inconscience. Elle commence à pleurer et lui demande de faire cesser cette horrible douleur.

* * *

Une personne est penchée au dessus de moi mais la douleur m'obscurcit la vue. J'arrive finalement à discerner le visage tendre de Lady Rowena 

- Faîtes disparaître cette douleur Lady, s'il vous plaît!

Elle me chuchote quelques mots réconfortant à l'oreille et m'avoue que ses pouvoirs reste vains dans mon cas. Je remarque le corps endormi d'Elytis à mes côtés et je me traîne jusqu'à lui. Je l'embrasse. Ce simple geste me rassure, je ne suis pas seule dans la douleur. Blaise et Ginny viennent vers moi et me demande comment je connais les deux fondateurs. Je remarque seulement à ce moment là que leur présence ici n'est absolument pas normale je soupire en leur expliquant que je leur expliquerai. La douleur qui s'était légèrement atténuée grimpe en flèche alors qu'une voix froide et cruelle retentit dans la salle.

- Alors Potter, je t'ai manqué? Grince Voldemort, Je voulais simplement t'annoncer moi-même que tu ne peux plus rien contre moi à présent! Les Hocras sont invincibles, alors prépare toi à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, toi ainsi que tous ceux qui ont osé se dresser contre moi!

- Rien à faire Voldy, tu pourriras en enfer comme tout ceux de ta race! Hurlé-je en réponse. Aucun de tes rituels pour accéder à de nouveaux pouvoirs ne nous empêcherons de te tuer!

- Et sache, que je les aiderai dans sa tâche, jamais le noble sang des Serpentard n'a été aussi souillé qu'aujourd'hui, notre honneur est bafoué et je ferais tout pour qu'il redevienne tel qu'il doit être, quitte à devenir le meilleur ami de Godric! Rajoute Lord Serpentard.

Encore un éclair de lumière, quatre jeunes gens apparaissent. Je nous reconnais en une version plus âgée. Ils s'avancent vite vers nous et mon moi futur marmonne une petite formule contre la douleur pour moi et Elytis.

-Tu vois que tu t'es ratée Gin', on est en avance ! se moque Draco.

-Rien à foutre ! Répond la rousse, vexée

Elle tient un paquet de couvertures dans les mains comme si c'était le plus précieux des trésors. Je souris devant les chicanes infantiles des deux guerriers et Blaise (version du futur) se décide enfin à les interrompre.

-Bon, ça suffit vous deux ! (il se tourne vers nous) Pour faire court, on va vous amener chez les fondateurs. Toutes les explications vont seront fournies en tant et en heure ! Prêts ?

Encore légèrement ahurie pas les événements, j'acquiesce en même temps que les autres et nous âgés commencent une courte incantation. La même lumière que celle qui précédait l'apparition des deux fondateurs nous englobe et dans un éclair de lumière, Ginny, Blaise, Elytis, Lady Serdaigle et Lod Serpentard ainsi que moi disparaissons de ce temps pour réapparaître près de mille ans plus tôt, à Poudlard. Nous apparaissons dans la Grande Salle identique à celle de notre Poudlard et je soupire de soulagement en remarquant que ma douleur a enfin disparu. Je me rends vite auprès de mon fiancé qui est toujours inconscient.

Lord Serpentard lève son sort et il se réveille enfin. Totalement indifférente aux regards indignés de moitié de la salle pour ce manque de pudeur (en l'an mille, vous remarquerez que leur sens de la pudeur est légèrement plus poussé que le nôtre) et à ceux émus des fondateurs, je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il répond avec une ardeur presque désespérée au baiser et je me serre contre lui pour sentir sa présence près de moi. Le léger "hum hum" de Lady Serdaigle nous stoppe et nous prenons conscience de tous les regards convergents vers nous. J'ai la décence de rougir et je baisse la tête.

- Sir Serpentard, n'aviez vous pas juré de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans ce château? Demande malicieusement un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux aussi roux que ceux des Weasley.

- Ma foi, guère vous ne vous méprenez mais j'ai pensé que ma compagnie vous serait agréable Godric! Répond sur le même ton Salazar.

Ils se sourient puis Godric lui lance un "bienvenue à la maison mon ami" avant de nous convoquer dans le bureau directorial avec Dame Poufsouffle. L'aura de Lord Gryffondor est violet foncée et celle de Lady Poufsouffle est rouge pétant. On arrive finalement à la gargouille et on monte les escaliers qui nous mènent au bureau directoriale. L'antre des quatre fondateurs n'a vraiment rien à voir de celui du vieux fou sénile! C'est une lumineuse pièce éclairée par une immense baie vitrée. Quatre bureaux sont disposés dans les coins de la salle et sur le milieu trône fièrement une table ronde. Sur chaque bureau, un blason aux couleurs de la maison indique qui siège là.

On prend tous place autour de la table. Lady Serdaigle tente tant bien que mal d'engager une conversation constructive mais soupire et se prend la tête entre les mains en se rendant compte de l'impossibilité de la chose face au caractère joueur de son mari et de Lord Gryffondor. Lady Poufsouffle décide alors de reprendre la tâche de sa consoeurs et se fâche une bonne fois pour toute contre leurs deux gamins sensés de un, se détester, de deux, être des puissants et intelligents sorciers.

La mine contrite de Sir Gryffondor est vraiment hilarante mais la grimace de Lord Serpentard imitant la mimique énervée de Dame Poufsouffle la surpasse. C'est dans cette ambiance conviviale que Lady Serdaigle arrive enfin à imposer la discussion. Bien vite, les deux hommes se montrent intéressés et le directeur des rouge et or nous questionne :

- Qui êtes-vous gentes personnes et que venez-vous donc faire dans notre noble établissement.

- Et bien mon ami, je vais te faire les présentations : la damoiselle à la crinière rousse est Ginny Weasley, le jeune homme blond est Draco Malfoy Faylü, le damoiseau à la peau mate est Blaise Zabini quant à la dernière damoiselle, Line Potter Faylü. Répond théâtralement Sir Salazar.

-Hum hum...! C'est dame Line Potter Faylü Malfoy...confesse mon mari avec un sourire espiègle

Les visages atterrés de Lady Serdaigle et de Lord Serpentard font plaisir à voir. Mais s'il ne le savait pas, pourquoi sont-ils venus nous chercher dans notre époque? Je pose ma question à voix haute, provoquant l'incompréhension des quatre personnes dans l'ignorance. Malheureusement, ni Salazar, ni Rowena ne peuvent m'éclaircir sur le sujet. Soudainement, une image bleue apparaît. Je reconnais le visage amical de Merlin. Il nous salue tour à tour et nous explique que nous sommes venus ici pour faire plusieurs choses mais surtout pourquoi :

- C'est grâce à votre chère amie-ci présente qui m'a priée de l'aider. Fit-il en me fixant. Mais ne restons pas sur le sujet, vous avez une année pour apprendre le plus de chose et le mieux possibles. Vous commencerez donc par l'adoption d'un familier et l'équitation avec Lady Poufsouffle, l'art du gaëlique ancien et des runes de protections avec Lady Serdaigle, les duels bien que vous ayez déjà un certain niveau et vous agrandirez vos sources magiques avec Godric. Finalement vous vous constituerez un baguages de potions de soins, de poisons et autres variantes avec Salazar. Pour les deux guérisseurs, vous ferez l'apprentissage de la douleur pour en être immunisé et pour les deux autres, Lady Serdaigle va tenter de vois inculquer des notions de soins. Bonne année mes enfants !

L'explication de Merlin nous fais soupirer profondément, encore une année de dur labeur mais c'est le prix à payer pour vivre dans un monde en paix. On discute encore du déroulement de cette année studieuse et Blaise, en tant que cerveau de notre groupe, n'oublie pas de faire remarquer que la petite discussion de Lord Gryffondor et Serpentard ainsi que notre arrivée dans la Grande Salle, devra être effacer ou du moins occulter de la mémoire des jeunes élèves afin de préserver le mythe de la haine entre les deux maisons. Les fondateurs grimacent mais doivent effectivement se rendre à la raison en sachant que modifier le cours du temps peut être catastrophique pour les générations à venir.

La question de camouflage de notre identité pose aussi un problème. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas vivre dans le château alors que les étudiants peuvent nous rencontrer à tout moments. Lady Serdaigle nous propose alors une solution assez radicale mais très bien pensée. Elle nous expose qu'elle pourrait apposer le sortilège "fidelitas" sur nous quatre et d'en être la gardienne, ainsi, personne ne pourrait suspecter quoique ce soit. Nous réfléchissons encore pas mal de temps à d'autres propositions mais celle-là reste de loin la meilleure. On finit donc par l'adopter bien que tout le monde soit un peu réticent d'arriver à une telle extrémité.

Deux minutes plus tard, c'est le branle-bas dans la pièce pour préparer le rituel. J'apprends sur le tas qu'ils vont se servir du gaëlique (sorte de cornej moins développé) dans l'incantation. Finalement, après deux bonnes heures de préparation, tout est prêt. Lord Serpentard trace un dernier signe de craie sur le sol et sa compagne laissa tomber une goutte de son sang dessus après s'être piquée le doigt avec une aiguille. La combinaison de signe s'illumine et commence à briller. Lady Serdaigle marmotte dans une langue bizarre une litanie étrange. Elle la répète trois fois en faisant de larges mouvements de baguette puis se tourne vers nous. Elle pose d'abord son item magique sur le haut du crâne de Ginny et je la vois devenir transparente, puis disparaître totalement. Le phénomène se reproduit sur les autres ainsi que sur moi. Lady Serdaigle finit son incantation puis ouvre les yeux. Elle sourit en remarquant nos airs un peu étonnés puis dis d'une voix claire:

-Damoiselles Malfoy et Weasley existent, Lord Zabini et Malfoy existent.

Je vois Ginny apparaître, vite suivis par les deux garçons. L'incantation à bel et bien marchée.

Lady Serdaigle nous fait préparer des appartements et nous y conduis. Nous sommes dans l'aile Ouest au deuxième étage. Elle me prend à part avec Ginny et nous remet à chacune de quoi se vêtir à la « mode » de l'an mille. On la remercie courtoisement et on va déposer nos affaires dans la penderie de la salle d'eau des filles.

Ensuite, nous rejoignons nos amants avachis sans aucune classe sur le divan de la salle commune. Je m'écroule sur un des fauteuils luxurieux et je me rends enfin compte de ma fatigue.

-Si vous nous expliquiez comment vous connaissez ET Merlin ET Salazar Serpentard Et Rowena Serdaigle ! Finit par s'exclamer la rousse dont l'impatience et la curiosité ont pris le pas sur son envie de dormir.

Soudainement plus réveillé, Blaise soutient sa petite amie par des hochements de tête encourageant. J'écope de la tâche de raconter la rencontre lorsque l'on remarque qu'Elytis s'est endormi.

- ça s'est déroulé en rêve en fait. Comme vous le savez, il y a différent degré de lien entre des compagnons. Merlebach m'avait expliqué que moi et la chose informe qui dort avons le lien le plus fort, celui de niveau quatre. Mais, il avait tort ! En vérité, c'est un niveau cinq…Il n'en existe que trois dans ce monde et vous avez pu en voir deux.

- Qui sont-ils ? je veux dire il y a toi et Draco mais les deux autres couples… ?

- Je suis sûre que la réponse te paraîtra invraisemblable Gin', mais Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle sont reliés par ce lien unique. ( expression d'étonnement intense) Le troisième est Merlin lui même avec Viviane.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec tes rêves ? Questionne Blaise après avoir assimilé la nouvelle.

- J'y viens ! Ce lien peut être dangereux pour les deux principaux concernés et pour leur entourage donc ils n'ont ont appris à contrôler ce lien et à le modeler de façon à le rendre inoffensif ! C'est pour cela que depuis peu, nous pouvons nous séparer sans peine. Et nous avons appris tout cela en rêve, accompagnés par Merlin, Viviane, Lord serpentard et Lady Serdaigle.

La compréhension finit par éclairer leurs visages et nous allons nous coucher, épuisés par cette dure journée.

* * *

Le lendemain, on est réveillé aux aurores par des elfes de maison peu bavards. Après une bonne douche chaude et un petit déjeuner bien consistant, nous rejoignions les fondateurs pour notre première journée d'entraînement. 

-Bien le bonjour, nobles voyageurs temporels ! Nous salue Lady Poufsouffle. Je suis ici pour vous expliquez vos matières. Lady Malfoy commencera avec moi, Damoiselle Weasley avec Godric, Lord Malfoy avec Salazar et finalement, Lord Zabini avec Rowena. Ils se trouvent dans les salles de cours que vous connaissez. Sur ce, allez les rejoindre !

Les trois autres ne se font pas prier et partent d'un pas rapides dans les directions des salles indiquées. Lady Poufsouffle m'explique que nous allons nous rendre dans la forêt Interdite pour rencontrer mon familier. On sort donc de la bâtisse et je remarque que ce Poudlard n'a absolument rien à envier à celui de mon époque, toujours aussi somptueux et impressionnant. On traverse le parc à vive allure et la directrice des jaune et noir me mène dans une partie de la forêt que je ne connais pas par un petit chemin parsemé d'embûches. Je remercie mentalement Lady Serdaigle de m'avoir donné la vieille au soir des bottes résistantes en peaux de dragons en constatant que la plupart des ronces qui accroche ma robe ne sont pas vraiment inoffensives.

On arrive à un endroit dégagé au cœur même de la forêt après plus d'une heure de marche. A gauche, une falaise domine la forêt. Un ruisseau serpente entre les pierres. La fondatrice m'indique une vieille et large souche. Je m'y assieds conformément à ses indications dans la position du lotus et j'attends patiemment qu'elle me donne des explications pour procéder au rituel des familiers

- Un familier est en fait une part de la magie de son sorcier qui prend forme animale. Vous devrez donc vous concentrer sur votre magie interne et la voir en vous grâce à l'art de la méditation. Au bout d'un certain temps, une image se dessinera dans votre tête, de moins en moins floue au fil du temps et lorsqu'elle sera nette, vous devrez vous concentrer sur un moyen de la faire apparaître. Nombre de puissants mages n'ont jamais réussi à connaître leur familier à cause de leur impatience ou de leur précipitation. Certains, trop pressés, avaient essayé de matérialiser leur familier sans qu'il ne soie vraiment net, résultat ils meurent car toute leur magie sort de leur corps. C'est assez compliqué de théorie mais la pratique ne devrait poser aucun problème. Je vais vous laisser ici pour vous laisser méditer seule. Je reviendrez vous cherchez à midi.

Je salue la fondatrice et je la regarde s'évanouir entre les arbres. Tout est calme mais pas pour autant silencieux. Le souffle du vent dans les branches, le doux clapotis de l'eau et les mélodies joyeuses des oiseaux font respirer le lieu d'une grande sérénité. Je me rappelle que je dois entrer en méditation afin de rencontrer mon familier. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire, je commence par respirer profondément à un rythme régulier tout en essayant de faire le vide en moi. Mais rien, je n'y arrive pas. Mon esprit dérive et plus j'essaye de les chasser plus elles reviennent en force. Je n'obtiens aucun résultat et lorsque Lady Poufsouffle arrive, je l'accueille avec une joie feinte alors que j'étais diablement déçue. Elle le remarque et me réconforte en m'expliquant que le premier contact avec son familier arrive généralement près de six mois après le commencement de la méditation, c'est donc normal que je n'aie eut aucun résultat. Légèrement rassenérée, je lui demande la suite des évènements.

-Nous allons nous sustenter à la Grande Salle puis vous commencerez vos cours avec Godric.

-Merci...Puis-je vous demander quelque chose Mylady?

-Faites donc...Répond-t-elle aimablement

-Pouvez-vous me tutoyez et m'appelez Line s'il vous plaît?

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients mais faits de même avec moi.

J'offre un sourire complice à la fondatrice et nous continuons notre route en bavardant. Le repas de midi se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur bien que nous devons faire attention a ne pas nous faire remarquer par les élèves.

* * *

La salle de cours de Lord Gryffondor est radicalement opposée à l'ambiance détendue de la forêt. Des épées, haches, arcs étaient accrochées un peu partout sur les murs. Je souris en le voyant dans la robe de cérémonie des duellistes d'élite. Il m'invite d'un signe de main à entrer dans l'arène de duels qui prend la moitié de la salle. Ce n'est en fait un simple cercle légèrement surélevé mais je « sens » divers sortilège de protection afin de neutraliser les sorts perdus. 

Lord Gryffondor me regarde d'un air critique et secoue négativement la tête. Il murmure un sort en bougeant da baguette de droite à gauche et mes habits deviennent une tenue plus pratique pour le combat. Je me retrouve vêtue d'un pantalon moulant indigo et d'une chemise de la même couleur. Une tunique blanche à col haut liseré de bleu ciel les recouvre et une large ceinture me ceint la taille. Des sortes de guêtres en cuir noir se finissant au genoux et s'attachant au dessous de mes bottes complètent ma tenue. Elle ressemble beaucoup à mes vêtements de combat elfique mais je préfère celle-ci.

J'appelle grâce à un « accio » sans baguette mes armes sous la demande de mon professeur. Je mets mon arc et mon carquois sur le côté de la salle et je range mon attirail. Je mets un poignard sur mon mollet, un autre au poignet et je croche une dague quelconque à ma ceinture. Le fondateur me regarde d'un œil avisé et va décrocher une épée de taille moyenne à un mur. Il me la tend et commence à m'expliquer les règles d'un duel.

-Les deux duellistes se serrent d'abord la main puis se mettent dos à dos avant de s'avancer de cinq pas chacun. L'arbitre déclare le commencement du duel et les deux protagonistes se retournent. Généralement, ils testent le jeu de jambes de leur adversaire avant de commencer une réelle attaque. Tous les coups sont permis mais très peu de personnes ont recours à la magie noire. Mais je doute que savoir les règles ministérielles te soient très utiles dans cette guerre. C'est pourquoi nous ferrons des duels et de la condition physique (agilitée, force,..) afin d'augmenter tes réflexes et tes chances de survie.

Après cette introduction, il m'ordonne de reprendre mon carquois et mon arc. Cela fait, il me montre plusieurs exercices d'agilité pour m'apprendre à me contorsionner sans être gênées par ces instruments indispensable.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin à un résultat satisfaisant sur le même parcours après plus de deux heures d'entraînements, il m'explique une nouvelle façon de procéder. Je devrai courir d'un bout à 'autre de la salle pour rapporter de l'autre côté de la salle cinq petits objets. Pendant ce temps, il m'enverra des sorts d'immobilisation et je les éviterai sans avoir recours à la magie. Jusqu'à là, c'est encore facile. Malheureusement, il me révèle malicieusement qu'il y aura aussi divers obstacles qui surgiront au fur et à mesure de ma course. Je dois donc me concentrer à la fois sur mes arrières et sur mon chemin. GENIAL !

Il ne me relâche que trois heures plus tard en remarquant que je suis totalement exténuée alors que je m'écrasais lamentablement au sol pour la troisième fois en une minute. Je pars dans nos appartements après avoir grignoté silencieusement mon repas. Je m'écroule sur on lit et je m'endors tout de suite d'un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Les jours se succèdent à ce rythme infernal. Je m'entraîne le matin pour Dame Helga et l'après-midi avec Sir Godric. J'avance vite avec le fondateur mais je stagne toujours pour mon familier. Selon Dames Helga, c'est tout à fait normal mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me trouver mauvaise. Aujourd'hui encore, je tente de vider mon esprit, sans résultat.

Je tente une nouvelle solution totalement contradictoire. Je me concentre sur moi, mon corps, mes sensations. Je ressens tout, du plus imperceptible souffle de vent dans ma nuque aux battements de mon coeur. Je sens mon sang affluer et refluer, je m'enfonce en moi-même à l'écoute des moindres sensations. Un long frisson me parcoure l'échine pour s'évanouir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Une sensation grisante me prend au coeur alors que je commence à voir les effets de ma méditation. Je fixe un moment mon avant-bras et je remarque que des millions de minuscules fils tissent une toile compliquée autour de lui.

Je me rends compte que c'est ma magie. Je me concentre sur elle et j'arrive à la faire rentrer et sortir de moi. Elle suit le même trajet que mes veines alors je pense que son point central est mon cœur. Je plonge sans démarche particulière en moi et j'arrive à mon cœur. Je ne le vois pas, mais je le sens battre. Peu à peu, mes vaisseaux de magie grossissent et m'entraîne dans leur flot. J'ai la merveilleuse impression de reposer sur un nuage. Je suis reposée sur le sol dès que j'atteins le ventre de mon cœur. Une sorte de brume fantomatique recouvre le sol, mais son chatouillement sur mes chevilles me rend confiante. En face de moi, un peu de brume s'élève pour former une masse indistincte.

Quelqu'un me secoue l'épaule. Tout va très vite, je reprends le même chemin à la vitesse grand V et je me retrouve à l'endroit habituel totalement désorienté. Après quelques minutes, je reprends mes repères et je demande à Helga pourquoi je ne l'ai pas entendue venir alors que tous les autres jours, je sentais sa présence. Elle me fait un sourire énigmatique avant de me répondre que lorsqu'elle est arrivée, elle m'a vue en profonde médiation, brillant d'une légère lumière. Elle avait attendue que je revienne à la réalité mais je restais toujours ainsi alors elle était venue me faire reprendre pied.

-Dame Helga, j'ai réussi !!!!M'exclamé-je, pétillante de joie.

-Je vois cela ! Répond-t-elle amusé par mon enthousiasme.

On repart pour Poudlard quant je m'arrête soudainement. Je demande à Helga si elle ne voudrait pas raccourcir le chemin et elle me demande comment.

-Comme ça !

Je me transforme en mon animagus licorne et je plie légèrement mes pattes de façon à ce que la fondatrice puisse monter sans recourir à des étriers. La surprise passée, elle monte impatiemment sur mon dos et je trotte joyeusement jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Je demande thélépatiquement à Helga de se jeter un sort de désillusion, ce qu'elle fait en comprenant que c'est moi qui lui parle. Je m'élance au grand galop dans le parc. Le vent décoiffe ma crinière et le rire de la fondatrice me fait sourire. Je fais un tour supplémentaire du parc avant de m'élancer encore plus vite vers les grandes portes de l'école. Sans écouter les supplications de ma prof, je saute avec grâce par-dessus les marches de l'entrée et je continue ma folle course jusqu'à devant la Grande Salle.

Je fléchis à nouveaux mes pattes et Helga descend, légèrement secouée mais avec un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Je me retransforme en humaine et j'éclate de rire, vite suivis par la fondatrice. Elle remet vite un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux totalement ébouriffés et enlève le sort de désillusion. On entre dans la Grande Salle et je rejoins les autres dans la pièce adjacente.

Ils sont déjà tous là, comme toujours, et tour à tour, nous échangeons nos expériences. Ginny, qui a eut des cours de gaëlique avec lady Rowena débat avec Elytis sur les différentes utilités des alexandrins dans les incantations. Blaise les regarde se chamailler avec indifférence et me salue d'un sourire lorsque je prends place à côté de lui.

- Comment s'est passé ton cours avec le « tortionnaire » ?

- Mais bien, comparé à la dernière fois, il ne m'a fait faire que cinq fois le même enchaînement et ne m'a pas traiter d'escargot aveugle qui marche à reculons, grande amélioration ! Déclare-t-il sans grande joie.

Je compatis du regard en pensant que cette après-midi, c'est à moi d'endurer l'horrible et tyrannique Godric Gryfondor (gros soupir). On a finit les parcours du combattants pour mieux commencer les enchaînements et le maniement des épée et autres armes. On a commencé par des simulations avec des bous de bois, vite remplacés par des vraies armes. Ça n'a peut-être l'air de rien comme cela, mais à la longue, une épée sa pèse lourd. Je ne vous parle même pas des courbatures le lendemain ! Bref, c'est très reposant.

En parlant de cours de duel, je remarque que si je ne me dépêche pas de finir manger, je serai en retard à son cours, chose à éviter si vous tenez à votre corps. Je cours au travers les couloirs en slalomant entre les élèves qui ont cours avec les fondateurs. C'est sensé être impossible vu qu'ils nous donnent aussi des cours mais, comme tout le monde l'a déjà remarqué, en magie, rien n'est impossible et surtout avec ces quatre-là !

J'arrive juste à temps dans la salle sur demande qui sert de salle de duel et je me change vite. Cela fait, j'empoigne la garde de mon épée à ma ceinture et je me positionne face au roux. Il me regarde avant de hurler à plein poumon le nom d'un des enchaînements. Je tire mon épée et je bloque une attaque imaginaire avant de dégainer d'un geste souple de l'autre main mon poignard attaché au poignet. J'effectue un geste pour rejeter la lame imaginaire pesant sur mon épée et du même coup enfonce discrètement mon poignard dans mon assaillant invisible.

Je reviens en position défensive attendant l'ordre qui ne tarde pas à fuser de la bouche du fondateur. Je continue ainsi pendant pas mal de temps jusqu'à ce que Sir Godric m'arrête et m'annonce un changement dans les cours.

- Depuis aujourd'hui, mon cours sera divisé en deux parties. La première sera des enchaînements et autres exercices, la deuxième sera de la mise en pratique. Tu devras soit me combattre, soit des ennemis simulés par la salle. Compris ?

J'acquiesce difficilement en grimaçant sous l'expression gentiment moqueuse de Gryffondor. Il m'annonce juste que cette fois je combattrai contre la salle. La pièce change et devient une prairie à l'orée d'une forêt assez sordide. Je me sens observer par des personnes entre les arbres. Je prends mon arc et je bande une flèche, prête à tirer au moindre signe de menace.

Celui-ci ne tarde pas à arriver. Une flèche siffle dans les airs, je fais un pas sur le côté et elle se plante là où je me trouvais quatre seconde plus tôt. Je relève mon arc et je tire à mon tour d'où venait la flèche. Un cri s'élève alors qu'un bruit mat se fait entendre. Touché ! Mon adversaire a dégringolé en bas de son perchoir. C'est le signe de l'attaque et une rafale de flèches s'abat tout autour de moi, aucune n'arrivant à franchir mon bouclier. Je tire trois flèches de mon carquois et je les envoie s'empaler dans mes adversaires.

Encore six à abattre.

La plupart des archers succombent ainsi. Ma magie faiblit peu à peu alors que je puise de plus en plus profond pour sortir assez de magie pour tenir un bouclier incassable. J'évalue d'un coup d'œil la situation. Six hommes masqués dont quatre armés, sont sortis du bois. Je tue vite le dernier archer et je remplace mon bouclier par un écran infranchissable juste devant moi. J'évite le « petrificus totalus » d'un hommes ayant seulement une baguette magique et je lui en envoie trois suivis. Il esquive le premier, bloque le second mais son bouclier éclate en morceaux sous l'impact du troisième. Il tombe. Ses compagnons, trop intelligents pour ne pas comprendre que le réveiller signifierait être à leur tour toucher, le laissent à terre.

Plus que cinq ennemis.

Je les attends calmement. Ils arrivent finalement à ma hauteur et je me rends invisible. L'incompréhension se dessine sur leurs traits. Je profite de leur inattention pour passer derrière eux et frapper d'un coup de la garde de mon épée le crâne d'un autre sorcier.

Plus que quatre.

Ma magie est insuffisante pour que je puisse encore rester invisible alors je réapparais. La réaction des quatre assaillants restant ne se fait pas attendre. Deux se jettent sur moi en hurlant comme des barbares. J'ai juste le temps de tirer mes poignards pour bloquer leurs attaques avant qu'ils ne m'embrochent comme un vulgaire sanglier. Mes muscles contractés fournissent le maximum de leur puissance pour ne pas céder sous la force de mes ennemis. Je devine que celui de gauche va appuyé de toute sa force contre ma lame et sachant que je ne pourrai pas résister, je fais glisser sa lame juste avant qu'il ne mette son plan à exécution. Son épée va s'enfoncer dans son compagnon d'arme. L'horreur se peint sur leur visage avant que le malheureux rende son âme.

Plus que trois.

Le guerrier se recule en retirant d'un geste brusque son arme de celui qu'il a tué et les deux autre qui s'étaient jusqu'à lors contentés de regarder, viennent prêter mains forte à leur compagnon. C'est à mon tour de reculer devant leur expression menaçante. Je focalise mon attention sur leurs mouvements et je m'imbibe de leur manière d'être. Lorsque j'arrive à comprendre leur feinte, il est déjà trop tard, j'ai tellement reculé que je suis coincée contre un arbre. Je me suis faite avoir comme une gamine. Je me baisse alors que le guerrier du milieu envoie sa hache droit sur ma tête. Elle s'enfonce profondément dans la chaire de l'arbre. Je profite de son inattention pour culbuter en esquivant du même coup les attaques mortelles des deux autres. Une lame me frôle la joue, une entaille s'y inscrit. Je plante mes poignards dans le thorax de mon assaillant du milieu en me remettant debout.

Encore deux.

Je saute par-dessus le corps du dernier mort et je fais face aux visages menaçants des derniers survivants. Je tire mon épée hors de son fourreau et j'attends leur attaque. Je plonge sous la lame d'un des deux pour mieux lui ouvrir les cuisses. Rageur, il m'envoie son arme droit sur le cœur. Je forme un bouclier en usant de mes dernières forces magiques et il tente vainement de le détruire. L'autre s'y met aussi. L'impact de leurs coups laisse des grandes traces sur le bouclier et il tombe très vite. J'empale l'avant dernier assaillants au bout de mon épée et je la retire.

Plus qu'un.

Contente de moi, je n'arrive pas à parader l'attaque du dernier des combattants. Mon épée gicle hors de portée. Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à la récupérer et lancer un « accio » sans baguette est au dessus de mes forces. Je me transforme en Meren, mon animagus tigre, et je lui saute à la gorge avant qu'il n'ai pu se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, il était déjà face contre terre.

La salle redevient la pièce habituelle et je me retransforme en humaine. J'essuie le sang coulant des commissures de mes lèvres avant de me laisser tomber sur le sol. Sir Godric me tend un gobelet fumant et je bois son contenu sans poser de question. La mixture chaude à un bon goût de cannelle. Je me sens bien mieux après bien que je sois toujours aussi fatiguée.

- Comment ce fait-il que je n'aie ressenti aucune douleur ni rien lorsque j'ai tué ? demandé-je.

- Car tes assaillants n'étaient pas des personnes réelles, c'étaient des illusions, juste des illusions.

Il me tend un bol de soupe.

- Tiens mange-le ça te fera le plus grand bien. Déclare-t'il. La seule faiblesse que j'ai pu constaté était ton manque de magie, nous en reparlerons demain…

Je le remercie et je porte le récipient à mes lèvres. Le liquide à la texture de velours coule dans ma gorge, me rassasiant. Pendant ce temps, Sir Godric commente à grand renfort de gestes mon combat. Je ne suis qu'à moitié ses élucubrations. Lorsqu'il a enfin finit, il me renvoie dans ma chambre en m'annonçant que le lendemain, je n'aurai pas cours. J'ouvre la porte lorsqu'il m'interpelle une dernière fois.

- Dame Line ? C'était un merveilleux combat ! me dit-il, les yeux éclatants de fierté.

Je ne me retourne pas et je continue mon chemin. Godric Gryffondor, accessoirement surnommé « le tortionnaire » par ces élèves, vient de me faire un compliment. Ce ne peut pas être réel. Je rentre directement dans ma chambre et je m'écroule dans mon lit, comme chaque soir, exténuée par cette après-midi sportive.

* * *

Je ne me réveille qu'à passer dix heures ce matin-là. Blottie contre mon mari, au chaud dans mes couvertures…Que rêver de mieux ?

Il pose tendrement un petit bisou sur mon front. Je sourie. La journée commence bien. On reste au lit encore pas mal de temps, savourant la présence de l'autre, chose que nous avons pas pu faire depuis notre arrivé ici. On sort à regret du lit, frissonnant sans les couvertures. Après une bonne douche et un bon repas dans nos appartements avec Ginny et Blaise, nous commençons à converser de tout et rien. Finalement, on revient à la guerre.

- J'estime que le nombre de mangemorts s'élève à plus de mille personnes. Voldemort a été rejoint par toutes les grandes familles sang-pur d'Europe et des Etats-Unis et par de nombreuses races de créatures magiques comme des vampires, des goules, des détraqueurs et des loups-garous. La peur engendrée par ces attaques pousse de nombreux pères de famille à le rejoindre contre la promesse de protection leur famille. C'est un facteur majeur de recrutement. Lâcha Blaise, pensif.

- Nos rangs comptent à peine cent vingt personnes ! m'exclamé-je.

- Justement, mais il ne faut pas oublier l'ordre du phoenix qui doit en avoir cinquante à cent et les aurors avec le ministère, aussi une centaine, ça fait déjà trois cents personnes !

- Contre mille, on va aller loin ! répondis ironiquement Ginny sous le regard courroucé de Blaise.

Elytis, jusqu'à là silencieux, élève la voix.

- Nous aurons sûrement un peu d'aide chez les Fariens même s'il ne faut pas trop compter sur eux vu qu'ils n'ont rien à gagner ni à perdre dans cette guerre. Il faudra faire diverses alliances avec d'autre peuple, avec des créatures magiques aussi…

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour y arriver.

- Simplement sous nos formes animagus pour nous et Ginny, tu utiliseras ta connaissance dans toutes les langues des animaux, je ne vois que cela comme solution.

On reste un moment silencieux en réfléchissant à ces paroles. Je pourrais expliquer la situation à Minä et l'envoyer en ambassadrice chez les siens. Je le propose à haute voix et tout le monde est d'accord.

- Pour changer de sujet….C'est quoi un Hocras(1) ? demande Ginny

- C'est un démon du cinquième cercle des enfers. Il a en fait deux vie. Répond Blaise, un tantinet inquiet.

- C'est pas mal dur à tuer car il repousse la magie normale. Seul les armes peuvent lui infliger des blessures, je l'ai lu dans un livre de mon père. Poursuit Elytis.

- Ça veut dire quel genre de magie peut l'atteindre ? Demandé-je pertinemment.

- Magie runique, gaëlique, élémentaire et je crois que c'est un peu tout…

- C'est peu ! constaté-je. Surtout qu'on doit réussir à l'anéantir très vite, avant que lui anéantisse nos troupes…

Cette problématique est bien présente dans nos esprits. Nous pourrons tous employer le gaëlique mais seuls Blaise et Elytis la magie élémentaire. Un silence pesant s'installe et Ginny s'empresse de le rompre en racontant la forme de son familier qu'elle a déjà entrevue depuis plus d'une semaine sur les six que nous sommes ici. On se concerte du regard en entendant ses suppositions loufoques et on lève tous les yeux au ciel avant d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle propose d'une voix sadique une acromantula afin de terrifier Ronald.

Un elfe de maison nous interrompt dans nos délires et nous annonce d'une voix suraigue que les fondateurs aimeraient nous parler dans une demi-heure autrement dit, à deux heures au bureau du directeur. Jugeant ma tenue (jeans, top à bretelle) indécente pour eux, je pars vit enfiler ma tenue de combat que j'affectionne. Nous courrons jusqu'au bureau directoriale et nous entrons, échevelés par la course.

Ils nous attendent, déjà assis à la table du milieu. Ils nous invitent à les rejoindre et nous nous asseyons à leurs côtés.

- Bien, vous vous doutez sûrement que la cause qui vous a fait venir n'est pas sans rapport avec vos congés. Commença Sir Salazar. J'avoue que je n'ai absolument par été étonné par cet état de fait mais reste à voir vos réactions et…

- Diantre, Salazar mon ami, ne peux-tu donc pas aller droit au but ! coupe Sir Godric.

Salazar grogne un peu puis nous demande si nous sommes bien assis. Nous opinons d'un signe de tête et il prend un air dramatique

- Comme j'allais le dire avant qu'il ne m'interrompe, vous êtes nos héritiers !

- PARDON ???

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre, vous êtes nos héritiers par l'esprit et par la magie, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer…Nous dit Dame Rowena.

Mais c'est impossible, je ne suis pas bête au point de ne pas savoir que la seule descendance des fondateurs et Voldemort, du côté de Rowena Serdaigle et de Salazar Serpentard…et c'est quoi cette histoire d'esprit et de magie ? Je comprends plus rien là moi !

C'est visiblement aussi le cas des trois autres, au vu de leurs expressions d'incompréhension pure. Les fondateurs s'échangent un regard éloquent et finalement dame Helga prend la parole

- Comme vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, je vais vous expliquez. Un sorcier lègue à son héritier la magie par le sang. On appelle cela la magie du sang. Il lègue aussi, s'il est assez puissant, la magie de l'esprit. C'est la transmission de certains pouvoirs à un esprit semblable. Pour les héritiers pas la magie, idem. Seulement, bien que ce soit normalement le cas, les héritiers ne sont pas forcément dans la famille directe ou indirecte du sorcier.

- Quelle est la différence entre esprit et magie, puisque la magie est une part de l'esprit d'un sorcier et vice versa ? demande Blaise

- Ce n'est pas totalement exact ce que tu dis. La magie d'un sorcier est une entité propre qui obéit à son sorcier. Les moldus en ont aussi sauf qu'elle est bien trop faible pour se déclarer. Parfois, elle trouve un autre moyen que la magie pour s'exprimer et la personne devient schizophrène. Mais là n'est pas la question ! s'empresse-t-elle d'ajouter en remarquant nos regards encore plus perdus qu'avant.

J'ai à peu près compris les nuances entre les trois sortes d'héritages mais je n'arrive pas encore vraiment à assimiler le fait que je sois l'héritière d'un fondateur ou même de deux ! L'exclamation d'incompréhension que pousse Elytis dans sa tête me fait sursauter puis rire. Il me jette un regard vexé qui double mon hilarité.

Personne mise à part Lady Rowena et Lord Salazar, qui se doutent bien que notre lien est en cause, ne comprend pourquoi soudainement je ris et que Draco boude. J'essuie les larmes perlant au coin de mes yeux et je parle avec Elytis télépathiquement.

- Soit pas vexé, chéri… !

- J'aime pas quand tu te fous de moi ! Répond-t-il d'une voix de gamin contrarié

- Et moi c'est toi que j'aime…

Il me fait un petit sourire et pose un baiser sur ma tempe.

- ça alors, Salazar et Rowena se sont réincarnés ! S'exclame comiquement Sir Godric.

- Tu n'es point très dégourdi mon cher, ils se sont simplement parlés de la même manière qu'eux… !

- Certes, c'est encore ce lien…Grommelle-t-il en réponse à Helga.

Je souri et je demande après cet intermède de qui nous sommes les héritiers.

- Et bien au niveau de la magie, rien de très étonnants, Line, tu es l'héritière de Rowena, Draco de Salazar, Ginny de Godric et finalement Blaise de moi-même. Annonce Dame Helga.

- Et pour ce qui est de l'esprit ? dit impatiemment Ginny.

- Hé bien,….

**_Donnez moi vos suppositions !!! _**

Je remercie ma choupette (caromadden) qui m'a donné tout plein d'idée pour ce chapitre et le suivants !!!MICI PAPY BUBUS !!!!XD

1. J'ai repris le terme Horcruxe en modifié.


	17. Gabriel

NDA: seule excuse: syndrome de la feuille blanche! (et pourtant, c'est pas les idées qui manquent!)

Merci à tous pour vos rewiews, sa fait chaud au coeur!!!

* * *

J_e souri et je demande après cet intermède de qui nous sommes les héritiers._

_-Et bien au niveau de la magie, rien de très étonnants, Line, tu es l'héritière de Rowena, Draco de Salazar, Ginny de Godric et finalement Blaise de moi-même. Annonce Dame Helga._

_-Et pour ce qui est de l'esprit ? dit impatiemment Ginny._

_-Hé bien,…._

* * *

- C'est là que les choses se compliquent ! » annonce la fondatrice d'un ton théâtrale. 

Impatient de tout savoir, Elytis la presse de tout nous raconter.

-Il semblerait que chacun de vous aie certains traits de caractères correspondant à nous tous, bien que cela reste très incertain.

-Et alors ? enfin je veux dire, qu'est-ce que cela change ?demande Gin'

- Sachez, gente damoiselle, que nul ne s'est vu accordé autant d'héritages. Cela peut malheureusement provoquer votre mort lors de la cérémonie de reconnaissance car votre corps et vos réserves de magies ne seront pas assez développés pour recevoir tous vos héritages ! s'exclame Sir Serpentard avec le plus grand sérieux. C'est pourquoi nous vous proposons de mettre vos cours en arrêt et de commencer « l'apprentissage » de vos sources de magies.

On continue notre discussion, élaborant un nouvel emploi du temps qui nous permettrait un peu de nous reposer de ces derniers temps. Finalement, les fondateurs nous libèrent avec comme seule directive pour le lendemain de venir les trouver le matin. On repart, beaucoup d'hypothèses en tête face à nos nouveaux pouvoirs probables.

Soudainement, Ruliann apparaît et vient se poser sur l'épaule la plus proche, autrement dit celle de Blaise qui lâche un petit cri de surprise. Sa frayeur passée, il détache le fardeau de la patte de Ruliann et décide de se rendre dans le parc pour profiter de notre lecture et de notre journée de congé.

Les nouvelles de l'époque des maraudeurs ne sont pas excellentes, Voldemort à de plus en plus de pouvoirs et le danger est partout. Lucius et Narcissa vont se marier dans quelques mois et les quatre sont un peu anxieux pour leur futur, surtout 'Cissa. Un article de la Gazette m'apprend qu'on est sensé être les derniers espoirs du peuple.

-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, Harry va vous sauver la mise !dit cyniquement Blaise.

Je ris jaune mais c'est malheureusement vrai et je le sais que trop bien. On change de sujet après leur avoir écrit une longue réponse, pour aborder nos pouvoirs d'élémentaires. Malgré tous mes efforts, je suis toujours incapable de faire apparaître la moindre petite flammèche ou goutte d'eau.

Ginny, qui s'est découvert quelques facilités à commander le feu, a commencé un dur apprentissage sous la tutelle de Blaise. Depuis quelques jours, elle arrive à rendre les flammes inoffensives pour elle-même mais, vu que ce n'est pas une véritable élémentaire, elle n'arrive pas à créer plus de feu d'un coup qu'une petite flamme et la faire grossir lui prends énormément de magie mais sa volonté compense.

Le lendemain, nous nous rendons chez les fondateurs qui nous annoncent un petit changement dans nos emplois du temps.

Ils sont regroupés autour du bureau de Godric, visiblement captivé par quelque chose et discutant à voix basse. Je leur fais remarquer notre présence d'un petit toussotement et ils se retournent presque aussitôt. Dame Helga nous invite à nous rapprocher, nous nous exécutons, curieux de savoir ce qui attire leurs attentions. Sur la table, huit sabliers totalement banals sont posés.

- Des retourneurs de temps ! m'exclamé-je en parfaite synchronisation avec Ginny

- C'est quoi ? demande Blaise.

On se charge de lui expliquer en trois mots et Sir Godric nous expose que c'était un de ses vieux projets réalisés il y a longtemps de cela. Il en avait fabriqué quatre une dizaine d'année auparavant pour chacun de ses collègues et en a refait pour nous. On le remercie ardemment après qu'il nous ait rappelé les règles élémentaires du temps.

Nous aurons toujours les mêmes cours qu'auparavant et puis, chaque soir, nous devrons retourné de trois heures en arrière après nous être rendu dans la pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle. Nous travaillerons deux heures et demie nos magies avec l'aide des quatre fondateurs. Ceci dit, nos professeurs tyranniques nous emmènent à nos salle ou endroit de cours.

Lady Helga m'explique durant notre chemin comment apprivoiser son familier le mieux possible.

- Tu dois d'abord gagner sa confiance. Le mieux à faire est de rester un moment en face de lui puis d'avancer, peu à peu, en faisant à chaque fois des pauses assez longue pour qu'il s'habitue à toi.

- Est-ce que ton familier est un blaireau Helga ? l'interrompis-je

- Comment diable le sais-tu ? fit-elle, incrédule

- C'est le symbole de ta maison. Je pense donc que Sir Godric a un lion, que Dame Rowena a un aigle et que Lord Salazar a un cobra ?

- C'est exact…

On marche encore quelques minutes en silence puis Helga me fait stopper. Elle me passe la chaînette de son propre retourneur de temps autour du cou et tourne le sablier deux fois. Je me sens happée par la terre elle-même. Le paysage tourne de plus en plus vite autour de nous et finalement, se stoppe. La température est soudainement plus basse bien qu'encore tiède. Je regarde Lady Poufsouffle qui me sourit et on repart vers la clairière habituelle.

Là, elle me laisse à ma méditation.

Connaissant la méthode à utiliser, je me concentre pour me trouver à nouveau à l'intérieur de mon être, plus précisément dans mon cœur. Le même brouillard s'étend à mes pieds. Je regarde de tout côté, scrutant le moindre changement, mais rien. Puis, je remarque qu'à une vingtaine de mètre de moi, le brouillard s'élève et devient plus compact. Il devient une forme aux contours encore flous et très petite. Puis, un oeuf. Je m'agenouille observant avec attention le processus.

Des petits coups donnés contre la coquille résonne dans le silence. Ils deviennent de plus en plus rapprochés jusqu'à ce qu'un petit craquement les stoppent. La coquille s'est un peu fendillée. Les coups reprennent et finalement, la coquille se brise pour laisser place à un petit oisillon. Je résiste à l'envie de m'approcher et de le prendre dans mes mains car je sais que précipiter ainsi les choses brusquerait mon familier, lui ferait avoir des réactions insensées et pourrait même me tuer. A la place, je le regarde avec un visage doux se dandiner maladroitement.

Il ne me remarque pas tout de suite, sûrement trop occupé à découvrir son nouvel environnement puis me voit. Il s'approche un peu, recule, puis revient encore. Son manège dure un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que je ne lui veut aucun mal. Il s'aventure un peu plus près mais retourne se cacher dans sa coquille alors qu'une quinte de toux m'échappe. Je jure silencieusement contre moi mais je n'ai pas plus le temps de rester car Lady Poufsouffle me réveille de ma transe,

« Alors, que c'est-il passé ? « me demande-t-elle en voyant mon air réjouit

Je lui explique avec maints détails l'apparition de mon familier et finalement, nous retournons au château.

* * *

Deux mois sont déjà passés depuis ce jour-là, bien qu'en temps réel, seule une semaine c'est écoulée. Voilà le miracle des retourneurs de temps ! J'ai fait des grands progrès avec mon familier, chaque jour, je me rapprochai de lui d'un pas et finalement, il m'a acceptée. Lady Poufsouffle doit encore m'expliquer comment le matérialiser et je commencerai à apprendre l'équitation. J'ai aussi eut quelques cours avec Dame Serdaigle, et je me suis révélée assez, même très, douée dans l'apprentissage du Gaëlique et des runes de protection.. J'ai aussi fini mon « cursus » avec Lord Gryffondor et Sir Salazar a réussi à me motiver pour préparer des potions de soins ou d'autres plus… destructrices ! 

Six soirs sur sept, nous retrouvions un des quatre fondateurs pour agrandir notre réserve de magie. Apprentissage fastidieux mais qui porte ces fruits ! J'ai ainsi pu faire un duel contre la salle de Sir Godric sans m'écrouler à la fin…Et je peux vous garantir que c'est bien plus agréable ainsi !

Pour l'instant, c'est le soir repos. Nous sommes tous réunis dans nos appartements pour discuter, encore et toujours, de la stratégie à suivre pour notre guerre.

« On n'y arrivera jamais ! Les mangemorts sont tous surentraînés et nos « troupes » n'ont jamais combattu ! C'est de la folie pur ! s'exclame Ginny, au bord de l'hystérie complète.

- Gin' calme toi ! ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans tout ces états, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Répond Blaise avec une infinie douceur.

- Oh toi ! C'est pas bon non plus pour le bébé d'avoir un père qui s'en fout de mourir ! »

Et elle part dans sa chambre en courant. La porte claque. mais personne ne se lève pour aller la calmer. Suite à quelques mauvaises expériences, nous ne nous aventurons plus trop vers elle lorsqu'elle est dans cet état.

« Dans notre monde, je veux dire chez les sorciers, il y a une tribu d'homme phœnix en Irlande. Ils ne sont pas nombreux, pas plus de cinquante et encore, mais j'irai leur parler! propose Blaise.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Peut-être que les Vêla de Russie accepteront une alliance, ainsi que le Peuple de Brocéliande...

- Mais les Vêla sont du côté de Voldemort non? demandé-je

- Une partie, oui. Chez les Vêla, les familles luttent pour le pouvoir et un clan adhère à Octavius juste pour avoir plus de pouvoir et avoir la puissance de renverser l'autre clan qui est sur le trône.

- Lorsqu'on sera de retour à notre époque, ce sera notre première tâche…Line, je pense que tu iras avec Ginny chez le Peuple de Brocéliande car il est composé de nymphes, elfes, naïades, dryades, fées, farfadets et autres lutins. Moi j'irai parlé aux Hommes Phoenix et Draco ira en Russie parler aux Velaa. Il nous faudra utiliser nos retourneurs de temps afin de pouvoir en même temps donner nos cours à Poudlard pour garder un œil sur Dumby. » résuma Blaise.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me lève avec bien plus d'empressement que ces derniers jours. Effectivement, c'est aujourd'hui que Dame Helga doit m'apprendre à matérialiser mon familier. Je me rend donc à notre point de rendez-vous habituel, c'est à dire le hall principal, mais elle n'y est pas. Ne comprenant pas cela, je pars dans la direction de sa salle de classe et je la trouve là, entrain de corriger des copies d'élèves. Elle me sourie et m'invite à rentrer. 

« Nous n'irons pas à la clairière aujourd'hui, mais nous resterons ici. » m'annonce-t-elle. « pour matérialiser ton familier, il te faut beaucoup de patience et de persévérance car c'est l'étape la plus difficile et la plus dangereuse de l'adoption. Mais pour toi cela ne devra pas poser problème car, au vu de ce que tu m'as raconté, ton familier t'a déjà bien acceptée. Assieds-toi et visualise le sous tout ses aspects."

Je m'exécute sans rechigner et je commence à m'imaginer mon petit oisillon tout pataud. Son image, d'abord floue, gagne en netteté au fur et à mesure que je me concentre.

" Puis, pose ta main sur ton coeur et répète après moi:

- Par les pouvoirs que tu m'as conféré

- Par les pouvoirs que tu m'as conféré

- Moi, Line Harry Faylü Potter Malfoy

- Moi, Line Harry Faylü Potter Malfoy

- Je t'enjoints à apparaître

-Je t'enjoints à apparaître

- Pour que nous soyons ensemble

- pour que nous soyons ensemble

- Pour toujours et à jamais

- Pour toujours et à jamais.

Une douce lumière éclair la salle tandis qu'un vent s'engouffre par la fenêtre. On entend le trémolo d'un oiseau. Une majestueuse colombe entre par la fenêtre et se pose sur mon bras tendu. Je plonge mon regard dans ses deux yeux d'une intensité rare et je tends doucement mon autre main vers sa tête. Tremblante mais confiante, je la pose sur ses plumes soyeuses et je lui prodigue quelques caresses.

" Eáránë" murmuré-je avec émotion.

- _C'est exact jeune maîtresse_...

- Mais...Tu parles?!?

- _Si l'on veut, mais il n'y a que toi qui puisse me comprendre, pour les autres, je ne fais que cuicui_!

- Tu es très belle Eránáë.

- _Merci maîtresse, je vous retourne le compliment_

- As-tu des pouvoirs spéciaux, ou un effet quelconque sur moi? Je ne suis pas très informée sur le rôle des familiers...

- _Je peux me rendre invisible et lorsqu'un sort m'atteint, je peux emmagasiner sa puissance et te la retransmettre sans que je ne ressente ses effets. Je ne peux pas mourir, sauf si toi tu meurs. Quant aux effets négatifs que je peux avoir sur toi, ils se résument en peu de choses: lorsque je meurs, tu peux me ressusciter en prononçant l'incantation de tout à l'heure, mais cela te prends le quart de ta magie actuelle comme tu as pu le remarquer. C'est tout, enfin, de ce que je sais._

Il y a eut un silence, puis Dame Helga m'apprend une formule afin "d'insérer" mon familier en moi : « tournil Eránáë ». Tout de suite, ma colombe devient lumière et entre en moi. Je sens sa présence dans mon esprit, comme si elle était en tête à tête avec mon âme. Sa voix, je l'entends en moi et je converse avec elle par la pensée, comme je peux le faire avec Elytis.

* * *

Infirmerie de Poudlard, 4h00 du matin 

« Allez Ginny, pousse ! » l'encouragé-je doucement

« je fais ce que je peux ! »

On peut lire sa douleur sur son visage contracté par l'effort. Son travail a commencé il y a plus de trois heures et est maintenant à son dernier stade. La dilatation du col de l'utérus est finie, il ne reste donc plus que l'accouchement à proprement parler. Je peux apercevoir le crâne de son bébé qui va bientôt sortir. Encore un dernier effort de la jeune maman et je prends la tête du nouveau-né pour l'aider à sortir.

L'air entre dans ses poumons pour la première fois. Il hurle mais il est en bonne santé, de même que sa mère. Tout c'est très bien passé. Je coupe le cordon ombilical qui le relie encore à sa mère avant de l'emballer dans un linge et de le frotter vigoureusement.

« Félicitation p'tite sœur, tu as un très joli garçon ! »

les yeux brillant d'émotions, elle le prend dans ses bras. Couverte de sueur, décoiffée et épuisée mais rayonnante de bonheur. Malgré la naissance de l'enfant, l'accouchement n'est de loin pas terminé ! Après une courte période de répit, les contractions –bien moins fortes que les précédentes - reprennent, accompagnée de perte de sang plus ou moins importantes. Je confie le bébé à lady Helga afin qu'elle le lave. Finalement, le placenta est éjecté et le travail de la rousse est enfin terminé.

Je fait disparaître d'un geste de la main les draps tâchés de sang juste avant de les remplacer par d'autres propres. Je vais me laver et désinfecter les mains dans la bassine posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Jamais je n'aurais pensé réussir un accouchement sans l'aide de personne mais finalement, il s'est très bien passé.

Lady Rowena n'avait pu venir car un appel urgent de Ste Mangouste la retenue mais Dame Helga – bien que piètre en médecine – m'a assisté comme infirmière. Selon les us de l'époque, aucun homme ne peut être présent durant l'accouchement, ce qui a bien fait ragé Blaise mais Lord Serpentard et Gryffondor se sont montrés très dissuasif…

Je retourne auprès de Ginny et j'étale un gel bleuâtre sur son ventre avant de l'activer en le touchant de la pointe de ma baguette. Aucune trace rouge n'apparaît, ce qui signifie qu'elle n'a pas d'hémorragie interne. Rassurée, je fais disparaître le gel. Rejoignant Lady Helga qui finit de sécher le nouveau-né, je souris en voyant sa petite bouille toute fripée.

Elle me le confie propre comme un sou neuf pour que je puisse lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires : désobstruction des voies respiratoires pour éliminer les mucosités qui pourraient le gêner, prélèvement d'oreille et du cuir chevelu pour dépister des germes éventuels, nettoyage des yeux avec du collyre, pesée, mesure de la taille et du périmètre crânien, contrôle des réflexes, prise de quelques gouttes de sang, examen de sa respiration, coloration de sa peau, rythme cardiaque et contrôle de son tonus musculaire. Apparemment, tout va très bien.

Je jette un regard en coin vers Ginny et je remarque qu'elle s'est endormie. Je lui repose son enfant tout habillé dans les bras en essayant de ne pas la réveiller bien que ce soit peine perdue…Lady Helga qui m'a regardé procéder avec beaucoup de curiosité s'est occuper de ranger les dernières « traces » de l'accouchement.

Une fois que l'infirmerie a retrouvé son état normal, je sors dans le couloir où je retrouve les deux fondateurs, le père et mon fiancé qui faisait soutient moral à son frère de sang, tous assis dans des fauteuils invoqués. Lorsque Blaise me voit, il se lève immédiatement, nerveux.

« Tout c'est très bien passé Blaise, pas d'inquiétude. Ginny est juste encore un peu fatigué et le bébé est en pleine forme : 4200g pour 53cm.

- je peux aller les voir ?

- Vas-y vite! »

Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et se précipite dans l'infirmerie où Ginny l'attend avec son fils.

« Blaise, voici Gabriel, ton fils. » présente Ginny d'une voix fatiguée.

Depuis le pas de la porte, on regarde avec amusement la gêne de Blaise qui ne sait pas trop quoi faire.

« Ne sois pas timide, prends-le dans tes bras ! » rit la jeune maman

Blaise s'exécute avec une douceur infinie en totale admiration devant le petit être que lui tend la rousse.

« Bonjour Gabriel, je suis ton père » Murmure-t-il à l'oreille du poupon.

Lady Helga nous rejoint dans le couloir et ferme la porte de l'infirmerie sur ce ravissant spectacle familial... Elle repart avec les deux autres fondateurs en précisant que nous avons exceptionnellement un congé pour la journée. N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, Elytis et moi retournons donc dans nos appartements. Je me laisse tomber dans le divan sans aucune grâce mais cela m'est bien égal. Un accouchement est tout de même une grande responsabilité et la pression est forte. Elytis , qui s'est assis à côté de moi me prend dans ses bras.

" Bravo ma Linette, je suis fier de toi!" me chuchote-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

A moitié endormie, je ne réponds pas, mais une once de fierté me remplie de joie...

* * *

"...Nous vous avons donc appris tout notre savoir et ce afin de le mettre au service de la communauté magique en exterminant ce sombre crétin de Voldemort!" 

Lord Serpentard finit son petit discours d'au revoir sur ces mots qui en font sourire plus d'un. Il faut avouer que voir un fondateur tel que Salazar qui s'énervait que très rarement insulter avec un grand sourire Voldy est très amusant. Et oui, l'année passée avec les fondateurs s'est déjà écoulée. Dans quelques minutes, nous seront de retour dans notre époque, pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire. Avec une dernière courbette, on salue les fondateurs et Ginny active la rune gravée dans un bloc de pierre. Dans un éclair de lumière, on disparaît …

Le retour s'effectue de la même manière que l'allé, trimbalés et secoués dans les affres du temps. Finalement, on reprend pied dans notre réalité. La première chose que je vois est moi d'il y a une année entrain de se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Je vais vite vers « elle » et, grâce à une de mes facultés d'ange pur, je murmure une formule angélique qui m'est inconnue. Immédiatement, la douleur quitte son visage.

-Tu vois que tu t'es ratée Gin', on est en avance ! se moque Draco.

-Rien à foutre ! Répond la rousse, vexée

Et dire que leur petit concours pour savoir si oui ou non Ginny avait fait juste ses calculs pour arriver dans cette époque au bon endroit et bon moment dure depuis plus d'une semaine. Blaise, coupant cours leur disputes puériles, se décide à expliquer à nous versions jeunes notre voyage chez les fondateurs. On les envoie avec Sir Serpentard et Lady Serdaigle dans le temps de ces derniers. La salle, toujours silencieuse, regarde la lumière s'estomper.

Un silence pesant règne en maître.

Une mouche vole.

Un homme éternue.

Les regards convergent vers lui avant de revenir sur nous.

Le silence règne toujours malgré le coup d'état de l'éternuement...

Quand soudain:

"OUUIN!"

le cri d'un enfant résonne. C'est à ce moment là que les personnes présentes dans la salle réalisent que le tas de couverture tenu par Ginny Weasley n'est autre qu'un BEBE! Aussi rouge que ces cheveux, la Ginny en question tente désespérément de calmer son enfant tandis que les conversations réussissent enfin à détrôner le tyrannique silence qui régnait jusqu'à lors (NDA: je sais, c'est rien à voir...).

La soirée est écourtée par le bon prétexte de trouver un échappatoire aux journalistes qui, bien entendu, n'ont pas perdu une miette de la scène. Je crois bien qu'aujourd'hui est le premier jour où ils me rendent service!

* * *

Au programme dans le prochain chapitre: Cérémonie d'héritage et si le chapitre n'est pas assez long, ralliement des peuplades étrangères à la cause anti voldy...

Désolé pour tant de retard, je pense pas que cela se reproduira (en tout cas pas à ce point, c'est certain) le prochain chapitre soit bientôt soit après ces BIP d'examens (commencent dans un mois, faudrait que je fasse mes révisions quand même...non?).

J'avoue que sans rewiew, j'ai aucune envie d'écrire alors vous savez ce u'il vous reste à faire?

bizou je vous aimeuuuu!!

Naeloj


	18. Les fantômes du passé

Chapitre 16

PDV LINE

« Tu viens Gin' ? »

Mon amie a le regard perdu, l'air de sonder la maison qui se tient devant nous. Sans doute est-ce assez douloureux pour elle de revenir dans l'endroit où elle a grandit après tout ce qui s'est passé ses dernières années. Malgré tout, je la connais assez bien pour savoir que l'invitation de sa mère à venir prendre le thé cette après-midi lui a fait vraiment plaisir. Moi je suis venue uniquement pour l'accompagner, comme elle me l'a demandé. Prenant bien soin de me mettre hors de vue du salon dans lequel Molly attend, je remets le petit Gabriel dans les bras de sa mère, salue celle-ci et repart, laissant une rousse mi-figue mi-raisin sur le pas de la porte…

Je m'en veux de la laisser ainsi mais, de un, je n'ai aucune raison de rester et, de deux, mon mari m'attend pour aller en Fariendil, afin de rejoindre ma « famille » pour un conseil extraordinaire sur la question Voldemort.

* * *

PDV GINNY 

Plus de cinq minutes que Line est partie, et je n'ai toujours pas bouger d'un pouce. Pitoyable me direz-vous, mais ça, je suis déjà au courant. Je ne peux venir que parce mon père n'est pas présent, on me l'a bien précisé. Etre ainsi reniée par son propre père fait mal mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, surtout que Gabriel doit être mort de froid depuis le temps que je poirote dehors ! Avec le peu de courage qui me reste, j'actionne la sonnette.

Un bruit de pas précipités se fait entendre. Prévoyant d'avance ce qui va arriver, je laisse tomber le couffin volant où mon fils dort. Comme prévu, il reste à hauteur de ma taille. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et sans que je n'aie pu le voir venir, ma mère me serre déjà fort contre elle. Retrouvant l'étreinte chaleureuse de mon enfance, je me laisse envahir par le parfum de ma mère, la serrant à mon tour dans mes bras. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me retrouve à la cuisine entrain de boire un chocolat chaud, ma mère en face de moi, Gabriel sur ces genoux. Comme moi, ses yeux sont rouges, témoignage de nos larmes.

Petit à petit, une conversation banale mais importante pour nous deux s'installe. On parle beaucoup d'elle, puis de moi, mon père, Ron – qui est toujours à Ste Mangouste à cause de sa dépression -, Harry devenu Line, et finalement le plus important, Blaise et Gabriel. Finalement, après plus de deux heures de causette, on se tait. Je profite de cet instant de répit pour allaiter mon môme.

« Je voudrais beaucoup rencontrer Blaise un de ces jours. Tu serais d'accord de me le présenter ?

- Pas de problème pour moi, on peut même aller le voir maintenant si tu veux…

- Désolé mais je ne peux pas vraiment. Ton père va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et même s'il sait très bien que je suis avec toi, je lui ai promis de rester ici.

- Oh…..Je vois….. »

Bien que légèrement déçue, je comprend bien que ma mère, tiraillé entre moi et mon père, tente de concilier les deux. Finalement, la tension créée par cette déclaration se dissipe et on repart dans une discussion passionnante sur les bébés et la manière de s'en occuper le mieux possible. Tellement passionnante qu'aucune de nous deux ne remarque l'aiguille « Arthur » passer lentement de « travail » à « déplacement » puis s'arrêter à « maison ». Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se referme finit par nous alerter de la présence du paternel Weasley dans la maison. Je miniaturise précipitamment le couffin, le glisse dans ma poche et me lève après avoir calé le mieux possible Gabriel dans mes bras. Celui-ci, réveillé brusquement par l'agitation voit son grand-père par-dessus mon épaule. Il ouvre ses grands yeux bleus qui semblent pétiller de joie et lui offre son premier sourire. Je me retourne, prête à m'en aller, sans avoir remarquer le comportement inhabituel de mon fils et je tombe nez à nez avec mon père. Mon père…mon papa….

« Papa…. »

Ce mot m'a échappé sans que je ne le remarque. Il a un regard indéchiffrable, sans doute de empli de colère, alors je préfère baisser les yeux m'en aller au plus vite.

« Au revoir m'man, vient me voir de temps en temps à Poudlard. »

Je l'embrasse furtivement et je sors de la pièce. Lorsque je passe à côté de mon père, j'hésite. Pourquoi m'est-il devenu ainsi si étranger ?

« Au revoir……..Monsieur » J'ajoute le dernier mot si bas que je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait saisi.

Sans bruit, le pas léger mais le cœur lourd, je sors du Terrier désormais protéger du transplannage, ressentant toutefois un ultime pincement au cœur à la vue de cette maison…

De retour à Poudlard, une fois Gabriel couché, je m'écroule sur mon lit, ressassant mon amertume. Je me souviens encore des nombreuses fois où, les longues soirées d'hiver, mon père me prenait sur les genoux et me racontait une histoire, Ron à ces pieds et les jumeaux sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Ou encore lorsqu'il me prenait par les côtes et me faisait tourner encore et encore autour de lui. Et puis lorsqu'il venait me souhaiter une bonne nuit le soir et me bordait affectueusement. Et quand j'étais malade et qu'il cédait à tous mes petits caprices. Ou bien quand j'ai eut mon premier petit ami, Dean, il m'avait envoyé une longue lettre pleine de conseils et qui finissait par un « _au final, prend bien soin de toi ma petite fille chérie, te voir ainsi t'éloigner de moi est dur, je t'aime, Papa_ ». De toutes ces petites choses qui comptent, je me souviens très bien….trop peut-être ?

* * *

PDV : BLAISE 

Quand je rentre des rencontres avec Dorian et Amaëlle, nos deux espions, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis jamais très joyeux. Aujourd'hui est encore pire que les autres fois. Il me semble qu'à chaque fois que je les vois, ils m'annoncent des choses de plus en plus terribles. Cette fois-ci, il semblerait que Cornelius Fudge ait – enfin- démissionné mais que Rigel Parkinson, le père de Pansy et Amaëlle, se soit présenté en tant que prochain candidat, soutenu par la plupart de la population, de peur de représailles. Autrement dit, s'il gagne, le pays tombe…

Le cours de mes pensées est interrompu lorsque, entrant dans le salon silencieux, j'entends un babillement de Gabriel provenant de la chambre à coucher, mais aucun bruit signalant la présence de Gin'. Intrigué, j'entre.

Elle est là, étendue sur le lit, endormie. Ses cheveux roux sont éparpillés autour d'elle en une auréole étincelante. Sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de ses respirations régulières. Gabriel s'amuse à côté d'elle avec une de ses peluches. De temps en temps, il émet de drôles de sons aux consonances rigolotes. Je saisi la pile de livre pour enfant qui siègent sur la commode ancienne de la chambre et je prend mon fils dans les bras. J'ai eut beaucoup de peine à me remettre de sa naissance et à croire que j'étais bel et bien devenu papa mais maintenant, je me rends compte que tout cela n'est pas un rêve mais que c'est bel et bien la réalité. Pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Je lis un conte pour enfant à Gabriel qui touche avec curiosité le petit livre animé, jusqu'à ce que, bercé par ma voix, il s'endorme sur mes genoux. L'esprit occupé, je lui caresse tendrement la tête, sans même m'en rendre compte. La conversation, ou plutôt la phrase que Draco m'a dite il y a quelques temps déjà, me turlupine.

_"Et bien mon cher ami, t'es devenu pôpa maintenant...Il ne te reste plus qu'à la marier!"_

C'était dit plus comme une boutade que comme un conseil, mais cela m'avait profondément...fait réfléchir à la question. Bien sûr, je suis totalement certain que Ginny est la femme de ma vie, mais de là à la marier? Enfin, cela n'avait peut-être aucun avantage direct, mais aucun désavantage non plus. Et puis, Madame Zabini, ça sonne si bien...que sur elle, bien entendu. Et le mariage, n'est-ce pas une preuve d'un grand amour? Alors, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de lui demander sa main...? Enfin, la demander en priorité à son père, comme le veut (encore) la coutume sorcière...

Deux fines petites mains se glissant autour de mes épaules m'arrêtent dans mes pensées d'amoureux. Ma petite Gin' enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est triste. Gardant Gabriel contre moi d'une main, je lui caresse doucement les cheveux pour tenter de la réconforter. Cela me brise le coeur de la voir ainsi, triste elle qui est toujours d'humeur joviale. Finalement, elle fait le tour du divan et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Gabriel se blottit inconsciemment contre elle bien qu'il reste à moitié sur mes genoux et, petit à petit, on l'imite et nous rejoignons Morphée...Oui, je l'épouserai!

* * *

PDV LINE 

La question Voldemort est très vite reglée. Matheo ne veut pas engager son peuple car il n'est pas concerné. Par contre, il est tout de même d'accord de créer une unité spéciale pour les volontaires. Cet idée venait de Léanne qui, soucieuse pour le monde où elle avait vécu de nombreuses années, ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire. Une fois la session extraordinaire fermée, je pars avec ma grand-mère par allaince vers la petite maison de Charles et May-Lise, laissant Elytis organiser avec l'aide de Merlebach les inscriptions et le futur voyage des volontaires. La petite maison est à quelques minutes de marches du palais.

La petite m'accueuille joyeusement en sautillant un peu partout et finalement me saute dans les bras. Charles arrive à ce moment-là, alerté par le bruit.

"Line! Comment vas-tu?

-Bien et toi?

- A merveille. Venez donc dans le salon, je vais préparer un thé."

Chose dite, chose faite, je me retrouve sur un divan moelleux, en face de Léanne et May-Lise. L'endroit est chaleureux sans pour autant être étouffant. Quelques fauteuils, un sofa, une table basse et un secrétaire ancien meublent la pièce. Une porte-fenêtre donne sur un petit potager.

"Léanne?

- Hmmm?

- Il y a quelque chose que Matheo ne m'a pas dite, et j'aimerai bien avoir la réponse...Qui est ma grand-mère de sang et qui est le grand père de Draco?

Son visage s'assombrit un instant, voilé par un nuage de tristesse. Comme je m'en doutais, c'est un sujet sensible mais j'ai besoin de savoir, et elle le sait. Quoi de plus normal que de vouloir découvrir ses origines?

-Il ne vous a pas dit...? Prévisible...Si Matheo n'en parle jamais c'est que, pour lui-et pour moi aussi-, c'est encore très douloureux.

Elle réfléchit un moment, visiblement dans ses souvenirs. Charles apporte une théière encore fumante et fait apparaître des tasses assorties qu'il nous donne, remplie.

- De quoi parliez-vous? demande-t-il en voyant le visage de sa mère de coeur in habituellement sérieux.

- Line me demandait de lui raconter ma vie avant et pendant la guerre..." Il fit mine de s'en aller mais Léanne le retint

- Tu peux rester, même si cela ne te concerne pas directement, je veux que tu saches et tout raconter une deuxième fois me serait trop pénible!

Il s'assied. Léanne boit une gorgée de thé brûlant. J'en fais autant. Elle commence, les yeux dans le vague:

" Tout a commencé il y a très longtemps, lorsque Matheo, Lehonora Arinha moi et Hector Razud n'étions que de simples étudiants de l'université de diplomatie...

* * *

_FLASH-BACK_

_Dans le parce de l'académie de diplomatie de Fariendil, juste après la remise des diplômes, quatre jeunes gens se prélassaient au soleil._

_- Oh Matheo ! interpella lascivement un jeune homme d'un vingtaine d'année. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir d'encre, un visage fin mais viril et des yeux gris toujours rieur. C'était le plus âgé de tous, et le seul détenteur du diplôme de l'académie, les trois autres étant dans le degré d'en-dessous._

_- Quoi encore ? Répondit le dénommé Matheo en lâchant à regrets les lèvres d'une jeune fée._

_- Non rien, je pensais juste que Lehonora avait besoin de reprendre son souffle.._

_Et il partit dans un grand éclats de rire qui fit soupirer les deux amoureux, la dernière fille étant trop occupée dans la lecture d'un grimoire sur le monde Z003 pour l'écouter. Ce qu'il pouvait être puéril !_

_- Hectorichou, ton gag aurait pu me faire sourire si ce n'était pas la troisième fois cette après-midi que tu le faisais et tu ferais mieux de passer à l'action avec Léanne au lieu de nous embêter ! fit Lehonora avec espièglerie._

_En effet, il était de notoriété public que Hector Razud était transi d'amour pour la si intelligente Léanne Kalikä mais qu'il était trop timide pour se dévoiler. Tout le monde le savait….sauf la principale concernée qui passait son temps dans ses livres et n'en sortait que pour les cours._

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, entendant son nom dans la bouche de sa meilleure amie, Léanne sortit de sa lecture afin de s'intéresser à la conversation._

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Rien d'intéressant ! répondit précipitamment le jeune elfe tout rougissant._

_- Hector tu me cache quelque chose ! se fâcha légèrement la blonde._

_C'est à ce moment-là que les deux tourtereaux disparurent mystérieusement, laissant leurs amis à leur discussion et qui sait, à la déclaration d'Hector ?_

_§°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°§---(on change pas d'époque)---§°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°§_

_Trois mois plus tard, l'atmosphère était tout autre. Les gags d'une nullité incroyable d'Hector avait été remplacé par un sérieux inhabituel. Quelques larmes même pour Léanne qui désespérait du départ de son amour. En effet, Hector avait fini par avouer ses sentiments à la belle, sentiments qui s'avéraient d'ailleurs plus que partagés au soulagement de tous, mais l'heure de la séparation avait sonné. Hector devait s'en aller dans un monde parallèle afin de valider son diplôme et de devenir enfin un diplomate._

_Les quatre amis ainsi qu'un instructeur de l'académie était à présent dans une sorte de petite clairière, devant deux arbres qui, par leurs branches entrelacées, formaient une sorte d'encadre de porte. Lehonora s'approcha du diplomate le serra fort dans ses bras et malgré sa très petite taille, réussit à lui glisser à l'oreille quelques mots qui redonnèrent le sourire au jeune homme. Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues et lui tira la langue. Ni Matheo, ni Léanne ne savait exactement ce qu'ils se disaient et pourquoi ils étaient si proche, mais une chose était sûre : ils étaient aussi lié que deux doigts d'une main._

_Puis ce fut au tour de Matheo de dire au revoir à son presque frère. Il se contenta d'une poignée de main masculine mais on pouvait voir dans leur regard qu'ils étaient très affectés de devoir se séparer, ne fussent que pour une durée de six mois._

_-Prend bien soin de Léanne…murmura Hector_

_Enfin, il serra son aimée contre lui et l'embrassa longuement. L'instructeur commençait à s'impatienter. Léanne lui murmura un dernier « je t'aime » et finalement, Hector disparut dans l'encadrement des arbres, précédé par l'inspecteur._

_Un mal être étrange s'installa dans le cœur des personnes présentes, comme s'ils avaient conscience du futur des plus sombre qui étaient le leur. Ils ne pouvaient cependant se douter que c'était bel et bien la dernière fois qu'ils verraient Hector, ou du moins, ce Hector-là…_

_§°°°§°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°§°°°°°°°°°§°°°°°°§-----§°°°°°°§°°°°°°°°°§°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°§°°°§_

_Hector était revenu._

_Tout le monde le savait mais personne ne l'avait revu. Son séjour de six mois dans un monde parallèle c'était fini il y a peu et la seule chose qui arriva ce jour-là fut la trouvaille du corps de son instructeur dans un état pitoyable. Matheo, en tant que futur roi, avait dû voir le corps. Vision gore qui l'hanterait encore bien des années. Si avant il n'avait pas cru possible qu'Hector ait fait ça, rien que le corps le prouvait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Personne ne comprenait...Léanne encore moins._

_Un bruit courrait dans les murs de la cité: Hector aurait rejoint les Nilo Finn, un peuple ennemis des Fariens. On évoquait aussi un rassemblement étrange autour de la montagne de verre dans le Nord de leur territoire. Des histoires à glacé le sang sur des pratiques étranges tels que des sacrifices et des rituels sanglants en l'honneur d'un certain "Vol de Mort". Le jeune elfe en était l'acteur principal._

_Léanne était enceinte de six mois, Lehonora de quatre. Ces nouvelles aurait dû réjouir tout le peuple, la venue d'un prince ou d'une princesse n'était pas chose courante, mais ces temps sombres altéraient la joie. Matheo monta une à une les marches de la plus hautes des tours du pays, située sur une colline légèrement en retrait par rapport à la ville. Il y retrouva Lehonora, sa petite Lehonora si triste et si fragile. Déjà très mince, elle avait encore perdu du poids. Sa grossesse ne se voyait qu'à peine. Il savait que la trahison d'Hector y jouait un très grand rôle et l'état de Léanne ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Elle se laissait littéralement mourir, sans se soucier de l'enfant qu'elle portait._

_Lehonora lui parlait. Elle désignait un point à l'horizon. Matheo se retourna et il vit. Au loin se profilait une armée titanesque. Ainsi la rumeur que les Nilo Finn attaquait était réelle..._

_§°°°°§°°°°°°°°°°§°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°§----§°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°§°°°°°°°°°°§°°°°§_

_Une guerre d'une cruauté sans nom frappait désormais le royaume. L'armée de Razud était immense et très bien entraînée, malgré tout, les Fariens résistait. Les orphelins étaient devenus monnaie courante depuis que des commandos ennemis faisaient des raids dans la cité même._

_Depuis quelques temps, Léanne reprenait des forces. Elle participait activement au bataille et faisait beaucoup de dégâts dans les rangs ennemis. La douce et passionnée Léanne s'était transformée en guerrière accomplie aimant par-dessus tout la guerre et le sang. Ce nouveaux caractère ne convenait pas du tout à son physique de petite blonde aux traits enfantins. Elle et Lehonora avait accouché d'une fille nommée Narcissa et d'un garçon, James. Envoyés dans une réalité parallèle pour les mettre en sécurité, les parents avaient conscience qu'ils ne les reverraient sûrement plus jamais...C'était le prix à payer pour sauver leur vie._

_Léhonora allait et venait dans les sombres rues de la cité. Aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude, une tension énorme pesait sur la cité. La dernière attaque, les Fariens le pressentait, serait pour bientôt. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, regarda derrière elle mais rien...Pourtant elle était sûre d'être suivie. Restant sur ses gardes, elle continua sa ronde. Un grand sifflement se fit entendre. L'alerte avait été lancé. Léhonora commença à courir pour rejoindre les guérisseurs qui accueillait les blessés. Alors qu'elle était à la porte même de la bataille, une voix familière l'arrêta dans sa course:_

_- Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça?_

_- Hector? demanda Lehonora quasiment certaine que cette voix cruelle et froide était la sienne._

_- Effectivement..._

_Et il sortit de l'ombre. Il n'était plus le beau jeune homme qu'elle avait connu. Une énorme cicatrice barrait la partie droite de son visage mutilé par la guerre. Ses yeux était devenu froid et semblait toujours regarder au-dessus de son épaules. Choquée par cette vision, elle ne bougeait pas._

_Une épée fendit l'air_

_Un cri_

_Un ricanement_

_Razud avait planté son épée dans le coeur de celle qu'il, auparavant, considérait comme sa soeur..._

_- Qu'as-tu fait Hector..?_

_Il se retourna et vit Matheo qui regardait avec effroi le corps désormais sans vie de celle qui possédait son coeur. Hector rit. Matheo hurla. Un combat acharné commenca...Et Matheo se vengea._

_Quand Léanne arriva, elle vit Matheo pleurer en tenant le corps de Lehonora. Elle était morte...Atterrée, elle mit quelques secondes à se ressaisir, reprenant un visage implacable_

_- Qui a fait ça? fit-elle, la voix atone_

_Il lui désigna un homme gisant à terre, une épée plantée dans le ventre. Il était toujours vivant. Léanne dû se faire violence pour ne pas l'achever directement, au lieu de quoi, elle se pencha vers lui. Elle le reconnut alors._

_- He...Hector?_

_Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure blessé. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit Léanne penchée au-dessus de lui. Son visage s'illumina. Il leva sa main ensanglantée et la posa sur la joue de sa dulcinée. Du sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres, mais il sourit._

_- C'était... pas... moi...c'était...lui..._

_Chaque mot lui coûtait énormément, raccourcissant sa vie dont le temps était déjà compté._

_- Je...t'...aime...mon...ange..._

_Dans un dernier sursaut de vie, il attira son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa tête retomba. Son visage était fendu en un sourire, mais son coeur avait cessé de battre. Léanne pleurait. Ses larmes tombait sur le visage du défunt et nettoyait la crasse et le sang qui le recouvrait. Un elfe arriva_

_- Prince! Prince! On a gagné, les ennemis fuient!!! s'exclama-t-il avec une joie sans borne_

_En effet, à la mort de leur chef, comme s'ils l'avaient ressentie, les Nilo Finn s'étaient enfui pour retourner dans leur pays, trop peureux pour continuer à se battre. Les Fariens étaient ivres de joie à cette nouvelle et la clameur de leur hymne commençait déjà à se faire entendre. Pourtant, Matheo répondit d'une voix amère._

_- Non...On a perdu!_

_Et le jeune elfe vit qu'il tenait fermement sa fiancée dans ses bras, alors il comprit et, se sentant peu désiré en ce moment, il partit..._

_§°°°§°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°§°°°°°°°°°§°°°°°°§-----§°°°°°°§°°°°°°°°°§°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°§°°°§_

_Dans la soirée, un événement impensable se produisit: Léanne devint la compagne de Matheo, prenant ainsi la place de Léhonora. Nul ne savait comment cela c'était produit, pas même les deux concernés. Malgré tout, ils savaient tout les deux que leur lien ne serait jamais aussi fort que celui qui les avait relié à Hector et Lehonora..._

_Les Nilo Finn trouvèrent très vite un nouveau chef et trois mois plus tard, une nouvelle attaque mis la cité à sac. Ils enlevèrent Léanne mais furent défait et, après une cuisante humiliation, ils n'osèrent plus jamais revenir attaquer les Fariens..._

* * *

Léanne a arrêté de parler. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues comme à chaque fois qu'elle évoque ce temps-là de sa vie. j'ait le regard plongé dans le fond de sa tasse de thé ou flottent encore quelques feuilles. Des éclats de rires se font entendre par la fenêtre. On sonne à la porte. Charles se lève et va ouvrir à Elytis et Matheo. Leur séance à l'air de s'être très bien passé... 

Tout de suite après être entré dans le salon, l'ambiance de plomb s'abbat aussi sur eux. En voyant sa douce pleurer, Matheo se précipite vers elle et la prend dans ses bras.

- Que c'est-il passé? me demande-t-il

- Elle m'a raconté...dis-je en relevant à peine les yeux de ma tasse.

- Raconté quoi? redemande-t-il bien que son visage d'un coup blanchâtre et sérieux montrent qu'il a parfaitement compris

- Pour Hector...et Lehonora...

Dès que le prénom de la jeune fée passe mes lèvres, le visage haineux de Matheo se ferme, tandis que Léanne recommence à pleurer. Je me lève et je rejoins Charles, Elytis et May-Lise dans la cuisine. Elytis tente de me questionner par le lien mais je lui fait comprendre que je lui expliquerai tout une fois que nous serons de retour à Poudlard. On fait nos adieux au père et à la fille, puis nous transplannons jusqu'à la fameuse clairière où se trouve la porte de notre monde. Je ne m'y attarde pas, trop malhalaise...

* * *

Après notre retour, j'ai mis Elytis au courant de l'histoire de Léanne et Matheo. Il n'a eut aucune réaction même si je sais que cela l'a touché. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas révéler cette partie de l'histoire à sa mère, ce que j'ai accepté. 

La routine des cours à repris à Poudlard. Les jours se succèdent sans événements majeurs...

Voldemort se tient tranquille, sans doute trop occupé à planifier sa monté au pouvoir par le biais de Rigel Parkinson. On a décidé que Blaise se présenterait aussi aux éléctions. A la grande surprise de tous, Arthur Weasley est aussi candidat bien qu'il n'ait quasiment aucune chance...

Aujourd'hui pourtant, la routine est brisée. Après une journée de cours totalement banale, on se retrouve les quatres dans un coin reculer du parc. Grâce à nos sabliers, on remonte le temps de deux jours. Nous allons procéder à la cérémonie d'héritage afin d'arriver au maximum de notre puissance pour s'allier aux différentes peuplades et pour affronter le Lord.

La cérémonie en elle-même n'est pas très impressionante mais le pouvoir qui en découlera le sera légèrement plus! On s'assied en tailleurs sur le sol et, chacun notre tour, un s'ouvre légèrement la main de façon à n'avoir qu'une goutte de sang. Le couteau utilisé est empreint de magie, il vient du côté des Malfoy. Une fois cela fait, on scande des héxamètres dactyliques (NDA:à tous ceux qui savent ce que c'est...je souffre pour vous!) au sens mystérieux. On entre en transe...

... La transe aura duré 32heures. Je n'en garde aucun souvenirs. Malgré tout, ma puissance a triplé, tout comme celle d'Elytis, Ginny et Blaise.

Cette soudaine augmentation de puissance a donné lieu à deux ou trois incidents comiques: nos sorts se retrouvent augmenté de façon peu croyable! Une fois que j'ai voulu désarmer un de mes élèves, les baguettes de tous les élèves de l'aile où j'enseigne se sont retrouvées devant moi. Ce genre de petits incidents continue malheureusement. Il faut que nous nous habituons à cette nouvelle puissance et que nous la domptions.

- Linette...?

Me sortant de mes pensées, la voix de mon mari m'appelle

- Hum??

La réponse est éloquente, mais installée comme je le suis, autrement dit dans les bras de mon chéri à moitié endormie, je n'arrive pas vraiment à faire mieux!

- Tu voudrais un enfant?

Soudainement je suis réveillée...

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?

- Pour savoir Linette, pour savoir...

-...

-...

- Oui...

Je l'embrasse passionnément.

- Fais-moi un gosse!

La demande est claire, nette et précise. Il ne se la fait pas dire deux fois. Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, il me porte sur le lit. Le reste n'appartient qu'à nous...

* * *

A suivre...

Je pars en vacances pour 3semaine alors la suite dans longtemps...


	19. Elections et histoire de vampire

Je me suis présentée aux élections afin de contrer l'accession au pouvoir de Voldemort par le biais de Rigel Parkinson. A notre plus grand étonnement, deux autres candidats se sont présenter : l'inévitable représentant du ministère – un fonctionnaire maussade mais assez intelligent pour diriger un pays – nommé Josh Mayor, et un « représentant » de Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley. A vrai dire, c'est surtout lui qui nous a étonné. En étant qu'un simple fonctionnaire de bas étage, n'ayant d'abord aucune expérience au niveau politique tant qu'au niveau militaire, il n'est pas très crédible…Enfin c'est ce que nous croyions….

Les premiers sondages révélaient que Mayor et Parkinson étaient les favoris de la populace. Grâce à l'argent de nos familles, j'ai, enfin Blaise a rapidement organisé ma campagne électorale bien que je n'aie aucune envie de devenir ministre. Comme je me complais à le répéter, je ne suis là que « pour aider ces crétins de sorciers qui comprennent rien à rien ! ». Ma principale pub vient du fait que je me suis présentée en tant que « Harry Potter ». Hé oui, dans ce monde, Line Faylü Malfoy n'existe pas (sauf à Poudlard) et mon mariage avec Draco, bien qu'irréfutable, n'est pas inscrit dans les registres du ministère. Blaise est mon porte-parole. Au début c'est Ginny qui devait tenir ce rôle mais lorsqu'elle a su que cela voulait dire s'opposer à son père, elle a préférée le céder à Blaise.

Au deuxième sondage, Parkinson était toujours en tête de liste, suivis de moi, puis se suivant de très près, Mayor et Arthur.

A moins d'un mois des élections, il y eut une attaque surprise de Voldemort. Ce fut un véritable carnage. Au prix de nombreuses vies, nous fiment fuir l'ennemi. Arthur Weasley lui-même fut blessé. Bien que cela ressemblait plus à une petite coupure sur la joue, la presse fit grand cas de son courage et de son patriotisme… Enorme coup de pub pour Arthur, mauvais point pour les deux autres candidats et moi-même, quoi qu'avec mon statut de sauveur, il était évident que j'avais aussi participé à la bataille. Ce qui est véridique, bien que sous mon apparence de Line, personne ne me reconnaît vraiment. Il existe une rumeur qu'elle et Harry Potter ne forment qu'une seule et même personne mais seul ceux de Poudlard savent avec exactitude ce qu'il en est.

Le dernier sondage ressentit l'effet de la bataille : Parkinson et Arthur était les favoris.

J'en étais heureuse mais aussi inquiète : d'une part je n'aurais pas à jouer au ministre, d'autre part Arthur était quelqu'un de bien, même si son ignorance vis-à-vis de Ginny l'avait fait baisser dans mon estime. Cependant, je craignais que malgré son héroïsme, il ne soit pas élu. Les derniers jours je redoublais donc d'efforts pour que l'on parle de moi, privilégiant bien sûr les actions qui seraient utile durant la guerre, et même après. Je donnais des fonds à Sainte-Mangouste, organisait des collectes pour récupérer des vêtements et autre pour les orphelins de guerre, participait à toutes les soirées de bienfaisance (et elles étaient nombreuses !), bref, je prenais à cœur les intérêts des personnes défavorisées.

Cela d'ailleurs fit bien rire Elytis. Plus que mes actes qui étaient plus qu'honorables, il se moquait de moi car j'étais devenue telle qu'il me pensait autrefois, lorsque nous étions encore élève à Poudlard, Saint Potter, sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin.

Finalement, les élections s'approchent encore et encore. Bien trop si vous voulez mon avis ! J'ai le sentiment de ne pas en avoir assez fait, mais il est trop tard pour faire plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente ma petite fée? chuchote tendrement Elytis

Elytis….Depuis notre fameuse discussion (et ce qui s'en suivit) sur le fait d'avoir un enfant, nous n'avons plus vraiment eut le temps de nous retrouver ensemble, loin du stress permanent de la guerre et des élections.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, un regard mi amusé, mi accusateur.

- Les élections, quoi d'autre ?!?

Il eut un sourire narquois.

- Non franchement, je crains que si Parkinson ne gagne pas, Voldemort lance une attaque en guise de représailles…Ce pressentiment me tient depuis quelques jours déjà.

Son sourire s'efface

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il soit à ce point tordu ?

Aucun besoin de répondre. Voldemort est tordu au point de faire tout et n'importe quoi.

- D'accord…c'était stupide comme question ! Pour changer de sujet, il faudrait vraiment que l'on fasse ces cérémonies d'héritage si on veut avoir le plus de pouvoir possible pour le combat final,

- Vrai…Je propose de le faire juste après les élections.

- Sa me va. Comment vont Fire et Ice ?

Fire et Ice sont les deux phoenix donné par Lady Serdaigle. Après une longue attente, ils sont finalement sortis de leurs œufs. Erànàë, mon familier, veille sur eux le temps qu'ils apprennent à voler et à se nourrir seul. Afin de répondre à mon véela de mari, je contacte la colombe. Celle-ci me répond qu'ils vont bien et qu'elle a même réussit à trouver un groupe de phoenix sauvages pour qu'ils s'y intègrent le temps d'apprendre à vivre comme des phoenix. Je fais part de tout cela à Elytis.

- C'est bien…. ! Madame la ministre peut être contente ! se moque-t-il narquoisement

Du lit où je suis installée, je lui tire la langue.

- Viens m'embrasser au lieu de dire des âneries pareilles !

- Tout de suite Madame !

Il me rejoint sur le lit et s'exécute à la perfection, me faisant oublier jusqu'aux élections de demain…

Le lendemain, une sonnerie stridente me réveille. C'est décidé, après le céleri et Voldy, le réveil est la chose que je déteste le plus (NDA : céleri, Voldi….toute la même M ''). Je me lève malgré une envie irrésistible de rester dans mon lit et je me prépare.

Les scellés pour avoir l'apparence Harry Potterienne posés, je m'applique à être élégante. Une robe émeraude semblable à celle de Salazar Serpentard, une cape assortie, le tout agrémenté de fines coutures argentées. Anti Gryffondor au possible, mais très classe… Pour mater mes légendaires cheveux, j'utilise une quantité faramineuse de gel et finalement, j'arrive à les faire passer pour coiffer, chose rarissime !

En mangeant dans le salon ce que Dobby m'a apporté, je croise mon double âgé d'une journé de plus que moi.

- En forme pour cette journée de cours ?

- Autant que possible ! me répond-il dans un bâillement qui le discrédite totalement

- Tu ne me donnerais pas par un hasard quelconque le résultat des élections ?

- Non…. Je n'en ai pas le droit….

Inconvénient de voir quelqu'un, en l'occurrence moi, qui a usé d'un retourneur de temps…Il n'a pas le droit de vous révéler quoi que ce soit concernant le futur ! Je soupire de mécontentement et je retourne à ma tasse de café et à mon petit-déjeuner.

Une bonne heure plus tard, je me retrouve mitraillée par les appareils photo des journalistes. Il faut dire qu'être candidat (e ) au poste de ministre vous projette sur le devant de la scène. Impassible aux questions des journalistes, mais tout sourire pour les photographies, je tente d'accéder à la salle des urnes du ministère. Sans succès… Heureusement, un événement détourne l'attention de ces maudits fouineurs et je peux me faufiler sans peine jusqu'à la salle. La seule fois où Josh Mayor m'est sympathique est la fois où il arrive au ministère le jour des élections !

La salle des urnes est vraiment impressionnante. Une sorte de puissance émane d'elle sans vraiment qu'elle soit belle. Ses dimensions en elles-mêmes suffisent à impressionner. Longue comme la galerie de glaces de Versailles et haute comme la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Elle est dénuée de tout ornements, ce qui lui confère un sérieux incontestable. Comme son nom l'indique, il s'y trouve des urnes. Celles-ci sont reliées magiquement par un système semblable à celui de la poudre de cheminette à différentes urnes à travers le pays. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'une personne glisse un bulletin de vote dans une urne, celle-ci est automatiquement triée selon le candidat choisi et arrive dans l'urne qui lui est destiné.

Rigel Parkinson et Arthur Weasley sont déjà présents, escortés de leurs familles et d'aurors. La tension est presque tangible entre eux. Je fais un signe de main poli au couple Weasley, toise les Parkinson avec un petit sourire discret pour Amaëlle qui est obligée de suivre son père, et je me dirige vers l'aurors chargé de la sécurité qui n'est autre que Sirius.

- Bonjour Sirychoupy ! comment sa va ?

- Sa allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'une personne stupide m'appelle tout aussi stupidement ! ronchonne-t-il..

Je pouffe doucement, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement:

- La sécurité est bien assurée?

- J'ai carrément doublé les effectifs ordonnés parce que trente aurors un jour si important, c'est peu!

- Bravo mon Sirychoupy, mon héros, mon idole !!! minaudai-je en parfaite groupie.

Résultat : Je me fais coursée par un Sirius furax dans toute la salle sous les yeux ébahis (ou méprisant) des personnes présentes

Après cette folle course-poursuite vient le temps des résultats. La seule chose que j'espère, c'est que Rigel Parkinson ne sera pas élu.

Le bruit typique d'un gong se fait entendre…

Il annonce le début des décomptes.

Première urne : face de pékinois senior. Elle commence à éjecter des volutes de fumée violette. Peu à peu, ces volutes se tordent en tout sens pour prendre la forme d'un nombre. Une voix caverneuse annonce le score inscrit.

- Rigel Parkinson a récolté 27, 8 pourcent des voix.

Son petit sourire méprisant et son attitude supérieure frise le ridicule mais son score est honorable. Trop pour que je ne m'inquiète pas ! Mais déjà, une autre urne dégage sa fumée.

- Josh Mayor a récolté 17, 2 pourcent des voix.

Mayor n'a aucune expression sur son visage, comme chaque fois que je le vois. Tout se joue entre moi, Parkinson et le patriarche Weasley à présent, exactement ce que prévoyaient les sondages. Rien n'est encore joué puisqu'il reste 55 pourcent des voix à départager

- Arthur Weasley a récolté 27, 9 pourcent des voix.

Il y a un petit silence, puis un tonnerre d'applaudissements couvrit la voix annonçant mon score. Dans le fond, cela m'importe peu vu qu'Arthur est élu, évinçant ainsi le mangemort et m'évitant la pénible charge de ministre. L'étonnement finit par laisser place à une grande joie et je me joins à la foule pour applaudir.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Parkinson sortir de la salle. Ce sinistre individu a perdu de sa superbe. Sûrement doit-il s'imaginer la fureur de Voldemort et sa punition pour avoir échouer dans sa mission. Une séance de torture pour 0.1 pourcent des votes...

Les photogrpahes s'activent autour du nouveau ministre. Je songe un moment à m'éclipser mais finalement je décide de rester jusqu'à la conférence de presse. Grand bien m'en fit...!

A peine avons-nous quitté la salle qu'un nombre impressionnant de mangemorts arrivent pas poudre de cheminette dans les grandes cheminées du hall. Les personnes présentes crient et courent dans tout les sens sous la panique. Les aurors présents engagent le combat sous l'ordre de Sirius. Un jeune journaliste a été donner l'alarme dans le quartiers des aurors. Les renforts arrivent rapidement. Ginny et Elytis, restés à Poudlard, apparaissent soudainement à mes côtés, accompagné de nos "alliés" de la Guilde. Je redeviens Line…

Emportée par l'adrénaline, je m'abandonne à mon côté le plus 'destructeur'. Je me bats en duo avec Ginny et, ensemble, nous devenons des guerrières redoutables. Malgré tous nos efforts, le nombre de mangemorts croit à n'en plus finir.

- ALLONS VERS PAPA! C'EST LA CIBLE!

Je suis la rouquine qui se fraie un chemin à coup de revolver. L'avantage de ces petits engins, ils ne sont pas arrêtés par les sorts de protections. Finalement nous arrivons a destination et nous le voyons aux prises avec un homme masqué et Rigel Parkinson qui n'a pas du tout aimé se faire ravir le titre de ministre par un traître à son sang. Cinq aurors à ses côtés luttent aussi, à un contre deux. Petit à petit, Arthur faiblit contre ses adversaires. Il a l'air blessé assez sérieusement. Ginny se précipite à sa rescousse et les tue froidement.

- Ca, c'est pour avoir osé toucher à mon père! crache-t-elle, avant de se précipiter vers lui

- Gin'...

Il a l'air totalement perdu, regardant alternativement les corps sans vie de ses assaillants et le visage inquiet de sa fille.

- Je...

- C'est bon papa, ne te fatigues pas, on va s'occuper de toi!

- Merci ma pitchounette...

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir la suite des réconciliations car trois mangemorts ont décidé de venir me défier.

Le combat est rude... Ils sont vraiment très fort! Je ne penses pas pouvoir en venir à bout rapidement de manière traditionnelle alors je me transforme rapidement en Meren, misant sur l'élément de surprise. Mon plan marche à merveille. Bientôt, les trois corps gisent à mes pieds. Ma fourrure noire est souillée par leur sang, mais aussi par le mien. Ils ne m'ont pas ratés!

Au prix d'un énorme effort, je quitte ma forme animagus et je pars aider nombre de mes compagnons en mauvaise posture, ce qu'ils font en retour. Alors que l'issue de la bataille reste aussi incertaine qu'au début, bien que le nombre de mangemorts est supérieur au notre, Voldemort apparaît dans toute sa puissance.

Il commence a avancer vers le centre de la bataille. On a l'impression qu'il glisse à quelques centimètres du sol plus qu'il marche, et cela lui confère une majesté toute particulière, bien que froide et cruelle. Je ne me sens pas de taille, cette fois-ci, à aller le taquiner. Elytis s'en charge.

Leur prestance diffère totalement. L'un semble inspiré le respect par sa force, l'autre par sa justesse. Le combat s'engage. Leurs puissances s'entrechoquent dans des éclairs destructeurs….

Trop captivée par ce spectacle, je ne vois pas arriver un mangemort derrière moi. Lorsque je me retourne, il est déjà trop tard, le sort m'a touché, je sombre…

* * *

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir, Draco? demande une silhouette en partie masquée par l'ombre. 

- As-tu vu dans quel état est Line? Seul toi a réussi à l'en fair sortir la dernière fois...Et Merlin sait comment!

La silhouette avance. Severus Rogue toise froidement son interlocuteur suite à son ton accusateur. Il sait bien que Line ne veut pas que l'on sache qu'elle est son calice, cependant, un jour, il faudra l'expliquer à Draco et faire face à sa réaction. Prenant parti pour le blond, il décide de tout lui réveler, sans que Line ne soit au courant de rien, lui epargant ainsi le stress que ne manquerait pas de causer cette révélation.

- Soit, je vais t'aider. Promets-moi d'abord de ne rien dire ni faire jusqu'à ce que je t'ais expliqué toute l'histoire.

-Promis! s'écrit Draco, trop content d'avoir enfin les réponses à ses questions.

Severus s'approche du lit où repose Line. Elle semble être en proie à un cauchemards violent. Il se penche au dessus de son visage et dépose ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ouvre soudainement les yeux et voit son Linien. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'est 'réveillé' du sort du détraqueur, sa première réaction est de se jeter dans ses bras et de pleurer encore et encore. Severus la réconforte du mieux qu'il peut avant de murmurer un sort de sommeil et que Line tombe dans un sommeil réparateur.

De son côté, Draco bouillait de rage et de jalousie. Pour qui se prenait ce vampire qui embrassait sa femme à lui et pourquoi elle ne le repoussait pas, elle? Il se retint à grande peine de se jetter sur l'homme et de lui envoyer une bonne droite, pensant sagement qu'il était plus judicieux d'attendre des explications.

- Alors? demande-t-il

Sa voix est froide, signe de son état. Severus sent qu'il va avoir beaucoup de travail pour le maintenir calme tout au long de l'histoire. Et un vélaa en colère peut faire mal, très mal...

* * *

Suite: un jour peut-être...J'ai écrit un nouvel OS...allez le lire!!! Il s'appelle Doutes et Incertitudes

On arrive bientôt à la fin et j'ai une question cruciale à vous poser: Trouvez-vous que j'ai fait des progrès en écritures depuis les 1ers chapitres?

PAS DE REWIEW PAS DE CHAPITRE!!!


	20. La famille Faylü

_Severus soupira en regagnant ses cachots. _

_L'explication qu'il avait fourni à Draco ne l'avait absolument pas satisfait. Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi Line le lui avait caché, bien que cela n'était que pur mauvaise foi, et il était terriblement jaloux de ce lien étrange qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pour lui, calice correspondait à compagne du vampire. L'austère maître des potions avait eut bien du mal à le convaincre qu'il ne se passait rien entre lui et Line. _

_Soupirant une énième fois, il s'assit à son bureau et commença à consulter un de ses multiples livres de potion. Il avait observé un léger changement dans la magie de Line et voulait à tout prix le comprendre. Quelques heures et quatre livres feuilletés plus tard, Severus trouva un description qui correspondait aux symptôme de son calice. _

_- Il ne me manque plus qu'une goutte de sang de Line et j'en aurais le coeur net! pensa-t-il _

_Il s'attela donc à la complexe potion qui devait enfin lui dire ce qu'il était advenu chez son amie._

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, depuis que les élections en fait, Elytis me regarde bizarrement. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'accuse de quelque chose et ç'est vraiment désagréable. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas dit quoi…En fait il ne me parle presque pas. Ses regards emplis de reproches font mal. Quelque chose à dû se passer entre la bataille et les cérémonies d'héritages, cependant, personne ne m'a fait part d'événement important ou autre. 

Enfin, il ne faut pas que j'y pense maintenant. Je dois rester concentrer sur mon objectif : rallier avec l'aide de Ginny le petit Peuple de France. Nous sommes donc au cœur de Brocéliande où une vingtaine de tribu elfiques et féeriques ont répondu à notre appelle. Quelques naïades et dryades se sont jointes à cette rencontre.

Nous leur avons expliqué la situation en Angleterre et le fait que nous aurions besoin d'eux juste lors de la bataille finale.

- Si nous venons, les humains nous considérerons-t-il enfin comme leurs égaux ?

- Je ne peux l'affirmer mais je pense qu'après, il ne tiendra plus qu'à vous d'aller vers notre ministre et de faire prévaloir votre aide. Le connaissant, même sans que vous fassiez d'actes héroïques, il sera d'accord d'enlever chacune des lois qui vous concernant.

-Soit, nous y réfléchirons….annonce la fée qui semble la plus importante au sein de ce petit conseil.

- Nous, nous viendrons ! s'exclame une jeune naïade avec verve.

- Nous ne pourrons jamais vous en remerciez assez ! réponds Ginny dans le langage propre à ce peuple.

Un magnifique repas en plein air nous attends un peu plus loin, près d'un lac. L'étendue d'eau émane de puissance et de magie, c'est tout bonnement….ensorcelant. Des enfants s'y baignent joyeusement en s'aspergeant les un les autres dans une bataille d'eau enfantine. Sans que je ne le remarque, la fée qui a pris la parole durant notre conseil s'est approché de moi.

- C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

- Grandiose…

- Ce lac a été appelé par les humains « le miroir aux fées ». Sûrement ont-ils entraperçu une ou deux d'entre nous s'y baigner.

- Pourquoi tant de magie en émane ?

Elle me fait un sourire mystérieux et me prend par le bras avant de m'entraîner dans l'eau, encore toute habillée. Les enfants que j'observais un peu plus tôt nous gicle malicieusement et, une fois que l'eau nous arrive au niveau des épaules, la fée m'indique la marche à suivre.

- Plonge en direction du centre, tu verras une lumière. Attrape là dans tes mains, elle te permettra de respirer. Ensuite, tu verras que tout le décor va changer autour de toi. Remonte à la surface et tu comprendras la magie de l'endroit.

Curieuse, je plonge. Au sol, des millions de petites bulles lumineuses s'agitent. J'en saisis une comme elle me l'a dit et une secousse secoue le lac. Quelque chose dans l'eau a changé, elle s'est réchauffée. Je lâche la bulle et je remonte à la surface.

Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je me retrouve face à une gigantesque cité de cristal. Des tourelles s'élèvent du lac même et sont reliées au bâtiment principal par des ponts. Des fées s'y bousculent, visiblement pressée. Un peu plus en retrait vers la rive, un troubadour chante les louanges d'une histoire d'amants à des jeunes adolescents. Des rires s'élèvent près de lui. Une atmosphère médiévale y règne encore.

- Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? La fée de tout à l'heure me regarde, souriante.

- Je…Où sommes-nous ?

- A Avallon, bien sur !

- Je crains être totalement ignorante sur ce sujet... Bien que j'en aie déjà entendu parler! rajoutai-je précipitamment

- Avallon, aussi connu sous le nom d'Atlantide est un monde parallèle dont l'entrée se trouve dans le lac. Ce monde n'est peuplé que de fées et les rares humains à y avoir pénétré l'ont pris pour le "paradis". C'est d'ici que certaines fées sont parties il y a bien longtemps dans le monde des humains, mais aussi dans le monde d'où tu viens où il se sont mélangé à la population locale, et dans bien d'autres encore. A chaque monde "conquis", un membre de la famille royale d'Avallon partait s'y installer en tant que roi. Le rôle du roi est bien plus important qu'il n'y parait. En plus de gouverner le royaume, il doit s'occuper des nombreux sorts de dissimulations et protections qui nous entourent. Hélas, il y a environ deux cents hiver que le dernier roi d'Avallon est mort et petit à petit notre monde tombe en ruine. La magie s'en échappe et sans magie, nous ne pouvons vivre!

Je regarde plus attentivement la cité de cristal. Petit à petit, certain détails me sautent aux yeux. De nombreuses fissures parcourent les murs et les première maisons ont les pieds dans l'eau. Premiers signes visibles de l'agonie de ce monde...

- Pourquoi me racontez-vous cela...? J'ai bien compris que j'étais de la famille royale, cependant, je me dois de régner sur mon royaume avant tout!

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai dit! répond-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse. Il y a au centre de la cité le moyen de renouveler les sorts. Seulement, il se trouve que personne n'est capable dans ce pays de le faire fonctionner, car nous ne sommes pas des Faylü. Je te propose donc de t'y rendre et de nous aider, si

- Allons-y! coupai-je. Je ne vais pas laisser crever les miens sans rien faire!

La fée rit de mon enthousiasme et m'emmène d'un claquement de doigts au lieu dit.

Nous réapparaissons sur une place de forme octogonale dont les bâtiments qui l'entourent sont recouvert de lierre et d'autre plantes grimpantes indésirées. Au centre se trouve une sorte de tablette. Je m'en approche, dégage le lierre qui a pris possession de l'endroit, et le regarde attentivement. Une empreinte de main est creusé dans la roche. Avec une note d'appréhension, j'y pose la mienne. Durant les premières secondes, rien ne se passe.

Soudain, un explosion de magie cyan se libère du socle et se propage dans toute la ville dans un souffle gargantuesque. Les bâtiments endommagés deviennent bleu puis redeviennent normaux, aussi neuf qu'à leur naissance. Au sortir de la ville, La magie arrête soudainement sa course au sol pour commencer à monter dans les aires, suivant le tracé des protections. Un dôme cyan commence à apparaître. Lorsque les "courants" de magie se rencontre, le dôme brille de mille feux. Petit à petit, la luminosité retombe et le dôme reste translucide quelques secondes, avant de disparaître totalement.

- Waou! C'est... fantastique!

Le silence qui a pris place lors de la "vague" de magie cesse, laissant place à une sourde clameur montant des tréfonds de la ville.

- Je crois que nous allons avoir de la visite… murmure la fée, alors qu'on entend déjà des fées arriver, curieuses de savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Partons !

Je lui saisis le bras et, comme je l'ai vu faire auparavant, je claque des doigts. Subitement, on se retrouve sur la rive, loin de la foule.

- Pourquoi as-tu fuis ? Ne veux-tu donc pas être remerciée pour ton acte ?

- Remerciée, oui. Mais devenir une idole, non !

- Oui…Je comprends. Il est temps pour toi de rentrer dans le monde humain. Je te laisse ici…

- Au revoir ! dis-je, avant de plonger dans le lac.

De la même manière que pour venir à Avallon, je retourne en Brocéliande. Lorsque j'émerge de l'eau, les quelques fées restées auprès de Ginny m'assaillent de remerciements et de louanges. Gênées, je rejoins la rouquine.

- Et bien, bravo Line !

- Comment es-tu au courant ?

- Aquilä, une des naïades, m'a expliqué ce qu'il se passait quand le lac est subitement devenu turquoise.

Après quelques minutes passées en compagnie de nos hôtes, nous quittons finalement Brocéliande et son mystérieux lac aux fées…

A Poudlard, ni Blaise, ni Elytis ne sont encore rentrés de leur « mission de ralliement ». Pour passer le temps, et accessoirement parce que c'est quelque chose de primordial, Ginny ressort nos recherches pour trouver le moyen de tuer Voldemort.

- Récapitulons, dit-elle, nous savons qu'Octavius peut être atteint seulement par les armes blanches, les éléments et la magie runique et gaélique.

- Première possibilité : les armes blanches. Si on le tue avec, son esprit ne sera pas mort pour autant vu qu'il puisera encore dans l'âme de Tom. Donc elles ne pourront être utilisées que pour l'affaiblir, sans pour autant le blesser mortellement parce que si après nous réussissons à tuer Octavius, Tom périra de ses blessures. » Dis-je pendant que Ginny retranscrit mes paroles par écrit.

« Deuxième possibilité : les éléments. Même remarques que pour les armes blanches, de plus, ni toi, même si tu y arrive un peu, ni moi ne pouvons nous servir de ces pouvoirs. Le livre nous a pourtant appris que sous le coup d'un émotion on peut avoir un 'déblocage', c'est ça ?»

Ginny hoche la tête

« Troisième possibilité : La magie runique…On avait noté quoi de spécial dessus ?

- Draco a dit qu'on devrait essayer d'apprendre un poème en cornëj par cœur et le dire avec les bonnes intonations, et peut-être qu'on y arrivera aussi ! En plus, c'est une magie plus puissante, enfin destructrice, que la gaélique.

On frappe à la porte. Curieuse de savoir qui vient nous déranger dans nos appartements alors qu'il est plus de minuit, je jette vite un sort de confusion sur nos travaux - on est jamais trop prudent - et je déverrouille la porte. Severus entre, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru depuis les cachots

- Je...dois te...parler!

- Oui?

- Seul à seul ! ajouta-t-il en regardant fixement Ginny

Celle-ci, vexée de ne pas être de la confidence, sort d'un pas hautain. Je soupire. je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'une associée blessée dans son orgueil...Jetant un regard empli de reproches à Severus, je lui demande d'une voix résigné s'il veut boire quelque chose

- Pas de refus, tu as quelque chose de bien fort?

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Severus, visiblement remis de ses émotions, décide enfin à m'annoncer la raison de sa venue précipitée. Sirotant le contenu de mon verre, je l'écoute attentivement.

- Depuis une quinzaine de jour, j'ai remarqué que ta magie subit quelques changements presque imperceptibles. ça m'inquiétais un peu alors j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert une potion de confirmé ton état particulier. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandé que tu me donne un petit échantillon de ton sang ?

- Oui...Mais pourquoi en fait?

-Et bien justement! J'ai utilisé ton sang dans une potion afin de savoir si mon intuition était bonne...Et elle l'est! Line, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu es enceinte!

- QUOI ?!?

- Tu attends un enfant ! Je sais c'est…

- …Génial ! Oh Sevy ! Je vais être maman !! Le coupé-je, folle de joie

Severus a l'air dépité par ma réaction. Visiblement, il n'est pas autant enchanté par la nouvelle que moi. Il faut avouer que peu de personne atteigne un stade assez avancé dans la joie pour sautiller comme un fou un peu partout, mais je n'en ai que faire. Je suis enceinte !!

- Oui c'est super Line. C'est super…fait-il avec un tête d'enterrement

En voyant son trouble, je m'arrête finalement de sauter. Je me rassied, toujours béate :

- Alors si c'est super, donne moi la raison de ta tête de dépressif !

- Mais c'est évident non ? Voldy va le savoir très vite et à ce moment que va-t-il faire ? Il va essayer de te déstabiliser et le résultat de tout ça sera sa mort ! clame-t-il en pointant mon ventre.

- Je n'ai qu'a le dire à personne ! » je sais ma déclaration stupide. Evidement que Voldemort finira par être au courant.

- J'espère bien qu tu ne le crieras pas sur tout les toits ! Tu dois le dire à personne tu m'entends ? A P-E-R-S-O-N-N-E ! Même moi je n'aurais pas dû le savoir. Je suis trop faible psychiquement pou résister à une forte attaque de Voldemort, et tu le sais !

Je me tais un moment, réfléchissant à la situation. Mon sourire est déjà loin. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'une bonne chose entre dans ma vie, il faut que quelque chose vienne tout gâcher ? Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre. Là, au creux de mes reins, une petite vie sommeille en moi. Mon enfant, mon bébé… Je rouvre les yeux que j'avais inconsciemment fermé. Je sais quoi faire, solution terrible, mais solution dès plus judicieuse. Personne ainsi ne le saurait, oui, c'est vraiment le mieux !

- Tu l'as dit à Draco?

A ces mots, le visage du vampire se fait encore plus grave mais il n'ouvre pas la bouche.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec lui aussi ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Il ne me parle plus, sans explications et voilà que toi tu tire la tronche quand je parle de lui ! m'exclamai-je, au bord des larmes.

- Il ne t'en a pas parlé ? s'étonne-t-il.

Je fais un signe de négation. Il prend son verre et boit une rasade :

- Il sait pour nous…

Toute ma colère retombe. Ainsi donc c'est pour cela que mon vélaa ne me parle plus. Pour une stupide histoire de sang, un simple mal-entendu, c'est tout. Pourtant, je sais au fond de moi que c'est bien plus qu'un mal-entendu. Le lien qui me relie à Severus est indéniablement plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Il est celui qui se rapproche le plus pour moi d'un père sans le côté moral, un oncle en quelque sorte.

Mes larmes commencent à couler tandis que je me réfugie dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui avec une tendresse énorme. Je pleure longtemps, du moins c'est ce qui me semble, évacuant toutes mes peines, toutes mes frustrations, pour mon bébé aussi et pour rien un peu.

Lorsque Severus s'en va, je me rappelle de mon projet et avec une tristesse infinie, je me rend invisible pour le suivre dans les couloirs.

Un sort fuse de mes doigts. Mon bébé vivre, et je tuerai Grindelwald pour lui et son futur ! Le rayon de magie touche le vampire. Il s'arrêt un moment, désorienté, puis reprend son trajet.

Voilà, il a oublié...

Mon bébé n'existe plus que pour moi !

* * *

Je sais ce chapitre n'est pas long mais ces temps, je navigue dans le débordement, d'autant plus que j n'ai pas énormément d'inspirations pour cette fic! 

Prochain chapitre, du concret : LA BATAILLE!!

Chacun de vos reviews me donnent envie d'écrire, oubliez-le pas!!


	21. Morte de l'intérieur

Du sang.

Encore du sang.

De la souffrance.

Toujours de la souffrance.

Hommes, femmes, créatures, tous se battent pour sauver leurs vies. L'heure de la bataille finale a sonné. Trop vite. Il nous a tous pris par surprise en attaquant si tôt. Quatre heures du matin aux portes de Poudlard, les détraqueurs sont arrivés. Et depuis, partout le sang coule, les gens hurlent leur souffrance, vacarme abominable. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps dure ce massacre, mais Voldemort n'est toujours pas visible. Sans doute a-t-il prévu de nous affaiblir le plus possible avant de se montrer. C'est probable...

Avec les autres, entendez par-là Ginny, Blaise et Elytis, nous avons mis au point une stratégie de dernière minute pour tuer l'Abomination: Ginny, Blaise et moi nous nous occuperons de neutraliser magiquement Octavius tandis qu'Elytis se chargera de tuer son esprit grâce à un poème en Cornej qu'il a écrit lui-même. Ce qui est d'autant plus risqué. En effet, qui sait s'il a trouver les bons mots pour décrire son but, s'il n'a pas fait une faute dans la métrique de ses vers qui risquerait d'avoir des conséquences inimaginables. Elytis, l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde et qui m'a rejetée. Elytis, sais-tu que je porte le fruit de notre union dans mon ventre?

Alors que les mangemorts, détraqueurs et autres vélanes ont légèrement commencé à gagner du terrain, Voldement apparaît enfin. D'une même intention, nous nous dirigeons les quatre vers lui. Je suis la plus proche et la première qu'il voit. Un air de surprise traverse son visage avant qu'un sourire sadique n'étire ses lèvres. Il fixe mon ventre, il sait. Je dégaine mon épée et j'attends qu'il s'approche. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que j'attends. Ginny, au contraire, a saisit le sens de ma manoeuvre. Nous l'attaquerons à deux.

Aussi vite que la lumière, nous tournoyons autour de lui, épée sortie. On ne doit pas le blesser mortellement, assez pour qu'il soit affaibli, assez pour donner du temps à Elytis de scander son incantation. Cependant, c'est bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Voldemort riposte à nos attaques et Ginny est bien vite hors-jeu le temps d'un sort de soin, remplacée par Blaise. Le seigneur des ténèbres commence à se rendre compte qu'à un contre quatre, il n'a que très peu de chance. Elytis a commencé à scander. J'entends sa voix rauque dans mon dos et ça me rassure.

Pour très peu de temps.

Voldemort a réussi à dresser un bouclier d'une étrange couleur violette autour de nous deux. Ou comment remédier au problème du surnombre...

J'entends Ginny crier alors que le duel commence. Je ne dois surtout pas me déconcentrer, il faut que je trouve un moyen de briser cette barrière magique et vite. Comme c'était à prévoir, Voldy ne veut pas me laisser le temps de réfléchir. Il m'attaque vicieusement, autant par des sorts que par la parole.

- Alors petite, on va être maman? C'est vraiment idiot de tomber enceinte d'un homme qui ne t'aime plus...

Je... Comment peut-il savoir? Non, ce n'est qu'une ruse, Elytis m'aime, je le sais!

Et pourtant, au fin fond même de mon esprit, une petite voix me chuchote « Et si c'était vrai? »

- Et bien, on a perdu de son mordant la petite?

J'allais riposter lorsque je ressenti une douleur étrange au niveau de mon bassin.

Je viens de recevoir un sort.

Elytis scande de plus en plus fort.

Voldemort rit.

J'ai mal.

Du sang commence à couler entre mes jambes.

Brusquement, la voix d'Elytis s'éteint.

- LINE!

Je sombre.

* * *

J'ai mal. Horriblement mal.

Je me retiens de hurler tandis que je porte mes mains sur mon bassin.

Il a tué mon bébé.

Il m'a tué de l'intérieur.

* * *

L'âme déchirée, je me réveille dans le confort moelleux d'un lit. Il fait sombre. Et j'ai mal. Etonnement, ma souffrance n'est pas physique mais bel et bien mentale. Avec horreur je m'aperçois que je ne ressens plus la présence d'Elytis à mes côtés. Prise de panique, je me retourne brusquement et murmure un sortilège de lumière. Rien ne se passe. Je tatonne vers la table de nuit et je trouve un interrupteur. La lumière me révèle un spectacle familier. Je suis dans mon lit, 4 Privet Drive, chez les Dursley.

Je ne comprends plus. Mon coeur et mon bassin m'élance. Je me lève péniblement pour me traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. En chemin, mon regard croise le calendrier accroché sur le mur de ma chambre. Mon coeur s'arrête : nous sommes le 31 août, minuit. Je viens d'avoir seize ans. Je me précipite à la salle de bain et le miroir ne fait que me confirmer l'horrible vérité: devant moi se dresse Harry Potter tel qu'il fut avant que tout ne commence. Je tente deux ou trois sorts angéliques mais rien ne marche. C'est comme si toutes les capacitées que j'ai acquises ses dernières années avaient disparues.

Anéantie, je m'assied sur le rebord de la baignoire et je laisse les larmes couler. Il a tué mon bébé, il m'a pris mon amour, mes amis, ma vie. Il m'a tué de l'intérieur....

Je reste assise un long moment à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer lorsqu'un doute horrible m'assaille: et si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve?

* * *

Le reste de mes vacances s'est déroulé comme dans un rêve. Mon cerveau était comme anesthésié et tout ce que j'ai fait n'étais qu'habitudes machinales. Finalement, le jour de la rentrée est arrivé. Mitigé à l'idée de retrouver mes amis, je me suis préparée sans grande joie à retourner à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter les remarques cruelles et glaciales d'Elytis...Malfoy, les remarques de Malfoy. Ce rêve, enfin, si c'en était un, m'a profondément bouleversée. Je me sens femme et je suis un homme. Je me sens mère blessée face à la perte de son enfant. Je me sens amante éplorée... En gros, je souffre.

La tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, je regarde Privet Drive s'effacer lentement derrière nous. C'est Vernon qui me conduit à la gare. C'est fou ce que cette scène me semble déjà-vue... Refoulant ces idées dans un coin de mon esprit. Je m'efforce de me réjouir à l'idée de revoir Ron et Hermione. Ron et Hermione... Puis-je leur faire confiance? Je ne sais pas, ou plus. En repensant à ce qui s'était passé dans mon rêve, je prends la décision de rester vigilant avec eux, mais de les protéger coûte que coûte! Légèrement plus confiante (ah non, pour un homme c'est confiant... Il faudra que je fasse attention à ce genre de chose à l'avenir), je replonge dans une somnolence coutumière.

Une fois arrivé à la gare, je file sans un au-revoir pour Vernon. Celui-ci n'en parait d'ailleurs aucunement gêné. Une fois arrivé sur la voie 9 3/4, je monte dans un wagon et je m'installe, seul. Je ne veux voir personne et pourtant j'en meurs d'envie. Etrange paradoxe n'est-ce pas? Mon voeux se réalise un premier temps: presonne ne vient me déranger puisque je suis arrivé légèrement en avance. Après un bon quart d'heure cependant, Ginny entre joyeusement dans le compartiment en me faisant sursauter.

-Ron et Mione arrivent après la réunion des préfets, me prévient-elle, enfin seulement si….

-Seulement si quoi ? lui demandai-je

-Si ils ne s'embrassent pas pendant longtemps et après cet été je pense qu'ils en auront pour…disons une demi-heure de pelotage, répond-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié ça moi. Ils viennent de se mettre ensemble. Je souris mon tour et je la regarde s'installer. Je meurs d'envie de la questionner, de lui faire avouer que tout ce que nous avons vécu n'est pas un rêve mais bel et bien la réalité, cependant les mots me brûlent les lèvres et refusent de sortir. Je me tais donc jusqu'à ce que Neville arrive et propose une partie de bataille explosive. Ron et Hermione finissent par nous rejoindre sous les quolibets des deux autres gryffondors. Ils sont si mignons, si insouciants. Je les envie.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre, dévoilant les serpentards. E...Malfoy commence son habituel refrain sur les sangs-purs et les sang de boubes. Je soupire tristement en me rendant vite compte que c'est toujours le Malfoy prétentieux et orgueuilleux et non pas le charmant Elytis.

- Alors Potter, comment va ton chien? mumure-t-il sadiquement.

En entendant l'allusion de Malfoy, Ginny et Hermione réagissent au quart de tour et , baguette à la main, les font sortir du compartiment. Le calme revenu, un nouveau tournoi de bataille explosive commencemais je n'y prends pas part. Je me recroville dans mon coin et je fais semblant de dormir pour qu'on me laisse en paix.

Les mots de Malfoy m'ont fait bien plus mal que ce que je pensais. Je crois que même sous cette apparence, même si tout n'était qu'un rêve, je l'aime quand même...

Un trait de douleur s'est propagé dans mon bassin, comme si quelqu'un m'y avait lancé un couteau. Depuis le 31aout, je ressent souvent ça et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Voldemort a tué mon enfant. J'espère que ce n'est pas vrai. Ce serait trop horrible sinon...

* * *

J'ai fini par me convaincre que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Après tout, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi...

* * *

- Harry, tu viens? me demande Hermione depuis la salle commune.

Je saisis mon sac et je dévale les escaliers pour rejoindre les deux amoureux. Gentiment, notre petit groupe se met en branle pour se rendre à notre dernier cours de la journée: défense contre les forces du mal. On a un nouveau professeur, un certain Gabriel Zasley. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux bruns tirant sur le rouge, calme mais enjoué, bref, un homme qui inspire la confiance. Je l'aime bien ce prof', il fait de bons cours et à l'air de connaître son sujet, ce qui est plus ou moins une première pour mon année.

Avec une joie qui m'est peu commune, j'entraîne les tourteraux jusqu'à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Zasley est déjà présent, entrain de préparer son cours, ou plutôt entrain de modeler sa salle. En effet, il a fait disparaître toutes les tables et est entrain de construire une sorte d'estrade. Le trio dut attendre encore quelques minutes avant que le cours ne commence.

- Aujourd'hui, annonce Zasley, nous allons faire un mini tournoi de duel afin que vous mettiez en pratique tout ce que je vous ai appris ce trimestre. L'ordre des duels est au tableau.

Je soupire. Dieu que je n'aime pas les duels mais je m'exécute, comme tout les autres. Evidemment, comme je suis un pro pour attirer l'attention, j'ai gagné tout mes duels, et comme finale, je me retrouve obligé d'affronter le prof. Enfin, ce peut être assez intéressant, déjà plus que contre les élèves. Je sais que je suis plus puissant qu'eux, en même temps, je n'ai pas perdu mon temps depuis mon retour à Poudlard. J'applique tout les exercices de mon rêve, enfin, tout ceux que je suis capable d'exercer et à mon grand étonnemment, ça marche à merveille.

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes parmi nous?

La voix de Zasley me sort de mes pensées. J'hoche la tête.

- Bien. Comme vous avez l'air de suffisament bien maitriser la magie, que diriez-vous d'un duel avec une autre arme qu'un baguette?

Je re-hoche la tête. Quelle tournure intéressante....

- Vous pouvez choisir votre arme dans cette malle.

Il me désigne d'un coup de tête une sorte de coffre juste à côté de Malfoy. Je le rejoins et commence à fouiller dans l'amas d'arme que contient le coffre. Finalement, j'en ressors victorieusement une épée semblable à celle que j'a fait dans mon rêve. Je ne me suis pas vraiment entrainé au combat à l'épée alors espérons que les quelques notions que j'ai soient suffisantes...

Le duel est rude mais à ma grande surprise et après quelques minutes pour m'habituer, j'ai l'impression d'être quasiment né avec une épée entre les mains. Après un combat acharné, quelques vrilles et quelques feintes, j'arrache la manche de mon adversaire, dévoilant un tatouage. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce que c'est que déjà, profitant de ma seconde d'inatention, il me désarme.

- Bravo Monsieur Potter, vous vous êtes battu honorablement! me dit-il de sa voix enjouée.

- Montrez-moi votre bras... répliquais-je sur un ton polaire.

Il me regarde, un air d'incompréhension plaqué sur le visage. Vu qu'il reste immobile, je prend son bras et je le retourne moi-même. Le tatouage représente un éclair sur lequel un serpent est enroulé. Celui-ci tient une branche d'olivier dans sa gueule et semble me sourire malicieusement.

Ce n'est pas possible...

- Je n'ai pas revé ?

Je me rends à peine compte d'avoir poser cette question tant le choc est grand.

- Non, c'était bien réel. Cependant il n'y a que toi qui t'en souvienne.

D'un coup, la lumière se fait dans ma tête. Zasley n'est autre que Gabriel, le fils de Ginny et Blaise. ZAbini et weaSLEY. Un sourire malicieux effleure mes lèvres alors que je dis d'une voix moqueuse :

- Tu as bien changé, crevette!

Il rit sous l'incompréhension générale. En même temps, qui aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait?

- Heu Harry, tu nous explique là? demande Hermione, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps

- C'est vrai ça! Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais manier une épée? Comment est-ce que tu connais le professeur? C'est quoi ce qu'il a sur le bras? s'insurge Ron

Gabriel rit encore plus fort en voyant mon visage désemparé face à tant de question.

- Bon, tout le monde dehors, le cours est fini.

Ah, enfin un peu d'aide! Les élèves s'en vont, non sans discuter des évènements de la leçon. Je reste, bien décidée à mettre toute cette histoire au clair. Gabriel ne semble pas étonné et me propose gentiment une tasse de thé (que j'accepte avec joie), avant de faire face à mes questions.

- Pourquoi je suis attérie dans cette époque et dans ce corps?

Gabriel médite quelques secondes, sirote une gorgée de son thé avant de me répondre.

- Il semblerait que Draco ait fait une faute dans son poème lors de votre bataille et que vous soyez revenu au jour ou tout à commencer. Et....

- Et?

- Et tu es visiblement la seule à te souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est comme si pour les autres, le futur avait été effacé.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible! Comment pourrais-tu exister si Ginny et Blaise ne s'étaient pas connu?

- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai quasiment aucun souvenir d'eux. J'ai vécu aux côtés de Charles et May-Lyse chez les Fariens depuis le jour ou ma mère m'a confié à eut, au moment-même ou la bataille à commencé. Chez les Fariens, le sort de Draco n'a eut que très peu d'effet. Tout le monde se souvient de vous mais il n'y aucune trace de cotre passage, comme si vous n'êtiez jamais venu. Il en va de même pour Narcissa et Lucius. Etrange n'est-ce pas? Enfin...Nous devons tout d'abord trouvé pourquoi ce sort t'a affecté seulement partiellement. Raconte-moi en détail comment c'est passé cette bataille.

Réticente à l'idée de tout revivre, je commence mon récit.

* * *

Je lui ai tout raconté avec le plus de détail possible. J'ai éclaté en sanglot lorsque je suis arrivé au passage ou Octavius m'a lancé le sort qui a ... tué mon enfant. Gabriel m'a écouté sans rien dire, réfléchissant à comment nous sortir de ce pétrin. Lorsque j'ai fini de parler, il m'a souri tendrement.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es la seule à te souvenir de tout... me dit-il, le dôme qu'Octavius avait dressé entre toi et Draco a dû te protéger partiellement du sort, comme la différence de monde et d'époque ont dû protéger les autres.

C'est vrai que c'était un hypothèse qui tenait la route.

- Notre seule solution est que Draco annule une partie de son poème. Sais-tu si le Cornej peux être annulé par la magie simple?

Je n'en savais rien, malheureusement. La tâche allait être hardue.

* * *

Oui j'ai profondément honte pour l'attente mais je jure que je vais la terminer cette fic! =) Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop se faire attendre (enfin, tout dépendde vos reviews mouhahahahahahaha)

Naeloj.


	22. Finite Incantem

Voila plus de deux mois que je sais que ce n'était pas un rêve. Deux mois que je passe le plus clair de mon temps à me noyer dans le travail. Deux mois que j'esquive les questions de mes amis par rapport à Gabriel. Travailler me fait oublier, oublier me fait du bien. Gabriel l'a bien compris et me laisse faire. Il me surveille de loin pour que je ne me tue pas à la tâche. Si je m'endors contre un livre, je suis sûre de me réveiller le lendemain matin sur son sofa et bien emmitouflée dans une couverture. Il pense que je suis en pleine dépression. Peut-être a-t-il raison. Je pleure deux à trois fois par jour, dès que mes pensées arrive sur mon enfant ou sur Elytis. Je ne mange quasiment plus, je ne dors que lorsque je m'écroule de fatigue. Pour en rajouter une couche, je vis extrêmement mal mon retour dans un corps d'homme. Durant ces deux mois j'ai aussi testé d'innombrables moyens de rendre la mémoire à mes amis, mais rien n'y fait. Je n'existe plus pour eux. Et ça aussi, ça fait mal...

* * *

« J'ai trouvé!»

L'exclamation de Gabriel me fait lever la tête de l'épais grimoire dans lequel je suis plongée depuis plus d'une heure.

« Qu'est-ce qui vaut la peine de me déranger dans....» Je regarde la couverture «... _Psychologie et mémoire du sorcier, l'influence des sortilèges _? »

Gabriel me regarde, outré, puis part dans un grand éclat de rire qui m'arrache un sourire. Heureusement que cette crevette de dix-huit ans est là pour m'aider, sinon j'aurais vite sombré dans le désespoir. Secouant la tête, je lui demande alors qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé de si extraordinaire. Il m'explique alors qu'il est tombé sur une potion qui permettrait de me rendre ma véritable apparence. Je le regarde, émerveillée. J'entame une danse de joie autour de la table surchargée de livre et il se joint à moi, incapable de garder son sérieux.

Après ce moment de joie, on étudie un peu plus en profondeur la potion. Il ne faudra environ deux semaines pour la préparer ainsi que certains ingrédients très onéreux. Heureusement que mes parents m'ont laissé une petite fortune à leur mort, sinon se les procurer aurait relevé de l'impossible!

* * *

La potion a marché. Je suis à nouveau Line Faylü sous mes scellés. Il nous en reste quasiment un chaudron entier. Gabriel hésite à la garder mais j'ai su le convaincre de ne pas la vendre. Elle peut encore être utilisée durant deux semaines et qui sait ce que ce laps de temps peut nous réserver. Je ne perds pas espoir de revoir mes amis tels que je les ai connus, même si cet espoir s'amenuise de jour en jour.

* * *

Avec peine, je m'extirpe de mes couvertures, apathique. La journée commence, une de plus, semblable aux autres. Je me prépare en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller mes camarades de dortoir qui dorment encore et je me rends dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y a encore quasi personne mais les personnes présentes ne sont malheureusement pas celles que j'aurai voulu voir: Ginny, Blaise et Elytis...

Je m'assied silencieusement à côté de la rouquine qui a l'air encore plongée dans un état comateux de demi-sommeil. Le petit-déjeuner se déroule sans que rien ne vienne perturber le calme de la salle. Finalement, les deux serpentards s'en vont. Je propose à Ginny de faire une balade au bord du lac avant les cours. Elle accepte volontiers, comme à peu près chaque matin. Elle passe devant moi et baille bruyamment en sortant de la salle. Soudain, elle heurte quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un se retourne vivement, baguette en main et la pétrifie.

« Malfoy! »

Il me regarde, surpris, puis son regard passe de sa baguette à une Ginny statufiée. Le sort est visiblement parti tout seul. Je cherche dans ma poche mon propre item magique mais je l'ai visiblement oublié dans le dortoir. Quelle poisse!

« Déstupéfie-là s'il-te-plait, je n'ai pas ma baguette. »

Il soupire mais étrangement, il s'exécute:

« _Finite Incantem_ »

Ginny recommence à bouger, un drôle d'air inscrit sur le visage. Elle remercie vaguement le blond avant de m'entraîner dans le parc. Nous commençons notre marche habituelle, mais son air préoccupé ne la quitte pas de tout le trajet. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, je m'arrête près de l'arbre où nous nous asseyons souvent. Elle continue, sans remarquer mon arrêt. Elle doit vraiment être dans la lune.

« Ginny! »

Elle se retourne, voit où nous sommes et revient sur ses pas.

« Excuse-moi, je suis un peu préoccupée... » me murmure-t-elle

« Que se passe-t-il? »

Elle lève ses yeux remplis de doute sur moi, comme si elle cherche à me transpercer du regard. Elle soupire, baisse les yeux, et recommence à marcher

« Rien, ce n'était sûrement qu'un rêve après tout... »

L'espoir envahit mon être. Se souviendrai-t-elle? Je luis saisis le poignet, l'obligeant par la même à s'arrêter. Je la regarde, tremblante.

« Est-ce que tu t'en souviens? Est-ce que tu parles de... _Fariendil_? »

Son visage s'éclaire. Elle se souvient! Ma Ginny est de retour! Sans plus attendre, elle me saute dans les bras tandis que je fonds en larme comme chaque fois qu'un évènement déstabilisant survient. Après plusieurs minutes, je retrouve mon calme et je lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres:

« Depuis combien de temps t'en souviens-tu?»

« Depuis... Depuis que Draco m'a jeté le contre-sort... »

Je réfléchis à la vitesse de l'éclair lorsque la solution s'impose à moi. _Finite Incantem_. Je pars d'un rire joyeux . Ginny ne comprend pas mon retournement d'humeur si prompt mais me laisse l'entraîner, mi-courant, mi-sautillant, jusqu'au château. Dans les couloirs, les élèves qui se dirigent vers la Grande Salle, me regardent comme si j'étais devenue folle. Oui, folle de joie. Après une course effrénée nous arrivons enfin devant la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal dans laquelle je fais irruption à grand fracas.

« GABRIEL!!! Ginny se souvient! Je sais comment faire! »

Il lève les yeux et, comprenant ce que mes paroles signifient, il regarde intensément Ginny. Celle-ci est blanche comme un linge. Oups, j'avais oublié ce léger détail. Réfrénant mon euphorie, j'assiste silencieusement aux retrouvailles entre la mère et le fils.

Ceux-ci se regardent dans le blanc de yeux quelques minutes avant de tomber l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Je crois bien que Ginny pleure. Je décide de leur fausser compagnie, comprenant que je suis de trop dans ce moment émouvant.

Une fois dehors de la salle, je perd un peu de ma bonne humeur. Jamais je ne pourrais retrouver mon enfant. Mon enfant...mort....

Non! Il ne faut plus que j'y pense. J'ai déjà trop pleuré sur sa perte. Trop tard, je sens déjà les larmes dévaler mes joues. Je m'appuie contre le mur du couloir et je me recroqueville sur place, une main sur le ventre, laissant libre cours à mes sanglots. Heureusement pour moi, je me trouve dans un couloir peu fréquenté. Cependant, j'entends des pas qui arrive à ma hauteur. Des chaussures s'arrêtent juste devant moi. Je lève les yeux. C'est Blaise qui me regarde avec pitié.

« Q..quoi!? » demandé-je

Ma voix que j'aurais voulue pleine de dédain et de mépris, est brisée par les sanglots. Pitoyable.

Dans un geste inattendu, il se baisse à ma hauteur et me prend virilement dans ses bras. Je pleure de tout mon soûl contre son épaule, incapable de me calmer. Après plusieurs minutes, j'arrive finalement à contrôler mes sanglots nerveux. Ma respiration reste erratique. Pourquoi Blaise agit-il ainsi? Se souvient-il, lui aussi? Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il prend la parole:

« Tu sais Potter, ça fait un moment que je t'observe. T'es entrain de péter un plomb. Je ne sais pas ce qui te mets dans cet état mais tu ne manges plus, tu dors pendant les cours, tu es constamment entrain de pleurer. Ne nie pas, je te vois tu sais. Ressaisis-toi bon sang! ou le seigneur des ténèbres ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi. Personne après cela n'aura le cran de lui tenir tête et je n'ai aucune envie de vivre sous son règne. Je veux pouvoir t'aider à le vaincre.. alors dis-moi, que puis-je faire pour t'aider à sortir de cette situation? »

Son petit monologue me surprend. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Blaise serait aussi attentif à mon état en tant qu'Harry Potter. Je profite encore quelques instants de l'étreinte chaude et réconfortante qu'il m'offre mais la sonnerie nous oblige à nous séparer. Consciente qu'il attend une réponse de ma part, je le regarde dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole:

« Trouve un moyen pour que Draco Malfoy te touche d'un _Finite Incantem_. A ce moment-là, tu devrais comprendre. A ce moment-là tu pourras m'aider... »

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer que je disparais dans un autre couloir. Je rentre rapidement jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor pour y rechercher mes affaires que j'avais oubliées. Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas cours en première heure, ce qui me laisse le temps de me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Le contact de l'eau froide contre mes yeux rougis me fait le plus grand bien et me fait reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Blaise a raison. Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre, je dois continuer à me battre. Je ferme le robinet, m'essuie le visage dans un linge, me saisis de mon sac enfin complet et je sors du dortoir, bien décidé à affronter la vie.

Les cours de la matinée se passe sans incidents majeurs. Ron et Hermione ont vite compris qu'il valait mieux me laisser seule depuis la rentrée, ce qui me fait le plus grand bien. Le cour d'enchantement est commun avec les serpentards. Plusieurs fois, Blaise me regarde avec insistance. Mes paroles de ce matin doivent lui sembler très étranges mais il faut qu'il se débrouille pour réussir et vérifier ma théorie. Qui d'autre qu'Elytis peut annuler une partie des effets du poème puisqu'il en est le lanceur? Et quoi de plus logique qu'un _Finite Incantem?_ Oui, c'est décidément la théorie la plus probable, étant donné l'état de Ginny. Je m'arrange alors pour faire passer un petit mot au nez et à la barbe du petit professeur. Dessus, je n'y ai écrit que quelques mots:

_Crois-moi. Fais-le  
_

_Si cela ne marche pas, je t'expliquerai tout._

Lorsqu'il l'a lut, il hoche légèrement la tête dans ma direction. Le convaincre a été bien plus facile que ce que je pensais. Heureusement qu'il m'a surprise dans cet état ce matin, sinon je ne sais vraiment pas comment je m'y serais prise pour lui faire recouvrir la mémoire. D'autant plus que sans lui, approcher Draco Malfoy est mission impossible...

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, je range avec empressement mes affaires d'enchantements dans mon sac et je me rends avec Neville dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Ma nouvelle résolution m'ayant creusé l'appétit, je mange bien plus que ce à quoi j'avais habitué Neville. Celui-ci me regarde avec des yeux ronds mais finis par sourire.

« Content que tu sois de retour, Harry »

Je lui rend son sourire. Moi aussi je suis contente d'être de retour. Mon regard dérive sur la table des professeurs. Gabriel n'est pas présent, sûrement avec Ginny car celle-ci aussi est absente de la table des lions. Je me replonge dans mon assiette, incapable de résister plus longtemps à l'appel de la nourriture. Cependant, mon repas est vite dérangé par une personne qui se plante derrière moi et me tapote l'épaule. Je me retourne et je tombe à nouveau sur le visage essoufflé de Blaise. Il me sourit chaudement.

« J'ai compris, _Line._ »

« Alors c'est bien le_ Finite Incantem_ qui permet d'annuler l'effet du poème, comme pour Gin'... » murmurai-je

Neville, ainsi que la plupart des Gryffondors nous regardent avec incompréhension. Draco, tout aussi essoufflé attend juste derrière Blaise et n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passe non plus.

« Tu veux dire que Ginny se souvient? » Sa voix pleine d'espoir me fait glousser

« Tu peux aller lui demander par toi-même, elle vient d'arriver » lui répondis-je en désignant du bout des doigts la porte de la Grande Salle. Ginny venait en effet d'entrer, toujours en grande discussion avec le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Sans se le faire dire deux fois, Blaise courre comme une flèche et se plante droit devant la rouquine, attirant par la même occasion l'attention de toute la Grande Salle.

«Ginny...» murmure-t-il

La rousse le regarde, puis lui sourit, des étoiles dans les yeux. Lentement, il lève sa main et caresse la joue de sa compagne, comme pour se prouver qu'elle est réelle. Puis, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes, il la prend dans ses bras et la soulève en la faisant tournoyer. Son rire joyeux se mêle à celui de Ginny et résonne dans la Grande Salle. Les voir ainsi me réchauffe le cœur. J'esquisse un sourire en direction de Gabriel qui regarde la scène avec tendresse et celui-ci me lève les pousse. Les deux amoureux, totalement dans leur monde, ont commencés à s'embrasser. Les élèves chuchotent entre eux pour tenter d'éclaircir l'évènement du jour.

« Blaise, pourrais-tu m'expliquer...» commence Draco, sur le point de perdre son calme face à la situation qui lui échappe totalement

« Comme me l'a judicieusement proposé Line, lance-toi un Finite Incantem, et tu comprendras tout.» lui répond-t-il, toujours accroché à la rousse

« Mais je... c'est stupide! Et qui est Line? » Le blond semble totalement déboussolé.

« Fais-le, sans ça tu ne comprendra vraiment rien!»

Décidant de faire confiance à son ami, Draco dirige donc sa baguette sur lui-même et prononce avec hésitation la formule, les yeux fermés. Le temps semble s'arrêter. Comment va-t-il réagir à présent? M'en voudra-t-il toujours pour Severus? M'aimera-t-il encore? Il ne rouvre toujours pas les yeux. Mes doutes et craintes augmentent. Il ne doit simplement plus vouloir me voir. Je baisse la tête, abattue. Le silence revient dans la Grande Salle. Je me rends compte avec horreur que quelqu'un vient de briser mes scellés. Tout le monde peut désormais me voir en tant que Line. Je relève la tête afin d'observer les réactions des autres élèves mais la seule chose que je rencontre est une immensité argentée. Le visage d'Elytis n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je retiens mon souffle. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant?

Une soudaine étreinte répond à ma question.

« Je t'aime, Line » me souffle mon compagnon.

Dans ma poitrine, je sens à nouveau son coeur battre aux côtés du mien. Il est enfin de retour...


End file.
